If Your're Not The One
by Lady Kogawolf
Summary: Kagome and Inu Yasha were to be married. However, another woman has come into the picture, and now, Kagome is left all alone. She must make the transition from docile and weak, to a woman who knows how to roar, and she finds her strength in a very unusual
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This is my new fic, and I hope you guys like it. It will be edited on this site, but I will have the uneditied version on A Single Spark under the name KogasAngel

Kagome stood in front of the mirror and smiled at her reflection. Today, she would become Mrs. Inu Yasha Takashiro, the man who held her heart in the palm of his hand. They had been through much in their relationship and had survived a fleeting infatuation of his by the name of Kikyo.

Kikyo. Even the mere thought of that name sent Kagome's heart into overdrive. She could clearly remember the day that she had gone to Inu Yasha's apartment and caught him in bed with the whore. His explanation that he gave to her later on was that he was having serious thoughts about their impending marriage and he had to know if there was anything he would be missing out on. She had placed her ring in his hand and told him that they were through and not to ever call her again, but as always, he ignored her and called her a few days after that incident, pleading with her to forgive and forget. And like always, she relented. She really wanted this relationship to last. He made her feel complete and loved, even though at times he was rude and made comments that were meant to hurt. But, he had given up Kikyo and that was the starting point of their renewed relationship. In fact, Inu Yasha had been so eager to marry quickly that they had shifted their wedding date from September to today, telling her that he could not wait to introduce her as, Mrs. Kagome Takashiro.

Kagome smiled at the memory of her Inu Yasha tenderly holding her hands and telling her how much he loved her. Now, all of her dreams were coming true, and she was about to walk down the aisle to meet her new husband.

Sango helped pin the headpiece in place and then looked down at Kagome. She looked beautiful, as always. Kagome always did have a certain beauty about her that was unique. Men seemed drawn to her, but if they could not have her in a relationship, they were usually convinced to be her friend. Take Hojo for example. When Kagome announced her engagement, he took the hint and quit flirting with her, and instead offered to walk her down the aisle and give her away. Kagome quickly accepted his offer and they had forged a strong friendship. Though, Sango was pretty sure that Hojo would like to be the one Kagome was marrying, he was not about to ruin her happiness. Now, as she helped her friend get ready for her marriage ceremony, Sango felt warmth in her heart as she saw the serene smile on Kagome's face.

"Penny for your thoughts, Kagome." Sango said, causing Kagome to look up at her. Kagome's eyes grew wide and then she giggled.

"Sorry Sango. I guess I phased out. Thank you so much for doing this for me." Kagome said, reaching up to pat her best friend's hand.

"Thank you for making me your maid of honor. Now, if only I could get Miroku to commit to me the way Inu Yasha is committing to you, we would be perfect." Sango sighed, a giggle escaping her lips. She was fully aware that her Miroku was a man of affection, but easily freaked out when someone mentioned the word marriage. Perhaps one day, he would calm down and realize that marriage was the inevitable step in their relationship.

Kagome laughed. "Don't worry, it will happen. I promise." She said, accepting the hug her best friend offered to her.

When a knock came on the door to the dressing room, Ayame, another of Kagome's maids, answered it and was greeted by Hojo.

"Are you ready, Kagome? The guests have arrived and we are all waiting on you. Inu Yasha is standing up at the alter and he looks totally nervous." Hojo said, smiling at the bride.

Kagome nodded and stood up. Sango helped her place the veil over her face and then hugged her once more. She, along with Ayame, Eri, and Yumi grabbed their bouquets and walked from the room. They needed to meet the groomsmen and walk down the aisle.

Hojo offered Kagome his arm. When she took it, he smiled down at her and led her from the room, making sure that she grabbed her bouquet on the way out. As they stood behind the bridesmaids and groomsmen, Kagome fidgeted. Her life as a single woman was over, thank Kami. She could not wait to get her new husband home and love him. This day would forever be imprinted on her mind.

The doors opened, and the wedding march began. The flower girl and ring bearer went first, followed by the bridesmaids and groomsmen, until all that was left was Kagome and Hojo.

When the music she had picked came on, Hojo slowly led Kagome down the aisle. Kagome smiled as she heard the murmurs of how lovely she looked and that Inu Yasha was a lucky man. Kagome's eyes went over to her love, Inu Yasha, and found that he was looking around. What was wrong with him? Probably wedding jitters.

After Hojo had given Kagome's arm to Inu Yasha, he turned and went to his seat beside Kagome's family. After all, he had always been very close to the Higurashi family. Soon, the priest began his speech and the lovely young couple that stood before them enchanted everyone.

Miroku smiled at Sango. She had been chosen as Kagome's maid of honor, while he had been chosen as Inu Yasha's best man. He could see the wistful look that was upon Sango's face and he knew that she desired a more serious commitment from him. Well, perhaps by the end of the year, he would give her one. Right now, this time was for Inu Yasha and Kagome.

The priest looked down at the young couple with friendly eyes. "Do you Kagome Higurashi, take this man, Inu Yasha Takashiro, as your husband? To have and to hold, to love and cherish, until death do you part?" He asked, with a gentle smile.

Kagome looked up at Inu Yasha and smiled at him. "I do." She said, softly. She closed her eyes as the priest asked the same question to Inu Yasha, but quickly opened her eyes when he did not respond. After a few moments of silence, he looked down at Kagome and then said, "I do not."

Kagome's body went ice cold. She was his golden eyes flicker with some unreadable emotion, but then felt him take her hand. "Kagome, we need to talk. In private." He said, pulling her away from the alter, and ignoring the outraged gasps of the spectators. He led her back up the aisle and into the dressing room that she had previously been in. After he closed the door, he made Kagome sit down, taking note that she was stunned and confused.

He ran a hand through his long silvery hair and then said, "I'm sorry about this, Kagome. But, I can't marry you. Not when I am in love with someone else."

Kagome shook her head. "It's Kikyo, isn't it? I thought you told me that it was over. You told me that you would have nothing to do with her ever again." She said, the tears coming to the surface.

Inu Yasha sighed. "Yes, it is Kikyo. I could not stay away from her, Kagome. She is the woman who I have been dreaming of for a long time. I-I have asked her to marry me, and we are going to be leaving tonight. I am sorry for all of this, Kagome." He said, taking off his tuxedo jacket and slinging it over his shoulder.

Kagome stood up and walked slowly over to him. Without warning, she slapped him across the face and yelled, _"YOU LIAR! YOU FILTHY, CHEATING, SON OF A BITCH! I HOPE SHE DOES TO YOU WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO ME, YOU SICK CREEP!"_

Inu Yasha stumbled back and held his aching cheek. Ok, he admitted it, he deserved that smack. He watched as Kagome burst into tears, but could not bring himself to comfort her. He shook his head and went to the door. "Don't worry about paying for any of this. Send the bills to Myoga and he will take care of them. You may keep the rings, including the engagement ring. I have no use for them, and will get Kikyo one of her choice. I really am sorry, Kagome." He said, walking out the door then silently closing it behind him.

Kagome sat down and allowed her sobs to quiet. She was lost in a deep sea of emotions and felt her heart shatter into a million pieces. She thought about everything he had just said, and knew that he would probably do the cowardly thing and leave her to tell the guests that the wedding was off. She took in a few deep breaths, and figured that her eye makeup was ruined, but it didn't matter anymore. She stood up, and placed her bouquet on the chair that she had been sitting on. She slowly made her way out of the room and towards her guests.

Sango had been the first to see Kagome. She dropped her bouquet and ran towards her with Miroku hot on her heels. When she reached the young woman, it was clear that Kagome had been pushed past her emotional boundaries. She reached out for her friend, but stopped when Kagome began to speak.

"I am sorry, but your time has been wasted. Inu Yasha is getting married today, but not to me. He wishes for me to convey his apologies for not telling you himself, but he had a plane to catch. I am sorry for everyone's inconvenience." She said, turning around and leaving the room.

Sango and Miroku stared at their friend's back, but then quickly followed her. Kagome's family and a very pissed off Hojo followed them. He kept muttering curses and serious promises of pain towards Inu Yasha.

When they got to the bridal dressing room, Sango knocked and then went inside. She found Kagome sitting in the same chair that she had used to get ready for the ceremony, but this time, Kagome was pulling off the headpiece and staring at her reflection. Sango went to her side.

"Kagome, this is not your fault. What he did was low and cowardly." Sango said, taking the brush from Kagome's hand and taking over with pulling her hair from its bindings.

Kagome shook her head. "He said that he could not stay away from her. He lied, Sango. He lied to me and had been screwing her all this time, and I was clueless. Was it just me, or did he fool you guys too?" She asked, knowing full well that Sango would have told her if she had suspected that Inu Yasha were cheating.

"I honestly don't know, Kagome. I never suspected that after he was caught, he would do it again, but I will say this, he is no longer welcomed around me. Let the bitch have him. They deserve each other." Sango said as she ran the brush through Kagome's hair. She saw the glistening tear tracks and knew that Inu Yasha had dealt Kagome a serious blow on this day. She hoped that Inu Yasha and that whore would suffer some kind of serious accident, and though she didn't wish for their deaths, she did wish for some serious disfiguring upon their persons.

When she was done, she helped Kagome up and quickly got her out of the wedding dress. She placed Kagome into the outfit that she had worn to the church and told her that she and Miroku would take Kagome home. When she saw Kagome nod, Sango went to the door and opened it. She stepped out and walked to her boyfriend.

"We are taking Kagome home. She needs to have some time to herself and doesn't need to be around other people at this time." She said.

Miroku nodded. He had never been so angry with his friend in all of their years together. How dare he do this. He had one hell of a time not racing out of the church and following Inu Yasha to beat the ever-loving hell out of him. But, he would probably have to fight Hojo first to find out who got the pleasure of kicking Inu Yasha's ass.

Sango nodded at her boyfriend and accepted the hug from Kagome's mother. "I will clean up here. You just get Kagome away from here and make her lay down at home. Tell her I will call her later." Mrs. Higurashi said.

Sango agreed, and went back into the room. Kagome had stopped crying, but Sango could tell that she was in shock over what had just happened. She helped Kagome to her feet and helped her from the room. Her loved ones immediately surrounded Kagome and they were all anxious to help her in some way.

Hojo broke through and looked at Miroku. "Go and get your car. I will bring her out." He said. After Miroku and Sango left, Hojo excused Kagome and himself from the group and together they walked towards the exit.

"He is a fool, Kagome. He doesn't deserve you and you certainly don't deserve a liar and a cheater like him." He said, making Kagome stop and look up at him.

Kagome looked up at the man who had been her source of comfort for so many years. Finally, the dam broke. She flung her body into his chest and sobbed her heart out. She could feel his arms around her and felt his chin upon her head. Soon, his fingers were running through her hair and she heard him sigh.

"Kagome, I will never leave you. Inu Yasha doesn't deserve a woman like you. He never did." Hojo whispered, tightening his arms around the sobbing young woman.

When he felt Kagome relax a bit, he looked down. It was clear that the day had take a serious toll on her. He bent down and picked her up in his arms. He walked outside and found Miroku and Sango waiting on them. He made his way to the car and saw that Sango had grabbed Kagome's purse somewhere along the way. He placed Kagome into the backseat, buckled her up, and then closed the door. He turned to look at Miroku.

"I don't give a shit if he is your friend. I am going to take the son of a bitch down for this." Hojo said, his fists clenching in anger.

Miroku shook his head. "No friend of mine would ever do this to someone that they claimed to care for. So, do what you feel you need to, but I need to get Kagome home." He said.

Hojo nodded, and watched as Sango and Miroku got in the car and drove away. He reached into his coat pocket and dialed the number to his personal assistant.

"Get Sesshomaru Takashiro on the phone and set up a meeting with him for me. Tell him that I have an interesting proposition for him." Hojo said, smirking when he heard his assistant's gasp. She quickly agreed and hung up with her boss. Hojo looked towards the direction that Kagome had been carried off in, and he silently promised that Inu Yasha would be paid back in full for the blow he had delivered to her. After all, Hojo was a man of his word.  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

A phone rang and was picked up. As he placed the phone to his ear, he heard Jaken tell him that Hojo Kuama wanted to meet with him and had a proposition for him. When told to set the meeting, Jaken quickly hung up, leaving his boss to his thoughts.

Sesshomaru Takashiro was a man capable of many things, but one thing he had not accomplished was merging with the company that would place him at the top of the food chair, thus surpassing his idiot half brother's company in success and stature. However, now that the owner of said company was coming to him, he could only imagine the hell he would have to walk through to get what he wanted. But, it would be worth it to see his brother's shocked face when he destroyed that fucking company that Inu Yasha had worked so hard for. And it would be worth it to see that whore, Kikyo, realize that she chose the wrong brother to screw around on. He would make her pay dearly with the knowledge that the life of comfort that he could have given to her was now non-existent now that she had slept around on him and with his own brother no less and that all Inu Yasha would be able to offer her is a life of constant struggle. Without the company that their father had given him, Inu Yasha would be stuck, and since he never finished college, Sesshomaru could almost bet that Inu Yasha's days in the business world were over. Now, all he had to do was convince Hojo Kuama that merging with him would be beneficial to both of them.

Sesshomaru sat back and took a drink of the sherry he had poured himself. He could not wait for this meeting. Perhaps, he could arrange it for this evening. With a sigh, he picked up the phone and called Jaken. Once he gave his orders, Jaken quickly excused himself to set up the meeting and called back within ten minutes to confirm that Hojo would agree to meet with him. Jaken told his boss that Hojo would arrive around seven pm and that he would see to it that dinner was ready and waiting. Sesshomaru hung up on his retainer and smirked to himself. Things were going exactly the way he liked them to go: His way.


	2. Merging Strength

A/N: First of all, I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed and know that I appreciate your comments and support. But, I would like to take this opportunity to explain my ways to you guys, so that there is no confusion as to where I stand on certain characters. Apparently, one person has taken offense to my portrail of Kikyo, and let me say, this is the way my story is written and she is going to be made to look bad. I actually like Inu Yasha, though I am more interested in the other male characters of IY, mainly Kouga. Kikyo doesn't do anything for me one way or another and I find it easy to place her in the role of villaness, so that is what I do. I will respect the fact that people like Kikyo, and you will never see me bash you for liking that particular character. All I ask is that while I show you respect for your likes and dislikes, you show me respect for mine. Know that Kikyo will be bashed in this fic, and it is that way for the sake of the story. I ask those who are offended by Kikyo bashing to be warned and not send me hateful reviews because you disagree with my portrail. If you wish to make Kikyo into something good and sweet, then I encourage you to write a fic of your own, but respect my fic and my opinions. I work hard to make a decent fic, and I don't expect anyone to read if they are offended by the content.I am not offended when asked why I like or dislike a particular character, noram I offended if someone disagrees with me. The beauty of is that if you don't like what you are reading, youcan searchfor something else.That being said...I am warning all of you that I do use some very strong language. The unedited version is on A Single Spark under the name KogasAngel. Thank you for your time. Please continue to read and review. Thanks.

Sesshomaru looked at the young man who sat across the table from him. He allowed his gaze to take in the young man's attire and had to acknowledge that the man had taste. His outfit alone probably cost a small fortune. He picked up his glass and swirled the dark liquid in it.

"Tell me why you have requested this meeting, Mr. Kuama." Sesshomaru said, taking a long sip of his drink.

Hojo took in a deep breath. "You and I have a common enemy. Inu Yasha. I know that with my company backing yours and vice versa, we will be able to overthrow the bastard and make sure that he suffers for a very long time." He explained, his gaze focused on the cold man before him.

Sesshomaru slowly nodded. "And what exactly did my idiot half-brother do to you to make you want to drag him down?" He asked, his face never showing his curiosity.

Hojo looked down, and then said, "He hurt a dear friend of mine and I believe that his actions deserve a severe reaction."

Sesshomaru could understand Hojo's reasoning. He really wanted to make Kikyo pay for her crime against him. "And to join with your company, what would this Sesshomaru have to do to gain your support?" He asked.

Hojo shrugged. "Give me your word that you will make Inu Yasha suffer and you will have your merger." He said.

Sesshomaru stood up and walked over to Hojo. He extended his hand and watched as Hojo took it. They shook on their new agreement and agreed to meet the next morning to sign all of the contracts and announce their merger.

When he left the Takashiro compound, Hojo could not help but smile. He knew that Inu Yasha did not stand a chance anymore and that suited him just fine. He directed his car towards Kagome's apartment and hoped that Sango had stayed with her. He had a feeling that Kagome would not recover from this heartache any time soon. Sango sighed and took the tray from Kagome's room. She and Miroku had come to the decision that they would stay with Kagome until they were relieved. Hojo had called earlier and told Miroku that he would try to come by later, and Sango hoped that he would show up. She needed to get away to think about her own feelings about Inu Yasha. Oh, how she would love to rip his balls off and force-feed them to him. And she had already decided the best way to deal with Kikyo. She would cut her hair off and then shave the word, "Whore" into the back of her head.

Miroku was sitting on the couch and was deep within his own thoughts. He had decided to take Hojo up on the job offer and leave his employment with Inu Yasha. From what Hojo told him, Inu Yasha was about to go through total hell and everything he had been up too would be exposed. He was not an honest businessman and Miroku was kind of glad that he had decided to be a little shit. Now, Kagome would not be hit with the backlash that was about to happen.

He watched as Sango came back into the room. "How is she?" He asked, knowing what the answer was already just by the look on Sango's face.

"She is heartbroken, Miroku. She can't seem to stop crying. She is asleep now, but I doubt that it will be for very long." Sango said, sitting down next to her boyfriend.

Miroku nodded. He looked at the tray and found that it held the same contents now as it did when it went into Kagome's room. "She didn't eat a thing." He said, closing his eyes and shuddering at the thought of how much pain his friend was in.

Sango sighed and then allowed her own tears to run. She felt Miroku wrap his arm around her shoulder and pull her closer to him. "Inu Yasha is about to get every thing he has coming to him, I promise, my love." He said, kissing the top of her head.

Sango sniffled and nodded. She heard the front door open and hoped like hell that it was Inu Yasha and that he had come back to apologize. She needed to punch something and he would do nicely. However, she was disappointed when Hojo stepped into the living room.

Hojo looked down on the couple and gave them a tired smile. Miroku stood up and walked over to the young man. "I have decided to take you up on your offer. When can I start?" He asked.

Hojo replied, "As soon as possible. You will come with me to a meeting tomorrow. I am merging my company with another company and have ensured Inu Yasha's downfall."

Miroku nodded. "Are you going to stay with Kagome, or do you need us to stay?" He asked.

Hojo shrugged. "You go home. Meet me at my office at eight in the morning. I will explain things then." He said.

Miroku helped Sango up and led her to the door. Hojo followed the couple and accepted Hojo's hug. "I am glad that she has you to lean on, Hojo. It should have been you, and not Inu Yasha." Sango said, wiping tears from her eyes.

Hojo smiled at the woman and said, "We all know that Kagome is not and will never be in love with me. I will give her all of the comfort she needs, and will not leave her side. However, I am not going to fool myself anymore. She needs someone who will complete her, and unfortunately, I am not that someone. Now, go home."

The couple left, and Hojo quietly closed the door behind them. He walked over to the couch and made himself comfortable. He took off his tie and jacket, placing them on the couch and then took off his shoes. He was about to lie down and rest, when he heard Kagome's sobs. He quickly got up and went into her bedroom. He found her shaking and quickly picked her up. He cuddled her to his chest and slowly rocked her.

Kagome was aware of someone holding her and she whimpered. It hurt so much. Her heart felt as though Inu Yasha had ripped it out of her chest and stomped on it before handing it back to her. She heard Hojo's soft words and slowly relaxed. His whispered comfort gave Kagome back to the welcomed arms of darkness.

When Kagome relaxed in his arms. He scooted back onto the bed and placed her onto the bed. He curled up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He would not leave her side and would hold her throughout the night. She needed him and he would not deny her.

As he felt sleep claiming him, Hojo thought about the impending meeting with Sesshomaru. He would not tell Kagome that he was going into business with Inu Yasha's older brother, but he would tell her that he dealt Inu Yasha a serious injury as far as his business was concerned. But only after she had healed.

Soon, sleep overtook him and he allowed himself to drift. When he had left Kagome, her mother had come and taken his place at her side. Kagome had insisted on removing all of Inu Yasha's stuff from her home. Her mother had agreed and so as he was leaving to go home and change, they had taken several pieces of clothing and thrown them onto the floor.

Now, as he stood with Miroku, he explained about Sesshomaru. "I have decided to merge with Sesshomaru Takashiro. He is willing to help me take Inu Yasha down. I need to know that you are on board, Miroku." Hojo said.

Miroku nodded. "After what he did to Kagome, you have my full support." He said, his voice not showing any of his usual good nature.

Hojo smiled at him and then led him into his office, where Sesshomaru Takashiro was waiting on them. The elegant man stood up and offered his hand to Hojo and then to Miroku. Hojo introduced Miroku as his right-hand man and then pulled out the contracts he had his personal assistant gather for him. He handed a copy to Sesshomaru and then offered him a pen.

"As you can see, Sesshomaru, working together will strengthen our companies and will no doubt cause fear in our competition. I have given this much thought. I have one request of you besides the one I asked for last night. I want you to allow a young woman to come to work for you in your company. With her being near you, Inu Yasha won't dare come near her." Hojo said.

Sesshomaru crossed his legs and stared at Hojo. "And why would I want to hire someone I don't even know?" He asked, his eyebrows knitted together.

Hojo cleared his throat. "Because, she is the reason why I am merging with you. She is the one that Inu Yasha harmed with his careless actions." He explained.

Sesshomaru's curiosity was perked, though it never showed. "I will need more information to make this decision. What did the ass do?" He asked.

Miroku stepped forward. "Inu Yasha left her at the alter yesterday and ran off to be married to some woman named Kikyo. He decided that during their vows it would be the perfect time to walk away from her and told her that he intended on marrying Kikyo. He even had the nerve to tell her to keep the rings, that he would buy Kikyo new ones." He said.

Sesshomaru was shocked. He had never imagined that Kikyo would actually marry his brother. That just made her betrayal that much worse. He could feel the fires of hate flickering to life as he allowed the information to seep into his brain. He felt his rage at his brother grow and then allowed a plan to form into his mind.

"When would the girl be ready to come to work for me?" He asked. He would incorporate the girl in his plans and get her to help him in bringing his brother and Kikyo to their knees.

Hojo looked at the man, and shook his head. "She needs to heal right now. I would say to let her take the year to get over this shock and allow her to get some normalcy back into her life." He said, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms.

"Done. One year from today, the girl will come to work for me as my personal assistant. I will consider her hired as of today and pay her a salary. She is to take the year and fix whatever is wrong with her, but I expect her to report to me once a month for me to make sure that she is worth my time and effort. This is non-negotiable." Sesshomaru said, placing the contract down on the desk. He stared at the young man before him and nearly smirked when he nodded.

"Fine." Hojo said, "Kagome will come and see you tomorrow. I will explain to her that as of now, she no longer works for Inu Yasha, but for you. However, I request one thing, do not make her call you by your last name. I would prefer for her not to know that you are Inu Yasha's half brother until after she has gotten over the shock."

Sesshomaru wanted to roll his eyes. All this fuss over a heart-broken girl. "Fine. She may call me Sesshomaru-Sama. Have her dress appropriately. She will need to fill out paperwork for insurance and to start her employment with me. I want her on my payroll as soon as possible." He said.

Hojo nodded and watched as Sesshomaru signed the contract. When the tall man handed the contract to Hojo, he took it and signed his name. Miroku was the last to sign. He was only signing as a witness. Both men stood up and shook hands. Sesshomaru shook Miroku's hand and then left the office after reminding Hojo that he did not like tardiness and expected Kagome at the appointed time. After he wrangled a promise to keep the set appointment, Sesshomaru left the office and walked to the elevator. As the doors closed, Sesshomaru looked down at his hand and grimaced. He hated to touch other people, especially those he considered to be underneath him. His thoughts turned to the girl. He could not wait to see the woman his brother betrayed to run off with Sesshomaru's cheating whore.

He pressed the button for the ground floor and then called Jaken to have him pull the car around. He waited until the elevator opened up and then strolled toward the exit. He could hear all of the comments about how good-looking he was and he heard the women wonder if he were single. He smirked as he exited the building and got into his car. It really didn't matter if he was single or not. He would never lower himself to date anyone of them. Kikyo had been a rare occurrence and he would never allow himself to be trapped as he had been with Kikyo. As Jaken pulled away from the building, Sesshomaru hoped that this Kagome woman would not try to use him as an emotional crutch. The last thing he needed was a woman who was emotionally needy and desperate to launch herself into another relationship, but as if he would ever consider a relationship with his half brother's leftovers. If she were, he would tell Hojo that he could not honor that part of the contract. However, he would deal with that bastard brother of his. Now that he knew that he was not the only victim of their betrayal, Sesshomaru would take great pleasure in bringing his brother to the ground and then rubbing his face in the fact that his former fiancé was now at Sesshomaru's side. That would make the victory all that much sweeter. And as for Kikyo, well, she would get to wallow in the knowledge that she had once graced the bed of one of the two most powerful men in Japan and she fucked it up. That would be just the start to what he was about to unleash on the whore. If it was one thing people did not do, it was betray Sesshomaru. A lesson his bastard brother and ex-bitch were about to learn.


	3. Assisting Sesshomaru

A/N: Forgive me, and here is your update. Please know that my updating was held up by the wonderful(gag) staff here at and because of some idiot who decided to report a fic of mine as stolen. I don't need to steal fics. I have enough on my plate as is. However, the staff of have as of yet to return my emails asking for proof of this so-called theft and I have even offered a witness who will state that the fic in question is mine. However, I doubt that I will hear from them, so I will have to let it go. But, here is your chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Sesshomaru glanced at the young woman before him and sat back in his chair. He could tell that she was nervous and he decided to increase her anxiety.

"So, what you are telling me is that because of another's negligence, you do not have the reports that I have requested." He said, his eyes traveling over the young woman's face. He could see her get paler the longer that she was in his presence.

"Yes, sir. I apologize, but Kagura had said that she would deliver them to you personally. She is my manager and I did not want to make her angry." The woman named Yura said, her hands clenched together.

"I see. And where is Kagura? Why has she not reported to me and given the reports to me yet?" He asked, his voice calm and collected. He was seething inside. That damn Kagura was always trying to win his favor and took any opportunity to come and see him.

"I don't know. She was supposed to be here today, but she has not made it in yet." Yura replied.

Sesshomaru stood up and walked around to the front of his desk. He leaned down to look at Yura and said, "Get me a copy of those reports and have them to me in one hour or consider yourself fired."

Yura nodded and jumped up. She ran for the door and flung it open. Within a minute, Yura could not be seen and he knew that she took his threat seriously.

Sesshomaru glanced at his watch and then looked at the elevator. His personal assistant should be arriving momentarily. It had been a year, and now she was to start earning her keep. Due to meetings and other engagements, he had not had the opportunity to meet the young woman, but had directed his secretary to tell Kagome to go and fill out the necessary paperwork to start her employment. Each of the following times that she was to report to him, he had to cancel due to appointments and other commitments. So, today would be the first day he met the young woman that Hojo forced upon him. He could only hope that she had settled her emotional problems and would not be a problem for him.

* * *

Kagome nervously looked at her reflection in her compact mirror. She sighed and watched as different people got on and off the elevator that she was riding in. She tried several different breathing exercises, but could not stop the pounding in her chest. This was going to be harder than she had thought. She had hoped that Hojo would have accompanied her to meet this 'Sesshomaru-Sama', but he had a prior commitment to go to, so she was on her own.

When she reached the floor that she was to go to, she stepped out and smoothed down her skirt. She walked over to the secretary's desk and smiled down at the young woman. They had talked on a few occasions and it had been this young woman's job to tell Kagome that her meetings with Sesshomaru-Sama would have to be canceled. It really didn't matter to Kagome. She was just happy to have a job away from Inu Yasha. And this employer had agreed to hire her and put her on paid leave for a year. Now, that year was over and it was time to start living again. Hojo had said her new job was due to a personal favor due to him and she took great pride in knowing that she meant so much to him, even if it was only as friends. She just did not see herself in a relationship with Hojo, and finally, he had accepted it as well and moved on.

"Hi, Nazuna. How are you, today?" Kagome asked, smiling down on the young woman.

Nazuna smiled back at Kagome. "I am fine, but just to warn you, he is in a foul mood. But, his bark is a lot worse than his bite. Sit down and I will inform him that you have arrived." She said, picking up the phone.

Nazuna announced her arrival and then hung up the phone. "You may go in, Kagome. Good luck." She said, nodding over at the large door that kept her boss from her view.

Kagome smiled and went to the door. She lightly knocked and then opened the door. She stepped inside and looked over at a large desk. She saw that her employer had his back to her and she walked cautiously towards the desk, being careful not to disturb him while he was thinking.

"Take a seat, Ms. Higurashi. We have much to discuss." He said while staring out the window.

Kagome sat in one of the chairs before his desk and kept quiet. She folded her hands in her lap and waited. She looked at her new boss and had to admire his long hair. It was hanging past his backside and was obviously well kept. She shifted a bit, and then looked back up at him when he started to talk.

"Tell me about yourself, Ms. Higurashi." He said, slowly turning around in his chair. He stopped once he got a really good look at Kagome. She looked exactly like Kikyo, except Kagome seemed more open while Kikyo liked to keep things hidden. He shook his head slightly and listened to her speak. He had to admit, she was very well spoken. Finally, he decided that he had heard enough and decided that it was time to let her know of her responsibilities.

"As you are well aware of, you will be my personal assistant. You will keep everyone who does not have an appointment with me away. You will deal with employees who need to give me reports and such. You will also be a hostess for visiting businessmen, meaning that you will serve coffee and retrieve requested items. I do not tolerate tardiness and you will speak with respect towards me. I will refer to you as Kagome, while you refer to me as Sesshomaru-Sama. Do you have any questions, Kagome?" He asked, his golden gaze flickering over her small form.

Kagome shook her head. "No, Sesshomaru-Sama." She replied. She saw his nod of satisfaction and he then stood up. He motioned for her to follow him and he led her out of his office and to another office. "This will be your office. All of the important numbers that you will need are listed for you and I expect that you memorize them. You will spend much time in my office, at my side, so I would suggest that you get used to my presence. You are the only person who has permission to come into my office without knocking. It is an honor that no one else has ever received, so feel honored. For today, you will familiarize yourself with your office and the computer. Nazuna will help you and if you have any questions that are not of great importance, as her. Oh, one more thing, Kagome. There are a couple of employees that I am expecting. When Yura or Kagura arrive, I want you to have them wait and then I want you to come and see me. They both have a lesson in proper office decorum coming to them, and I will not be denied the satisfaction of giving it to them. This is the only time you will allow employees to come and see me. Am I clear?" He asked.

Kagome nodded and watched as he turned and walked back into his own office. Nazuna appeared at the door and gave her a smile. "Wow, Kagome. I think that he likes you. He never once threatened you." She said, grinning.

Kagome shook her head. "If that is how he shows a person that he likes them, I would hate to see how he acts with someone he doesn't like." She said, shaking her head.

Nazuna laughed and then motioned for Kagome to follow her. Together, they walked to Nazuna's desk and she handed Kagome a pad of paper. She began to explain the computer system to Kagome and watched as Kagome furiously wrote down every direction. They were soon interrupted.

A lovely young woman stepped out and headed for Nazuna's desk. She was tall with dark hair and flashing red eyes. She held a fake smile on her lips as she greeted Nazuna.

"I have those reports that Sesshomaru-Sama has requested. Tell him I am here." She said, looking down on the women. Her eyes traveled over Kagome and she sneered. "And just who are you?" She asked, her eyes glittering dangerously.

Kagome stood up. Nazuna sat back in her chair to watch the show. "My name is Kagome, and I am Sesshomaru-Sama's personal assistant. And you are?"

The woman stood still for a moment, shocked. She then said, "My name is Kagura. Now, be a good assistant and tell him that I am here."

Kagome smiled. "Kagura. Yes, he mentioned you. Please take a seat and I will go and tell him that you are here." She said, moving away from Nazuna's desk and towards Sesshomaru's office. She knocked lightly and then opened the door. She walked in and then closed it behind her.

Kagura looked over at Nazuna. "So, when did she arrive?" She asked, her eyes narrowing. How dare that bitch take the position that she had hoping for.

"This morning. Today is her first day in the office." Nazuna said, smirking. She really did not like Kagura. The woman was nothing but a pain in the ass. And it was well known that she wanted Sesshomaru-Sama to grace her bed, but he had way too much class to fall for her tricks and would never rut around with the likes of her.

Kagura snorted and went to go and sit down. She looked over at the elevator when it opened. Her eyes narrowed when she saw Yura step out and walk over to Nazuna's desk. Nazuna motioned for her to take a seat, and when Yura turned, she immediately froze. Kagura's glare cut right through her and Yura gulped. She took a seat beside Kagura and both women remained quiet. Finally, the door opened and Kagome stepped out.

She looked over at the new arrival and Nazuna said, "Kagome, that is Yura. I do believe that Sesshomaru-Sama also wanted to speak with her."

Kagome nodded. She gave the nervous woman a smile. "Hi, my name is Kagome. Please follow me, ladies. Sesshomaru-Sama is waiting to see you." She said, opening the office door and allowing the women to enter before her. She closed the door behind them and then moved to stand beside Sesshomaru. He nodded his approval at her actions and then leveled his gaze upon Yura.

"Do you have the reports?" He asked. When she nodded, he watched as Kagome stepped forward and took the reports from Yura. She handed them to him and watched as he flipped through them. Finally, he nodded and said, "Return to your office, Yura. Never let this happen again."

Yura nodded and watched as Kagome smiled at her and led her to the door. She let Yura out and then closed the door. Yura looked at Nazuna and said, "I hope that Kagura gets her ass chewed off."

Nazuna nodded. "So do I, but more importantly, I hope she gets fired." She replied.

Yura laughed and walked to the elevator. She had never been so happy to ride one in her entire life.

* * *

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome came back over to stand beside him once more. He would have praised her, but with Kagura sitting in front of him, he had more pleasurable matters to attend to.

He glanced up at Kagome and motioned for her to get the reports from Kagura. Kagome quickly retrieved them and handed them to him. She watched as he flipped through the reports and then looked at Kagura.

"Tell me, Kagura. Why do you have these reports when it was Yura that held my request to bring them to me?" He asked, leaning back.

Kagome listened with eager ears. She had not even been here for an hour, and already she did not like Kagura. She listened to the woman's pitiful excuses.

"Sesshomaru-Sama, I just thought that I would bring them to you due to the fact that Yura get so nervous around you. I was trying to help her." She said, her gaze lowering to the floor.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. He sighed and then looked up at Kagome. "Kagome, do I tolerate excuses?" He asked.

"No, Sesshomaru-Sama." She replied. It must have been the right answer because he nodded and then looked at Kagura.

"From this point on, you will deal with Kagome. I will not deal with your excuses or your advances any longer. If you should ever pull a stunt like this again, I will fire you and replace you with someone who does not annoy me as you do. Now get out." He said, pointing towards the door.

Kagura quickly got up and rushed to the door. She flung it open and disappeared from sight. Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow up at her exit and then sighed. "You did well, Kagome. Now, I do believe that you have a computer to learn." He said, waving his hand in the air to dismiss her.

Kagome nodded and left his office. She never saw his gaze level upon her as she walked out the door.

Once she was gone, Sesshomaru picked up the phone and dialed Hojo's private line. When his partner picked up, Sesshomaru said, "Kagome has arrived and is acceptable. This Sesshomaru thanks you for bringing her to my attention."

He listened for a moment before a look of satisfaction crossed his face. He quickly hung up the phone and then dialed Inu Yasha's phone number. When his brother picked the line up, he said, "Good afternoon, Inu Yasha. How are you doing, dear brother?" He asked, sarcasm dripping from his words.

"Cut the shit, you asshole. You know damn well how I am doing. Because of you, you fucking prick, my merger with Hojo's company fell through and now my company is in danger of failing. Tell me, how do you sleep at night, Sesshomaru? Do you honestly think father would be proud of you? How am I supposed to support my family now?" Inu Yasha asked, his voice laced with anger and hurt.

Sesshomaru chuckled. "Come now. No one likes a sore loser. Hojo simply went with the better company. As for father, well, I think that he would be proud that one of his sons has made something of his life. So, how is your bitch doing? Has she spread her legs for anyone else yet?" He asked, knowing full well that statement would drive Inu Yasha into an instant fury.

As usual, Inu Yasha met his expectations. "What in the hell do you mean by that? Are you still sore that she chose me over you? Why would she stay with a cold and sadistic bastard such as you? It is clear that she needed someone who could treat her with the respect and give her the love she so desperately needed. I gave her that when you failed. Wait. That is the reason why you and Hojo merged, isn't it? You wanted to pay me back for taking Kikyo from you. You stupid fucker." He shouted.

Sesshomaru's hand was clenched in a fist. He took in a deep breath before saying, "Kikyo is the least of my concerns. How do you know that Hojo did not seek me out? Perhaps you did something to him to cause him to come to me. Now, what could that be?" He asked. He listened as Inu Yasha's breathing became harsher.

"No, he would not do that to me. I did what I thought was best and I stopped everything before it went too far. Hojo would not do that." Inu Yasha whispered.

Sesshomaru chuckled. "Are you referring to the day you were to be married to another young lady?" He asked.

Inu Yasha began to swear. Sesshomaru's chuckle became louder when he heard something crash in the background. Finally, Inu Yasha began to speak. "I did what was best. I never wanted to hurt Kagome." He said.

"Bullshit, little brother. You intended from the start to hurt that girl. If you truly did not want to harm her, you would not have allowed her to walk down the aisle and break her heart during the vows." Sesshomaru said, his eyes narrowing.

"So, that's the kind of game you and Hojo want to play, is it? Well, I still have a few tricks up my sleeve as well. As for Kagome, well, she is not your concern, Sesshomaru. She was a mistake and I rectified it." Inu Yasha snapped. "Oh, by the way. If you are wondering if Kikyo still thinks of you, the answer is no. It's my name that she screams at night. She even told me that you were horrible in bed. So, I tell you what, I will give you Kagome's phone number and you two can get together. After all, you are both losers and deserve one another." Inu Yasha quickly slammed down the phone and patted himself on the back. He loved to upset his older brother.

Sesshomaru stared at the phone in his hand. Oh, how he hated that little bastard. He stood up and grabbed his briefcase. He strolled to the door and opened it. He found Kagome and Nazuna at Nazuna's computer and he said, "Kagome, after you and Nazuna finish with the computer, you may go home for the day. I have early meetings tomorrow and need you at your best. Nazuna, I am leaving. Take messages and place them on Kagome's desk before you leave."

Without a reply, Sesshomaru walked to the elevator and pushed the button to go down. When it arrived, he got into the car and looked over at his employees. His eyes widened when he heard Kagome's laugh. It had to be one of the most enchanting sounds he had ever heard. Shaking his head, he pressed the button for the ground floor and then grabbed his cell phone.

"Jaken, get your lazy ass up and come pick me up. I wish to go home." He said. He heard the affirmative reply, and he quickly ended the call. He straightened his shoulders and mentally berated himself for ever falling for Kikyo. It would never happen again. No other woman would get her claws into him or his money. With a new found resolve, Sesshomaru looked toward his future.


	4. Into The Snake Pit

A/N: No, I have not forgotten about this fic, and it is mainly because of other projects, and other things in my life that transferring other fics over have taken a backseat. But, today I find that I have some time, and so, here we go. Please read and review.

* * *

Kagome returned home and slammed her door with a satisfied grunt. She had really enjoyed herself at the office and had even found a new friend in Nazuna. The women agreed to go out to lunch the next day. The rest of the day was spent learning the ropes of the office and getting everything ready for Sesshomaru's meetings that were to take place the next day.

After she had placed the files on his desk, she had wished Nazuna a good day and left. She drove home and decided that she would celebrate, however, after a quick inventory of her refrigerator, she decided that she would have to go grocery shopping.

She quickly changed into a pair of jeans, t-shirt, and sneakers before leaving her apartment again. After she was in her car, she started the engine and pulled her car out of her parking space. It took about fifteen minutes to get to the grocery store, and when she parked, she got out and happily made her way inside.

She prowled through the aisles and picked up everything she would need. When she had finished, she paid for her groceries and then drove home. Once she was back inside her apartment, she put away her groceries and then went to her answering machine. She listened to the several messages and sighed when the final message finally cut off. It had been Sango calling to find out how her first day had been.

Kagome made her way back into the kitchen and got started on her dinner. She pulled out the chicken and placed it into a pot of water to boil. Chicken enchiladas sounded heavenly for dinner and Kagome was going to treat herself.

After an hour, her meal sat before her and she was listening to music. She had decided that with a new start, she had to finish with her past. She had pulled out a box from her closet and while she ate, she went through it. She found herself staring at several pictures of herself and Inu Yasha, and she had to wonder what had gone wrong. She should have recognized the signs that he was being unfaithful, but she had been so wrapped up in the wedding that she had not really noticed anything else.

She found a wedding invitation and she ran her hand over the cover, marveling at how nice her name looked on the invitation. The company that had made the invitations had done a very good job.

Sighing, Kagome finished off her dinner and then gathered up the box in her arms. She left her apartment and took the box down to the dumpster. In order for her to move forward, she would have to let go of the past. So, Kagome did what she had to do. She threw the box into the dumpster and then walked away. She could feel the old ache in her chest, but knew it was for the best. Inu Yasha was gone and he was married. This was for the best.

When she was back in her apartment, Kagome took a nice, hot shower to ease her nerves. Once she was dressed for bed, she allowed herself to reflect on the past year. Within that year, Kagome had made several discoveries about herself.

She had come to find that she had grown dependent upon Inu Yasha's approval and had done her best not to say anything that would upset him. She could remember the many times he had broken dates with her so that he could go out with the boys, which, Kagome later found out was a lie. He was really seeing Kikyo.

After the initial shock of being dumped passed, Kagome took it upon herself to seek the professional help of a therapist. She could not escape the feelings of loss and betrayal. For a while, Kagome feared that she would never feel normal again.

However, the therapist had done a wonderful job and had insisted on seeing Kagome a couple of times a week. It was during these sessions that Kagome had realized that Inu Yasha had taken over a large part of her life. After a couple of months in therapy, Kagome began to associate with her friends again, and actually went out with them a few times. They never pushed her and often dropped their own plans to be with her.

When the six-month anniversary of 'the incident' came, Kagome found that she did not hurt as badly as she had thought she would. Instead, she treated herself to a day out on the town and enjoyed herself. Of course, there were a couple of times that she had heard Inu Yasha's name mentioned, but she had learned how to tune things out, so it really didn't phase her.

Kagome smiled as she came to the realization that she had grown a lot stronger in the year since he left, and she really hated the fact that one person had so much influence over her. Well, never again.

Kagome hummed to herself as she made her way to her bedroom and got into her bed. She had thrown out the bed that she had shared with Inu Yasha and bought herself a nice queen sized pillow-top. She even bought silk sheets and a feather-down comforter to celebrate her new independence. As she snuggled into the silk sheets, she thought about the meetings that she would have to stand through tomorrow at Sesshomaru's side. She could only hope that the men were friendly. Well, she would find out in the morning, she supposed. With a yawn, Kagome shut her eyes and quickly fell into a light slumber. For the first time in a year, she did not dream of Inu Yasha.

* * *

When Kagome got into the office in the morning, she carried a large box with her. She smiled at Nazuna and said, "Guess what?"

Nazuna raised her eyebrow and asked, "What?"

"I got bagels. Want one?" Kagome asked, opening the box and showing Nazuna her delicious finds.

Nazuna nodded and selected an onion bagel. She bit into it and closed her eyes. That was a tasty bagel. She opened her eyes to see Sesshomaru standing at the doorway of his office.

"I hope that you brought enough to share, Kagome." He said, dryly. His eyes moved up and down his personal assistant and he noted with satisfaction that she wore an appropriate outfit. She was about to enter the snake pit, meaning she was about to be in front of the most powerful businessmen known around the world and he was not willing to show her off to the other men if she looked anything other than acceptable.

"Yes, Sesshomaru-Sama. I bought enough for you and for your guests." Kagome said, happily.

Sesshomaru did not say anything else to Kagome, but simply closed his door and wondered if he should have told her to get the boardroom ready. But, why should he tell her what she should already know what to do? He sat down at his desk and reached for a file. He had been pleased to find the files ready for him to review and actually took the time to silently praise the young woman. He could not help but notice that even though the day before was her first day, he had praised her more than he praised anyone else in his employ. He would have to watch that. He did not want her to think that she was irreplaceable.

He sat for an hour and then heard a soft knock on the door. When it opened, Kagome's slender figure walked through and closed the door behind her.

"Sesshomaru-Sama, a few of your guests have arrived and I have shown them to the boardroom." She said, quietly. When he nodded, Kagome turned to leave. However, his voice stopped her. "Has Hojo arrived yet, Kagome?" He asked.

"No, Sesshomaru-Sama. He called and said that he was on his way. He has been caught in traffic." She replied. When he didn't say another word, Kagome slipped out and went to the boardroom to see to the gentlemen's needs.

As she stepped through the door, she immediately knew that she caught their attention. She gave them both a bright smile and asked, "May I get either of you a cup of coffee?"

One of the men smiled at her and said, "Sure. Make mine black. I have a feeling that I am going to be needing the caffeine." He gave her a quick wink and Kagome found herself grinning at the man.

The second man scowled at the first man, but then said, "Yes, I would also like a cup. Black for me, as well."

Kagome nodded and went over to the small table that she had set up. She poured the coffee into a couple of cups and carefully brought them over to the men. She set their cups down in front of them, and then walked back to the small table. She had pulled out the platter that she had brought from home and carefully arranged bagels onto it. She placed the platter on the table and then placed napkins beside it. She felt someone lean over her shoulder, so she quickly whipped around to find the first man that had spoken to her looking at the platter.

"I don't think that Sesshomaru has ever been gracious enough to provide us with breakfast, so this must be your doing." He said, his blue eyes twinkling.

Kagome smiled. She was about to reply to him, but the phone rang and she quickly excused herself. When she picked it up, Nazuna told her that Hojo had arrived. Kagome told her that she was on her way, and hung up. With a smile to both men, Kagome excused herself.

She made her way to where Hojo stood and gave him a grin. "Hi, Hojo." She said. When he noticed her, Hojo immediately swept her up into a hug. "I am so sorry, Kagome. I would have come by to see you before you started to work here, but I got really tied up with work. Forgive me?" He asked.

Kagome pretended to think for a moment, and then nodded. When he smiled down at her, she motioned for him to follow. Together, they walked to the boardroom in time to hear the other two men sling insults at each other. Hojo quickly stepped past her and cleared his throat.

"Gentlemen, that is no way to behave in front of a lady." He admonished. He looked over at Kagome, but she was busy pouring him coffee to notice that she now held the room's attention.

After she had placed Hojo's cup of coffee before him, she announced that she would go and tell Sesshomaru-Sama that they had arrived. She received a smile from the man with the pretty blue eyes and a nod from the other man. As she closed the door, she could hear the second man tell the others that he would have to ask Sesshomaru where he had found such an attractive assistant.

Kagome smiled and made her way to Sesshomaru's office. She knocked and then let herself in. She quietly made her way over to the man and said, "Hojo has arrived and the gentlemen are waiting on you."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Tell them that I will be there shortly. Make sure that they do not end up killing each other, Kagome." He said as he looked through his messages.

"Yes, Sesshomaru-Sama." Kagome replied. She walked to the door and let herself out. She went back down to the boardroom and entered. She fought the urge to giggle as the first man and second man hurled insults at each other. However, both men quickly fell silent as Kagome entered the room. "Sesshomaru-Sama will be with you in a moment. Would anyone care for some more coffee?" She asked.

The first man gave her a smile and nodded. He watched as Kagome took his cup from him and refilled it. The second man lifted his hand and waved her over.

"Tell me, what made you decide to work for Sesshomaru? After all, he is one of the biggest assholes in town, but you, my dear, are the exact opposite of him and I can't help but wonder what it is that keeps you with him." The man said.

Hojo cleared his throat. "Come now, Naraku. It is obvious that you are jealous of anything Sesshomaru has and now you have eyes for his assistant. I can assure you that Kagome is the calming influence that Sesshomaru needs." He said, narrowing his eyes at the red-eyed man.

Naraku chuckled and then reached for his cup of coffee. He took a long sip and then looked over at the blue-eyed man. "What do you think, Kouga? I doubt that Sesshomaru realizes the treasure that he holds in Kagome, so I think that she would be better off in an environment that would suit her better. What do you think, Kagome?" He asked.

Kagome had moved over to a small table that stood behind the chair that Sesshomaru would sit at. She had been putting together information packets for the gentlemen to look over as Sesshomaru conducted the meeting, however, she decided to answer Naraku's question.

"Sesshomaru-Sama treats me very well. He is a fair employer and expects those around him to do their jobs quickly and to the best of their ability. I am perfectly happy where I am, but I do appreciate your concern." She said, smiling at the man. She watched as Naraku's face froze in disbelief for a moment and then break out into a smirk.

"Well, give it time, my little one. Give it time. Sesshomaru will show his true colors soon enough and when he does, you will have a place at my side." Naraku cooed to her.

"My true colors are not your concern Onigumo, and I take good care of what belongs to me, Kagome included. You would be wise to remember that." Sesshomaru said as he walked into the boardroom. He watched as Kagome made her way around the table, making sure that each man had an information packet in front of him. He sat down at the head of the table and called the meeting to order. He watched as Kagome moved to take her place beside him. He saw that Kouga and Naraku watched his new assistant with envious eyes. It was clear that they had more than a professional interest in the young woman. His gaze was quickly diverted when Hojo cleared his throat.

Hojo knew that they would be discussing Inu Yasha and he did not want Kagome to hear that bastard's name any more than what she had to. He cleared his throat and when he had Sesshomaru's attention, he made a slight motion towards Kagome with his head. He saw Sesshomaru nod and then sighed in relief as Sesshomaru said, "Kagome, I need you to gather files for other meetings that I have this week. Come back around 11:30 to check on us. We may need to order out for lunch."

"Yes, Sesshomaru-Sama." Kagome replied. She made her way to the door and left the room, happy to be out from under that Naraku guy's stare. Man, he was a creepy fellow.

* * *

The meeting lasted for several hours, but finally, they came to a decision. Kouga leaned back in his chair and surveyed his companions.

"So, when do we make a move against Inu Yasha? I want that asshole to go down as soon as possible." He said, narrowing his eyes at Sesshomaru.

"Soon. We need more ammunition against him, and we can't afford to make any mistakes." Sesshomaru replied.

Naraku chuckled. "Speaking of Inu Yasha, isn't his new wife your former girlfriend, Sesshomaru? This would not happen to be some sort of revenge thing, would it?" He asked, his tone mocking.

"Revenge is for weak fools who have nothing better to do with their time than to make silly plans to take another down for personal reasons. This, Naraku, is business. In business, you either sink or swim, and it is time for Inu Yasha to sink to the bottom where he belongs." Sesshomaru said, narrowing his eyes.

Kouga and Hojo nodded in agreement. The men looked up at Sesshomaru when he stood up. "Now that we are all in agreement, I say that we adjourn this meeting. Inu Yasha's company falls before the end of the business day tomorrow. Kouga, I expect you to handle everything that is media related. Naraku, you deal with the legal aspects. Hojo, you make sure that we are covered in case Inu Yasha decides to retaliate." He said as he watched the other men stand up to leave. When they nodded, Sesshomaru walked to the door and opened it. He walked down the long hall and went over to his office. Before he went inside, he called out to Kagome. "Our guests are leaving, Kagome. See them off and then report to me."

When she nodded, he went into his office, but did not close his door all of the way. He knew that both Naraku and Kouga had some fascination with his new assistant, and he was curious as to how she would handle both men.

Kagome walked over to the elevator and smiled at the men before her. The blue-eyed man smiled down at her and then took her hand. "I don't believe that you and I have been properly introduced. I already have the pleasure of know your name, but have not had the honor of telling you mine. My name is Kouga Makasuno." He said as he lowered his lips to kiss the back of Kagome's hand. He smiled when he heard her giggle.

"It is nice to meet you, Mr. Makasuno." She said, smiling up at him when he rose to his full height. "To you, my dear Kagome, it is Kouga. Well, I need to be on my way. Please tell Sesshomaru that this is the first meeting with him that I actually enjoyed." He said, winking at Kagome. He strode into the elevator and held it open for the other two men.

Naraku scowled over at Kouga, but then graced Kagome with a smile. "I have also neglected to introduce myself, Kagome. I am Naraku Onigumo, and I, too, would be honored if you called me Naraku. I do believe that this new alliance with Sesshomaru will prove to be quite entertaining, don't you agree, gentlemen?" He asked.

Hojo sighed and then said, "We must be going. Kagome, I will call you later and we can talk. Have a good day." He leaned over and kissed Kagome's cheek before joining the other two men in the elevator. With one last wave, Hojo pushed the button for the ground floor, and the doors shut, cutting Kagome off from their sight.

She sighed and then glanced over at Nazuna, who was smirking at her. "What?" Kagome asked, her curiosity aroused.

"You seem to have attracted two very handsome admirers, Kagome. Both men are very handsome and very powerful. It will be interesting to see them compete for your attention." Nazuna replied, her smirk widening into a grin.

Kagome rolled her eyes and then walked to Sesshomaru's office. She found that the door was slightly ajar, and she proceeded to knock. When she let herself inside, she closed the door and made her way over to her boss.

Sesshomaru didn't give her a glance as he asked, "What did you think of our guests, Kagome?"

"Well, Mr. Makasuno seems to be very friendly and forthcoming, while Mr. Onigumo seems to be a bit withdrawn and seems as though he would be one of those people to hide things from others." She replied.

"They gave you permission to address them by their first names, so why don't you?" Sesshomaru asked, his golden eyes finally gracing her with their attention.

"Because, Sesshomaru-Sama, it is not respectful to you. Perhaps if I were in town and bumped into them would I use their first names, but in the office, they are your guests and I will not use anything but the respectful title that men of their stature deserve." Kagome replied. She could not understand why he was asking her these questions.

Sesshomaru's golden eyes darted up to Kagome's face. He could not detect any deception, and was rather pleased that he could trust her to handle his associates with respect. She was a much better assistant that he had originally thought.

"Order lunch for us from Youkai Winds. Tell them that you are calling for me and they will already know what I want. Make sure that they are aware that I am displeased with their last delivery person and that I will not be happy if my lunch is tardy." He said. "Nazuna has the petty cash and she will pay for our lunch. Bring it in here as soon as it arrives, Kagome."

"Yes, Sesshomaru-Sama." Kagome replied. She left his office and went to hers. She called Youkai Winds and made the order, making sure to inform the young woman on the phone of Sesshomaru-Sama's warning. When she was assured that their lunch would be there as soon as it could, Kagome hung up and proceeded to get the files sorted and ready to take into Sesshomaru.

After a while, Kagome heard the elevator bell ring, signaling that someone was approaching Nazuna's desk. She hoped like hell that it was lunch. She was starving. She had to reschedule her lunch with Nazuna, but the young woman understood and they planned on going to dinner after work. Kagome walked out and found a young man holding two large bags in his hand. Kagome grinned at Nazuna, who nodded at her and Kagome quickly took the bags from the young man and went to Sesshomaru's office. She knocked and then opened the door. When her employer saw that she held his lunch, he pointed over to a small table and watched as Kagome went over to it and began to empty the bags. She saw that Sesshomaru had pulled out two plates and a couple of forks and after she had filled his plate up, she brought it over to him. He offered no thanks, but instead gave her a slight nod and began to eat. Kagome filled her plate and sat before him, taking small bites and reveling in the exquisite flavor of the spiced meat. When they were done, Sesshomaru began to speak.

"Tomorrow, I will not be in the office so I expect those files to be ready before the end of work today. If anyone comes looking for me, tell them to make an appointment. You may leave early tomorrow, but I expect that everything be in order for my meeting with Jakotsu Hagarishi for the next day. Do you understand, Kagome?" He asked, his eyes narrowing.

When she nodded, he waved his hand at her and dismissed her. When Kagome opened the door, he heard her squeal. Curious, he stood up and walked to the door and saw a large bouquet of roses sitting on Nazuna's desk.

"So, who is the lucky man, Nazuna?" Kagome asked, excitement evident in her voice.

Nazuna laughed and said, "These are not for me, Kagome. They came for you, but if you don't hurry and read the card, I will and I will do it aloud."

Kagome giggled and reached for the card. She opened the envelope and then frowned. Nazuna was dying with curiosity. "Well, who sent them?" She demanded.

"Kouga Makasuno sent them and he has requested that I join him for dinner later on this week." She said, her voice cracking a bit.

Sesshomaru felt his hands clench. He did not like this at all. He strode out of his office and took the card from her hands. He gazed at the card and then looked at Nazuna. "Get Kouga on the phone and then put him through to my office." He said. He stalked back to his office and shut the door, only to have Kagome follow him.

"What are you doing?" She cried, holding her hand out for the card. He glared at her, but then snatched his phone up when he heard Nazuna's voice tell him that Kouga was on the line.

"Makasuno, from this point on, you will refrain from courting my assistant. I do not need her drooling over you when I am trying to conduct business and I would appreciate it if you refrain from any other attempts to attract her attentions away from her work. She will not be able to join you for dinner and I suggest that you find another woman to entertain your bed." Sesshomaru said, his voice low and stern. He slammed the phone down as Kouga began to speak and then looked at Kagome.

"From this point on, you will not attempt to seduce any more of my associates, Kagome. I don't need you to whore yourself out for my benefit." He said, his eyes cold and angry.

Kagome's face went from pale to red. Her eyes narrowed and she stalked up to his desk and slammed her hands upon it. "Just who in the hell do you think you are, you arrogant son of a bitch? I have never whored myself out and will never whore myself out for you or anyone else. As for me seducing your associates, they are the ones interested in me, not the other way around and I will suggest that from this point on, you do not insinuate that I am some sort of cheap tramp that is lusting after your business partners. If I were, I would have been all over that Naraku guy seeing as how he has made no attempt to hide his attraction for me. I will have you know that I am not that kind of girl and if you are worried about me attempting to screw you or your buddies, well, don't worry. You are not my type and I doubt that the men I met today are my type either." She said, her anger getting the best of her.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "And just what is your type, Kagome? A bastard who cheats around on you because you are too stupid to realize that you have been replaced? Or, a man who cares nothing for you and leaves you at the alter for a woman who is better than you?" He growled out.

Kagome gasped and took a few steps back, her heart breaking all over again. How did he know? She shook her head and went to the door. She walked through it and then slammed it as hard as she could, causing all of the awards and pictures to shutter violently on the wall. She could not look at Nazuna and went into her office, closing the door behind her. She sat down and let the tears fall.

* * *

Sesshomaru sat in stunned silence. What had just happened? Since when did he lose control over his emotions? He could clearly see her walking out of his office and hear the slam of his door, but he had never expected to feel any amount of guilt. He never felt guilty, but now, he was remorseful over his words to Kagome. He stood up and walked to his door. He opened it and looked at Nazuna, who was quietly working.

"Has Kagome left for the day?" He asked, his eyes trained on Kagome's office door. He would not go to the wench, but instead, he would give her space and let her come to him. After all, he was the employer, and she the employee. It should be her that made an apology, not him.

"No, Sesshomaru-Sama. She is in her office and seemed quite upset after she left your office." Nazuna replied, knowing full well why her friend was upset.

"I see. Get rid of those flowers that Makasuno sent her. They have no place here." Sesshomaru said.

Nazuna gave him an apologetic shrug. "When you and Kagome were in your office, I moved the roses into her office. I will tell her when I see her to get rid of them." She said.

Sesshomaru shook his head in frustration and went back to his office. As he sat down, he could not help but wonder what Kagome was doing in her office and if she were still upset by his words. He was sure that Hojo would hear about the words that he had said to her and knew that he had better get ready for the young man's wrath. He could not help but smirk at Kagome's angry outburst and wondered if she were that amusing when she was pissed, would she be even more so if she were furious. He would have to find out, but he would not use Inu Yasha as a weapon against her ever again. Sighing, he turned his attention back to his work and allowed Kagome to slip from his mind, at least for the time being.


	5. Biting Back

The rest of the week went by rather quickly for Kagome and she had been able to avoid Sesshomaru for the most part. He had been cordial towards her and had not spoken about their argument so she decided that if he was going to let it drop, then so was she.

She scooped up the files that he had requested and made her way to his office, smiling over at Nazuna as she walked by. They had lunched together a couple of times and Kagome knew that she and Nazuna had forged a strong friendship. After she had passed Nazuna's desk, she readied herself for Sesshomaru.

She knocked on his door, and then let herself in, taking note that he did at least have the decency to look at her and acknowledge her presence. She handed him the files and then turned after he gave her a nod.

When she made it to the door, she was stopped when she heard his voice. "Kagome, Hojo will be stopping by to see me. Escort him in as soon as he gets here." He said.

"Yes, Sesshomaru-Sama." She replied, and the let herself out of his office. She walked back into her office and sat down at her desk. She was glad that she was going to get to see Hojo. He had been quite busy and had started to date Yumi, so that did not leave a whole lot of time for her. When she heard the elevator bell ring, she got up and made her way to her door. She smiled when she saw Hojo step out, but was surprised to see Kouga Makasuno with him. She gave both men a bright grin and walked over to them.

"How are you doing today, Hojo?" She asked as she accepted his hug. When she pulled back, she saw his eyes soften and he said, "I am fine, Kagome. I understand that you have been having some difficulty with Sesshomaru and I would like to know if there is anything I can do to help."

Kagome laughed. "Now, where did you hear that? No, I am not having any problems with Sesshomaru-Sama and I am guessing that this has to do with what happened earlier in the week with Mr. Makasuno's invitation. Sesshomaru-Sama is just looking out for me, and thought that what he did was in my best interest. I am sure that he meant no harm." She said, but then she turned to Kouga and gave him a soft smile. "Thank you very much for the roses. I loved them." She said, shyly.

Kouga smiled down at the small female. "Kagome, I would really like to take you to dinner. Sesshomaru cannot dictate who you see and I will tell him so. However, I would like to amend my invitation a bit. There is a party that I have to attend and these affairs get rather boring. Would you be available to attend this party with me and save me from a night of pure boredom?" He asked, his blue eyes sparkling at the young woman.

Hojo laughed. "Of course, she would like to attend. It will be fun, and it will give Kagome a chance to see Yumi again." He said, giving Kagome an irresistible smile.

Kagome laughed and then motioned for the men to follow her. She heard Hojo whisper to Kouga that he would give him her number after the meeting. She had a feeling that Sesshomaru would not like to hear that she was going to be attending a party with Kouga, but then again, it was none of his business.

She knocked on Sesshomaru's door and then opened it and led the men inside, closing the door behind them. She saw Sesshomaru look up and stiffen when he saw Kouga, but he did not say a word.

Hojo narrowed his eyes at Sesshomaru. Kouga had filled him in on what had been said between them and Hojo was sure that Kagome probably heard about it as well. However, Kagome was not the type to tell anyone when she was being mistreated, and Hojo would not do anything to humiliate her. He looked over at Kagome and then at Sesshomaru. He knew that Sesshomaru caught his unspoken meaning and was relieved when Sesshomaru said, "Kagome, that will be all. Be at your desk, and I will call you when we are finished."

Kagome nodded and said, "Yes, Sesshomaru-Sama." She walked to the door and quietly slipped out. She had a feeling that it was about to get rather heated in that office and was glad that she had been excused.

* * *

"I understand that you have decided to take it upon yourself to decide who Kagome can and cannot date. Tell me, Sesshomaru, why is it that you do not want her to see Kouga outside of this office?" Hojo asked.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "I will remind you that I do not answer to you, Hojo, and my reasons for telling Kagome that she cannot date a colleague is due to the fact that I don't need some love struck girl neglecting her duties while she fantasizes over her new lover." He said as he leaned back in his chair. He glanced over at Kouga and saw that the man was almost beside himself in anger.

"You have no right to tell her not to see me. You are not her caretaker and I will be damned if you stop me from seeing her." Kouga said, his fists clenched in anger.

Sesshomaru leaned forward. "I have every right to protect what belongs to me, Makasuno. As long as she is in my employ, she belongs to me." He said, his handsome face never showing his displeasure.

Hojo coughed. "Sesshomaru, Kagome is going to be attending the party that my company is throwing and she will be on Kouga's arm. This is not something that you have any control over, and I don't want there to be any arguments. I understand how you feel about your assistant dating your colleagues, but in this case, an exception can be made. I want Kagome to attend and get used to these kinds of functions." He explained, his tone telling Sesshomaru that there was no room for discussion and that his mind was made up.

Sesshomaru felt his blood pressure rise, but would not give these two idiots the pleasure of seeing him upset. He shrugged and then said, "Fine. However, if this causes a disruption in my office, you will hear about it."

Hojo nodded, and looked over at Kouga, who was smiling. It was clear that he was very happy about this turn of events. Both Hojo and Kouga stood up and then wished Sesshomaru a good day.

Sesshomaru kept waiting for Hojo to mention the fight that he and Kagome had gotten into, but to his surprise, the words that he was sure that he would hear never came. Instead, both men saw their way out and closed the door behind them. Sesshomaru leaned back and processed this new information. He did not like the fact that Kagome was to be Kouga's date for this affair and he would have a hard time explaining to others why his assistant was dating his associate. This simply would not do at all. He got up and made his way to his door, but stopped when he heard Kagome's laughter. He opened the door a bit and saw Hojo lean down and kiss Kagome's cheek. He whispered something to her and then moved towards the elevator. Kouga stepped forward and also planted a kiss on her cheek and told her that he would call her later and they could discuss the party. After Kagome agreed, Kouga nodded and then followed Hojo and got onto the elevator. Both men looked very happy and were soon gone from sight.

Sesshomaru heard Nazuna squeal and say, "Kagome, I am jealous. I would love to be in your shoes right about now. I can't believe that you are going on a date with Kouga Makasuno. You are going to be the envy of many women, my friend."

Sesshomaru fought the urge to walk out of his office and scold the women for being silly, but he managed to quietly close his door and walk back over to his desk. How dare she go out on a date with Makasuno. Was this his thanks for giving her a job? He shook his head and picked up his phone. When Kagome picked up her line, he gruffly told her to get into his office and then slammed the phone down, cutting off anything she had to say.

When Kagome arrived, he pointed to a chair and then said, "I bet that you think that you are very clever, Kagome. Well, let me tell you this, I don't appreciate you going behind my back to Hojo and informing him of my refusal to let you see Kouga. That kind of behavior will not be tolerated."

Kagome felt her blood boil. "Ok, you need a reality check. First, I don't go advertising my business to others. Second, you are not my father and I will see whomever I want. As long as I don't bring it into the office, you have no say as to what I do or whom I see. Third, get over it. I am very aware that you hate the idea that Kouga is interested in me, but I really don't care. I am a grown woman and you will not dictate to me how I run my life. Now, I do a very good job as your assistant, and I really need this job, but I won't let you bully me." She said as she glared at him.

Sesshomaru gripped the pen in his hand and returned the glare that was being sent his way. "Kagome, do not forget to who you speak." He said, his eyes flashing in anger.

Kagome took in a deep breath. "I know to whom I speak, Sesshomaru-Sama. But, please remember that I am your employee and not your personal responsibility. I am a big girl and can go out with anyone I choose. If you will excuse me, I have files to go over for your meeting tomorrow." She said, her voice catching as she tried to contain her anger.

Sesshomaru was about to let loose on the young woman, but then thought better of it. Fine. If she wanted to go out with Makasuno, then so be it. It was not as if he cared about her. All she was to him was a favor and nothing more.

"Go. Get those files to me before the end of the day." He said, his eyes lowering to the reports in front of him.

"Yes, Sesshomaru-Sama." Kagome replied, standing up and walking to the door. When she got to the door, she quickly opened it and walked out, not daring to look back at her angry employer.

When she was gone, Sesshomaru looked up and rolled his eyes. What in the hell had he gotten himself into with this girl? Sure, she was wonderful as his assistant, but her willfulness was a pain in his ass.

He finished up the report he was reading and then realized that he, too, needed a date for that stupid party. He thought of the many women he could ask, but none of them seemed up to par for his needs. He needed a woman who would look good upon his arm, yet know how to step back and let him take center stage. He was the most eligible bachelor around and he could not help but think that his reputation would be shattered if he could not find a suitable date.

'Kagome would be perfect on my arm.' He thought, however, he gave a loud snort and shook his head. There was no way in hell he would ever stoop so low as to ask his personal assistant to be his date to anything. Besides, she was already going with Makasuno. He could not help how his blood boiled at the thought of that bastard's name. How dare he come in and attempt to seduce Kagome right out from under him. Well, he would make sure that this party was something Makasuno would never forget.

He thought of other women who would fit his needs, and then sighed. He picked up the phone and dialed an extension. When it was picked up, he said, "Kagura. There is a party that I must attend and I need someone to be my date. Would you care to join me?" He smirked at Kagura's eagerness to agree and he then hung up on her. He knew full well that Kagome did not like Kagura. He had overheard her and Nazuna talking about her the other day, and he could not wait to see Kagome's face when he told her that he would be taking Kagura to the party. If she could fuck with him, then he could fuck with her. He picked the phone back up and dialed Kagome's extension. "Get in here." He ordered when she picked up.

When he heard her soft knock, he looked up and watched as she walked into the room, closing the door softly behind her. She made her way to his desk and stood before him.

"You will call a florist and order a dozen red roses. They are to be sent to Kagura on the seventh floor. Have them sign my name and tell them to deliver the roses this afternoon. Call Kagura before the end of the business day and ask if she received them." He said, staring directly at Kagome.

Kagome tensed. When did he start liking Kagura. She slowly nodded, and then asked, "Is that all, Sesshomaru-Sama?"

"Actually, Kagome. Kagura and I will be attending the party that you and Kouga will be at, and I expect you to treat Kagura with respect. I know of your disdain for her and I will not tolerate you humiliating her." He said, staring straight at her.

Kagome's mouth dropped open. How dare he! She glared at him and then turned on her heel. When she got to the door, she turned around and said, "Do not worry, Sesshomaru-Sama. I will not even utter one word to Kagura. After all, I don't normally associate myself with whores." With that being said, Kagome opened the office door and walked out. She closed the door, leaving Sesshomaru to glare after her.

She stormed by Nazuna and went into her office and picked up a phone book. She dialed a florist and gave them Sesshomaru's order. After she was done, she placed the phone back on its cradle and then stared out the window. It was clear that Sesshomaru was pissed at her for going with Kouga. But, when had he developed feelings for Kagura and why was he trying to rub her nose in it? Well, whatever it was, she did not really care. All she wanted was for this damn party to come and go. She was getting sick of hearing about it.

* * *

Sesshomaru could not believe what Kagome had said to him. She had actually called Kagura a whore and thus implying that he could not do any better in finding a date. What a little bitch. He scowled at the door, but then he stopped and thought about it. Was all of this really necessary? After all, Kagome was only his assistant and nothing more to him than that. So, why did he care if she hurt over his choice of dates? He groaned when he realized that by sending flowers to Kagura, she would get the impression that he wanted something serious with her. Well, after the party, he would tell her to fuck off. He did not need some stupid woman trying to sink her claws into his fortune. He returned to his work, confident in his resolve. However, a smirk played across his lips as he recalled Kagome's parting words. She had a point. He could not see Kagome consorting with the likes of Kagura. Kagome was too much of a lady for that.

* * *

On the day of the party, Sesshomaru had decided to give Kagome the day off, saying he was sure that she needed the day to make herself presentable. Kagome had fumed all of the way home, cursing him into oblivion for making her come in and then telling her to leave. Did that man not own a phone? Of course he did, but he just wanted to see her suffer. Now, as she made her way back home, Kagome shook her head and attempted to look on the bright side. At least she did not have to listen to his comments on this day.

* * *

Sesshomaru had a headache. How was it that he got himself into these messes? Here he was, a very powerful businessman and one of the most formidable men alive and he was now dodging one woman's calls and trying to provoke another one into verbal fights.

Ever since that day he had sent Kagura roses, the bitch had been calling up to Kagome's office, telling her to give Sesshomaru little messages. Kagome had rolled her eyes and finally told Kagura that she would put her through to Sesshomaru and she could tell her new boyfriend that she loved him herself. When she dialed his line, she quickly told him that his woman wanted a word with him and pressed the button that would connect him to Kagura. Kagome had to bite back a giggle as she listened to Kagura gush about how much she was looking forward to being his date at the party and that she had a small surprise planned for him. When she was finally done, he had snapped at Kagome to get into his office. Once inside, he glared at her, only to be met with her shrug. "Don't glare at me like that. I am tired of your girlfriend calling me and snapping at me when she can't talk to you. I figured that you would want to keep the little woman happy, so I let her talk to you." She said, her eyes never leaving his face.

Sesshomaru's stoic mask remained in place, but his eyes told her that he was highly pissed. "The next time Kagura calls, tell her that I have left for the day. And, Kagome. Don't ever do that again." He warned.

Kagome smiled her sweetest smile at him, and then turned on her heel. She was at the door, and then said, "Kagura also wanted me to remind you of her surprise and I was wondering, since you have me buy everything else for you, should I pick up some condoms? After all, from what Kagura has been saying, she intends on making you a very lucky man after the party."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. They had been doing this to each other for days now, but he had to admit that Kagome's gall was one to be envied. No longer did she cower in front of him and he grudgingly admitted that she was the perfect assistant for him. She never allowed him to bully her and always had something to come back at him with. For that, he had to give her credit. It was not everyday that someone stood up to him, but she did it perfectly. Of course, he still did his best to intimidate her. However, she had completed her move and now it was his turn.

"Yes, I do believe that those would come in handy. Get the ones that are for 'her pleasure'. I want to be sure that Kagura enjoys her time with me." He said, smirking. Yes, that would do nicely. He watched as Kagome nodded solemnly. "Yes, that is a great choice. Kouga informed me that he bought the exact same ones, so I am positive that Kagura and I are both going to be very pleased." She replied, opening the door and walking out, leaving him to stare after her in pure astonishment.

Sesshomaru could not believe what she had just said. If Kouga Makasuno dared touch her in any manner that was not gentlemanly, he would rip his balls off and use them during his next tennis match.

Now, as he sat in his car and made his way home, he watched as the many buildings flew by. He could not help but get excited to see how Hojo presented his company to the rest of Japan's more important businessmen. He, also, could not wait to bump into Kagome. With Kagura on his arm, he was sure that Kagome would make a scene, and then Makasuno would have to apologize for her outburst. Yes, that would be a fitting humiliation for Kouga Makasuno. Makasuno's greatest pet peeve was to be embarrassed, and that is exactly what was going to happen.

When he arrived at his home, Sesshomaru walked into the manor and went to his quarters. He would take a nap to refresh himself and then get ready. This party promised nothing but a good time.

* * *

Kagome stared at her reflection and sighed. She looked damn good and she was sure that Kouga would agree with her. She sighed happily as she straightened the dress, which was a soft ivory color. It was strapless and flowed down to the floor. With her dark hair pulled up and her light makeup, she knew that she looked stunning. She whirled around when she heard the knocked at her door. She smiled and went to open it, sure that Kouga would approve of her dress.

When she opened the door, she found her date smiling down at her. But, when his eyes got a glimpse of her dress, he whistled and then said, "Kagome, you have to be the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." He reached out and took her hand. He made her slowly spin around so that he could see the entire dress. When she had made a complete turn, she looked up at him and found him grinning.

"Well, I can see that I will need to be on my toes tonight, or else, someone will come and steal you from me." He said, his grin getting wider.

Kagome giggled. "Don't worry, Kouga. Tonight, I am all yours." She said, her eyes glancing down at his outfit. She had to admit, he looked handsome in his tux. His long black hair spilled down his shoulders and down his back and made him look angelic.

He shivered and said, "Now, now. Talk like that will make me want to keep you longer than just tonight." He reached out and took her keys from her. He watched as she grabbed her small clutch and then joined him outside. He locked the door behind her and then placed her keys in the palm of her hand. He held out his arm, and grinned in satisfaction when she laced her arm through his. He led her to a waiting limo, and nodded at the driver when he opened the door for them. Stepping inside, Kagome sat down on the leather seat and smiled at Kouga when he sat next to her. He returned her smile and then told the driver where to go. When he leaned back, he took one of Kagome's hands and laced his own with it. "I am glad that you are attending this event with me. Normally, I would have attended this thing solo, but with you, this is sure to be a great experience." Kouga said, squeezing her hand in his.

Kagome sighed. "I'm sorry if I caused any kind of problems between you and Sesshomaru-Sama. I know that he is against me dating his colleagues." She said, looking down at their entwined hands.

Kouga sighed. "Don't worry about it. He will get over it. Personally, I think he is angry that I got the better-looking date. I hear that he is going with that Kagura woman from his company. I honestly don't know what he was thinking. I am sure that he will realize his error in inviting her sooner or later. I am just going to sit back and enjoy the show." He said, reclining back into the seat. He wrapped one arm around Kagome's shoulders and gently brought her backwards. "Relax, I don't bite." He said, as he smiled warmly at her.

Kagome nodded and felt her body relax next to his. She certainly hoped that there was no trouble at the party. Personally, she did not think she could deal with another ordeal.

* * *

Sesshomaru grew impatient. The bitch was taking her sweet time in getting ready and he did not want to miss a single thing that this party had to offer. He was sure that Kagome would dress in something inappropriate. After all, she had no experience when it came to these functions.

When Kagura finally emerged, she wore a long overcoat and winked at him. "I'm ready." She purred, her voice low and sultry.

He sighed and stood up. "Come. The limo is waiting and we have wasted enough time." He said, motioning for her to hurry up.

Kagura huffed a bit, but grabbed her purse and walked out her door. She quickly locked it and shoved her hand into Sesshomaru's. Together, they walked to the elevator. Once they were in the limo, Sesshomaru found himself staring out into the darkened sky. He didn't care to listen to Kagura's rambling and his glare was effective when it shut her up.

When they arrived at the hotel that was hosting the party, the driver of the limo opened the door and he stepped out. He had seen Kagura shrugging off her overcoat, and did not look at her when she stepped out. However, the looks that he got from many of the people made him turn his head to look at his date, and to his extreme displeasure, he found Kagura in a very revealing dress, leaving nothing to the imagination. It was bright red and was low cut in the front. The skirt of the dress stopped at mid-thigh and to top it all off, she wore fishnet stalking. She was smiling broadly and happily took his arm. He could feel his body grow cold as he heard whispers about how his taste in women was lacking. He glared down at Kagura and he fought the urge to turn around and take her back to the limo. The bitch looked every bit the tramp, and now, she was clinging to his arm and acting as though she were on cloud nine.

He led her into the hotel, and bit his lip from snapping at the few women who were snickering at them. Kagura would pay for this humiliation. He walked into the ballroom and found that it was quite full, many of his business colleagues were already there and mingling. He led Kagura to a table and told her to sit down. When she did as she was told, he leaned over and whispered, "I told you to dress appropriately, and here you sit, dressed like a common street walker. Do not move from this spot, Kagura. You will not humiliate me anymore than you already have."

Kagura's face turned white and she watched as he disappeared into the crowd. When she saw a waiter pass by, she called for him and took a glass of wine. She had a feeling that she was going to need something to calm her upset nerves.

Sesshomaru made his way through the crowd and finally came upon Hojo, Kouga, and Naraku. All three men looked just as handsome as he did and he joined their small group.

"Ah, Sesshomaru. Are you enjoying yourself?" Hojo asked, his eyes twinkling in amusement.

"Yes, I am having a good time. And how are you this evening?" Sesshomaru inquired, not really caring, but it was good manners.

"Hojo just announced that he is soon to be a married man." Naraku said, his red eyes narrowing with disgust. It was well known that Naraku did not believe in marriage and despised the entire idea all together.

Kouga laughed. "Yes, he is about to take the plunge into the world of wedded bliss." He said, slapping Hojo on the back.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "Congratulations." He said. Sesshomaru looked around for a moment and then looked at Kouga. "And where is your date this evening? I was sure that she would be hanging all over your arm tonight." He said. He watched as Kouga slowly turned towards him.

"Kagome is visiting with her friends, Miroku and Sango. As for hanging all over my arm, Kagome is not that kind of woman. Speaking of that kind of women, where is your date, Sesshomaru? I heard that her dress caused quite the commotion." Kouga countered, enjoying the look of fury that crossed Sesshomaru's face. Kouga was well aware of Sesshomaru's hobby of humiliating people, but got very upset when he was the one humiliated.

"Kagura is none of your concern. Focus your attention on your own date, Makasuno." He said, the warning tone of his voice telling Kouga to back off quickly or face the consequences.

Kouga smirked and looked at Naraku. Onigumo had watched the entire display with interest and nearly laughed when Makasuno turned the tables on Takashiro. That was not an everyday occurrence and it was clear that Takashiro was highly distracted. He was about to make a comment to further egg Takashiro on, but a vision caught his eye and he was rendered speechless. His eyes traveled over her figure and he found himself wishing that he had been the one to ask her to the party instead of Makasuno. Hojo noticed that Naraku was staring over Kouga's shoulder and he turned to look. His eyes grew soft and he held out his arms.

"Kagome. How are you this evening?" Hojo asked, wrapping his arms around the small form of his first and true love.

Sesshomaru was speechless. Kagome looked stunning and more beautiful than she did in the office. The gentle ivory color accented her skin coloring and made her dark hair and dark eyes stand out even more than normal. He glanced over at Makasuno and saw that he was watching Kagome with appreciative eyes.

"I'm fine, Hojo. This is a great party that you have thrown." She said, stepping back to stand at Kouga's side.

Hojo nodded. "Yes, it has turned out pretty well. How are things going at work, Kagome?" He asked, his eyes flickering towards Sesshomaru.

Kagome gave a laugh. "Things are fine. I am really enjoying myself. Kouga, I was wondering if you wanted to dance." She said, looking up at her escort. She smiled when he nodded. He looked at his companions and said, "I will speak to you later, gentlemen. My date wishes to dance, and who am I to deny her?" He wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist and led her out onto the dance floor and proceeded to pull her into his arms. Hojo shook his head as he watched the couple.

Hojo laughed and said, "Yes, I do believe that Kouga is exactly what Kagome needs in her life. He is a good man and will treat her right."

Sesshomaru snorted. "She can do much better." He stated, his eyes locked upon Kagome's form.

Naraku laughed. "Oh, and I suppose that by saying better, you are talking about yourself." He said, his eyes scornful.

Sesshomaru glared over at Naraku, but then turned away. He could not help but cast glances over at Kagome. His eyes narrowed as he watched Makasuno lean down and whisper into her ear. When she laughed, its melodic sound reached his ears and he fought back the urge to walk over to the pair and yank her out of Makasuno's arms. He would speak with her, but later. He did not want to cause a scene.

For the next two hours, Kagome found herself in Kouga's arms, dancing. On a couple of occasions, she danced with Hojo and even Naraku, but spent most of her time with Kouga. They finally sat down when it was announced that they were going to be serving the first course of the dinner.

Kouga led Kagome to her chair, and was dismayed to find that Sesshomaru and his date, along with Naraku and his date shared the same table. When he pulled out Kagome's chair, he noticed that Sesshomaru was shooting small glances at Kagome.

After the food had been served, Kagome placed her napkin in her lap and began to enjoy her meal. It was clear that Kouga had a serious fascination towards her and would occasionally look over at her and give her an adoring smile. Sesshomaru found himself hard pressed to not reach over the table and slam Kouga's face into his plate of food. How dare he look at Kagome in such ways. When the first course was finished, the waiters quickly brought out the second course and served the guests.

Kagome felt sorry for Sesshomaru. Kagura was clearly drunk and kept doing her best to entice him into giving her a kiss. He kept glaring down at her, and finally snapped at her to leave him alone. She had pouted and then looked over at Kagome.

"So, you finally realized that Sesshomaru is not in your league and went for something more your speed. Good for you, Kagsone. Even little twits such as yourself deserve to be happy." Kagura slurred.

Kagome smiled at Kagura. "Thank you. I am really enjoying myself and am quite happy. You seem to be enjoying yourself as well, Kagura." She said, her voice even and calm. She would not allow Kagura to ruin this night for her.

Kagura snorted. "Oh, I will be even happier once Sesshomaru and I go back to my place. I have something to give him that he will never forget." She said, her loud voice causing many people to stop talking and listen to her words.

Kagome smiled and then looked up at Kouga. He gave her a reassuring pat on her hand and then looked at Sesshomaru. "Perhaps you should take your date home, Sesshomaru. She seems to have had one too many drinks." He said, narrowing his eyes at his associate.

Sesshomaru bit his tongue. Damn that Makasuno. However, his thoughts were quickly interrupted when Kagura's hand began to make its way up his thigh. He grabbed her hand and gave it a hard squeeze. Kagura yelped and then said, "Sesshomaru Takashiro, don't you ever do that again."

Kagome's blood froze. Takashiro? Sesshomaru Takashiro. Was that his name? Could he be the brother that had cut Inu Yasha out of his life once their father died? She felt Kouga's hand upon her shoulder. "Kagome, are you alright?" He asked, his eyes full of concern.

Kagome nodded, and then looked down at her plate. How could she have been so stupid. He looks a lot like Inu Yasha, except he was much colder and his looks were a lot more refined. She looked up when she felt hands upon her shoulder.

* * *

Hojo had heard Kagura say Sesshomaru's full name. He knew that Kagome would put two and two together. He had to talk to her in private before anything else was said. He looked at Yumi, who nodded at him and told him to go to Kagome. She knew exactly what he intended to do. He walked over to where Kagome sat and placed his hands upon her shoulders.

"Kouga, would you mind if I borrowed your enchanting date for a moment?" He asked, his eyes telling Kouga not to deny him this.

Kouga nodded, and stood up. He helped Kagome to her feet and watched as Hojo escorted her from the ballroom. His eyes turned towards Sesshomaru when he stood up as well. Without a word, Sesshomaru followed Hojo and Kagome. Kouga looked at Naraku, who simply shrugged his shoulders. It seemed as though the party was about to get that more interesting.


	6. Facing The Past

She felt numb. And lied too. Betrayed was also a great word. Yes, she also felt betrayed. She allowed Hojo to lead her into another room and heard him ask the gentleman behind the desk if they could have some privacy. Once the man was gone, Hojo eased Kagome into a chair and took careful note of her upset. He sat down beside her and took her hand.

"I'm sorry that you found out like this, but please know that Sesshomaru and I felt that you did not need to know that he was related to Inu Yasha." Hojo explained, his voice soft and soothing.

Kagome shook her head. "Were you two going to just keep this from me and hope that I never found out? Why him, Hojo? Why not place me with Kouga or even Naraku? Did you honestly think that I would not be upset to learn that my boss is the brother of the bastard that left me at the alter?" She asked, her eyes beginning to shine bright with tears.

Hojo sighed. "Inu Yasha was planning on firing you from his company. Kikyo is a very jealous woman and she would not have permitted you to stay near her husband. Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha hate each other and I felt that it was best to be near someone who Inu Yasha would not approach. It was because of Sesshomaru that we were able to find several different things out about Inu Yasha, and I was able to escape a deal that could have broken me. Kagome, I would not have placed you with him if I knew that he would not take care of you. And from what I have seen, you and Sesshomaru work very well together." He said, smiling a bit.

Kagome cocked her head. Well, how in the hell could she be mad after a statement like that? Oh yeah, she was lied to and made a fool of. "And just how many people knew about my situation? Does Kouga know? Is that why he asked me to be his date? Feel sorry for the girl who got stood up at the alter, so why not invite her to a party to make her feel better." Kagome hissed.

"Makasuno invited you because he has a romantic interest in you." Sesshomaru said, opening the door and walking inside the small room. He looked down at Hojo and narrowed his eyes at the sight of him holding Kagome's hand. "Don't you have a fiancé to get back to?" He asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

Hojo stared up at Sesshomaru a moment before looking back at Kagome. "Yumi understands that Kagome needs me. And until I am sure that she will be alright, I am not leaving." He said, squeezing Kagome's hand.

Sesshomaru stepped forward and hauled Hojo to his feet. "I will take care of Kagome, now leave." He ordered, opening the door and escorting the surprised young man out. Without another word, he shut the door in Hojo's face and then turned to Kagome.

"We need to talk." He said, his golden eyes as emotionless as ever. He watched as Kagome's eyes narrowed and she snapped, "No duh."

He sighed. Apparently, she was going to be difficult. Perhaps this was not the best place to explain things. "Tomorrow, you are to come to my home and we will discuss this matter in a more comfortable setting. But, for tonight, you will continue to act accordingly and enjoy yourself. Know that what Hojo said about my hating Inu Yasha is the truth. That being said, let us go and rejoin our dates and put this behind us for the evening." He said, extending his hand to her to help her up. He felt Kagome take his hand and when she was standing, he opened the door and escorted her back to the table, taking note that Kagura was gone. Kouga quickly stood up and glared at Sesshomaru.

"You need to control your date. If she touches me again, Kami help me, I may wind up hitting her." He threatened, his anger very apparent.

"What did she do to upset you so, Makasuno?" Sesshomaru asked, his curiosity getting the best of him, though he did his best not to show it.

Naraku snorted. "Well, let's see…after you walked away, she asked Kouga if he were planning on fucking Kagome, and if so, did he need her to pull Kagome aside and give her some pointers on how to please him in bed. Then, she reached over and decided to make sure that Kouga's package was up to par. Needless to say, she found it to be quite satisfying. So much so that she told Kouga that if things did not work with Kagome, she would be happy to give him a ride to paradise. Then, she excused herself to go to the ladies room and that was when you decided to rejoin us." He said, his amusement at Kouga's discomfort very clear. He chuckled and then noticed Kagome. It was clear that his comments had embarrassed her.

"Forgive me, my dear. I did not see you behind Sesshomaru." Naraku said, standing up and offering her his best smile. When she smiled back at him, he sat down and then glanced up at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru was beyond upset. That bitch had dared to whore herself out in front of his colleagues. Well, he would put an end to her foolishness once she got back to the table. When Kagura finally did come back, she was even more intoxicated than before. She giggled and waved at everyone who was staring at her and then took her seat beside Sesshomaru. He leaned over to tell her that he wanted to talk to her in private, but the odor that she was emitting nearly made him gag. She smelled like booze, and he finally he had reached his limit of patience.

Standing up, he grabbed her arm and hauled her to her feet. He looked at his dinner companions and said, "Please excuse us, Kagura and I need to speak."

He yanked on her arm, but when she did not move, he turned and saw her staring at Kagome. A wicked smile was on her face and she whispered loudly, "Kagsone, let me tell you a thing or two about men. Kouga is going to try and fuck you tonight and from what I have felt, he is quite well-endowed." Kagura winked at Kagome and then glanced over at Kouga. She blew him a kiss and said, "Remember what I said, handsome."

Sesshomaru had heard enough. He bent down and lifted Kagura over his shoulder. For the first time in a very long time, he had been humiliated and that did not sit well with him. He quickly walked out of the ballroom, but was able to hear Kouga ask Kagome if she were alright. Kagura kept patting his backside, and Sesshomaru finally found what he was looking for. In the grand entrance of the hotel, there stood a fountain, and soon, Kagura became very familiar with it.

He watched as she thrashed around in the cold water and then finally stood. "YOU DISGUSTING PIG! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME." Kagura screamed, her body shaking in fury.

"I dare because you needed to cool off. It is clear to me that my choice in dates was lacking and it will never happen again. Find your own way home, Kagura. On Monday, you will be in my office at nine a.m. Do not be late." He said, turning and walking away from her. He could hear her cursing at everyone who was watching the spectacle and the slosh of water as she climbed out of the fountain. He smirked to himself and wondered if she had any idea that he was going to fire her sorry ass on Monday. Probably not. He walked back into the ballroom and heard Kagome say loudly, "Kagura is under the care of a doctor and because she mixed her medication with alcohol, it caused her to react harshly. Please do not think ill of her. I am sure that Sesshomaru-Sama would not have allowed her to drink had he been aware that it would greatly impair her senses."

When he made it back to the table, Kagome looked at him and asked, "Is Kagura alright?"

He nodded and said, "She is on her way home. She has issued an apology to everyone and asks that you excuse her." Damn Kagura, that bitch. She had definitely crossed the line.

Kagome gave him a sympathetic smile and nodded. She, too, was humiliated, but refused to let Kagura's words get to her. She felt Kouga's hand cover hers and looked up at him. She smiled and felt him squeeze her hand. Many of the other guests murmured that they knew that something had to be wrong and that Sesshomaru would never allow a woman to humiliate him in such ways. It seemed to Sesshomaru that, once again, Kagome protected his interests.

After all of the excitement died down, Hojo made several announcements, and finally came to the biggest one of all. He announced that his merger with Sesshomaru's company was now complete and that they had also brought in Kouga's and Naraku's companies as well. After everyone applauded, a loud voice boomed from the entrance of the ballroom.

"I knew it. You bastards joined together to overthrow me and force me out of business." Inu Yasha said, his fists clenched tightly. Kikyo stood at his side and looked mad enough to spit nails. Both were dressed beautifully and Kagome could feel her body grow cold from shock.

"What are you doing here, Inu Yasha? This party is invitation only, and I don't recall sending you an invitation." Hojo said, moving down from the podium and walking towards the white haired man.

"Fuck your invitation. I want some answers, you little asshole. And where is he? Where is that bastard brother of mine?" Inu Yasha asked, his eyes scanning the crowd. When he finally saw his brother, his eyes widened. Sitting across from his brother and at the side of Kouga Makasuno was Kagome. For a moment, his eyes softened and he could not help but think how pretty she looked in her dress. However, when his brother stood up and moved to block Inu Yasha's view of his former fiancé, and that was when Inu Yasha remembered why he was there.

"So, big brother finally put his little brother down to the ground. Why did you do it, Sesshomaru? Are you still pissed off that I have the woman that you were in love with at my side?" Inu Yasha asked, a confident smirk playing on his lips.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "I am grateful to you for taking that lying, cheating whore off of my hands, little brother. But, to answer your first question, I did it because I could. There is nothing more to it than that." He said coldly.

Inu Yasha felt Kikyo's grip tighten on his arm. He saw her looking at Kagome, and then decided to see what Hojo would say if he were to make a comment to Kagome.

"I see that you finally moved on, Kagome. How long did it take? A year, or perhaps you are still hurting over the fact that I dumped you at the alter." Inu Yasha said, silently cringing at the tone of his own voice. He watched as Kagome stiffened. For an instant, he regretted his words.

Kouga jumped up. "Don't talk to her, you prick. Why don't you take that piece of trash that is holding on to your arm and leave. No one wants to speak to you and you are no longer worthy of our time." He said, his hand upon Kagome's shoulder.

Kagome was in another world. She had heard his words. She had known that he meant them to hurt her. And, she knew that he was doing it to make Kikyo happy. However, she was not the same Kagome that he had known. Standing up, she walked up to the former love of her life and said, "Yes, I am finally over you. I really should thank Kikyo for taking you off my hands. After all, if she had not slept with you, I would have ended up marrying you and making the biggest mistake of my life. You both deserve each other. You are both liars and cheaters, and I can almost bet that one or both of you are already cheating on the other. Once a cheater, always a cheater. Do not come near me again, Inu Yasha. You and your tramp need to leave me alone."

Turning on her heel, she walked back to Kouga and looked up at him. He smiled down at her and wrapped his arm around her. Sesshomaru saw this and nearly told Kouga to back the fuck off. However, Kagome was not his date, and he had no right, but damn, he was so close to yanking her away from Makasuno and taking her away from this party. They had both received their fair share of humiliation.

Inu Yasha snorted. "That's ok, Kagome. You keep on telling yourself that. By the way, I want those pictures of mine back. In fact, I also want those rings back as well." He said, angry over her dismissal.

Kagome cocked her head to the side. "You gave me the rings and I have already gotten rid of them. As for your pictures, well, I got rid of those as well. I told you, I moved on and have nothing that belongs to you, now quit making an ass out of yourself and just leave. You look very foolish right now." She said.

Sesshomaru heard all of the approving murmurs from his peers. It was clear that Kagome impressed many people with her calm attitude. Other people would have been screaming their heads off in anger.

Inu Yasha sucked in a deep breath. Several pictures of his mother was in that box, and now, they were gone. He felt his gut twist in anger and he pointed a finger at Kouga.

"I hope that you are not thinking that you will be prying her thighs apart tonight. If she didn't give it up to me in all of the time that we were together, she sure the hell won't give it up to you. I bet the bitch is still a virgin." Inu Yasha sneered, his eyes narrowing at Kagome.

Kagome held her head up proudly. "At least I won't have to worry about any kind of strange social disease, but Kikyo, on the other hand, does. From what I have heard, she is quite the social butterfly. Enjoy the ride, Inu Yasha. It is about to come to an end and I am almost positive that there will be someone waiting to take your place." She said, moving closer to Kouga as he pulled her to his side.

Kouga smirked. "Don't worry, dog-face. Unlike you, I don't need sex to prove that I am a man. Unlike the whore at your side, Kagome is a lady and everyone here can see that you are jealous that the woman on your arm is not as good as the one on mine. Get out of here before I decide to whip your ass in front of everyone here." He said. He began to take off his jacket, but was stopped by Sesshomaru.

"He is not worth it, Makasuno. Inu Yasha, I would advise you to take your bitch and leave. You are not welcomed here and by dawn tomorrow, you will have lost every single one of your backers. You are not to come near Kagome ever again. She is under my protection and I won't have her upset." Sesshomaru said, his eyes flashing dangerously.

Inu Yasha looked at his brother and then at Kagome. Then he smiled. "Oh, I see. Sesshomaru, you have fallen for Kagome, have you? Well, let me tell you, she is not as she seems. Sure, she is very beautiful, but that is all that is there. But, hey. If you want my leftovers, then have at them. They were not that satisfying to me, but this beauty is."

Kagome had just reached her boiling point. "Of course she would be satisfying to you, Inu Yasha. After all, she has had so much practice. As for being your leftovers, I would rather be leftovers than a worn out whore whose name has probably graced many men's bathroom stalls with the words, 'for a good time' above her name." She said. She felt Kouga's arm tighten around her shoulders and felt her body relax a bit. She could see him and Naraku smirking at Inu Yasha, who was trembling with rage. Finally, Hojo stepped in.

"Leave this party now. You were not invited and will not upset my guests anymore. Kagome was nothing but good to you and this is how you repay her. Let me inform you of one thing, my friend. You are about to lose everything you have. I was only going to stop at your company, but after witnessing this attack on Kagome and her character, you have brought what I am about to do upon yourself. Leave here before I have you escorted out." Hojo said, his voice firm and angry.

Inu Yasha's eyes narrowed at the young man. "I see how it is. You want Kagome to see you acting all big and bad so that when you destroy mean InuYasha, she will come running to your side and agree to be with your sorry ass." He said, ignoring Kikyo as she pulled on his arm.

Hojo smiled at Inu Yasha and said, "Kagome is by, has been by, and will always be by my side. She is my best friend and I have no doubt that with her and my wife-to-be at my side, I will be considered the luckiest man around. You, on the other hand, will not be so lucky once I am through with you. Let's see how loyal your wife is once she finds out that her daily shopping trips are coming to an end. Gentlemen, please escort Inu Yasha and Kikyo Takashiro out. They have disrupted my party long enough and my guests would like to continue their pleasant evening."

Two security guards nodded, and grabbed Inu Yasha by his arms. They had to drag him from the ballroom with Kikyo trailing behind. Before she left the room, she caught the eye of Naraku Onigumo, and smiled.

Naraku chuckled and then looked at his companions. "I do believe I know of a way to hit InuYasha on a more personal level." He said, his eyes gazing over lustfully. Kikyo was not Kagome, but she would do and from the look she was giving him, it would not be that hard to get her in the sack.

Kouga and Hojo looked at him like he was crazy. Sesshomaru shot Onigumo a scathing look, but then turned away. He looked over and saw Kagome standing by herself, her facial expression telling him that she was deep in thought. He walked over to her and leaned down to her ear. "You did well, and I commend you for not using physical violence against the fool. After tonight, he will not dare come near you, that I promise." He whispered, his soft voice caressing Kagome's frayed nerves.

Sesshomaru straightened up when Kagome nodded, and looked over at Makasuno. He walked over and told Makasuno that it was time to take Kagome home. It was clear to him that she was exhausted and needed to get some rest.

Kouga was in a bind. He needed to stay and help Hojo deal with the damn reporters that were camped outside. Apparently, someone told them about the confrontation and now they were wanting an interview with Hojo and himself. He looked over at Kagome, who gave him a tired smile. He felt a hand upon his shoulder and looked up into the cold eyes of Sesshomaru.

"Stay. I will see that Kagome gets home. She will understand." He said. Kouga hated the thought of Kagome leaving with Sesshomaru, but her needs came first and she needed to go home and go to bed. He nodded, and walked over to Kagome.

He smiled down upon her and then kissed her forehead. "Kagome, Sesshomaru is going to take you home. You have had a trying evening and unfortunately, because of Inu Yasha, I have to stay and clean up this mess with the media. I will call you tomorrow and perhaps we can get together for dinner." He said, brushing the hair from her slender shoulders.

Kagome nodded, and kissed his cheek. She felt his arms go around her and then heard him whisper, "You are worth more than that Kikyo woman, Kagome. Don't ever let anyone tell you any different, ok?"

Kagome nodded, then felt someone take her arm. "Kagome, it is time to leave." Sesshomaru said as he gently pulled her from Kouga. She sighed and picked up her small purse. She waved at Hojo and wished him and Naraku a good evening, then walked out of the ballroom with Sesshomaru. As they walked, they were aware of several cameras snapping pictures of them. Kagome kept getting blinded by the flashes from all of the cameras, and found herself bumping into Sesshomaru. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and led her to where his limo was waiting.

When they stepped inside, they found Kagura passed out on floor. Sesshomaru was really pissed. He wanted to grab Kagura and throw her out of the limo, but then Kagome sighed. "Let's just drop her off at her home. I would feel badly if something happened to her on her way home." She said. He nodded, and told the driver to drive to Kagura's apartment. He was disgusted with her and knew that she had made him lose face in front of several important people, but at least Kagome had covered for him, so the injury to his reputation might not be that bad. Makasuno, on the other hand, had impressed a great deal of people and Sesshomaru had heard several people compliment Makasuno on his choice of date. Apparently, Makasuno had gained much respect on this night.

Sesshomaru sat beside Kagome. He was still really upset with the way the evening turned out, and looked over at Kagome, who had also been humiliated, but handled herself well. Her head kept bobbing up and down, so he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and made her place her head on his shoulder. Normally, he would not give a damn, but it was late and he really didn't feel like being an asshole at the moment, at least not to her. Kagura, however, was a different story. He would escort her to her door and then inform her that she had not only shamed him, but herself as well. He would also remind her about their meeting. He would have to warn her not to call him and that he would say what he had to say to her in his office.

Once they pulled up to Kagura's apartment complex, he eased Kagome off of him and went to shake Kagura awake. When she opened her eyes, she smiled at him and nodded when he told her that they were back at her home.

He escorted her to her door and when she asked if he wanted to come in for a while, he narrowed his eyes at her and reminded her that they had a meeting Monday morning. Kagura cocked her head to the side, and then remembered what had transpired at the party. Her face paled and she said, "Oh, Kami. I am so sorry, Sesshomaru. I took a drink to help calm my nerves and I guess I over did it."

"Indeed." He said, turning to leave. However, Kagura's hand shot out and stopped him. "Please let me make it up to you." She said, smiling seductively up at him. He snarled down at her and yanked his arm free. "Nine a.m., Kagura. Do not be late." He said, walking down the hall and towards the elevator.

When he was safely inside, he closed his eyes. He could feel a headache coming on. He finally found himself on the ground floor and walked back to the limo. This night had been a disaster, and he was glad that it was over. He got back inside to find that Kagome was asleep and he came to a decision. He told his driver to head home. Kagome could stay in a guest room. Right now, he needed to get to bed. He pulled the young woman back to him and rested his head upon hers. How was it that his brother managed to find a woman as wonderful as Kagome, while he had managed to find Japan' biggest tramp?

When they finally reached his home, he watched as the driver opened the car door. Sesshomaru carefully picked Kagome up in his arms and carried her into his house. Jaken greeted him at the door, and asked, "Will the young lady be needing a change of clothing, Sesshomaru-Sama?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "Go to my closet and get my black silk shirt. That would be fine for her to sleep in." He said, walking down the hall towards his guest room. He opened the door and walked inside. He glanced around and decided that it was the perfect room for Kagome to sleep in. He placed her upon the bed and carefully removed her shoes. He looked up when Jaken appeared at the door with the requested garment. After he dismissed his servant, Sesshomaru shook Kagome's shoulder, and watched as she opened her eyes.

"We are at my home and you will spend the night here. Change out of your dress and put this on. Pleasant dreams, Kagome." He said, exiting the room before she could muster up an argument.

He walked down the hall to his own bedroom and opened the door. After he was securely inside, he stripped himself of his clothing and went into the bathroom. After a long hot shower, he dried himself off and then got into his bed. He closed his eyes and waited for sleep to come, but as he waited, his thoughts turned to the young woman down the hall. He wondered if she stayed awake long enough to do as he told her. Sighing, he got out of bed and grabbed his robe. He left his room and padded down to where he had left Kagome.

* * *

Kagome had felt someone shake her and was finally able to open her eyes. She was so damn tired, and kept fighting the urge to sleep. However, when she heard that she was at Sesshomaru's home, her eyes flew open and she looked up at him. He had handed her a black silk shirt and told her to change and that she was his guest for the night.

After he left, Kagome stood up and unzipped her dress. She pulled off the strapless bra that she had been wearing and folded it up within her dress. She pulled the black shirt on and sighed at the softness of the material.

She climbed back into the bed and laid down. She felt her body begging to be allowed to go back to sleep, and she gave up any idea of trying to stay awake. She had forgotten to pull the covers up and never noticed that the shirt had ridden up to her waist, revealing her panties.

* * *

He didn't even bother to knock. He quietly opened the door and peered into the room and when he did not hear her voice, he slipped inside and found her asleep, however, his eyes widened when he saw that his shirt had risen to her waist, revealing her lace panties to him. He licked his lips, then shook his head. He was Sesshomaru Takashiro, and he would not allow this small woman to perk his interest. He was not interested in any kind of relationship with another woman, not after what Kikyo had put him through, but he had to admit that Kagome looked good in his shirt. She would also look good in his arms and in his bed, but he would never admit that to any other person. He reached down and pulled the white silk sheets over her body, covering the delicious sight from his eyes. He then pulled the matching comforter over her and turned off the lamp. He stared down at her for a moment, her even breaths gently lulling him into a relaxed state and he briefly wondered what would happen should he climb into bed with her, even for only a few hours. It would be nice to hold a woman for at least one night, but then again, this was Kagome and he worked with her. He could not do anything that would damage their working relationship. He actually liked having Kagome work beside him. Sighing, he left her room and went back to his. When he was back in his bed, he closed his eyes and this time, sleep did come and he welcomed it with open arms.

* * *

Hojo was exhausted, but after he dropped Yumi back at her parent's house, he decided to go to Kagome's apartment and make sure that she was alright. Kouga had allowed another couple to take the limo that he and Kagome arrived in when their ride broke down and accepted Hojo's offer to give him a ride so that they could talk on the way.

When told that he wanted to check on Kagome, Kouga agreed, and smiled in anticipation of seeing the woman that he desired. When they arrived at Kagome's apartment, Hojo took out his key and unlocked the door. He saw Kouga's confused expression and quickly explained.

"When Kagome and Inu Yasha broke up, Kagome went into a severe depression, as anyone would. I made her give me a key so that I could check up on her anytime that I felt she needed to be looked in on." Hojo said, enjoying the look upon Kouga's face.

Kouga sighed and then said, "So, there are no feelings between the two of you except for friendship." He had to be sure. He really liked Kagome and felt that they would be good together. He would never have left her at the alter.

"I love Kagome, Kouga. She is the one I have loved ever since I met her. Kagome has this way about her that makes people want to be around her and it is no different with me. I wish I was the one she had agreed to marry, but, she hold no romantic feelings for me, and to honor her wishes, I have moved on and am happy to say that I am involved with a woman who loves me and that I love in return. Kagome loves Yumi and Yumi loves Kagome. I have the best of both worlds, my friend. Yumi understands my need to protect Kagome, and if you were serious when you spoke to me about your interest in Kagome, I would feel comfortable in placing my dearest friend in your hands, but you have to understand that Kagome is still very timid with relationships and you would need to be very slow with her." Hojo explained as he walked into Kagome's living room. He looked around and then frowned. Kagome's keys were not where they should be. She was always very careful with her keys. He went into her bedroom and then came right back out.

"Kagome is not here. Come on, we are going to Sesshomaru's home. I will bet you anything that instead of bring her here, he decided to take her home and have her spend the night." Hojo said, leading Kouga to the door.

"He better not have seduced her into his bed. I'll kill the fucker." Kouga muttered, his long-suppressed aggressive nature finding its way to the surface.

Hojo grinned. "I don't think you have anything to worry about, Kouga. I have known Sesshomaru for a while and he won't take advantage of Kagome. He, too, is still very wary of women after Kikyo. And as for Kagome, well, she is so skittish that I am surprised that she allowed you to hold her as much as she did, especially with all that she has been through. However, I can honestly say that I hope Naraku goes through with his plan to pull Inu Yasha and his tramp apart. It would serve both of them right." He said, locking Kagome's door and walking to the limo.

After they got back into the limo, Hojo gave the directions to the driver and then picked up the phone. He dialed Sesshomaru's number and listened as his idiot servant, Jaken, picked up. When Hojo demanded to speak with Sesshomaru, the servant scolded him for calling at such an hour, but did as he was told. Soon, Sesshomaru angry voice came on the line and Hojo said, "We are on our way to your home. Have Kagome ready to go. She is going home where she belongs." Without waiting for a response, Hojo hung up. He didn't want to hear Sesshomaru tell him to fuck off, nor did he want to hear that Kagome was not going anywhere. All he wanted to do was get Kagome back under her own roof where he knew that she was safe and sound.

When they pulled up, Jaken opened the door and ushered them into the study. Sesshomaru was sitting in his chair wearing only a pair of pants. It was clear that he was highly pissed.

"Do you have any idea of what time it is? As to your demand, the answer is no. She is not leaving until tomorrow and I will make sure that she gets home safely. She has had a trying night and I won't disturb her simply because you two morons don't like her being under my roof. Now, if you will please leave, I would like to go back to bed." He said, standing up. Hojo cleared his throat, knowing that when Sesshomaru was in this type of mood, it was best to go along with him, and said, "At least let us see her to make sure that she is ok, Sesshomaru. She is my responsibility."

Sesshomaru glared at Hojo. "No, she isn't. You handed responsibility for her over to me, remember. However, if it will get you out of my house quicker, follow me, but shut up. She is getting the rest she needs and I don't want her to be disturbed." He said, leading the two men upstairs. When he came to Kagome's door, he opened it and walked inside.

Kagome had managed to uncover herself a bit, but not enough to show the two other males anything interesting. Sesshomaru moved aside and allowed Hojo to look at Kagome. The young man let out a deep breath, but then glared at Sesshomaru. "That is not Kagome's shirt, so where did she get it and more importantly, who put it on her?" He demanded.

Sesshomaru sighed. "The shirt is mine, and I woke her up and told her change clothes. After all, she can't sleep in a gown, now can she?" He asked. He glanced over at Makasuno and saw that the man's eyes were soft as he watched her sleep. It was suddenly clear to Sesshomaru that Makasuno had fallen for Kagome, and that did not sit right with him at all. He finally told the men to leave the room, and watched as Kouga kissed Kagome's forehead. Damn that Makasuno. How dare he kiss her. He finally got both men back downstairs and said, "Leave my home. You have wasted enough of my time. I will have Kagome call you when she wakes up."

Hojo sighed, but nodded. Makasuno was not happy. He hated to leave Kagome with Sesshomaru. It should be his roof that she slept under. He loved her, and wanted to protect her from everything, especially Inu Yasha. However, Sesshomaru was right. It would not be in her best interest to disturb her sleep. He followed Hojo out to the limo and got in. He crossed his arms over his chest and slid down in his seat. He heard Hojo chuckle and then say, "My friend, when you fall in love, you fall hard and fast."

Kouga allowed a weak grin to cross his lips. "Yes, I suppose so. But, I still can't believe that he would care enough about her to make us leave without her. Normally, he doesn't give a shit about anyone else but himself, so what's the deal?" He asked.

Hojo shrugged. "I have no idea, but until we speak to Kagome, there is no sense in trying to figure it out." He said, shaking his head.

Kouga sighed. Hojo was right, of course, but he hated the fact that the woman he had fallen for was in the care of another man. It was his responsibility to take care of her, and Sesshomaru was depriving him of that honor. Well, he would speak with Kagome later, but for now, he would keep his thoughts to himself.


	7. If I Could Turn Back Time

Sesshomaru was restless. He continued to curse Kuama and Makasuno for disturbing his sleep. He simply could not get the image of Makasuno kissing Kagome's forehead out of his mind, and that pissed him off even worse than being woken up.

He threw back the covers and swung his legs to the side of the bed. He glanced at the clock and cringed. It was only an hour and a half after midnight. He looked around and decided to go and check on his guest. He always kept his home cool and he really did not want her catching a cold. After all, if she were sick, she could not come to work and then he would be forced to deal with the assholes that worked for him all by himself.

Throwing on his robe, Sesshomaru walked out of his room and down the hall. When he got to Kagome's door, he could hear her moaning. Now, his curiosity was perked. Why in the hell was she moaning like that? Was she in pain? He slowly opened the door and walked inside, closing the door after him. He made his way to Kagome's side of the bed and stared down at the most arousing sight he had ever seen.

Her long, dark hair was scattered around her and the shirt was slightly open, revealing the top half of her perfect breast. She had managed to kick her covers off and now had his shirt back in the position that he had originally found it in. It was clear from this picture that she was in anything but pain. Her breathing was heavy and a light sheen of sweat covered her firm body. He could feel his sleeping pants grow tighter as he watched the display before him. He was now certain that she was not a woman, but a vixen from hell sent to tempt him with her luscious body and sexy panties. He reached his hand out, intending to cover her body with the sheet and comforter, but Kagome brought her knee up and Sesshomaru found himself touching her thigh. The little vixen. Even in her sleep, she was able to seduce him.

He quickly let go of her thigh and yanked the covers around her body. He could feel his blood boil at the thought of climbing into bed with the woman and fucking the hell out of her until they both collapsed from exhaustion. He cocked an eyebrow at the sudden thought, and shook his head. No. He would not be brought down to the level of a horny schoolboy who can't control his urges. Instead, he would walk away and forget what he had seen and heard. Yes. That is exactly what he would do.

He quickly left the room, and went straight back to his bedroom. He sat for a minute and then sighed. Apparently, though he had left the tempting woman in her room, his engorged cock had not left him. Well, there was only one thing to do in a situation like this.

He stood up and stripped himself of his robe and sleeping pants. He padded into the bathroom and braced himself for a nice, cold shower.

* * *

To say that he was in a bad mood was an understatement. After being humiliated and thrown out of Hojo's party was enough to make him want to kill something, but seeing Kagome with Kouga Makasuno and his own bastard brother, well, that was simply the last straw.

Inu Yasha could not believe how much Kagome had changed. She had gone from someone who avoided confrontation to someone who was not afraid to speak her mind and had managed to insult both him and Kikyo without even blinking an eye.

There had been several times that Inu Yasha had nearly picked up the phone and called Kagome to see if she were alright, but he held back, knowing that she was still healing from his sudden departure and needed her space. He had never thought that Kagome would be in the company of Japan's most powerful businessmen. What had him stunned was the way that his brother was protecting Kagome, and had told him to stay far away from her. It was clear that Hojo and Sesshomaru were not going to allow him to come within a few feet of Kagome, not since he took her heart and broke it on the most important day of her life.

But, why should he feel guilty? He had done her a favor. He would have only continued to see Kikyo even if he had married Kagome, and they would have ended up in a divorce. He had given Kagome a chance to make something of her life, and here she was going after him. She should be thanking him, not humiliating him.

He looked over at his wife's side of the bed and sighed. Kikyo had told him that her mother had called and she needed to go to her Aunt Sukie's house, something about an accident with another one of her aunts. He had offered to go with her, but she simply smiled at him and shook her head.

"No, my love. Go to bed. You have had a very hard night and I want you to get all of the rest you can." She had said, before kissing him and turning to leave the bedroom.

"How long will you be gone?" He asked, hoping that it would not be too long. He really wanted to work off some steam, and bedding his bitch would be just the thing he needed to relax.

"Hmmm, I don't know. It all depends on what happened." Kikyo had replied, smiling down on him.

He had nodded, and watched her leave. Now, as he sat in bed all by himself, he could not help but think about Kagome. He kept teetering between anger and regret. Mostly regret. Sure, he loved Kikyo. She was a good woman and an excellent fuck, but she was cold at times and seemed to care more about his money than him. When he had told her that Kuama and Sesshomaru had merged together, her first worry was if there would be enough money to take care of her. She didn't ask if he was alright, or if she could help, she was more concerned about her ass than how he felt. Now, Kagome, on the other hand, would have been at his side for the entire time and done everything in her power to help lift his spirits. She would have asked what she could do to help and if there was anything he needed. At first, he had found it irritating, that caring nature of hers, but after a while, he had come to expect it and had grown accustomed to having it. When Kagome had found out about Kikyo, she had broken up with him and told him not to call, but he had missed her and ignored her words. Her mother had been very angry with him, and her brother had threatened to kick the ever-loving shit out of him, but in the end, he had managed to convince Kagome that they belonged together, and asked her to marry him. What he did not foresee was Kikyo coming to him and demanding that he marry her instead. At first, he had refused, and told Kikyo that they were through, but she kept coming around until one day, he and Kagome had gotten into a fight about the wedding and he ended up screwing Kikyo on the floor of his office. Soon, he agreed that she would be the better wife for him, after all, what would Kagome know about the business world of Japan? Kikyo had been exposed to it, seeing as how she had been with Sesshomaru for almost five years. He had taught her everything she knew about the rich lifestyle and he had spoiled her to a point where she expected Inu Yasha to do the same. She seemed to think that she was owed this kind of lifestyle.

When Sesshomaru had discovered that Kikyo was cheating on him and with whom, he had thrown her out of the home that they shared and told her that if he ever caught her ass near him, he would make sure that Kikyo learned the meaning of the word pain. She had scoffed at him and told him that with a pecker as small as his, it was a wonder that she hadn't cheated before.

Inu Yasha smirked at the thought of his wife telling his powerful big brother that he had a small pecker. No one talked to Sesshomaru Takashiro like that, unless they had a death wish. So, when she came to his office and told him what had been said, he told her to pack her belongings and be ready. They were going to elope. Kikyo did not need any further prompting. She had left; a smile plastered over her face, and went to her hotel room to pack.

When he left Kagome at the alter, he really wanted Kagome to hate him. He wanted her to hate him enough to forget about him and this was the perfect way to do it. Sure, she suffered humiliation, but in the end, she would see that he had been right and one day thank him for his sacrifice. But, did she thank him tonight? Oh, no. Instead, she calmly handed him his ass on a silver platter and threw his name, along with Kikyo's, in the mud. Not to mention that she did this in front of his former business associates, and provided them with amusement at his expense.

He sighed, feeling sorry for himself, and allowed sleep to slowly claim him. His last thought was about how Kagome should feel grateful to him for dumping her. Because of him, she was able to meet Kouga Makasuno, and it was clear that Makasuno liked her. What an ungrateful bitch.

* * *

She threw her head back and groaned. His lips were everywhere and she felt her body yearn for more of his touches. The way his fingers glided over her skin made her feel alive and the moment he thrust into her body, she screamed her delight.

Naraku Onigumo had somehow managed to get her cell phone number and called her as she and Inu Yasha made their way home. After telling her what he wanted to see her, she quickly agreed, and hung up. She gave her husband some stupid story about her mom calling, and left him at home while she went to meet up with Onigumo.

He had rented a hotel room and had given her the room number, so when she got to the hotel, she was amazed to find that the room he rented was on the top floor, the executive suite.

When he opened the door, he wasted no time, and brought her to him for a kiss. When she closed her eyes, he smirked, and looked at the gentleman with the camera. The man took pictures of the couple and then waved at Naraku, silently telling him that he had enough.

Naraku had released Kikyo from the kiss and led her into the room, and closed the door. Once inside, her hands quickly went to his belt and soon, they were upon the bed, enjoying one another's flesh. To her, they made love, but to him, this was just another fuck. He endured her kisses, and found himself imagining that it was Kagome who was with him. That made the entire ordeal a lot more pleasurable.

For hours they joined, until the first rays of the sun peaked out and shone into the room. Kikyo sat up and looked at the clock that was sitting beside the bed. Smiling at her new lover, she padded into the bathroom and started the shower. Naraku told her that he would be in momentarily. When she was gone, he picked up the phone, and dialed his buddy that worked at the local paper. He calmly asked if the favor that was owed to him had been repaid, and Kageromaru quickly assured him that he and the whore were first page news, and that a copy of the paper had been delivered to the doorstep of Inu Yasha and Kikyo Takashiro, as requested. The carrier even rang the doorbell to get Inu Yasha to come to the door.

Naraku smirked and thanked Kageromaru. He could imagine the look upon Takashiro's face when he found out that his little whore of a wife did to him what she did to his brother. It would be interesting to see what he would do. Very interesting, indeed. Of course, he would be seen as the bad guy in this, but then again, everyone always thought of him as the bad guy, so it really did not matter. His reputation was already well known and he was positive that the worst he would be called was 'womanizer'.

Getting up, he stretched and walked to the bathroom. He had to get her stench off of him. He hated the smell of her perfume. Closing his eyes once more, he imagined that it was Kagome who was waiting for him in the shower. He would take her once more before casting her aside. Stepping into the shower, it was Kagome's face he saw, and not Kikyo's. He grinned at her, before bringing her into his arms and kissing her world away.

* * *

Sesshomaru sipped at his cup of coffee and stared at the picture that was plastered on the front page. He smirked when he realized that Onigumo had indeed went though with his plan and he was positive that Onigumo would make sure that Inu Yasha found out about the tryst between him and his wife.

'Good. Let the whore suffer.' He thought. He heard footsteps coming down the hall and he looked up to see Kagome peek around the corner.

"Good morning, Sesshomaru-Sama." She said, a blush tinting her cheeks. He nearly smiled at her, but quickly caught himself. He saw that she was still in his shirt and he stood up. Shrugging out of his robe, he held it out to her and watched as she took it.

"Kagome, I will take you home in a while, but first eat. We have something to discuss, and I want all of the cards out on the table if we are to continue to work together." Sesshomaru said, trying hard not to admit to himself that she looked good in his clothing.

Kagome nodded, and sat down before him. Jaken quickly brought out breakfast and both ate in comfortable silence. Sesshomaru continued to look through his paper, and would occasionally look over at Kagome, but she did not notice, instead, she seemed fascinated by the paintings on his wall. She kept cocking her head to the side and was so intent upon studying the paintings that her food was starting to get cold.

"Kagome, after breakfast, you may look at the paintings, but for now, eat." Sesshomaru commanded. He watched as a blush tinted her cheeks once again and she gave a small nod. She quickly finished her breakfast and then got up to look at the paintings that were on display in his living room. He got up and followed her, intent on explaining the new rules to her. While he stood in his cold shower, he pondered what the next step in their working relationship would be and now he knew. He looked over at the young woman, and the memory of her sweet moans and the sight of her tight, little body and those lacy little panties filled his mind. He angrily shook his head and said, "Kagome, sit down. It is time to talk."

Kagome walked over to the couch and sat down. She looked up at him and waited for him to say what was on his mind. Kagome could not understand why he had not just taken her home, but instead chose to bring her to his house. She supposed that he was just very tired and decided that he would rather put up with her as his guest instead of driving all the way to her apartment.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat. "Now that you know exactly who I am, we need to discuss some things. You will still refer to me as 'Sesshomaru-Sama' and you will continue to be my personal assistant. You did very well at the party, and handled yourself properly. Most of the women there would have slapped Kagura for her impertinence, but instead, you chose to pacify her and even gave an explanation for her behavior, thus protecting my image. For that, you will be rewarded. As far as Inu Yasha goes, you are to tell me if he contacts you. I do not want you to speak to that low life again, and should he ask to meet you, you will refuse. He is about to have his entire world come crashing down upon him and you will not share his fate. Kikyo has that honor reserved, and is well deserving to reap the fruits of her hard work. Do we have an understanding, Kagome?" He asked, knowing full well that they did.

Kagome nodded, and smiled up at him. He sighed, then pointed at the phone. "Call Kuama. He is worried about you and brought Makasuno with him last night to check up on you." Sesshomaru said. He still wanted to strangle both men for disturbing his sleep, and wanted to snatch the phone out of Kagome's hand when he heard Kagome's sweet voice talking to Kuama. However, he leaned up against the wall and heard her say that she would call Makasuno as soon as she got home. Sesshomaru smirked. Perhaps he could keep Kagome for a while longer just to piss Makasuno off. He quickly dispelled the notion and sighed. He called for Jaken and told him to get the car ready. He would take Kagome home and then would attend more serious matters.

When she was finished with the phone, she hung up and looked over at Sesshomaru, who was leaning against the wall. Sesshomaru sighed and said, "Jaken is bringing the car around. He has set some clean clothes on the bed in your room. Get dressed and meet me by the front door. I will take you home as soon as you are ready."

Kagome nodded, and flashed him a grin. She padded back to her room, leaving Sesshomaru to watch her retreating form. He felt a sense of regret at the thought of her leaving his home. But, just because she was a calming influence on him did not mean that he would back down from his earlier decision. He would not be drawn into a relationship with another woman, especially one who worked for him. He could not go through any more heartache. Not after what Kikyo had done. He walked back to his room and as he passed by Kagome's door, he heard her humming a pleasant tune. He found himself closing his eyes as the gentle melody filled his ears. When it stopped, Sesshomaru's eyes opened and he went to his bedroom. Dressing quickly, he put on his shoes and grabbed his wallet. When he was satisfied that he was ready to go, he left his room and found Kagome waiting for him by the front door, her dress, purse, and shoes in her arms.

Opening the front door, he allowed her to walk outside and then followed her to the awaiting car. He opened her door for her and then climbed in the driver's seat. The car was already started and Sesshomaru put the car into drive and drove down the long driveway.

When they were on the road, he looked over at Kagome, who was staring out the window with a happy expression on her face. He shrugged his shoulders. It was so easy to make this girl happy. Unlike Kikyo. She was never happy unless he had a present for her or allowed her to go shopping on his dime. He seriously doubted that Kagome would ever ask him for money if they were in a relationship, of course, her asking and him insisting were two different things. Damn. What in the hell was he thinking? Why would he even be thinking about giving Kagome anything? She was his employee, and nothing more.

It was a quiet ride to Kagome's apartment, and when he pulled into a parking space, Kagome looked over at him and thanked him for the ride and for his hospitality. He simply nodded, and watched as she climbed out. She had taken her keys out of her purse and walked to her door. She looked back and gave him a small wave before unlocking her door and walking inside. Sesshomaru resisted the urge to get out and follow her in, but instead, he put the car into reverse and quickly left the apartment complex. He had things to do and he did not want to waste anymore valuable time.

* * *

Inu Yasha stared at the paper and then looked out the window. Everyone had been right. Kikyo was a whore. She had gone to Naraku Onigumo while he slept in their bed alone. He looked over at his phone and gave thought to Kagome. Would she accept a phone call from him, especially after last night? Probably not.

He looked around the home that he shared with Kikyo and made a decision. Walking into their bedroom, he opened the closet and pulled out a suitcase. He laid the case on the bed, and then walked to Kikyo's dresser. He pulled out her lingerie, and placed it into the suitcase, not caring if it was folded or not. He walked to the closet and pulled out several items of clothing. He placed that into the suitcase as well. He made sure to grab her make-up and hair items. He wanted no memory of her in his home, the house that his hard-earned money paid for. He went through her jewelry and pulled out a few pieces that had belonged to her before they had gotten together and placed them with her other belongings. Once he had all of her stuff in the suitcase, he closed it and brought it into the living room. He placed it by the front door and sat down at the table to wait for her. So, this is what Kagome felt like when she found out about him and Kikyo.

* * *

Hojo nodded his approval as he looked at the front page of the newspaper. Onigumo's plan was a success. Kikyo had been made to look like the whore that everyone knew her to be. He sipped at his tea and smiled when Yumi asked him why he looked so happy. His love had come to join him for breakfast, and he found that he was growing addicted to seeing her in the mornings. He would love for her to move in with him, but like Kagome, Yumi had a strong moral sense and told him that she would not move in with him until they were husband and wife. He knew that she was a bit afraid that what happened to Kagome would happen to her, but he kept reassuring her that the day they married would be the happiest day of his life. She would always smile at him when he said that, but today, she looked serious. When he asked her what was wrong, Yumi asked, "Hojo, if Kagome were to come to you tomorrow and say that she wanted to be with you, would you go to her? You know that I love Kagome, but I need to know."

Hojo smiled at his fiancé. "Yumi, I love Kagome. You know this. I always have and always will, but my love for her is different from my love of you. Kagome is my best friend. But, you need to know that she harbors no feelings of attraction for me, and the feelings that I feel for her are more brotherly than anything. Yumi, you are the woman that holds my heart. You are the only woman I wish to make love to. Please, put these thoughts out of your head. There is nothing in this world that could stop me from marrying you." He said, pulling Yumi into his lap.

Yumi sighed happily. "Kouga Makasuno seems to really like Kagome, doesn't he? I bet that if they were to start a relationship, he would never treat her badly." She said, looking up into her man's face.

"Yes, I agree. But, I have a feeling that our dear Kagome has managed to attract more than just Kouga's attention. I think that Naraku Onigumo and Sesshomaru Takashiro have a thing for her as well." Hojo said, his eyes twinkling in amusement.

Yumi sat up. "Sesshomaru? Isn't he Kagome's boss? Why would he go for one of his employees?" She asked. Now she was dying of curiosity.

"Sesshomaru is very possessive and protective of things and people he thinks belong to him. He was very angry that Kagome went to the party with Kouga and he kept watch over her all night. He followed me when I took Kagome into an office and spoke with her about who Sesshomaru was, and he threw me out of the office when he decided that he wanted to speak to her in private. He also volunteered to take Kagome home when Kouga and I had to deal with the press thanks to Inu Yasha's little scene. However, after we dropped you off, Kouga and I went to check on Kagome to make sure that she was alright, and she was not at her apartment. Guess where we found her." He asked, knowing full well that she would guess correctly.

Yumi's mouth dropped open. "Don't tell me. She was at Sesshomaru Takashiro's house and in his bed." She said, her voice rising a pitch.

Hojo shook his head. "You know Kagome better than that. We found her in his guest room, and she was wearing a shirt of his. He was quite upset about having to take us up to see her and when Kouga kissed her forehead, he nearly lost it. I do believe that if Sesshomaru can get over his issue with relationships, Kouga will have some competition for Kagome's affections." He chuckled.

Yumi giggled. "Well, good. It is time that Kagome found someone who will love her and only her. Now, what, in that damn paper, had you so interested that you ignored my request to go out to a movie later on today." She asked, her dark eyes glittering happily.

Hojo sighed. He picked the paper up and showed her the front page. Yumi nearly fell off his lap. She began laughing and said, "Well, good. Karma strikes again."

Hojo nodded. He made a mental note to thank Onigumo for the entertainment. Yumi threw the paper down and leaned over to gently kiss his lips. Kikyo, Inu Yasha, and Kagome were quickly forgotten as he enjoyed his woman's affections.

* * *

Kouga laughed as he read the front page of the paper. It seemed that Kagome's description of Inu Yasha's wife had been accurate. She was every bit the whore. He glanced at the clock and wondered if Kagome was home yet. It was Saturday and he wanted to see if Kagome would like to join him for a day of fun. He picked up the phone and dialed her number, silently thanking Hojo for giving it to him the night before. He listened as the phone rang, and when she picked up, he found himself grinning.

"Good morning, Kagome. This is Kouga. How are you?" He asked, wondering if Takashiro kept his hands to himself.

"I'm fine, Kouga. I really had a good time last night. Thank you for inviting me." Kagome said, shyly.

Kouga laughed. "My dear, I am the one who should be thanking you. But, I have a question for you. How would you like to join me for the day? I thought that we could go to see a movie and perhaps go out on the town. I would love to take you to dinner, unless you have other plans." He said, holding his breath while he waited for her answer.

Kagome giggled. "I swear, you are going to get tired of me, but yes. I would love to go." She replied.

Kouga let out that breath he had been holding, and laughed with her. He promised to pick her up in an hour, and when she hung up, he placed the receiver into the cradle. He rushed to his bedroom to get ready. A date with the most beautiful woman in Japan was something he had been dreaming about ever since he had met Kagome. He would not screw this up.

* * *

Kikyo parked her car and got out. She saw a couple of her neighbors looking at her and she huffed. Let them look. They were all jealous of her and the money that she had at her fingertips.

She walked to the front door and unlocked it. When she opened the door, she found Inu Yasha sitting at the table, his expression anything but pleasant.

"Where have you been, Kikyo?" He asked, quietly. He knew that she would lie. She always lied when she had been doing something naughty. But, until now, he overlooked her lies. Not this time. Not anymore.

"I told you, silly. I was at my Aunt Sukie's house. Why?" She asked, her eyes wide with innocence.

Inu Yasha stood up. He pointed at her suitcase. "I have taken the liberty of packing your things. I want a divorce, Kikyo. I should have known that you would do to me what you did to my brother. I never should have left Kagome for you. I should have listened to my gut instincts and stayed away from you, but no. I could not ignore my dick. However, I am through being lied to and used. Get your shit and get out of my house." He said, his voice rising with each word.

Kikyo turned pale. "What is wrong with you? Why are you acting like this?" She screamed, tears beginning to course down her face.

Inu Yasha laughed. "That's right, work those tears. Perhaps some other dumbass will fall for the act, but I certainly won't. Not anymore. But, if you are curious as to how I figured you out, let's just say that everyone knows and that it is current news." He said, picking up the paper and flinging it at her. When she caught it, she glanced at the front page and felt her entire face flame with embarrassment. However, she quickly caught herself and she said, "I can explain this. He asked for a meeting and I went, hoping to gain his support in helping keep your company afloat. The kiss was nothing, but a kiss. You know that I love you. Please, don't let some nasty gossip destroy everything that we have."

Inu Yasha chuckled. What a stupid bitch. Apparently, she didn't see the writing on the wall. "It's over, Kikyo. Get your stuff and leave before I toss you out." He said, moving closer to her. When she did not move from her spot, he grabbed her arm and yanked her to the door. He yanked her keys from her hand and opened the door. He threw her outside and removed his house keys from her key ring. Once he was done, he threw her keys at her and then threw her suitcase onto the lawn, beside her.

He walked over to her, and noticed that most of their neighbors were outside, watching them to see what would happen next. Kikyo was sobbing and she said, "Please, I have been good to you. Why are you doing this? I thought you loved me, but you would leave me for making the same mistake that you made while you were with Kagome? Why? You said that we were soul mates."

Inu Yasha cocked his eyebrow up at her last statement and replied, "True soul mates don't cheat on each other. Get off of my property. You may keep the car and I will wire an amount of money that I think you deserve. That is all that you are going to get from me." With those words, he walked back into his house, and slammed the door. He knew that Kikyo would probably sit there for a while, hoping that he would forgive her, but she could now go to hell. His attorney would be the first person he called Monday. He needed to be rid of this money-hungry whore as soon as possible.

Kikyo did exactly what Inu Yasha thought she would and sat in the front yard for almost three hours. When he emerged from the house, she quickly got up and slowly approached him. He glared at her and told her that if she were still on the property by the time he came home, he would have her car towed and have her arrested for trespassing. She paled at the thought of being forcibly removed and quickly grabbed her suitcase and threw it into her car. She left the house, her sobs the only sounds in the car, and drove to a payphone. She got out and lifted the receiver. She took in a deep breath and dialed the one person she had always gone to for comfort. Perhaps he would be willing to give her another chance.

When the phone was picked up, she sobbed, and then said, "Sesshomaru, it's Kikyo. Is there anyway you can meet me? I need to talk to you."

At first he did not say anything, but then agreed. She breathed a sigh of relief and they agreed to meet at their favorite restaurant within an hour. She quickly made her way to a hotel and checked in, then got herself ready. She was sure that Sesshomaru would have declined, but he surprised her. Hopefully, he would take her back. He had to take her back. Without someone to support her, she was nothing. She had an image to uphold.

When she got to the restaurant, she found Sesshomaru waiting on her. When he saw her, he pointed to the seat in front of him and then said, "If you think that you will talk me into taking you back, you are mistaken. I do not concern myself with whores, and you are a whore. All one would have to do is look at the front page to figure that out. Lunch is on me, Kikyo. It is the last thing I will ever buy for you." He wanted to smirk when he saw her shocked expression. However, the shocked expression did not stay. A furious glare was directed in his direction and she said, "Let me guess. You already have a new playmate. Kagome, right? After all, she is single, but I am afraid that you will have some competition. From what I hear, Kouga Makasuno wants her, and I doubt that he will let her go so easily. It is going to be hard to get her into your house, never mind your bed."

Sesshomaru smirked. "Actually, Kikyo. Kagome has already been in my house and in my bed. Well, in the bed that is in my guest room, but it is still my bed, if you want to get technical. And she is much prettier than you when she wakes up, and she is a better conversationalist. I will never understand why my brother and I ever gave you a second glance, but be assured that you will never again occupy my bed or my heart. Now, if you will excuse me. I have more important matters to deal with, and it would be wise for you to stay out of my personal life. Kagome is my assistant and I will not allow you or anyone else to make something dirty out of that relationship. As for Makasuno, he already knows that Kagome stayed at my house. Get a life, Kikyo. Oh, and get a job. Now that you have no one to take care of you, you will need to support your own lazy ass for a change." He said, ignoring the shocked look upon her face.

With those words, he left. Sesshomaru walked to his car and got in. A cold smile crossed his lips and he finally felt free of that selfish bitch. He thought about Kagome and decided that he would pay her a visit, just to let her know about the meeting with Kagura, of course. He wanted her prepared to deal with the loud-mouthed wench.

When he parked his car in a parking place, he made his way to the door. An elderly woman was sweeping the area in front of her door. He knocked on Kagome's door, but turned when he heard the elderly woman say, "Kagome is not home. She left with a very handsome fellow. I heard him say that today was a day about having fun."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. He slowly approached the woman. "Could you tell me what this man looked like?" He asked.

The elderly woman looked at him with a wary eye, but then said, "He was tall with long, black hair tied into a high ponytail. He was a very polite and handsome young man."

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome's door, and then at the woman. "Are you and Kagome close? If so, could you give her a message for me?" He asked, his patience almost gone.

The woman nodded. Sesshomaru took out his wallet and pulled out a piece of paper. He grabbed the pen out of his shirt pocket and wrote down his phone number. "Please ask her to call Sesshomaru. I wrote my number down. Tell her to call as soon as she gets in." He instructed. The woman reached out and took the piece of paper and nodded.

"Very well. Have a nice day, Sesshomaru." She said, slowly turning and walking back to her apartment, clearly dismissing him.

Sesshomaru glared at the old woman, but then walked to his car. He should have known that Makasuno would have asked her out. Damn that Makasuno. He was like some damn wolf, waiting to pounce on a piece of flesh the moment it was left unattended.

He got back into his car and headed back to his home. He could hardly believe that the day was almost over. He could not wait until Monday.


	8. This Is A Song For The Lonely

When Kouga brought Kagome home, he handed her the box that she had bought at the restaurant. When she explained that it was for her neighbor and her reason why she bought it, his respect for her rose through the roof. The elderly lady that he had met lost her husband of sixty years to a heart attack and Kagome had taken the liberty of making sure the woman ate and was taken care of. Together, they walked to the lady's door and he watched as Kagome knocked.

When the door opened, the lady peered out and then opened her door up further. Kagome smiled at the lady and said, "Hi, Kaede. I brought you something to eat." Kagome handed her the box and the lady's good eye seemed to glow with appreciation.

"Thank you, my dear. But, you know, I am old enough to take care of myself." Kaede laughed, knowing full well that Kagome knew that fact, but would still come and look after her anyways.

Kagome smiled at her and then turned to go to her apartment, the nice looking young man grinned at her before following Kagome. Kaede suddenly remembered the other young man, and called out to Kagome.

"Kagome, dear. You had another visitor earlier this afternoon. He was a tall fellow, with long white hair and beautiful golden eyes. He left his number and asked that you call him as soon as you got in. Let me get that piece of paper that he left for you." Kaede said, shuffling back into her apartment. She quickly returned and handed the piece of paper to Kagome. "I must say, my dear, you certainly attract some of the most handsome men I have ever seen. Save for my Totosai. Now, he was a god among men."

Kagome gave Kaede a sympathetic smile. She watched as the older woman shook her head and then said, "You two don't need to be hanging out with an old battle ax like me. Go have your fun."

Kagome and Kouga laughed. They watched as Kaede closed her door, and Kagome waited until she and Kouga were inside her apartment to look at the piece of paper. A frown marred her features and she said, "Sesshomaru-Sama came back and wants me to call him. I wonder if something is wrong."

Kouga shook his head. "Give him a call and I will wait." He said, giving her a charming smile.

Kagome grinned at him. Turning to the phone, she dialed Sesshomaru's number. When the line was picked up, Kagome asked to speak with Sesshomaru-Sama. When her employer came onto the line, Kagome greeted him and said, "Kaede told me that you stopped by and asked that I call you. Is everything alright?"

Sesshomaru's voice was cool. "I would like for you to come to my home. There is a matter that needs to be discussed and I need the both of us prepared for it. Be here in one hour." He said. Before Kagome could respond, he hung up on her, leaving her to look at the phone with a shocked expression upon her face.

Kouga noticed that she seemed upset. "What's wrong? Don't tell me he fired you for going to the party with me. If he did, Kagome you have a place at my side. I think that you will be a much better assistant that Ginta." He said, grinning at the prospect of having Kagome beside him at work.

Kagome giggled. "Ginta's job is safe. But, I am afraid that I need to go. Sesshomaru-Sama wants to see me and when he talks, everyone listens. I'm sorry, Kouga." She said, looking down at the floor.

Kouga sighed. "Listen, I will make a deal with you. You go and see Sesshomaru, and I will stay here and wait for you. When you get back, I will make us a nice dinner." He said, flashing her a brilliant smile.

Kagome grinned. "I would like that. Ok, let's do that. I am guessing that you can work a dvd player, so help yourself. I have got to get changed and go. He gets so pissy when anyone is late." She said, rolling her eyes.

Kouga chuckled and watched as Kagome disappeared down the hallway. He took off his shoes and leaned back on her couch. Before she left, he would get the thing he had been thinking about all day long.

When Kagome reemerged, she had changed from a t-shirt and jeans to a black skirt and silk blouse. The heels that she wore made Kouga want to drool as his eyes traveled from her heels to her thighs. He would like nothing more than to run his hand up that silky leg until his fingertips met her panties, and oh, the possibilities were endless.

Kagome giggled as she watched Kouga's eyes travel over her body. She knew that he was attracted to her, but when he started to pant, she decided that it was time for her to go see her boss and time for him to cool off.

"I will be back as soon as I can. Until then, behave." She said as she grabbed her purse and walked to the door.

Kouga snorted. "Woman, I don't know the meaning of the word, 'behave'." He said, enjoying the stern look that she was giving to him. When she started to laugh, Kouga moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her small frame. Without warning, Kouga's lips gently caressed hers until she pulled back. "Kouga, I have to go. I will see you later." She said, a slight blush crossing her face.

Kouga gave a sigh. "Alright, my sweet. Hurry back." He said as he opened the door for her. Kagome smiled and left the apartment. He watched her go and then grinned. He loved the way her lips felt on his. He began to wonder what it would feel like to have her nude body pressed up against his. He took in a deep breath and tried to calm down the raging hormones that were driving him insane. He walked over to Kagome's collection of dvds and picked out a movie. Yes, a nice, calming movie was what he needed to get his mind off of Kagome. After all, Hojo had told him that Kagome was not ready for any kind of sexual relationship and Kouga was more than willing to wait for her. He had a distinct feeling that he, his hand, and cold showers were going to be getting very cozy.

* * *

When Kagome reached Sesshomaru's home, she was quickly ushered inside and told to wait in the study. She looked around and realized that his study held several bookcases filled with old-looking books. Kagome approached one of the bookcases and took a book off of the shelf. She realized that it was a collection of poems and she flipped through until a poem caught her eye. She was reading the poem when Sesshomaru walked into his study.

Cocking an eyebrow at her, Sesshomaru moved to his desk and waited for her to finish whatever it was that she was reading. When she was done, Kagome closed the book with a sigh. She placed the book on the shelf and then turned to see Sesshomaru sitting at his desk. A blush crept onto her cheeks.

"Sorry, Sesshomaru-Sama. I love poetry, and I could not resist." She said, giving him a small smile.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes a bit. It was rare for a woman not to notice his entrance into a room, but this woman was more concerned with a poem than him. It was unusual. He sat back and nodded. Clearing his throat, he asked, "Have you had dinner, Kagome? If not, you may join me. We have much to discuss."

Kagome shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Umm, well, Kouga and I are supposed to have dinner. He is waiting for me at my apartment. So, please, if you want to eat, go ahead. What did you want to discuss?" She asked.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened a bit. No woman had ever refused his dinner invitation before. He felt a tiny twinge in the pit of his stomach at the mention of Makasuno's name. Did he ever mention how he hated that man? However, now was not the time.

"I am sure you remember that little display that Kagura put on at the party. I have told her to be in my office on Monday and you are to be present. I am going to fire Kagura and I want a witness should she decide to start threatening people." Sesshomaru explained, paying very close attention to Kagome's reaction.

Kagome nodded. Was this what was so important that she had to leave her date at her apartment and rush right over? She wanted to roll her eyes, however, she managed a nod. When she nodded, he continued. "I am promoting Yura to fill Kagura's position and you are to inform Yura after our meeting with Kagura. I plan on being cruel with Kagura, Kagome. You will act as if everything is normal and you will not blink if I say anything that is rude or inhumane. This is the world we live in and I think that it is high time that Kagura got a taste of her own medicine."

Kagome cocked an eyebrow. "May I speak freely?" She asked, knowing full well that she would anyways, but hey, she was trying to be polite. When he nodded, Kagome said, "Sesshomaru-Sama, you are the one who invited Kagura to go to the party. It is clear to me and everyone else that she has feelings for you, and yes, she did overdo it at the party, but is that really something that should cost her a job? Would it not be more beneficial to you to demote her? That would be humiliating. All Kagura would have to tell people that she had been intoxicated and when you dropped her off, you tried to take advantage of her, but she refused you, and that is the reason why you are firing her. If you demote her, she will not only look like a fool should, but also everyone will soon know the reasons for her demotion. Especially after I inform Nazuna about what happened, and Nazuna is friends with Koharu, and she is the office gossip, so by lunch, everyone will know about how Kagura acted. And should you promote Yura to Kagura's spot, which will be more than enough punishment for Kagura. Kagura will suffer more this way than if you fire her, and you get some entertainment out of it."

Sesshomaru leaned back in his chair. He never even thought of that. He would have to consider it. Having Kagura's humiliation exposed for everyone to see would be entertaining. He narrowed his eyes at Kagome. "Since we are speaking freely, may I ask why you are still seeing Makasuno? He is powerful, rich, and from what I have heard, handsome, but would you not be better off with someone else?" He asked.

Kagome felt her anger begin to bubble. She quickly swallowed the smart ass comment that she was about to make and gave her employer a sweet smile. "Kouga is very handsome, and he is a great kisser. I think that for the time being, I will see where this is headed." She said, batting her eyelashes at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru's expression never changed, but he was seething on the inside. Makasuno kissed her. That bastard. He cocked his head to the side and said, "Well, don't expect it to last. Makasuno is quite the ladies man. From what I hear, he likes to wine and dine before having his way with them then leaving them in the dust. However, it is your choice with whom you dally with, as you once told me. Just don't come crying to me when he dumps you."

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "But, Sesshomaru-Sama, he told me that he loved me. He even said that we were meant for each other. Why, he took me out and we looked at rings together. Are you saying that he does this with other women?" Kagome asked, allowing her lips to quiver a bit. She hoped that he would take that bait.

Sesshomaru clenched his fists together. So, Makasuno was going to play that game, was he? Well, he would show Makasuno and Kagome that he did not care. Yeah, he was back on solid ground. "Kagome, I am not getting in the middle of this. You will have to wait and see. Until then, I wish you the best of luck, my dear. You are going to need it." Score one for Takashiro.

Kagome wanted to smirk. She knew exactly what the man was up to. He was still on that 'you can't date my associates' kick, but now he was changing tactics in midfight. He was going to try and play it off that he didn't care. Good, that just made this little situation all that more enjoyable. Shaking her head, Kagome stood up. "Well, then since you don't care anymore, we can both get back to normal. Are we done here, Sesshomaru-Sama. It is getting late, and I am sure that Kouga is wondering where I am and I am anxious to get back to my date." She said.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "Sit down, Kagome. We are not done and I will decide when this meeting is over." He said, enjoying the way her face fell. Let Makasuno wait.

"I received a phone call from Kikyo this afternoon. She wanted to meet with me. Apparently, she got caught with her hand in the cookie jar and Inu Yasha broke up with her. Now, she is trying to wiggle back into my good graces. Kagome, she is not allowed to speak with or see me. Understand?" He asked.

Kagome simply nodded. Inu Yasha broke up with Kikyo. What had happened to make him leave her? "What did she do?" Kagome asked, hoping to get an answer.

Sesshomaru wanted to smirk. He picked up the paper and handed it to her. He watched as Kagome's eyes grew wide with disbelief.

"I can't believe that Mr. Onigumo would stoop so low. Kikyo is so beneath him." Kagome said, her disgust obvious.

Sesshomaru chuckled lightly. "Onigumo is a very calculating man. It seems that his dislike for Inu Yasha exceeds my own. His intent was to humiliate Kikyo and put Inu Yasha in his place. Normally, I don't approve of such things, but in this case, I will make an exception." He said as he took the paper back from Kagome.

Kagome cringed. Sure, Mr. Onigumo was nice to her, but he creeped her out. She could not even imagine what it would be like to kiss him much less fuck him. She looked up and saw Sesshomaru's eyes trained on her, but before she could say anything, the door opened and Jaken walked in, carrying two plates. He handed one to Kagome and then took the other to Sesshomaru. Kagome looked down and then looked at Sesshomaru. It was clear that from the look on his face, she would not leave without eating, so with a sigh, she took the fork and lifted some rice to her mouth. She prayed that whatever Kouga was going to fix would be nice and easy. Otherwise, she and her stomach would be up all night long.

Sesshomaru wanted to smirk. It was obvious to him that she was hungry, and he was not about to let her run back to Makasuno so quickly. He was coming to find that he enjoyed Kagome's company, but he was unsure as to why. Sure, she was beautiful and smart, but so were all of the other women that he had come into contact with. With Kagome, there was something else that he could not put his finger on. Oh, well. He would figure it out one of these days. For now, it was enough to have her near.

* * *

As he drove, Inu Yasha thought of many things. He thought about how many lies Kikyo had told him in the past, and he had to wonder if the reason why she pushed him so hard to marry her was due to financial reasons. He knew that Kikyo had never worked a day in her life. Her parents were rich, but her father made some very bad business decisions and landed the family in dire straights. But, the coward decided that instead of taking responsibility for his actions, he would take what money he did have left, and run off with it, and his secretary. Kikyo had once told him that her mother was a lying whore. She said that it was her mother's fault why her father left and had she been smarter with the money, her father would have stayed with the family. However, Inu Yasha found out that what Kikyo had told him was simply not true. Her mother was actually a lovely woman, who managed to pull herself out of the gutter and start a small business that was now thriving. He had met her once and during that talk, she warned him about how fickle her daughter could be. He should have listened.

His thoughts turned to Kagome. What was she doing at that moment? Was she watching television and cooking dinner for herself? Was she on a date? After all, he had seen her with Kouga Makasuno and from the way he had his arm around her, it looked as though they were pretty cozy. Shaking his head, he recognized the area that he was in. He was in Kagome's neighborhood. What could it hurt to stop by and apologize for his harsh words at the party?

Pulling into a parking space, Inu Yasha got out of his car and began to walk up the sidewalk that led to Kagome's apartment. He could see that her blinds were open, but stopped when he saw a man walk up to the shelf she kept her movies on. He was not wearing a shirt and he looked quite comfortable in Kagome's apartment, hell, he looked right at home.

Narrowing his eyes, Inu Yasha squinted and finally recognized the man. It was Kouga Makasuno and from the way he was acting, he was very familiar with Kagome's apartment. Inu Yasha took a step back and shook his head. He had no right to be upset. He had no rights to Kagome, nor did he have any say in who she slept with. Turning around, Inu Yasha made his way back to his car and got in. He didn't notice that Kouga had come to the window and saw him.

* * *

Kouga's eyes followed Inu Yasha's car out of the parking lot. He wanted to go out and beat the shit out of the little punk for even coming to Kagome's apartment. However, he smiled when he realized that the little dip-shit must have seen him and thought that he and Kagome were now sleeping together. Well, let him think that. Let him see that Kagome has moved on and no longer needed him around.

Smirking, Kouga walked into the kitchen and grabbed a soda out of the refrigerator. He walked back into the living room and hit the pause button to restart his movie. Had he not spilled his last drink on himself, he would never had to pause it in the first place, but he did and now while he waited for his shirt to dry in Kagome's dryer, he had to walk around shirtless, not that he minded, but he would have liked for Kagome's to see him without his shirt. He was sure that she would like what he had to offer.

As he watched the movie, Kouga's eyes began to grow heavy and soon, he was asleep.

* * *

Kagome yawned into her hand. Sesshomaru had been on the phone for the past hour and told her to make herself comfortable with a book. Apparently, something had happened to one of his companies over in the states and now he had to deal with it. When he finally got off the phone, he looked over at Kagome and took note of her tired appearance. The thought of walking over to her, picking her up, and carrying her to his room crossed his mind, but he knew that she would never go for it, nor would he allow himself to do that to one of his employees. But, once. Just once he would like to taste her lips, even if it were only for a moment.

Shaking his head, he stood up and walked over to where Kagome was sitting. He held out his hand and watched as she placed her hand in his. He gently pulled her up, but he must have pulled too hard because Kagome ended up stumbling and fell into his arms. Her surprised gasp hit his ears and he wanted to wrap both of his arms around her soft body and hold her close. She was so much softer than Kikyo, and she smelled better. He helped her straighten up, and she quickly apologized. "I am so sorry, Sesshomaru-Sama. I guess I am a bit tired." She said, not looking up at him.

Sesshomaru helped steady Kagome on her feet and said, "Do not worry yourself, Kagome. I have many women fall for me, you are simply no different."

Kagome's head snapped up and he roused himself for the comment that she was about to make. "That is not funny, Sesshomaru-Sama. I did not 'fall for you', as you put it. You pulled me and I tripped." She hissed as she yanked her arms from his grip.

Sesshomaru cocked his eyebrow and shook his head. This woman had too many damn emotions. He stepped back from Kagome and said, "We are done for tonight, Kagome. Give Makasuno my best and tell him that it is my fault that you are late. After all, we would not want lover-boy to get upset with you, would we?"

Kagome glared at the tall man in front of her. However, she was simply too tired to say anything to him and turned to leave. She grabbed her purse and walked out of his office and saw that Jaken had already opened the door for her. She thanked the small man and exited the home. Walking to her car, she debated on calling Kouga, but decided to just show up. Hopefully, he would not be that upset with her. She opened her car door and got into the driver's seat. Starting up the engine, she buckled up and then put the car into drive. As she made her way down the long driveway, she looked back and was startled to see Sesshomaru at the door, watching her drive away. Shaking her head, she directed her car towards the highway and made her way home.

* * *

Sesshomaru watched Kagome leave and felt a slight twinge of loneliness in his stomach. He clenched his fists and turned around. He could not understand why Kagome would fall for someone like Makasuno. He was loud, arrogant, conceited, and on occasion, violent. He had caused a slight uproar about a year ago when he punched a man for a rude comment he had made about Makasuno's current girlfriend. He had escaped prosecution, but the girl had broken up with Makasuno and had claimed that he was simply too controlling. Perhaps when Kagome saw Makasuno's true colors, she would come to him to help get her out of the mess she had created, and he would take great pleasure in reminding her that it was he who told her not to date Makasuno. Yes, he would take great pleasure when he told her, "I told you so."

He made his way up the stairs and towards his bedroom. He had heard Jaken close the door and lock it. When he was in his bedroom, he stripped down and went into his bathroom to take a bath. As the tub filled, Sesshomaru grabbed a towel and set it beside the tub. Stepping in, he hissed in pleasure as the hot water instantly began to sooth his aching muscles and frayed nerves. His eyes narrowed as he recalled that damn phone call that had interrupted his time with Kagome.

One of his companies in the Americas had been hit with a pretty severe computer virus and all of the data had been lost. As he spoke with the CEO of the company, he watched Kagome select a book and sit down on his couch. After a few moments, her eyes began to close and she kept trying to fall asleep, but would catch herself and shake her head. Her actions had amused him and he found that being around Kagome made him less tense. However, he could not stand her insolence that seemed to surface whenever he was near. She had been perfect at the party, and had she been on his arm, he would not have allowed her to leave his side. She was a beautiful woman and men, especially the men in his particular circle, did not care if she was attached or not. They would attempt to seduce her away without a second thought. Naraku Onigumo was a perfect example. He had seduced Kikyo and then discarded her without a care in the world. He would probably to the same to Kagome if he got his slimy hands upon her. However, she had not been on his arm, but rather, she had been on Makasuno's arm and that bothered him to no end. Kouga Makasuno was a jerk. There was no doubt about that. He did not hesitate to insult someone, nor did he hesitate to use all of his resources to get what he wanted, and obviously, he wanted Kagome. Well, he would have a fight on his hands should he try and lure her from his company.

Sesshomaru shook his head and tried to clear his mind. He closed his eyes, and found himself wondering if Kagome ever thought of him the way he thought of her. He could see her come into his bathroom and remove her clothing. He could hear the sloshing of the water as she joined him in the tub and then felt her hands upon his chest as she leaned over to kiss him. He could not deny that he was attracted to her, but he was beginning to suspect that this mere attraction was quickly becoming an addiction, or for a better word, obsession.

When he opened his eyes, he noticed that the hot water had cooled considerably and he had to wonder how much time had gone by. It was clear that he had fallen into a light slumber, but he knew that not much time had passed. He stood up and glanced down at himself. Groaning, he looked over at the shower and shrugged. That damn woman had done something to him. He had never had this kind of reactions with other women, and now, he was sporting a hard on that was about to kill him it he didn't find some way to get rid of it. He got out of the tub and went to the shower. He turned it on and fought the urge to shiver as the cold water splashed over his body. When his erection had died down, Sesshomaru turned off the water and grabbed his towel. He quickly dried off and went to his bed. As he climbed into the spacious bed, he turned off the lamp that sat beside his bed and he laid down on his back. Once he was comfortable, he closed his eyes. Images of Kagome underneath him flooded his brain and he felt the all too familiar stirring of his cock. He quickly opened his eyes and groaned. This was just not his day.

* * *

Kagome had made it back to her apartment and noticed that a light was on. She had expected that Kouga had given up and gone home, but his car was still parked and she smiled. She quietly opened the door and found Kouga asleep on her couch. She quirked an eyebrow at him when she noticed that he was not wearing his shirt. She felt her cheeks burn and she quickly walked to her bedroom. She changed out of her outfit and heels to a pair of shorts and a tank top. Grabbing a large blanket, she made her way back to Kouga's side and reached out to shake his shoulder. When he opened an eye, she smiled at him and said, "Stretch out. I am going to cover you with a blanket and will see you in the morning."

Kouga sighed and did as she said, but just as she was about to cover him up, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her down to lay beside him. Kagome was stunned and when she moved, Kouga's arms tightened a bit.

"Just sleep. That's all I want to do, Kagome." He muttered into her hair. She sighed and nodded. Why not. It isn't like she is doing anything wrong, but if he thought that he was going to go where no man has gone before with her, he had another think coming. She did her best to cover them and then relaxed against him. She heard him sigh and she threw her arm around his waist. She felt him turn a bit so that he was on his back and she was on her side. She was snuggled between him and the back of the couch and…it was comfortable. She rested her head against him and closed her eyes. She felt herself drift and smiled. It had been too long since she had done something like this, and it felt good.

* * *

Kikyo had never felt so lonely before in all of her life. She was sitting in her hotel room and had the contents of her purse laying on the bed. She had a couple hundred dollars on her and her credit cards, but to her dismay, Inu Yasha had cancelled her cards. She had attempted to buy dinner with the Mastercard, but it was quickly rejected. With her cheeks flaming, she pulled out some money and grabbed her food. She could feel the eyes upon her and knew that everyone recognized her. It was that damn Onigumo's fault. He had probably set her up and she was going to confront him over it. He would probably lie, but she was an expert at lying, so she would be able to catch him and bust him in his lie.

She had called her friend Bankotsu and left a message on his answering machine. She then tried to call Inu Yasha, but the minute he heard her voice, he called her a whore and slammed the phone down in her ear. She called back and when the answering machine picked up, she said, "I understand that you are upset with me, but I am sorry and I do love you. However, you cannot simply toss me away, Inu Yasha. I know that you cut off my credit cards, and I demand that you turn them back on. I am still your wife and need to eat. You did the same thing to Kagome as I did to you, but I don't see you feeling bad for your actions, so how can you condemn me for something that you have done? Please give me a call. I know that you are there and listening. We need to talk, and if you will not talk to me here, I will have to talk to you through a lawyer and you have placed me into a way of life that the courts will force you to continue. Remember, my love, you promised that you would always take care of me, and I will see that you keep your promise, even if I have a court force you to do so. I don't want this to become ugly. This is the last thing you need right now. I am at "The Shikon Arms" room 308. I hope to talk to you soon."

After she hung up, she noticed that her cell phone light was blinking, signaling that she had a voice message. She opened up the phone and dialed her voice mail. She had five new messages and none of them were friendly. They were from her friends and they were very ugly to her. Nani told her that she had always known that she was a whore and the front page confirmed her suspicions. She said that she never deserved Inu Yasha and that now that he was single, she would be more than happy to comfort him. She called her a lying bitch and then hung up. The other messages were not much better and Kikyo soon found herself reduced to tears.

Kikyo looked up when she heard a knock on the door. She got up and wiped her eyes. She went to the door and slowly opened it. When she saw her visitor, she took in a shaky breath and then said, "I really screwed up." Kikyo watched as her visitor nodded and pulled her into his arms. He pushed open the door and led Kikyo back inside before closing the door. He walked her over to the bed and sat down beside her.

"Have you spoken with Inu Yasha?" Bankotsu asked, knowing by the look upon his friend's face that she had and that it had not gone very well.

"I left a message for him, but I don't think that he will be calling back, Bank. I really fucked up this time." Kikyo replied. She lifted her face to her hands and sobbed.

Bankotsu shook his head. "I warned you, Kikyo. Hell, I told you to stay away from Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru, but you are so damn money hungry that you can't see anything else. You are in a place that you helped put that other woman, Kagome. You cheated with her fiancé and then got him to leave her to marry you. I told you that you were headed for trouble, but you never listen to me and look where you are now." He said, his anger apparent.

"Please don't be mad at me, Bank. Please, I can't take anyone else mad at me right now." Kikyo whimpered. She heard him sigh and then pull her closer to him.

"When are you going to grow up, Kikyo? I am saddened to say this to you, but I can't stay and watch you do this to yourself anymore. I do love you, but we have been through too much and you have made me worry about you for the last time. I have to let you go." Bankotsu said gently. He knew that if he could force Kikyo to stand on her own two feet, then she would find a way to fix her own mess.

Kikyo yanked away from her oldest friend. "So, you are abandoning me as well?" She asked. When he did not answer, she turned away from him. Her mind was spinning and she could hear her own heart beating rapidly.

Bankotsu stared at Kikyo's back. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a check. "This will help you out some, until you can get back on your feet. For your sake, Kikyo, please reevaluate your life. You are out of control and only getting worse. I love you, but I cannot stand by and watch you destroy yourself. This is goodbye, Kikyo. Please do not contact me or Jakotsu. We are finished, and need to part ways to preserve our sanity and our relationship." He said, moving to the door. When she did not respond, Bankotsu left her room and quietly closed the door. As he was about to walk to the elevators, he heard her sobs and felt his heart clench. However, he squared his shoulders and walked down the long hall.

Now, she was all alone. The only friend she could count on had given up on her and now she had nobody. She laid down on her bed and closed her eyes. She was so tired. Tomorrow, she would come up with a plan, but just for the night, she would let herself cry. Tomorrow, those who hurt her would pay.


	9. Abuse Of The Heart

Kagome awoke feeling very warm and comfortable. She opened her eyes and found herself tucked into her bed. Beside her, a note lay upon her pillow and she could not help but smile when she read it.

_Kagome,_

I am sorry that we could not have dinner last night. I must have fallen asleep, and it was sweet of you to let me sleep. I apologize for my forward behavior by pulling you down with me, and I hope you can forgive me. When I awoke, I found myself wrapped around you and figured that you would not want to wake up like that, so I moved you to your room and grabbed my shirt out of the dryer. I will call you later on this morning and perhaps we can go out for lunch, my treat. I also need to inform you that Inu Yasha stopped by last night, but did not come to your door. I am sure that he was here to cause trouble, he must have seen me and turned around, thinking that we were up to something. I am going to lock the door behind me and hope that you had a nice night's sleep.

Kouga

Kagome giggled as she reread the note. He really was a sweetheart, and he treated her so well. She sat up in bed and looked down at herself. She was wearing her shorts and tank top and shook her head. She could not believe that Inu Yasha would dare come to her home, especially after what he had said at the party. She pressed her lips into a thin line and walked out of her bedroom and over to the phone. She dialed Sesshomaru's number and when the phone was answered, she asked to speak with Sesshomaru-Sama.

The voice on the other end was very curt, and told her that Sesshomaru-Sama was asleep and that she would have to wait to speak with him. Kagome sighed and asked to leave a message. When she was told to go ahead with her message, she said that Inu Yasha had come to her apartment the previous night and that Sesshomaru-Sama had wanted to know if he tried to make contact with her. The man had grown quiet and then told her to hold on. Within a few moments, Sesshomaru was on the line and he was quite upset.

"Did the bastard speak with you?" He asked, his voice cold.

"No, I was still at your home when he came by. He saw Kouga here and turned around, but Kouga saw him and informed me about it." Kagome replied. She listened carefully as Sesshomaru's breathing got heavier.

"What time did Makasuno leave your home last night?" He asked. Mentally, he was kicking himself for caring, but his curiosity was hell bent on making him find out.

Kagome giggled nervously. Oh lord, she could tell that she was about to get an earful, but she squared her shoulders and said, "When I came back last night, I found him asleep and instead of waking him, I covered him up and went to sleep." Ok, so she chickened out and did not put in the part where she had been pulled down and slept in his arms, at least for part of the night.

Sesshomaru was upset. He could bet that Makasuno faked being asleep to play on Kagome's loving nature and she fell for it. He took in a deep breath and asked when did Makasuno finally leave.

When she told him that he had left sometime in the early morning, Sesshomaru wanted to ask if Kagome had been left with her clothing on or off. However, he simply grunted and told her that he would deal with Inu Yasha. He quickly hung up on her and made his way to his study.

Kagome stared at the phone in her hand, and then placed the receiver in its cradle. She turned her back to it, and then nearly jumped out of her skin when it rang. She huffed in annoyance, but then picked it up. True to his word, it was Kouga and he wanted to take her out to lunch. Kagome quickly agreed and when he told her that he would pick her up in an hour, she hung up and ran to her room. She wanted to look good.

* * *

Sesshomaru pounded his fists into the punching bag as hard as he could. He kept imagining that it was Makasuno's face that he was pounding and found that his anger was slightly appeased when he finally stopped.

He wiped the sweat from his brow and walked from his gym. He could not understand why he was acting in such ways. The woman was obviously not human. She was a seductress and had weaved her magic on him. Well, he would not play her game. He walked up the stairs and headed straight for his shower. He allowed the hot water to wash away the evidence of his anger and made the decision to confront his brother about going over to Kagome's apartment. Just because his bitch decided to show her true colors did not mean that Kagome was going to be his consolation prize. He had been with her once before and did not treat her as he should have, and he would not have another chance with her.

He quickly dressed and ran a brush through his long hair. With a critical eye, he surveyed his work and nodded with satisfaction that he still had the looks that had earned him the nickname "The Killing Perfection" in college. He flipped the long strands over his shoulder and went to his dresser where he had placed his wallet. He shoved it into his back pocket and then left his bedroom.

He went downstairs and decided that he would drive himself around for the day. He selected the black sports car and grabbed the keys off of the board in the garage. He got into the car and took off, not caring if he was speeding, he just liked to go fast.

He drove for a while and then pulled up in front of a house. He smirked when he saw the truck sitting in the driveway. He shut the engine off and climbed out of his car. He walked to the front door and knocked. When it opened, he glared at his younger brother and then shoved his way into the house.

Inu Yasha's mouth dropped at Sesshomaru's audacity. He could not believe that he had the fucking nerve to come to his home and barge in as though he owned the damn place. He slammed the door and said, "What in the fuck do you want, cocksucker?"

Sesshomaru lifted his eyebrow and shook his head. "Now, now, Inu Yasha. Is that any way to speak to your big brother? And here I was hoping that we could put all of our differences behind us and start over." He sneered. He saw the look of rage on his brother's face and snorted. This was way too easy.

"I have nothing to say to you, and already know that you were right. Now, get out of my home." Inu Yasha bellowed, his finger pointing to the front door.

Sesshomaru gazed at his brother and then said, "You went to Kagome's apartment yesterday. I told you to stay away from her. Leave her be, Inu Yasha. You have already had your time with her and failed her. She is happy without you."

"So, you spoke with that idiot, Makasuno, and he tattled on me, so what? Big deal. I can go anywhere I chose and if I want to talk to Kagome, then I will. You have no say in who she speaks with, so why don't you step aside and let me take care of her." Inu Yasha smirked.

Sesshomaru's hand snaked out and wound itself around Inu Yasha's neck. He pulled the young man close and quietly said, "She has just recovered from the last time that you took care of her. You will not do her anymore harm."

He shoved his brother away and went to the door. He opened the door and walked outside, not bothering to shut the door behind him.

Inu Yasha stared after Sesshomaru for a moment and then got up and closed the door. He glanced around and saw that his answering machine light was blinking, signaling that he had a message. He pushed play and then heard Kikyo's voice. As every few seconds ticked by, he grew angrier. He walked over to the kitchen counter and snatched up his keys. He strolled out of his house, locked his door, and got into his truck. He pulled out of his driveway and headed for the hotel that his dear wife was staying in. He was about to lay some serious smack down.

* * *

Kikyo smiled as she listened to the woman on the other end of the phone. Early in the morning, Kikyo had been so desperate that she called her mother, and her mother called her attorney, a woman by the name of Kaguya Lee.

Kaguya had been very happy to call Kikyo and had listened with eager ears as the young woman told her what happened, but Kaguya already knew that Kikyo cheated, though it would not be a serious problem. She listened as Kikyo described the treatment she received at her husband's hands and smirked as a plan formed in her mind.

"Kikyo, I want you to begin packing your belongings. You will be back in your home by this evening. We will get your credit cards reinstated and set you up with a nice allowance so that you are comfortable. After all, this really is your husband's fault. He never should have allowed his wife to get comfortable in a lifestyle if he was not prepared to take care of her should you have a falling out." Kaguya said, her voice low and velvety.

Kikyo could barely suppress her glee. She straightened her back and smiled as Kaguya listed all of the things she was going to set in motion. She told Kikyo that she had every right to be at that home, and just because her husband had ordered her out did not mean that she had to leave. No, she had just as much right to live there until a judge said otherwise.

When Kaguya finished with her instructions, Kikyo hung up the phone and practically skipped to the dresser. She began pulling out her lingerie and moved it to the bed. She opened up her suitcase and placed her items inside with loving care.

She was about to go to the small closet, but a banging on her door stopped her. She went to the door and opened it, and then smirked.

Inu Yasha was beyond pissed and she was loving every minute of it. He stormed into the room and looked around. He turned his angry gaze upon her and pointed at her.

"You little bitch. If you think that I am going to play these little games with you, you are seriously mistaken." He hissed, his anger growing as her smile broadened.

"Inu Yasha, I am not playing a game with you. I meant what I said. You will not simply dismiss me and I refuse to be tossed aside like a piece of garbage. My attorney will see to it that you support me until I decide that I have had enough and even then I probably won't let go." She said, chuckling.

"What attorney? You don't have an attorney." He said, crossing his arms.

Kikyo beamed. "Yes, I do. Kaguya Lee. She is a well known divorce attorney and I have already spoken with her. It seems that you had no right to kick me out of our home, and she is working on correcting that for me. You see, it would have been so much easier to just let things slide, but no, you wanted to be a little shit and now I am being a bitch. So what. I fucked Naraku Onigumo. Who hasn't? However, you are a hypocrite, my love. You cheated on Kagome with me and told me that cheating was a natural part of life and relationships. You can't have it both ways, Inu Yasha." She scolded, her voice light.

Inu Yasha's fists clenched. He was actually seeing red. He grabbed Kikyo by her arms and forced her against the wall. "I made a mistake by marrying you. I never should have cheated on Kagome and that mistake will haunt me for the rest of my life. You were only after me for my money, and I'll be damned if you get anymore than you deserve." He said, his fingers digging deep into her skin.

Kikyo whined in pain. She glared at her husband and sneered, "I deserve more than what you are planning to give me and you know it, and so does my attorney. I will make sure that you suffer right along with me."

Inu Yasha could not stop himself. He didn't even know it happened until he heard the sharp sound of skin hitting skin and heard Kikyo's cry. He quickly stepped back and looked down at the ground. Kikyo was crumbled on the floor, sobbing. He had never hit a woman before and he paled when he saw her nose bleeding.

He went into the bathroom and got a washcloth and made sure that the water was not too cold. He quickly went back to her side and brought the cloth to her nose. She instantly flinched from him and scooted back. He sighed and quickly picked her up and brought her over to the bed.

As he held her, he placed the cloth under her nose and rocked her slowly. He whispered that he was sorry for hitting her and that perhaps things had just gotten too far out of hand.

Kikyo wanted to cheer. Kaguya had told her to do anything she could to provoke Inu Yasha. She could not wait to tell her lawyer that she had been hit. Kaguya was devious and had been chalk full of great ideas to help Kikyo get what she wanted.

Inu Yasha felt horrible. He could feel Kikyo trembling and he knew that he had been in the wrong. He sighed and then said, "Come on. Let's get your belongings and go home. We have a lot of talking to do, and until I am satisfied that we have gotten past this incident, I will sleep in the guest room."

Kikyo really wanted to laugh. What a moron. However, she simply sniffled and nodded her head. He set her down on the bed and went to grab her clothing from the closet. After almost half an hour, her bags were packed and she was in her car following him home. He had told her before they left that he would give her back her credit cards, but that she was on a limit. She had agreed and when her stomach rumbled, he said that he would take her out for lunch.

They dropped her bags and car off at the house and took off in his truck. Kikyo could tell that he was watching her and she made a show of touching her nose and grimacing. After all, sympathy works wonders. He reached over and took her hand away from her face and entwined her fingers with his. He pulled her hand up and kissed her hand. It was a very romantic gesture, and Kikyo was dying on the inside. This was just too rich.

He pulled up at a nice little restaurant and escorted her inside, but stopped when he saw Kouga Makasuno and Kagome sitting at a table. He looked around and sighed. It was just his luck. The only table available was the one next to his former fiancée.

The waitress smiled up at him and motioned for him and Kikyo to follow her. They did and when he saw Makasuno look up, he rolled his eyes and held out the chair for his wife. He glanced over at Kagome, who didn't even face him. Her face was blank and he heard Makasuno ask if she wanted to go somewhere else, but Kagome shook her head no and told him that she was fine.

Kikyo was seething on the inside. The way her husband was looking at Kagome was making her see red and she pouted a bit. When given a menu, she looked through it and then looked at her husband.

"I want the steak with a baked potato." She said. She smiled over at him and then looked down. She was still in her act.

Inu Yasha smiled. "Would you like to get a salad, as well?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

Kikyo nodded and then looked around. She watched as that Makasuno guy leaned forward and whispered to Kagome. It was clear that he liked her a lot and Kikyo hoped that Kagome liked him as well. She did not want the little bitch available for her husband should he decide to get back at her for sleeping with Naraku.

She glanced back at her husband, who was now openly staring at Kagome. She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. This was going to be some lunch.

* * *

Kouga had come and picked Kagome up as promised. He looked great in his ass-hugging jeans and tight shirt. She had also worn jeans, but wore an off the shoulder blouse. She had put her hair up into a high ponytail and laughed when she saw that Kouga had pulled his up as well. He reached out and took her hand and led her from her apartment. He waited as she locked her door, and waved to Kaede, who had sighed and murmured, "Ah, young love."

Kagome shook her head. She and Kouga were just friends, at least at this point. Ok, he had kissed her, but that only meant that he liked her. Right now, all she wanted was a friend, and he was perfect.

He opened the car door for her and Kagome slid into the passenger seat. She could not believe at how nice the car was and was impressed by his sound system. When he got into the car, he noticed that she was eyeballing his stereo system, and he told her to listen to whatever she wanted.

Kagome grinned and found a station that played soft rock. All that loud shit hurt her ears, and she could tell that Kouga was happy with her choice. As they drove, Kouga began telling her about his childhood and how he got into business.

"My father owned the company before I did and I guess it was just a natural thing for me to take over once I got of age. My family has been in the advertising business for a long time and publicity is one of the things we handle." He explained.

Kagome was impressed. Kouga really did not seem like he would be an executive, but here he was, and he was amazing. She thought about Sesshomaru and had to wonder how he got into the business he was in. But, she was shaken out of her thoughts when Kouga announced that they were at the restaurant.

They walked in, hand in hand, and got a table. He ordered their drinks and told Kagome to order whatever she wanted. He kept glancing over at her and smiled as she studied the menu. He loved how she bit the corner of her lip when she concentrated. He, of course, could find better things to do with that lip of hers, but he would keep that to himself, at least for now.

When Kagome finally announced what she wanted, Kouga smiled at her and motioned for the waitress to come to the table. He gave her their orders and grinned at Kagome when he noticed that she was looking him over. He took great pride in his appearance, and he was positive that Kagome was enjoying the view. However, his grin quickly slid off of his face when he caught sight of that asshole Inu Yasha and his whore.

Nothing was said between them, but Kouga watched as Kagome stiffened. It was clear that her former love's presence was distracting to her. He leaned over and whispered, "Would you like to go somewhere else? It is no problem, Kagome."

Kagome shook her head. She would not run. She had every right to be there, and who gave a damn if Inu Yasha was around or not?

Kouga beamed at her. She was amazing and the fact that she refused to leave made him happy that he had decided that she was the one for him. He watched as Kagome smiled at him and then heard that bitch, Kikyo, tell her husband what she wanted.

'Fuck what she wanted, what she needed was a swift kick in her ass.' Kouga thought, as he reached out and took Kagome's hand in his. He could see Inu Yasha look over at Kagome and heard his wife's annoyed sigh.

He smirked a bit and turned his attention to Kagome. She was looking around and when she looked back at him, she gave him a soft smile. She tightened her grip on his hand and then leaned back when their food arrived.

Kouga quickly forgot all about the couple at the next table and listened to Kagome as she told him about her family. He was impressed at how loyal she was, and laughed when she told him about her grandfather. It seemed that the old man was a bit off his rocker, but from the fondness in Kagome's voice, he seemed harmless.

However, their good mood quickly came to an end when he asked Kagome how she came to be in Sesshomaru's employ and when she told him that she had been offered a job, Inu Yasha snorted loudly.

Kouga glared over at him and then looked at Kagome, who was staring at her former fiancée. She narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips, but did not say anything. She turned her attention back on Kouga and told him that Hojo had come to her and had said that he had a wonderful opportunity for her, and she jumped at the chance to take it.

Kouga nodded, and asked, "Well, it looks as though everything has worked out for you, hasn't it?"

Kagome nodded, happily. "Yes. Sesshomaru-Sama is very nice when he isn't threatening people."

Inu Yasha snorted again and sneered, "The only reason why he is nice to you is because he wants to get into your panties, much like this asshole."

Kouga jumped up, and glared down at Inu Yasha. "Will you back the fuck off? Mind your own business, dog-face." He snarled.

Inu Yasha stood up and stood toe-to-toe with Kouga. Both men were glaring at each other and Kagome finally decided that she had heard enough. She reached out and took Kouga's arm.

"Kouga, come on. Let's just go. You wanted to go and see a movie, right? Just leave Inu Yasha alone. After all, he needs to keep all of his attention directed at his wife due to the fact of her habit of spreading her legs." Kagome said, her voice cold.

Kouga smirked. He wrapped his arm around Kagome. "You're right, sweetheart. Oh, and dog-face, I would suggest using condoms for a while. There is no telling what kinds things your bitch will bring home to you." He said. He reached out and grabbed the bill from the table and led Kagome over to the cashier. He paid the bill and then led Kagome out of the restaurant. However, they were followed and Kagome cried out in pain when Inu Yasha's fingers gripped her arm tightly. Kouga turned and felt his anger quickly rising. It looked as though he would have to kick this freak's ass.

"What in the hell does that mean, bitch?" He screamed, drawing the attention of other patrons.

Kagome yanked her arm out of his grasp and glared at him. "It means, you idiot, that your wife is nothing more than a whore, but then again, I am not surprised. She cheated on Sesshomaru-Sama, and now she has cheated on you. By the way, I know you were at my apartment yesterday, and I want you to know that I do not appreciate it. You have no business with me anymore and I certainly don't want to be around you. By the way, did you know that your wife called Sesshomaru-Sama yesterday and tried to get back together with him?" She asked, her gaze unwavering upon Inu Yasha.

Inu Yasha's face turned pale. He slowly turned towards Kikyo and looked at her for some sign of denial. He shook his head when his gaze was returned with a look of guilt. That bitch.

His shoulders slumped and he walked towards his truck and got in. Without even waiting for Kikyo, he started the engine and backed out of his space. Within seconds, he was gone.

Kikyo watched her husband drive off and then looked at Kagome. She was about to speak, but the clap of thunder stopped whatever she was about to say. She looked back at Kagome and saw the young woman smirk.

"Well, you had better get walking, Kikyo. Unless you want to get stuck in the rain." Kagome sneered.

Kouga snickered and pulled Kagome towards his car. He was about to step in when Inu Yasha grabbed her, but he was delighted when she turned the tables on the fool. Yes, his woman was strong and defiant. Just how he liked his women.

* * *

Kikyo felt her heart plummet. Damn that bitch. She had to go and ruin her day. It was just not fair. She was much prettier than Kagome, but the bitch seemed to be able to draw the attention of any man she wanted, including Inu Yasha. It was clear to Kikyo that her husband still held a torch for his old love, but she would not be denied.

As Kikyo stood in the parking lot, another clap of thunder was heard and suddenly, Kikyo found herself in the middle of a downpour. As if her luck could not get any worse, a car drove by her and nearly hit her.

The car slowed to a stop and the driver got out and approached her. "Kikyo." He said, his voice soft as silk.

* * *

When Kagome awoke, she smiled and stretched. She had never had such an exciting weekend before and it thrilled her to no end that Kouga did not seem to mind showering her with his attention.

Kouga was simply used to getting what he wanted and everyone else be damned. And apparently, he had decided that he wanted her. When they had gone to the movies, he made sure that they had popcorn and sodas before finding a couple of seats in the back. For most of the movie, they held hands and when the movie was over, Kouga got a call that he had to take. When he came back over to her, his eyes were apologetic and he told her that he would have to cut the day short. He said that he was expected at an emergency meeting and that he would drop her off at her apartment.

So, for the rest of the night, Kagome got her outfit ready for work and then made herself some dinner. She watched a movie and then took a hot shower, but strangely, Kouga did not come to her mind. Instead, Kagome found herself thinking about Sesshomaru.

He was…handsome. No, not handsome. God like. Yes, that was a better description. Sesshomaru's cold looks made him seem unapproachable, but for some reason, Kagome found herself intrigued by it.

When she had woken up at his home, and in his shirt, she was slightly embarrassed. She found herself sniffing the shirt and closed her eyes when she detected the faint aroma of his cologne. It was a very appealing scent.

As she washed her body, Kagome's hands fluttered down to between her legs and she closed her eyes. She had not felt an attraction this strongly before, but for some reason, he made her feel…different.

Different from Kouga, and definitely different from Inu Yasha. Sure, she liked Kouga. He was sexy and loving towards her, but he really did not challenge her, but Sesshomaru made her want to strangle him at times and she found herself panting in her office after a few of the confrontations that they had engaged in. She had been turned on by the confrontations.

When she felt the slickness upon her thighs, Kagome's eyes flew open and she looked down. Oh, this was not good. Not good at all.

Now, as she lay in bed, she felt her face flame up with embarrassment as she recalled that she had actually gotten off when she thought of her boss. How was she supposed to face him? Well, there was only one way to find out.

Tossing back her covers, Kagome got out of bed and padded to her bathroom. After a quick shower, she brushed her teeth and then got ready for work. As she slipped on her heels, she rushed out of her bedroom and went to the kitchen to get something to eat. When she was done, she grabbed her purse and sailed out her door.

As she locked her door, Kaede came to her door and wished Kagome a good day. Smiling, Kagome nodded and walked to her car. She looked at her watch and grinned. If she hurried, she could beat Sesshomaru into the office.

* * *

When he got to work, he found Kagome and Nazuna bustling around the office in a very busy manner. Apparently, the women decided that his way of filing was wrong and took it upon themselves to file things to their liking. That was fine with him, just as long as he did not have to search for anything.

Kagome glanced up and smiled at him. When he motioned for her to follow him, she walked behind him and closed his office door. He walked to his desk and set his briefcase down on the small table beside his desk and told Kagome to sit down.

"I spoke with Inu Yasha yesterday. He will not be approaching you again." Sesshomaru said, his golden eyes studying the woman before him carefully. He nodded with approval at her attire, and found himself looking at her legs. She had them crossed and the skirt had ridden up a bit to reveal to him a bit of thigh. He quickly sat down and ignored the throbbing in his pants. He noticed that Kagome was shifting a bit in her seat, and he lifted an eyebrow.

"What is wrong, Kagome?" He asked, his tone demanding, yet soft. He watched as her head snapped up and heard her clear her throat.

"I kind of ran into Inu Yasha yesterday. He was with Kikyo." She whispered. At first, she did not think he heard her, but the rise in his voice told her differently.

"I see. And where were you to see these two people?" He demanded, his anger beginning to get the better of him.

Kagome shifted again. "I went to lunch with Kouga and they happened to come into the restaurant. I tried my best to ignore them, but Inu Yasha made a very rude comment and I kind of snapped back." She said, her eyes looking at anything other than him.

Sesshomaru stood up and walked around his desk. He sat before Kagome and reached out to touch her chin with his fingers. Gently, he lifted her face until she was forced to look at him.

"What did he say to you, Kagome?" He asked quietly, his thumb stroking the soft skin of her jaw. He saw her eyes widen at his unusually gentle tone, and then shook her head.

"I really don't want to say. It is humiliating." She said, pulling her face from his grasp. She looked up when Sesshomaru shifted.

"Fine. Don't tell me. I will find out what happened without your help. Do you remember that Kagura has a meeting with me this morning?" He asked. When she nodded, he smirked.

"Good. I have decided to take your advice. You are to call Yura and tell her to gather her belongings. Tell her that she has been promoted and will need to get ready to move into her new office." He said, waving his hand at Kagome in dismissal.

Kagome huffed a bit and then got up. That jerk. He just dismissed her like she was some common slave. She walked to the door, and opened it. She closed it with a loud thud and stomped to her office.

* * *

Sesshomaru watched Kagome get up. He had heard the little noise of indignation, and nearly chuckled. He knew she hated it when he callously dismissed her. As she walked to the door, his eyes were drawn to her ass. He liked the way it moved underneath her soft skirt. He could imagine what kind of panties she was wearing and he found that it was hard for him not to think about what it would be like for him to slip those panties off of her and touch her. He imagined that her curls would be soft, just like everything else about her. Or perhaps, she didn't have any curls. Some women preferred to shave their private area. Was Kagome one of those women?

He shook his head, as if clearing those hentai thoughts from his brain. He reached over and dialed Makasuno's number. He had told Kagome that he was going to find out what had been said, and now he planned to follow through.

When Kouga picked up his private line, Sesshomaru got to the point. "I understand that you and Kagome ran into Inu Yasha and his whore. What was said to Kagome to upset her so?" He asked, his voice curt.

Kouga sighed. He had known that Inu Yasha's words had hurt Kagome's feelings. But, she had insisted that she was fine. Had he not been so angry, he would have seen her anguish.

"Basically, he said that the only reason why you were nice to her was to get into her panties." Kouga replied, his voice angry.

"Anything else?" Sesshomaru inquired. He was seething on the inside. How dare that fool make such a statement? However, he could not deny that he would not stop thinking about Kagome or her panties.

"He assaulted her in the parking lot. I was about to step in and beat his ass, but Kagome handled it herself. She really burst his bubble." Kouga said, chuckling.

Sesshomaru's eyes grew dangerous. That bastard dared to touch what belonged to Sesshomaru. He calmed himself a bit and then asked, "What exactly did she do?"

Kouga snickered. "She told the bastard that his little wife tried to get back together with you. If you could have seen the look upon his face, you would have died laughing, Takashiro. It was priceless."

Sesshomaru smirked. Good. Let the little fool hurt. He deserved it. He bid Makasuno a good day and hung up. He dialed Kagome's extension and told her to get into his office. When she arrived, he stood up and walked over to her. He placed his hands upon her upper arms and was about to tell her that he would make his brother pay for upsetting her, but she hissed in pain and flinched away from him.

He narrowed his eyes and did not even stop to ask her permission. He grabbed her arm and unbuttoned her sleeve. Carefully, he rolled it up and saw a bruise adorning her soft skin. Rage filtered through his mind as he stared at the wound. He took in a deep breath to calm his nerves and then motioned for her to unroll her sleeve. He had to get away from her, or he would yank her into his arms and hold her to him in an effort to calm himself down. This was not going the way he had envisioned. He had only wanted an assistant, but instead, he now had an obsession. Had he fallen so far? Apparently, yes. He had.

He told Kagome to let him know when Kagura arrived, and then sent her on her way. Kagome quickly left the office and he was all alone.

He thought of many things in those first few minutes, but then came to a decision. He would call Hojo and let him know of the abuse that Kagome had suffered. That should fuel Kuama's fire. Then, he would call his brother and inform him that he would be coming to his office so that they could discuss matters. His harming Kagome would never happen again.

He looked up when he heard a soft knock, and was graced with Kagome's sweet face. She told him that Kagura was here, and he motioned for her to come in. He heard Kagome tell Kagura to take a seat and then allowed his eyes to follow Kagome until she came to stop by his side. He wanted to smirk. He felt unstoppable, and with this particular woman by his side, he felt powerful. It was senseless to deny it. He wanted her. He wanted to touch her. He wanted to lavish her with gifts. Most of all, he wanted to fuck her. Damn her.

He turned his attention to Kagura and allowed a rare smile to cross his features. "Kagura. We have much to discuss." He said. His amusement heightened when he saw the look of fear cross Kagura's face. Oh, this was going to be fun.

* * *

Kikyo stirred and struggled to sit up. Her head hurt and she really could not remember what all had happened the night before. She could remember her husband leaving her behind as he drove away, and then watching as that little bitch, Kagome, leave with Kouga Makasuno. Then, it had started to rain, and she was nearly hit by a car. The man who had been driving the car had stopped and come over to her, and led her to his vehicle. Once inside, his fingers had found their way between her thighs and they had gone to his home.

He had made dinner for them and she was clad in one of his shirts. She was supposed to be furious with him, but after a few drinks, she had loosened up. Now, here she was and she was naked.

She heard the rustling of cloth and she looked over at the closet in time to see Naraku step out. His hair was tied back and he was now getting ready for work. His red eyes flickered over her and he rolled his eyes.

"Get up and get dressed. Your clothing is on the chair by the window. I will give you money for a cab. I have to get to work." He said, his voice dripping with malice.

Kikyo shrugged. She got up and pranced over to the chair. As she dressed, she could feel Naraku's eyes upon her and she smirked. Clearly, he was more attracted to her than he would care to admit. As she pulled on her shirt, she turned to him and said, "Could I please use your phone? I would rather the cab pick me up out front."

When he nodded, she slipped on her flats and moved towards the phone. She grabbed the phone book and found a cab company. She dialed the number and requested a cab come and pick her up.

When she hung up, Naraku reached for his wallet and opened it. He pulled out a fifty dollar bill and handed it to her. She took it and then walked past him and headed for the stairs. If he wanted to be an ass, then she could be a bitch.

She walked outside, and folded the bill and placed it in her pocket. She cursed when she realized that she had left her purse, and turned to go back inside, but found herself looking up at Naraku. Silently, he handed her purse to her and then said, "Do not tell that idiot that you married that you were with me. You don't need anymore trouble."

Kikyo rolled her eyes, but nodded. She heard a car approach and quickly got into the cab when it stopped. She did not even look at Naraku, but gave the driver the address that she wanted to go to and watched as he put the car into drive. Soon, Naraku was gone and she gave a sigh of relief. Well, that was certainly unexpected. She had never imagined that she would screw Naraku Onigumo twice in a couple of days. But, he was a better fuck than Inu Yasha. Perhaps she should see whatelse Naraku was better at.


	10. Confessions

Kagura's knees were shaking and she kept looking at Kagome. The other woman's face was blank as she stood behind and off to the side of Sesshomaru. It was clear from the look on Sesshomaru's face that he was angered and that she was responsible for it.

"Kagura, do you know the reasons why I have called you into my office this morning?" Sesshomaru asked, his voice calm.

Kagura shook her head a bit and then said, "Not really, Sesshomaru. I am guessing that it has something to do with the party." She gave him a small smile and watched as his eyes narrowed.

"Kagome. When we are at the office, exactly how are my employees supposed to refer to me?" Sesshomaru asked.

"You like to be referred to as Sesshomaru-Sama." Kagome replied. She kept her face clear of any emotion and she knew that Kagura kept looking at her for signs of reassurance.

"Exactly. Do not ever refer to me as 'Sesshomaru' while we are at work, Kagura. I am the employer. I deserve respect and you will no longer be allowed to disrespect me, here or in public. Your actions at Hojo Kuama's party tells me that not only do you not respect me, you do not respect yourself. Let's take a look at some examples, shall we? Your dress, for instance, was horrifying. It was tasteless and gaudy. It had 'whore' written all over it. I told you that this affair was important to me and you decided that you would rather try and seduce not only me, but Kagome's date as well, and let me assure you, Kouga Makasuno would never take you up on your offer. Even he has standards. I was informed that while I was speaking with Kagome, you placed your hands on Makasuno's crotch and told him that if Kagome did not wish to sleep with him, that you would be more than happy to take her place. Now, explain to me what in the name of paradise were you thinking?" Sesshomaru said, leaning back in his chair. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Kagome watching Kagura intently.

Kagura's face was totally pale. To be honest, she could not remember most of that evening. She shook her head and cleared her throat. She had thought that her dress looked nice, but apparently, she was wrong. However, when she was able to compose herself, she looked up at Sesshomaru and said, "I apologize for whatever embarrassment that I have caused you. Please know that it was not my intention to humiliate you. But, I can't remember much of what happened and I suppose that I cannot handle alcohol that well. As for my dress, I was told by the woman that sold it to me that it was in fashion and that it would be appropriate. If it made me look cheap, then I regret buying it. I did not desire to upset you. I can't remember even speaking with Kouga Makasuno, and if I touched him inappropriately, then I will apologize. I am aware that he and Kagome are in a relationship and I apologize Kagome for hitting on your boyfriend."

Sesshomaru stiffened at the mention of Kouga being Kagome's boyfriend. They most certainly were not in a relationship. He glanced over at Kagome, who nodded when Kagura apologized. However, he was about to drop the bomb on Kagura and he prepared himself for the fallout.

"Kagura, in light of your actions, I have decided that instead of firing you for your behavior, I am only going to demote you. After you leave here, you are to clean out your office and you will take over Yura's job. Yura has been promoted to you station and I suggest that you make an effort to get along with her. Now, leave my office and do not think about calling back up here again." He said, waving his hand in the air.

Kagura got up slowly. Surely this was a nightmare. She did not want to work under Yura. The girl was a walking disaster. She glanced over at Sesshomaru, but then narrowed her eyes when she found him looking at Kagome. It was clear to everyone that Sesshomaru liked Kagome, mostly because Kagome got away with speaking her mind to him. She would have to monitor this situation carefully from now on.

She walked to the door and let herself out. She walked past the smirking Nazuna and pressed the button for the elevator. She wanted to cry. Never before had she been so humiliated. When the elevator came, she stepped in and pushed the button for her floor. When the car came to a stop, the door opened and Kagura found herself looking into the eyes of Yura.

"Hurry up and get my office cleaned out. I want to be behind my desk before lunch." She snapped.

Kagura sighed and ground her teeth together. Sesshomaru would pay for this humiliation.

* * *

Inu Yasha had not slept a wink. After cooling down a bit, he had driven back to the restaurant to get Kikyo, but had been informed by a waitress that she had been caught in the downpour and was nearly hit by a car. The gentleman who had nearly hit her had stopped and offered her a ride, and that Kikyo had gone with him.

Inu Yasha felt waves of guilt crash over him. He had been so angry at Kikyo for doing the exact same thing he had been thinking of doing. Of course, she would have called for Sesshomaru. When things went badly for her, he would come to her rescue. It would be natural that she turned to him when her marriage fell apart.

Now, as he sat at the table, he heard a car pull up and watched as the doorknob slowly turned. When the door opened, Kikyo glanced at him and narrowed her eyes. She closed the door and walked towards the hall. She walked to the bedroom and unzipped her suitcase that was sitting on her dresser. She grabbed her shower supplies and make up, then went into the bathroom.

Inu Yasha followed his wife and watched as she gathered her things. When she did not look at him, the guilty feeling worsened and he took in a deep breath. He had no right to question her whereabouts, but it was killing him. What if the guy who had helped her took advantage of her?

He heard the shower running and he went to the bathroom door. He opened the door and stepped inside.

"Are you alright, Kikyo? I went back for you, but I was told that you were nearly hit by a car." Inu Yasha said, his eyes trained on his wife's body.

Kikyo snorted. "As you can see, I am perfectly fine. The gentleman that nearly hit me took me to his home and his wife cared for me. I stayed there last night and they gave me money for a cab this morning." She said, her tone icy.

Inu Yasha winced at her words. Because of his anger, his wife was nearly injured and had to be taken care of by strangers. He hung his head.

"I'm sorry, baby. It never should have happened. What can I do to make things right?" He asked, his voice small.

Kikyo smirked. This was exactly where she wanted him. "Right now, I want you to leave me alone. You never even gave me a chance to explain. All I wanted to do with Sesshomaru was talk to him about how things ended with us, and now that I have seen the hurt that I put both him and you through, I wanted to apologize. But, you only had ears for what your former girlfriend had to say, and didn't give a damn if it was the truth or not. After you left, the bitch cursed me out and flipped me off, saying that I deserved everything that I had coming to me." She whispered, her lips forming into a cruel smile.

Inu Yasha's temper flared. Of course, it made perfect sense. Kagome was still angry over him dumping her and because of it, Kikyo had nearly been hurt. That bitch was going to hear from him about this. And here he was debating on leaving his wife to go back to Kagome. Well, not in this lifetime.

"I tell you what…I have to go to the office for a little while and when I get back, you and I will go out to a nice dinner. This way, we can celebrate our reconciliation." Inu Yasha suggested, his tone hopeful.

Kikyo shrugged. "If you want." She said. She was glad that she had her back to him, or he would see the triumphant smile upon her face.

Inu Yasha grinned. "Ok, love. I will see you later." He said as he turned and walked back out the door.

Kikyo shut off the water and grabbed her towel. Good. She managed to hide her encounter with Naraku and got Kagome in deep shit with Inu Yasha. Now, she had to think of a way to pay Sesshomaru back for calling her a whore. However, right now, she was in the mood for a day at the beauty spa.

She strolled over to her cell phone and dialed the number to the spa. When the line was picked up, Kikyo said in her most haughty voice, "This is Mrs. Inu Yasha Takashiro. I would like to come in for a massage, facial, manicure, pedicure, and have my hair done. Yes, I can be there in an hour. Thank you."

Kikyo pushed the disconnect button and hummed as she quickly got ready for the day.

* * *

When Sesshomaru had dismissed her, Kagome went back to her office and accidentally knocked some files off desk. She groaned and got down on her hands and knees and began to gather up the papers.

Sesshomaru had come out of his office and told Nazuna to forward his calls to Kagome's office. He did not want to speak to anyone for the rest of the day. He walked over to Kagome's office and opened the door, only to be greeted by a sight that he would not soon forget.

Kagome was crouched on all fours and had her backside up on the air. She was mumbling and each time she would finish an angry statement, her backside would wiggle a bit as if agreeing with her.

But, what had caught his eye was the fact that Kagome's skirt had risen up and he could see a bit of her panties. Ah, she was wearing a red pair today. His golden eyes narrowed as she dipped her front half lower and her backside rose higher. Now, he got a good look at exactly what kind she was wearing and he was delighted to see that the style she wore was the bikini style.

He had never cared much for thongs, but he would not complain, but there was something about the bikini style that turned him on and he found that he was nearly drooling. He shook his head and coughed.

Kagome squeaked and rose up quickly, but forgot that her head was under her desk. With a loud clang, she pulled out quickly and clutched her throbbing head. She grabbed her head and looked up at Sesshomaru. She gave him a shaky smile and said, "The files fell and I was picking them up."

"Indeed." Sesshomaru said, his own files held just below his midsection. He did not need Kagome to see that because of her, he was now sporting a hard on. "When you are finished, come to my office. I will need you to take a memo."

Kagome nodded, and watched as he left the office. He closed her door, and Kagome muttered a curse word for her injured head, and then quickly gathered the files up and placed them back on her desk. She stood up and blushed when she realized that her skirt had ridden up almost to her waist. Oh, lord. What if Sesshomaru-Sama had seen her underpants? No wonder he looked so uncomfortable.

She quickly stood up and rushed out of her office and knocked on Sesshomaru's door. She let herself in and walked straight towards her boss.

"Umm, Sesshomaru-Sama, I did not realize the position of my skirt and if I made you uncomfortable, I apologize. I won't let it happen again." She said, hoping that her apology would help him relax.

Sesshomaru shifted uncomfortably. He had hoped that it would take her longer to join him and that in the time that he waited he could get rid of his erection, but she had come quickly and now at the mention of 'the incident' his cock had grown even more. He shook his head and said, "Kagome, I have changed my mind. We will do the memo after lunch. For now, I wish to be alone. You and Nazuna may take two hours for lunch. It is eleven now, so be back by one."

Kagome smiled at her boss and nodded. She watched as he shifted again and asked, "Are you alright, Sesshomaru-Sama? You look like you are in pain and if there is anything I could do to help you with whatever is bothering you, I would be more than happy to help."

Sesshomaru stared at the girl. Did she not realize that she was the problem? She made him horny and by her statement alone, his suffering cock twitched in agony. He closed his eyes.

"I have a headache, Kagome. I need to be left alone. Please lock my door on your way out and make sure that you have your voicemail on. I will see you at one." He said, his voice never showing any type of emotion.

Kagome gave him a sympathetic smile and nodded. She walked to his door and opened it. She quickly pressed the lock and then walked out, closing the door behind her. Sesshomaru quickly began to fumble with the zipper on his trousers, and he sighed when his cock sprang free.

As he stroked himself, he closed his glorious eyes and imagined Kagome's head in his lap, servicing him and showing him her appreciation. He tilted his head back as he increased his speed and gripped himself tighter. When he did not meet his climax right away, he grunted and increased his speed even more. Finally, he was able to release and he grabbed a few tissues to clean himself up. He silently cursed Kagome and her ability to make him lose control over his own body. However, when he cursed her, the image of her red panties came back into his mind, as did thoughts of her lying on her back upon his desk and him pulling those panties down her long, silken legs and he realized that if he wanted to get any work done for that day, he might have to send Kagome home for the day. That damn woman was constantly on his mind and was now plaguing his dreams. He shook his head and walked to the bathroom that he had installed in his office. Thankfully, it had a shower and was fully stocked. Perhaps after a cold rinse, he would be able to handle the tasks that he had been neglecting.

* * *

After she closed the door, Kagome walked past Nazuna and told her that Sesshomaru-Sama had told her that they could take an early lunch and to be back by one. Nazuna smiled at Kagome and apologized.

"I'm sorry, but I am going to have to cancel. I need to go and get a dress for a friend's wedding, and now that we have this break, I would be foolish to put it off any longer." She said, her eyes pleading for Kagome to forgive her.

Kagome giggled. "Don't worry about it. We can go to lunch tomorrow." She said.

Nazuna nodded, and grabbed her purse. She walked to the elevator and waited for the car. Within a couple of minutes, she was gone.

Kagome walked into her office and set her phone up for voicemail. She heard the elevator chime and grinned. Nazuna had probably forgotten something. She walked out of her office and saw a friend.

"What are you doing here, Yumi?" She asked, smiling.

Yumi cleared her throat. "Do you have some time so that we can talk? I need to speak with you, and I have an apology to make." She said, her eyes sad.

Kagome nodded. "Let me grab my purse and you can treat me to lunch." She said. She grabbed her purse and walked back over to Yumi. Her friend looked so pale and Kagome was worried that she was going to be sick. However, Yumi shook her head and led Kagome to the elevator.

This was going to be difficult. How would her friend react? Kagome would probably hate her for taking Hojo away when she still needed him. How could she have been so stupid?

All the way to the restaurant, Yumi asked herself these questions and when they finally sat down and ordered their drinks, Kagome said, "Spill it, and do it now."

Yumi glanced up in shock. Kagome had never sounded so forceful. She took in a deep breath and asked, "Do you remember when you and Eri had that falling out?"

When Kagome nodded, Yumi said, "Eri got back in contact with me a couple of weeks ago and we started talking. She had said some things and I sort of took them to heart and got upset. Have you wondered why Hojo had stopped coming by so often? Well, that was my doing. I asked him to stop seeing you so much."

Kagome was baffled. "Why would you do that? You know that we are friends." She said, her face showing her confusion.

"Eri made a comment that because you were single, you might try and take Hojo. She said that heartbroken women don't think their actions through and that because you were all alone, you might see Hojo as your savior and go after him. I know that it was stupid to listen to Eri, but a part of me is jealous. Every single time you have called him, he went running, and I was scared." Yumi whispered.

For a moment, Kagome sat in silence. She was amazed. She never knew that Yumi was frightened that Hojo would leave her. Finally, Kagome reached across the table and placed her hand over Yumi's.

"I know exactly how you feel. Has Eri ever told you why we had our falling out?" Kagome asked.

Yumi thought about it for a moment, and then shook her head. Kagome chuckled. "Eri had a major crush on Inu Yasha and when I told her to back off, she tried to get him to sleep with her. I caught her at his office, and she had her shirt and bra off, but he was trying to push her off of him. Ayame was with me, and I was the one to hold HER back. However, I told Eri to get her skanky hands off of my man and leave before I had her arrested for assault to my boyfriend. She got upset and told me that I would regret humiliating her. As she walked by us, Ayame tripped her and told her that if she ever made another threat to me again, she would not be a happy woman once Ayame was done with her. It was actually pretty funny. She grabbed Eri's shirt and bra from her, took them over to a window, opened the window and flung her shit out from the twentieth floor. It was a good think that Inu Yasha never liked screened windows. Needless to say, Eri was not amused and she called Ayame a bitch before stomping out." She explained.

Yumi was giggling, but her heart still hurt. Now she could understand why Eri spoke so poorly of Kagome. However, she was pulled out of her thoughts when Kagome asked, "Do you ever wonder why I never accepted a date with Hojo?"

"I had thought about it, but it was none of my business." Yumi replied. She watched as Kagome chuckled. "Oh, but it is your business. It's because of you that I never went after Hojo." She replied.

Yumi was stunned. "Me?" She squeaked. When Kagome nodded, Yumi cocked her head.

"Yes, you. You told me after the first time that Hojo asked me out that Hojo was your idea of the ideal guy. That you had dreamed of being with a guy like him and that I was very lucky. After that day, every time he would ask me out, I would politely tell him no, and suggest that he call you instead. I am glad that he finally listened." Kagome explained.

Yumi was shocked. All this time and she never knew. She grinned sheepishly at Kagome. "I guess I made an ass out of myself, huh? I'm going to tell Hojo that I was in the wrong and that he can see you whenever he wants. I was just, oh, scared. I am so embarrassed over this, Kagome. Eri is going to get it when I get home." She promised.

Kagome giggled. "Just ignore her. But, do be careful. If she can go after Inu Yasha, she can go after Hojo." She warned.

"Oh, no she won't. After today, I won't be speaking with her any longer. Now, let's talk about that gorgeous Makasuno guy." Yumi said, her grin now growing mischievous.

Kagome grinned and started to tell Yumi about what had transpired between her and Kouga over the weekend.

However, their good time came to an abrupt halt when Inu Yasha came strolling over to their table.

"Well, well. Look at who we have here. It's Hojo's bitch and Kouga's whore, and we must not forget that Kagome is also Sesshomaru's slut. Well, how are you doing, ladies? Are you spreading more lies, Kagome? After what you did to Kikyo, be thankful that I don't kick the shit out of you." He said, leaning over so that his and Kagome's noses were almost touching.

Kagome quickly pushed Inu Yasha back and stood up to face him. "First of all, I don't lie. That is your wife's special talent. Second, I didn't do a damn thing to her. Kouga and I left right after you, but you would not know that since you took off in a hurry. Third, don't you ever threaten me again. I promise that if you ever say that you are going to kick the shit out of me again, you will be the one needed medical treatment. Get out of here, you piece of shit." She hissed.

The waiter came up to them and asked if there was a problem. Yumi was on the phone with Hojo so Kagome said, "Yes, this arrogant son of a bitch just threatened me. I would like for you to call the police. I want to have him arrested."

The waiter nodded and quickly disappeared. Inu Yasha glanced at Kagome, who was still glaring at him. When the waiter came back, he told her that the police were on the way.

"Do you honestly think that they are going to arrest me, Kagome? I have not touched you." Inu Yasha said, smirking.

"You don't have to touch me, asshole. You threatened me, and to be honest, I am frightened that you will go through with it, or at least, that is what I will tell the police. That will be enough to get you out of my hair until I can get back to Sesshomaru-Sama and tell him about your threat. I am also going to show the cops the bruise that you left on my arm yesterday and that will be enough evidence to tell them that you have a propensity for violence. You see, I am not going to stand by and take your shit anymore." Kagome said, her eyes lighting up when she saw the police cruiser.

Inu Yasha turned and was about to leave, but stiffened when he saw that the waiter was pointing over at him and then the cops started to walk over.

He glanced over at Yumi, but from the way she was speaking and the tears that were coursing down her face, he could tell that he was going to be in deeper shit with Hojo.

The officers listened as Kagome recounted the conversation and threat. Then, true to her word, she showed them the bruise and they turned to Inu Yasha. After they spoke with him, they talked with witnesses and finally came back to Kagome.

"Because he did not hit you, we can't arrest him, however, we can issue a temporary restraining order, but you will have to go to court to make it permanent." The officer said, his green eyes sympathetic.

Kagome glared at Inu Yasha, but then nodded. The officer patted her shoulder and then turned towards Inu Yasha. His face hard, the officer walked over and began to explain to Inu Yasha about the temporary restraining order. He made Inu Yasha sign a piece of paper, and told him that he would have to go to court if Kagome decided to continue the order. He nodded and quickly left the restaurant. That had not gone the way he wanted it to go.

The manager of the restaurant apologized to both Kagome and Yumi. He told both women that their lunch was on him and that Inu Yasha would not be allowed in that restaurant ever again.

Yumi dried her eyes and sniffled. She had never been so scared and had called Hojo to tell him what was going on. He had told her to make Kagome wait for him at the restaurant and that he would be there as soon as possible.

True to his word, Hojo got to the restaurant as quickly as he could, but he was not alone. Kouga Makasuno was with him and both men looked dangerous.

"Where is he? Where is the little bastard that dared to threaten you?" Hojo demanded. His eyes were flashing and he quickly pulled a sobbing Yumi into his arms. He knew that she was sensitive, and had never been in this type of situation.

Kouga sat down beside Kagome and pulled her close to him. When he had heard about the threat, he quickly called Sesshomaru, but was directed to the voicemail. He had told Hojo that he would meet him at the restaurant and both men had arrived at the same time. Now, as he held Kagome, he thought of different ways to pay Inu Yasha back for upsetting his woman. Yes, she was his, at least in his mind. He slowly rocked her and then looked up when the manager greeted them. Hojo and the manager spoke quietly and the waiter soon appeared with boxes for Kagome and Yumi.

Kouga took Kagome's box and told her that he was driving her back to Sesshomaru's office to tell him what happened, and to tell him that Kagome was taking the rest of the day off. She tried to protest, but he shook his head and took her hand.

Hojo reached for his wallet to pay for the lunches, but the manager shook his head and smiled at the women.

"It's on the house. After all, I can't have two of Japan's most powerful businessmen's girlfriends unhappy with my services. Think of my reputation." He joked.

Hojo thanked the man and took a card. Since this place took care of his baby, he would use their services. He led Yumi outside and took her to his car. He watched as Kouga led Kagome to his car and when she was in the front seat, Kouga turned to Hojo.

"Is everything set?" He asked, his cobalt eyes narrowing. When Hojo nodded, Kouga grinned.

"Are you taking Kagome home?" Hojo asked.

"Well, I am taking her to the office and explain to Sesshomaru what happened, and then I am taking her to my home. I want to watch over her for the evening. I don't like the fact that Inu Yasha was so bold as to threaten her. He might try and do something at her home, and I won't let him." Kouga replied.

Hojo nodded. "I'm glad that she has you. Give her my love, please." He said. He walked to the driver's side door and got in. Within minutes, he and Yumi were on their way back to his home.

* * *

Kouga drove in silence. When he came to a red light, he looked over at Kagome, and saw that her eyes were closed. He smiled and reached over to lightly stroke her cheek.

Her eyes flew open at his tender action, and he grinned. "Hey, sleeping beauty. How are you feeling?" He asked.

Kagome's sad dark eyes looked up at him, and for the first time, he felt helpless. "I still can't believe that he threatened me, Kouga. He was actually serious." She whispered.

Kouga grabbed Kagome's hand and gave it a light squeeze. "He is not going to touch you. I am going to take you to my house and you will stay there until my attorney deals with Inu Yasha and his wife." He said, his tone leaving no room for arguments.

"But, Kouga. That's not fair to you. You should not have to baby-sit me." She said, her voice wavering a bit.

Kouga laughed. "Believe me, there is nothing that I would rather do, but I would not call it baby sitting. Think of it as taking care of someone that I truly care about. Once I care about someone, Kagome, I will do anything to make sure that they are safe. You already know that I am interested in you, and I consider this an honor. Please, give this to me." He pleaded.

Kagome sighed. Well, when he put it that way. She watched as he turned into the garage of her office building and then parked. Together, they rode the elevator up to the top floor. When the doors opened, Kagome saw Nazuna at her desk and walked over to her.

"Have you seen Sesshomaru-Sama?" Kagome asked.

Nazuna grinned. "Yeah, a few minutes ago. He was mumbling about our new filing system. I don't think he cares for it." She replied.

Kagome sighed and nodded. She walked to Sesshomaru's door and knocked. Opening the door, she felt Kouga push past her and saw Sesshomaru glance up. He stood up and glanced at Kagome.

Sesshomaru could tell that something had happened, and from the look on Kouga's face, it was something serious. He watched Kouga glance behind him and say, "Kagome, go and get your things together. We will leave shortly."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, but nodded. Kagome's pale complexion told him that she needed to rest. He watched as she closed the door and then glared at Kouga.

"You are not her employer, Makasuno. I give the orders here." Sesshomaru said, sitting back down.

Kouga glared at Sesshomaru. "Right now, I don't give a damn. Your fucking half brother found Kagome and Yumi in a restaurant and then threatened to beat Kagome's ass. Apparently, both women could tell that he was serious and he made some pretty wild accusation about Kagome doing something to Kikyo. I was there, Kagome did nothing." He said as he sat down in front of Sesshomaru.

For a moment, Sesshomaru said nothing. Then, he picked up his phone and dialed Nazuna's extension. When she picked up, he told her to call his brother's office and then put him through. He hung up and waited for the red light to come on and when it did, he picked up the receiver.

"Hello, brother."

* * *

Inu Yasha's head was in his hands. He could not believe what he had just done. He had threatened Kagome and now, he had probably sighed his own death warrant. By the way Yumi was carrying on, one would think that he threatened to shoot them. However, now that the law was involved, he could almost bet that Kagome would cause him as much trouble as she could. All of this was her fault. She had opened her damn mouth and told him about Kikyo going to see Sesshomaru and he had taken her at her word. She was a scorned bitch who was out for revenge and his poor Kikyo had suffered for it.

When his phone rang, Inu Yasha grabbed it and said, "What?"

He stiffened when he heard Sesshomaru say, "Hello, brother."

"What in the fuck do you want, asshole?" Inu Yasha snapped. "Did poor, little Kagome go crying to you and now wants you to beat up that bad, old Inu Yasha?"

Sesshomaru's voice was colder than he had ever heard it. "You dare threaten someone who is under my protection. Let me advise you, brother that you are in for a rude awakening. After this week, your life will change and you only have yourself to blame. I am informed that Kagome told you about mine and Kikyo's meeting. I am pretty sure that Kikyo told you something that made her look innocent, but let me tell you what happened. Your wife came to me in hopes that I would take her back. However, I told her that I do not dally with whores and she was a whore. Before I left, I told her that lunch was on me and that it was the last think that I would ever buy her. So, you see, Inu Yasha. You are Kikyo's last hope. Should you leave her, she will have nothing. She would have to work to support her lazy ass, and to tell you the truth, that will happen anyways. The wheels have started to turn, and now, your demise is at hand. Enjoy the fall, brother." Sesshomaru said. He quickly cut the line and left Inu Yasha to stare at the receiver in his hand.

He slowly placed the receiver in its cradle and turned to stare out the window. He brought his fingers up and began to massage his temples. Somehow, he knew that Sesshomaru was telling the truth. Hell, he would not stoop so low as to lie. That was not how the sadistic bastard operated. No, he had been played for a sucker. Again.

He heard his phone ring and when he picked it up, he cringed when he heard Kikyo's cheerful voice telling him that she had just gotten back from the spa and was waiting on him. She wanted him to come home early to begin their celebration. He told her that she would have to wait, and then hung up on her. Could his day get any worse?

His phone rang again, and when he snatched it up, he heard the news he had been dreading. Hojo and Sesshomaru had gone to his backers and bought all of their stocks. Now, they were in control and from the way it looked, Inu Yasha would be out of business by Monday.

He slammed the phone down and grabbed his coat. He needed to see Hojo. Perhaps they could make a deal. After all, it was not Yumi he threatened. With any luck, he could convince Hojo to back off.

* * *

It took some convincing, but Sesshomaru finally gave permission for Kagome to leave. He called her back into his office and said, "I will call you tonight and we will discuss everything that was said to you."

Kouga cleared his throat. "She will be at my home. You already have my number, so call her there." He said, his blue eyes twinkling happily.

Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow. "And why will she be at your home and not at her own?" He asked, his anger beginning to grow again.

"Because, Inu Yasha made a serious threat against her, and I am not so sure that he will not follow through with it. She will stay with me until my attorney can get a permanent restraining order placed on him and his wife. Now, if you will excuse us. Kagome needs to go to her apartment and pack." Kouga said as he walked over to Kagome. "She will see you tomorrow, and I will pick her up from work."

Kouga quickly led Kagome out of the office and to the elevator. Neither saw the look of pure rage that crossed Sesshomaru's face and after they were safely in the elevator car, Sesshomaru snatched his phone up and threw it across the room. It shattered, and he sighed. He felt a bit better, but not much.

He got up and walked to his door. He saw Nazuna pick up her phone and called maintenance to come and replace his phone. Nodding, he closed his door and walked back to his desk.

He hated the fact that Kagome would be with Makasuno. The thought of his hands running over her body made him want to vomit. He would stop by after work. Just to make sure that nothing indecent was going on, of course.


	11. It's Not What It Looks Like

He was a complete and total fool. Once again, he had been played for a sucker and once again, he had fallen for every single word that had fallen from her painted mouth. He had decided to drive to Hojo's place, but decided to stop back at the restaurant and speak with the waitress who had witness Kikyo nearly getting hit by the car.

The girl was shocked to see him and was happy to help him. He found himself grinning down at her and asked what her name was. The girl giggled and said, "My name is Shiori."

Inu Yasha found that he liked the way her name sounded and then shook his head. He asked Shiori about the car that had nearly hit his wife and if she had gotten a good look at the driver. When Shiori told him what she had seen and described the man who had helped Kikyo to his car, Inu Yasha nodded and thanked Shiori for her help.

Shiori was a bit worried that she had done something wrong, but Inu Yasha quickly assured her that she had helped him quite a bit. After receiving a sweet smile from her, he left and drove quickly over to Hojo's apartment.

He knew that he was going to get it. He had known the minute he had seen Yumi crying. Now, as he pulled into a parking space, he got out of his truck and walked up to the door, hoping that he could convince Hojo to hear him out.

He took in a deep breath and then knocked. He waited for a couple of minute and then turned to leave, but the sound of someone unlocking the door made him pause. Inu Yasha watched as the door opened and a very pissed off Hojo stepped out.

"What in the fuck do you want?" Hojo snapped, no longer concerned with keeping up appearances.

"Listen, I would like to apologize to Yumi for frightening her today. It was not my intention to upset her nor was I planning on threatening Kagome. Kikyo had told me that Kagome had said some things to her and I snapped when I saw Kagome at the restaurant. I realize that I was probably lied to, but that does not excuse my behavior. May I please apologize to Yumi?" Inu Yasha asked.

Hojo's eyes narrowed. "Let me guess. You heard the news of mine and Sesshomaru's buyout of your company's stocks. Well, my bitch, as you called her in the restaurant, is not up for visitors nor does she want to look at you. Get out of here, Inu Yasha before I call the cops and have you arrested for trespassing. Oh, and tell Kikyo that her days of luxury are over." He sneered. Hojo turned his back and walked back into his apartment and shut the door, leaving a stunned Inu Yasha behind.

Slowly, Inu Yasha walked to his truck and climbed in. He put the key in the ignition and pulled out of his parking space. Sighing, he drove to the one place he knew could help him resolve at least one thing that was out of control in his life.

* * *

Kouga whistled under his breath as he drove to his home. Kagome was asleep and he was currently thinking of the many ways she increased the quality of his life. Yes, he would admit it. He was in love and Kami help him, he was enjoying every single minute of it.

As he pulled up to the massive house, he smirked and prided himself on having a home that was just as big and luxurious as Sesshomaru's. Kouga loved the fact that it was in the middle of the forest and to get to it, one would have to drive down a long road that was surrounded by trees. On more than one occasion, Kouga had heard the wolves that lived in the forest howl at the night sky and he would always close his eyes and savor that sound.

He drove around the huge circular driveway and stopped directly in front of the doors. He quickly got out of the car and went to Kagome's side. He opened the door and reached over and unbuckled her seatbelt. He gently lifted her from her seat and situated her in his arms before turning and walking to the door.

The door opened and his assistant and cousin, Ginta, stepped out. The younger man's eyes widened and he held the door open for Kouga.

"Is that Kagome, Kouga? She is a real beauty. How long is she going to be here?" Ginta asked, earning himself a glare from his cousin.

Kouga sighed in aggravation. "She will be here as long as it takes my attorney to get a permanent restraining order on that idiot, Inu Yasha." He replied.

Ginta nodded and quickly led the way upstairs. Kouga had called and told him to prepare a room close to his own so that he could keep an eye on Kagome, but Ginta knew better. Kouga wanted Kagome close to him because he wanted her, plain and simple.

Ginta hurried to the room that he had selected and noticed that Kouga was now sporting a huge grin. Obviously, he had chosen well.

Kouga told Ginta to leave them alone, and the younger man quickly left, saying that he was going to go and find his brother. Nodding, Kouga watched Ginta run off and then carried his precious cargo to the bed.

Once he had set her down, Kouga took a good look at the woman he would one day make his wife. Her dark hair framed her lovely face and long, thick, dark eyelashes graced those ivory colored cheeks that he had imagined running his finger over. Her skin was soft and silky and he found that the thoughts of her legs locked around his waist as he made love to her was quickly bringing him to erection.

Shaking his head, Kouga quickly left the room before he did something that he would regret. He would never force himself upon a woman, but Kagome was somebody that did things to his body and he found that it was becoming harder to control himself around her.

He walked into his bedroom and closed the door. Stripping himself of his clothing, he ran for his shower and shivered as the cold water helped ease his stiffened cock back down. He placed his forehead against the wall of his shower and he closed his eyes. He had been right. Cold showers were definitely becoming a normal part of his routine.

* * *

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and watched as Jaken screamed at the driver of another car that had nearly hit them. As the small man made rude gestures and hollered that he was not one to be messed with, Sesshomaru began to wonder what Kagome was doing at that moment. Hojo had called him and told him that Inu Yasha had dared to come to his apartment and tried to speak to Yumi, but that he had run the little bastard off.

"He knows about the stocks." Hojo had said in a smug tone. The young man had laughed when he described the look on Inu Yasha's face as he shut the door. It was one of pure shock and sadness.

"He actually thought that I would allow him to speak with Yumi and apologize. He tried to blame Kikyo for his actions. Has he always been like this?" Hojo had asked.

Sesshomaru could not remember what his answer was, as he was too busy picturing Kagome in Kouga's bed and ended up making an excuse to hang up with Kuama. Makasuno had better not touch her. If he did, Sesshomaru was certain that they would have to find a new partner.

As Jaken drove, Sesshomaru saw that the sun had started to go down and that evening was upon them. He smirked at the thought of showing up unannounced at Makasuno's house and pissing him off.

When they reached their destination, Sesshomaru nodded in approval at Makasuno's choice of area to live in. It suited his nature. Makasuno was wild and carefree, so living near wilderness suited him. However, the large house that came into view pulled Sesshomaru out of his musings and he straightened his tie.

Jaken came to a stop and was told to stay in the car. Sesshomaru climbed out and went to the door. He rang the door bell and waited for a few moments, but then was graced with a young woman who smiled up at him.

"Hi, there. Are you here to see Uncle Kouga?" She asked. Sesshomaru studied the girl carefully and determined that the girl was probably in her early teens. Finally, he nodded and she grinned before stepping aside and letting him in.

"My name is Rin. What's yours?" She asked, her dark curious eyes reminding him of Kagome's.

"I am Sesshomaru Takashiro. Please tell your uncle that I am here to speak with him." Sesshomaru replied, his voice unusually polite. Because this girl held a striking resemblance to Kagome, he felt the need to soften his tone.

Rin smiled and then called for Ginta. When the young man appeared, he gasped and bowed slightly to Sesshomaru.

"I will inform Kouga that you are here, Sesshomaru-Sama. Please follow Rin into the study." He said, his voice wavering a bit. He would admit it. Sesshomaru Takashiro intimidated him. He could not understand how his cousin could deal with him and not break a sweat.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "I will wait right here. Get him. Now." He ordered.

Ginta yelped a bit and took off. Rin offered their guest a drink, but was turned down. She grinned at him once more and said that she would leave him alone because she had algebra to do and that algebra was gross. When she was gone, Sesshomaru let out a sigh and looked around. Suddenly, there was a loud crash and a scream that sounded a lot like Kagome. He needed no further prompting. Sesshomaru was off and running up the stairs and soon found himself gazing down upon a sight that had his blood boiling with fury. He had just known that something like this would happen. Damn that Makasuno.

* * *

Kagome had woken up and found herself in a very nice bedroom. Her bag was on a chair and there was a robe slung over the back of the chair. Stretching, Kagome got up and grabbed the robe. She placed it on the bed and walked over to the bathroom that was in her room. She smiled when she saw that it was fully stocked and she thought that a nice, hot shower would be just the thing to calm her nerves.

Giggling, she skipped over to her bag and pulled out a clean pair of panties. They were silky white. She loved the way that this particular style hugged her curves and never rode up on her. She hated the ones that went straight up her butt. She spent the entire day walking and tugging. Finally, she gave up and tossed those out and replaced them with a style that she liked. She walked back to the bathroom and turned on the shower. She placed her panties and a towel upon the counter of the sink and quickly got undressed.

She stepped into the hot water and sighed. That felt good. The water made her skin tingle and she closed her eyes to allow the stresses of the day melt away. When she opened her eyes, she grabbed the shampoo that was sitting on the side and quickly washed her hair. Next, she lathered her body and hummed a tune as the soap was rinsed away. Finally, she allowed the water to hit her lower back and when she had determined that she had been in the shower long enough, she reached down and shut the water off.

She stepped out onto the fluffy mat that was lying on the floor and reached for her towel. She quickly dried her hair and body, then reached for her panties. She pulled the silk up and then wrapped the towel around her body. She gathered up her clothing and opened the bathroom door.

However, the room was pitch black and she figured that the light bulb had burned out. Cursing under her breath, she edged her way over, but ended up tripping over her high heels that Kouga had placed on the floor. She fell down with a loud thud and screamed in pain when her wrist was caught underneath her.

The door suddenly burst open, and a dark figure rushed in, but because he could not see where he was going, he ended up tripping over those damn shoes as well and landed on top of Kagome. His body was between her legs and his face was planted between her breasts. Kagome's face reddened when she realized that when she tripped, her towel came undone and that Kouga's face was pressed against her bare skin. She had never been so humiliated.

Ginta stepped into the room and snapped on the lamp. Kouga quickly lifted his head and he found himself looking at perfection, something he would remember for the rest of his life. Ginta's eyes were wide as he looked at the couple on the floor, but everyone's attentions were drawn to the door when Sesshomaru came to the doorway.

It was clear that Sesshomaru was pissed. Seeing Makasuno between Kagome's legs and his head so close to her breasts made him see red and he did the only thing he could think of. He reached down and grabbed Makasuno by the neck, hauling him up. Sesshomaru watched as Kagome yelped at the sudden exposure and quickly covered herself. She quickly stood up and reached for the robe, slinging it on and then turned to the three males before her.

Makasuno was very angry. What in the hell was Takashiro doing at his home? He finally pried the angry man's fingers from his throat and fell down to the ground, rubbing his sore neck.

Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but one glare from Sesshomaru quieted her. He turned his cold gaze to Kouga and he said, "I allowed you to bring Kagome to your home to watch over her, not molest her. I can see my trust was misplaced."

Kouga bristled. "You have no right to be here, you pompous ass. What you saw was an accident. It isn't what it looked like." He snarled.

Kagome blushed and nodded. Sesshomaru had simply come at the wrong time and did not see the entire picture. She stepped forward, but quickly found herself over his shoulder and staring at the ground.

Sesshomaru did not want to hear excuses. He grabbed Kagome's bag and saw her step forward. He grabbed her arm and lifted her over his shoulder and marched himself out of the room, down the hall, down the stairs, and to the door. Makasuno was hot on his heels and yelling at the top of his lungs for Sesshomaru to put Kagome down.

"No." Was all the reply that Kouga received and Sesshomaru flung the door open. Kagome stared at Kouga was a confused expression. 'What in the hell just happened?' she wondered.

Sesshomaru got to his car and opened the door. He placed Kagome inside the car and then turned to Kouga.

"Listen to me, Makasuno. If I ever catch you pulling another stunt like the one you pulled tonight, I will see to it that you suffer a fate worse than Inu Yasha. Kagome is not some whore that you can bring into your home and have your way with. I will not allow her to be used for your sick pleasure." Sesshomaru hissed, his golden eyes narrowed in anger.

Kouga felt his entire body grow cold. "Takashiro, you have gone too far. I am not looking for a quick screw with Kagome. I have feelings for her, deep feelings and you will not stop me from being with her. I know that she is loyal to you, but I know that she cares for me and I won't allow you to destroy her chance at a future with me." He replied, his black locks swishing wildly around him.

Sesshomaru glared at Kouga. "You are not even close to being in her league. She is not for you, boy. She needs a man who will take care of her and provide her with the things that she needs and deserves, not a man who is reckless and wild, who gives no thought to his actions or deeds. You don't deserve her, Makasuno." He snapped.

Kouga's fists balled up at his side. "Oh, and I suppose that the man that she needs is you, huh? I don't think so. Kagome is a grown woman and can make her own decisions." He said.

Sesshomaru grunted and shook his head. "Kagome's ability to make decisions for herself at this point in time is lacking. Until further notice, I will be the one to care for her and she will reside at my home. Oh, and Makasuno. You will never be in a position with her like the one I caught you in this evening. If you wish to see her, do so at my home, but make sure that you leave your hormones in your car." He sneered before getting into the car. Once inside, he snapped at Jaken to drive, and soon, they were on the highway.

Kagome sat stiffly beside Sesshomaru. Her mouth was in a thin line and it was clear that she was highly pissed.

Sesshomaru could almost feel her anger radiate off of her body. Her young, nubile body. Shaking his head, he smirked to himself as his mind took a detour into the gutter. However, the image of Makasuno's face pressed between Kagome's pert breasts popped up and he found himself wanting to punch something.

Finally, Kagome could take no more, and Sesshomaru had to admit that he was impressed with how long she had kept her mouth shut. This was a new record for her.

"Why did you do that?" She asked, her eyes flashing as she turned to look at him. "Kouga did nothing wrong. I tripped. He came to check on me and ended up tripping as well. Nothing happened, damn it."

Sesshomaru gave Kagome a sideways glance and shrugged. "It was inappropriate for you to be at his home anyways. This way, we all save face. As for the incident, I do not believe that Makasuno tripped on accident. I believe that he planned that entire situation and you merely fell for it." He said, his eyes staring straight ahead.

Kagome snorted. "Oh, yeah. That's clever. Sure. You're right, Sesshomaru-Sama. Kouga planned on me falling on my ass, legs spread and then would dash into the room when he believed that I was in position. Then, he would pretend to fall between my spread legs and plant his face in between my breasts. I wonder what he had planned for after dinner? Perhaps he would trip and fall into my bed as well. Good thing you came along in time or I would be in trouble." She said, sarcastically.

Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow. "I am glad that you see my point, Kagome. And sarcasm is not very becoming on a lady as beautiful as you. Try not to do it again." He said, mentally kicking himself for calling her beautiful.

Kagome opened her mouth to argue, but quickly shut it when she realized that he called her beautiful. When did he start thinking that?

Sesshomaru inwardly smirked. If calling her beautiful was what it took to shut her up, he might have to do it more often. The blush on her face told him that she was flattered by his comment and he silently patted himself on the back for finding a weakness in the woman beside him.

The drive was silent from there on out, both Kagome and Sesshomaru were lost in their own thoughts about the person next to them.

Jaken made a face and rolled his eyes. This was sickening. It was obvious that his boss wanted the girl and that she wanted him as well. He had to wonder which one of them would crack first. By looking at the girl and her set expression, he sighed and knew that his boss would have to make the first move. It was clear to him that the girl had no experience in relationships and he had overheard Sesshomaru say that Inu Yasha had been her first real relationship. Also, the girl looked stubborn, and would probably challenge Sesshomaru, so Jaken could bet that things at the house would get very interesting very quickly.

* * *

It was after seven when Inu Yasha left the office. Myoga had given him some great advice and as he walked to his truck, he called a friend of his.

"Hey, Hiten. I need a favor, if you are willing. Do you think you could set up surveillance on my wife? No, I don't think she is cheating on me again. I know that she is cheating on me. Just follow her around and get pictures. You will be paid well for your time. Yeah, same to you, buddy. Give your wife a hug for me and tell the kids I said hi." Inu Yasha said.

He hung up the phone and grinned to himself. Kikyo's days were numbered. She wanted to bring in her lawyer and play these games, did she? Well, Myoga might be old and he might be cowardly on many things, but he was a shark in the courtroom and would tear Kikyo and her lawyer a new ass.

He got into his truck and started the engine. His cell phone rang and when he looked at it, he saw that it was Kikyo. He answered it and told her that he was on his way and for her to dress nicely. He had a surprise for her.

He grinned when he hung up the phone and then sighed. Myoga had done a great job of hiding money in an off-shore account for him. Kikyo did not know about it and once he got the information he needed, he would divorce Kikyo and live comfortably while she struggled.

He made his way home and saw the front door open. He could not wait to give Kikyo the news about his company. He should be upset, but a part of him was actually glad. He hated the business world and would rather travel. However, first he had to get rid of the ball and chain.

Kikyo sashayed down the sidewalk and got into the truck. She was wearing an ivory blouse with a long black skirt. Her hair was up in a bun and she had on a single strand of pearls. Her make-up was heavy and as Inu Yasha stared at her, he silently compared her to Kagome.

Both women were beautiful, but Kagome's beauty was natural where Kikyo's was the result of a cosmetics company. He placed the truck into reverse and pulled out of the driveway and onto the street.

Kikyo kept asking where they were going, and he grinned. "We are going somewhere that fits with our station in life." He replied, his tone mysterious.

Kikyo squealed and sat back, a satisfied grin across her face. However, that grin did not last as he pulled into a WacDonalds. Kikyo blinked and then slowly looked over at her husband.

"Why are we here?" She asked, her dark eyes wide with anger. "This is a joke, right?"

Inu Yasha shook his head. "Nope. Hojo and Sesshomaru finally did me in. They bought the majority of my company's stocks and they are going to force me out. So, I did not lie when I said that we were going to be eating at a place that fits our station. Now, get out. I want a cheeseburger." He said, opening his truck door.

Kikyo, in a daze, got out and followed her husband inside the restaurant. Together, they walked up to the counter and he ordered. Kikyo wrinkled her nose at all the little children that were running around and shuddered. Little snot machines in sneakers. That's what kids were.

Just then, a small boy toddled up and Kikyo narrowed her eyes at him. "Go find your mother, you little wretch." She hissed.

The child's bright green eyes were wide and then all of a sudden he hiccupped and then proceeded to throw up all over Kikyo's foot. Her scream drew the attention of every single person in the establishment and the child's mother ran to his side.

"Oh, I am so sorry. He was supposed to stand with his father. Shiro, look at what you have done." The woman admonished. She apologized once more before Inu Yasha told her not to worry about it and that his wife would not break. As the woman turned away, the small boy looked at Kikyo and stuck his tongue out at her, causing Inu Yasha to laugh.

"Honey, I think you made yourself a friend." He said, his golden eyes twinkling in delight.

Kikyo gritted her teeth together and said, "I am glad that you are so amused. These shoes cost over two hundred dollars. And, they are top of the line in fashion. Now, they are ruined."

Inu Yasha shrugged. "Get over it. It was an accident and its not like you don't have another pair at home." He replied, turning back to the girl behind the counter and handing her money.

Kikyo grumbled and went to the bathroom to clean her foot and shoe off. She sighed and walked out of the bathroom and found a table. Kids were running everywhere, and that brat who had thrown up on her was now eyeballing her. This was not the reconciliation dinner she had hoped for. She began to wonder what Sesshomaru was doing at that moment.

* * *

Kagome's arms were crossed over her chest and she was pouting. Sesshomaru had told Jaken to stop by her apartment for some appropriate clothing due to the fact that Kagome was wearing only a robe and her panties. She blushed as she looked down and then up into a pair of amused golden eyes. Huffing, she turned her attention to her window. She would not give him the satisfaction of seeing her upset.

When they had arrived at her apartment, Sesshomaru handed her bag to her and told her that she would need to pack a suitcase. He followed her to her door and she groaned when Kaede opened her door and gave Kagome a curious look.

"It's not how it looks." Kagome said, weakly. Kaede nodded and said, "Well, it looks as though you are standing at your door wearing a bathrobe with a young man who does not look like the one you had with you earlier. Kagome, are you in need counseling? I can give you the number of a wonderful man who can help you off of the path you are currently on. Or, this is a giant misunderstanding and that the young man you were with was unavailable to care for you so this gentleman is taking over."

Kagome blushed and said, "Sesshomaru-Sama came and got me. He felt it would be best if I were under his roof and didn't give me a chance to change my clothes."

Kaede nodded. "Alright, child. Have a good night, the both of you." She said, her good eye twinkling merrily.

Kagome sighed and grabbed her keys out of her bag. She unlocked the door and walked to her bedroom.

Sesshomaru looked around for a moment, and then followed Kagome. He found a suitcase on her bed and some clothing already in it. He nodded and stepped up behind her in her closet.

"We are going to dinner after we leave here, so dress nicely." He said. When Kagome nodded, he left her room and sat down on her couch. He saw a framed picture of Kagome, a woman, and a young man. He decided that they all bore a similar resemblance and that the people must be her family.

"That was taken a year after my grandpa died." Kagome said as she set down her suitcase. "Give me a minute and I'll change."

He nodded and stood up. He walked over to her suitcase and then looked up. Kagome was walking down the hall and was wearing a pair of black slacks and a blue silk blouse. Her hair was loose and she wore little make-up.

Sesshomaru nodded at her attire and then picked up the suitcase. "Come. I am hungry and have a lot of work to do at home before I retire." He said.

Kagome followed him out of her apartment and turned to lock the door. She watched as Jaken opened the trunk and placed her suitcase inside before slamming it shut. He held the door opened for Kagome and Sesshomaru and then closed it before slipping back into the driver's seat. Sesshomaru ordered Jaken to drive to his favorite restaurant and soon they pulled up to a fancy looking establishment. Sesshomaru got out and then held out his hand for Kagome to take. He wrapped her arm around his and led her into the restaurant, knowing that he would receive a table very quickly. After all, he was one of their very best customers.

* * *

By the time they left the burger place, Kikyo had a headache. She also had a very large and greasy stain on the front of her blouse due to her burger patty slipping out from between the buns and landing right on her blouse. She had thrown the buns down and glared at her husband when he started to laugh.

Now, as Inu Yasha drove, Kikyo reached up and found that her hair was a mess. She really wanted to cry. This night had been horrible and she could not believe her husband's insensitivity to her misfortune.

Inu Yasha stopped at a red light and Kikyo looked over at a restaurant that Sesshomaru used to take her to. It was very expensive and had the most delectable goodies known around the town. Her breath hitched in her throat as she witnessed Sesshomaru climb out of his car. She wished that she were by his side at that moment. He never would have taken her to such a filthy place. Her eyes narrowed when a woman joined Sesshomaru. He dared take another woman to their restaurant. What a fucking pig.

Inu Yasha could hear Kikyo's teeth grinding. He glanced over and found that she was staring over at his brother. Apparently, even pricks need to eat, but what caught his attention was a woman who was now standing at his brother's side. The woman turned a bit, and Inu Yasha felt his body go ice cold. It was Kagome. He watched as Sesshomaru led Kagome inside the restaurant and disappear from their sight.

A horn honked behind them and Inu Yasha quickly stepped on the gas. He had been right. Sesshomaru was interested in Kagome. He wondered if Makasuno knew about this little development. Perhaps a call was in order.


	12. Unexplainable Emotions

Kagome's eyes were big as Sesshomaru led her through the restaurant to their table. He wanted to smirk as he heard some of the comments that were being made about them. It was undeniable that they were a very handsome couple.

From the corner of his eye, Sesshomaru regarded Kagome. Everything about the woman screamed innocence, and her natural good looks instantly drew people to her, like moths to a flame.

Now, as they sat at a table, Sesshomaru ordered a bottle of their best wine and sat back and waited. He did not even need to look at a menu. He already knew what he wanted and Kagome would have the same. He watched as she looked around nervously and then shyly gazed up at him.

"This is a nice restaurant." She said, her dark hair falling over her shoulders. Sesshomaru fought the urge to reach over and sweep her hair back. Instead, he nodded and then saw the waiter approach with the wine and two glasses.

After the wine was poured and the waiter left, Sesshomaru reached for his glass and took a sip. He closed his eyes and savored the flavor. It was a pleasing taste and held a very enticing aroma. It was a good choice.

Kagome hardly ever drank wine. She and alcohol simply did not mix. However, she would not be rude. She would simply have to watch herself. She took a small sip and then put her glass back down. It was good, but she was not in the mood to embarrass herself any further tonight.

The food came to the table and Kagome found that she really liked what Sesshomaru had ordered. They had been served a steak with a side of rice and some baby vegetables that had a sweet sauce poured over them. Kagome loved the flavor of the steak. It seemed to set her taste buds on fire.

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome ate her meal. The woman's table manners were impeccable. Not even Kikyo ate with such style. Every thing that Kagome did was with a fluid grace that one was simply born with, and Kagome was definitely born with it. He finished off his meal and quietly waited for his companion to finish. Once she was done, he asked her if she would like a dessert, but Kagome was too tired to even think about sweets, so she shook her head no.

Nodding, Sesshomaru motioned to the waiter for the check, and when it came, Sesshomaru handed the young man his credit card. Within minutes, the waiter was back with the card and a receipt. Sesshomaru nodded and stood up. He pulled out his wallet and handed the young man a few bills. The young man thanked him and bid him and Kagome a pleasant evening.

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome stood up and offered her his arm. Together, they walked through the restaurant and to the doors. He opened the door for her and then followed her. He dialed the cell phone that Jaken held and told him to pick them up.

As they stood together, Kagome thanked him for dinner and he replied, "Better to feed you now than to hear you whine later." His voice was devoid of all emotion, but the huff of annoyance that he received from her delighted him, though he did not show it.

Kagome rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Well, excuse the ever-loving shit out of her. Damn, she would have been happy with a burger, but did he ask? Oh no.

Sesshomaru would have grinned at her expression, but at that moment, Jaken pulled up and hopped out to open the door. Kagome got in and made sure to sit far away from the aggravating man that she called boss. When the car started to move, Kagome bit her lip and stared out the window.

Sesshomaru decided to goad the woman. After all, she was so much fun to tease. "Tell me, Kagome. Why were you underdressed when I came upon you this evening?" He asked.

Kagome slowly turned her head. Why in the hell did he care so much? "I was taking a shower, and had a towel wrapped around me. I went back into the room to change, but I tripped over the shoes and it was then that Kouga came rushing in. My towel came loose when I fell. Why are you so interested, anyways? Jealous?" She asked, rolling her eyes.

Sesshomaru reached over and gently grasped her chin with his fingers, and pulled her gently so that she would look at him. "I told you that sarcasm does not become you. Now, let's talk about this 'thing' you have with Makasuno. From this point on, you will both see each other in my presence. I don't trust him and the fact that he has seen your bare breasts will more than likely make him come after you with a renewed interest and a filthy mind." He said.

Kagome stared at the handsome man beside her. The minute he touched her, she forgot that she was supposed to be pissed at him, and she didn't even hear a damn word he said. His lips were moving, but there was no sound, only the feel of his soft fingers upon her chin.

"Kagome, are you listening to me?" Sesshomaru asked, his eyes narrowing. Damn, he hated it when people ignored him.

"Not really." She replied absently. As soon as the words were out, her eyes widened. "What I mean is that I was thinking. I'm sorry. Could you please repeat what you said?" She asked, hope clear in her voice.

"This Sesshomaru does not repeat himself. Now, tell me what you were thinking about that was so important that you chose to ignore me when I was speaking to you." He demanded, his voice cold.

Kagome shivered. What in the hell was wrong with her? "It's none of your business, Sesshomaru-Sama. I'm sorry, but my thoughts are my own and none of your business." She said.

Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow. Ok, if she wanted to play like that. Let's see how she liked this. "I'll bet that you were thinking of me. Picturing me without my clothing on, wondering how my hair would feel draped across your body as we kissed, and how it would feel to have me between your thighs. Tell me that I was not the one on your mind." He challenged.

Kagome's face went red. This jerk was trying to humiliate her. Well, he would not succeed. "Umm, actually. I was kind of thinking about Kouga. Sorry." She squeaked. Good one, Kagome. That shut him up.

Sesshomaru sat back. He wanted to call her on her obvious lie. However, he simply let it go for now. It was late and he had work to do at home, and she looked tired. Sesshomaru stared out the window, plotting his next move against her. The game was afoot and he was an expert at it.

Kagome just wanted to hurry up and get to where they were going. She was exhausted. It seemed that every time she and Sesshomaru got into a verbal sparing match, she needed a nap afterwards.

* * *

Inu Yasha drove straight to his house and when he came to a stop, Kikyo jumped out of the truck and rushed to the door, unlocked it, and then hurried inside, slamming it behind her.

Chuckling, he followed his wife and locked the door behind him. He heard Kikyo muttering in the bedroom and he walked over to the telephone. He could just bet that Makasuno would have a fit about Kagome and Sesshomaru having dinner together.

After he dialed the number, Inu Yasha sat back and listened as the phone rang. Finally, it was picked up and Inu Yasha demanded to speak with Makasuno. When Kouga got on the line, Inu Yasha interrupted his angry tirade and said, "I just saw Kagome. She was with Sesshomaru at some fancy restaurant. I thought she was your girl, Makasuno. What happened, did she see you for the looser that you truly are?"

Kouga snarled into the phone. "Kagome is staying with Sesshomaru for a while, thanks to you. He probably wanted to make sure she ate before they went back to his place." He said.

Inu Yasha paled. "What do you mean that she is staying with him for a while? Tell me that you are joking." He said, his heart rate increasing.

Kouga laughed. "Why do you care? After all, you are the reason why she is staying with him. At first, she was going to stay with me, but he decided that he would rather her be with him. See, we are not going to allow you to harm her, especially after you threatened her this afternoon. Now, get this straight, mutt. Don't call my home ever again." He said before slamming down the phone in Inu Yasha's ear.

For several minutes, Inu Yasha sat quietly. Finally, he got up, grabbed his keys, and left his house.

As he drove to his brother's home, several thoughts ran through his head. Kagome, lying naked upon a large bed with his brother hovering over her, getting ready to enter her body with his hardened cock, his mouth upon her firm breast. No, he could not think that way. However, he could not allow his brother to take advantage of Kagome. After all, she was still too emotionally scarred to deal with Sesshomaru's games.

Finally, he pulled up into the driveway that led to his brother's home and he scowled. It was just like that asshole to have a fancy house. It was as if he needed it to confirm to the world that he was rich. Shaking his head, Inu Yasha parked his truck and climbed out.

He didn't even bother knocking. He really did not care. He opened the door, which he was shocked to find unlocked and stood in the hallway, bellowing for his arrogant brother to get his ass down stairs.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. That fool had dared to come to his home, uninvited, and had entered his home. That would not be tolerated. He walked out of his study and looked down the hall to see his brother staring up at the stairs, obviously awaiting for his arrival.

"And to what do I owe this unexpected pleasure, brother?" Sesshomaru asked, his voice deceptively calm. Damn it, if Kagome heard the bastard, he would probably have to spend all night comforting her.

"Where is she, Sesshomaru? Where is Kagome?" Inu Yasha demanded, his eyes flashing in anger.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "She is not your concern. Tell me, does that wayward wife of yours know that you are here checking upon your former fiancé?" He asked.

"Don't fucking mention Kikyo, you prick." Inu Yasha growled, his fists clenched and ready to attack.

"Why not, Inu Yasha? It is a fair question." Kagome said as she came down the stairs. Both men turned and stared at her as she came towards them. She was wearing a robe and had her long hair pulled back into a ponytail. It was obvious to both men that they had disturbed her as she got ready for bed.

"Kagome, get your things. I am taking you back home." Inu Yasha said, obviously forgetting about the incident in the restaurant.

Kagome began to laugh. "Are you kidding me? You want me to go with you after you threatened to beat me up? Are you serious?" She asked, her face showing her amusement at the situation.

Inu Yasha's face reddened. He had forgotten all about that. He had focused on tormenting Kikyo and had not even given Kagome a thought until Makasuno told him where Kagome was staying.

"Listen, I was angry when I said that. Sesshomaru only wants you for your body and then he will toss you aside like yesterday's garbage." Inu Yasha said, his voice pleading.

Sesshomaru snorted. "No, I tossed Kikyo out like yesterday's garbage and being the scrounge that you are, you came and ran off with my leftovers. I do not want Kagome for her body or anything else. She is simply my assistant who has been entrusted to my care, and I follow through with my obligations." He sneered, mentally beating himself to a pulp for such an obvious lie. It was beneath him to lie and here he was, lying through his teeth and it was all because of this mere slip of a woman. This insanely attractive, mouthy woman.

Both Kagome and Inu Yasha stared at him. Kagome's face went red and she hissed, "If you two will excuse me, I am going to go and call Kouga and apologize for the way he was treated tonight." As she stomped up the stairs, she mumbled about confusing men and their ego-driven penises.

Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow at her parting remarks, but shook them off. Right now, he had more pleasurable matters to attend to.

"Leave my home, boy. You are not needed or wanted. Go home to your wife before she decides that since you left her alone for so long, another visit to Naraku was in order." Sesshomaru sneered, enjoying the way his brother's face grew cold.

"Kikyo can do whatever she wants. I am done." He said, his eyes casting a longing glance up at the stairs.

Sesshomaru huffed. "Oh, I see. You don't want your cheating whore anymore so you have decided to come sniffing around Kagome. Forget it, little brother." He said, his tone threatening.

Inu Yasha shrugged. "Kagome is a big girl. Are you afraid of competition? Once she accepts my apologies for upsetting her, I will be the one she comes running to. After all, I am the first man she ever loved." He said, his tone haughty.

Before Sesshomaru could even reply, Inu Yasha flung open the front door and quickly left the house, leaving his brother to fume behind him.

Sesshomaru grabbed the door and slammed it shut. He glared up at the stairs and began to stomp towards Kagome's room. He didn't even knock and was blessed with a sight from the great Kami.

Kagome stood before him in a pair of panties and nothing else. She had a shirt in her hands and shrieked when she saw him enter the room.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING KNOCK, YOU HENTAI!!" She screamed, throwing the nightshirt over her head.

Sesshomaru blinked and then shook his head. A cocky smile formed on his lips. "My, my Kagome. Now I know why Makasuno was so adamant about you staying at his home. After seeing that little display, I would be just as determined to keep you close." He said, his voice smooth and husky.

Kagome stared at him in horror for a moment, and then, of their own volition, her eyes traveled down his body and rested upon a large bulge in his pants. Blushing, Kagome quickly tore her eyes away and said, "Kouga isn't like that. I already told you that it was an accident."

Sesshomaru chuckled. He had seen exactly where her eyes stopped on his body and he stepped forward. He leaned over until his lips were next to her ear and whispered, "Did you see anything you like, Kagome? If you would like, I could give you a closer look. After all, isn't it fair that since you showed me yours that I show you mine?"

Kagome's eyes bugged and she gasped. No one had ever spoken to her in such ways before and it strangely excited her, but she would not show that to him. She took in a deep breath and then whirled around to face him.

"Listen to me…." She started, but was quickly cut off when Sesshomaru cupped her face and then pressed his lips against hers. He felt her body stiffen and he smirked. As his lips caressed hers, she began to relax and finally join him in the kiss.

His hands never moved, but his lips and tongue became demanding. He pressed his tongue against her lips and pushed his way in, and delighted in how sweet her mouth tasted. He had never experienced such a flavor and he closed his eyes and savored every single second of the kiss.

Kagome did not know why she was kissing him back, but her traitorous lips were moving on their own, even though her mind was screaming that this was wrong. He had kissed her and then pressed his tongue into her mouth, massaging her tongue with his own. She saw his eyes close and she reached up and gently grasped his arms. This was not right. She was kind of seeing Kouga. So, this was kind of like cheating on him. Her mind made up, Kagome broke the kiss.

Sesshomaru was shocked. Normally, all he would have to do was kiss a woman and from there it was easy sailing. But, from the look upon Kagome's face told him that she was going to be anything but easy.

"Ummm, Sesshomaru-Sama, I'm sorry. I can't so this to Kouga. We are kind of seeing each other and I am not the kind of girl to run around on anybody." She said, hanging her head.

Sesshomaru regarded her closely. Interesting. She had the opportunity to fuck him, a man whose looks were known throughout Japan as being the most enticing, and she chose not to only be faithful to Makasuno, but also pushed away from his touches. She stepped back from him and stared at the ground, her face still a bit flushed.

Sesshomaru made his decision. Makasuno would not be easily discarded, and Kagome cared for the fool's feelings. He would have to do things carefully. He wanted this woman, employee or not.

Nodding, Sesshomaru turned and left Kagome's room. He walked downstairs and dialed Kuama's number. They needed to talk.

* * *

Kagome watched Sesshomaru leave her room and then quickly shut the door. She leaned up against the heavy door and placed her hand over her heart. Damn, a few more minutes and he could have taken her right there and on the floor, her morals be damned. She took in a deep breath and slowly exhaled.

She shook her head and walked slowly to the phone. She dialed Kouga's number and listened as his private line rang. Finally, it was picked up and Kagome asked to speak to Kouga.

The young lady on the line giggled and yelled for Kouga, screaming that his girlfriend wanted him. Kagome bit back a giggle as Kouga grumbled at the girl and told her to scram before he took her deep into the woods and fed her to the wolves. The girl had gasped and said, "Uncle Kouga! That is not funny. Things like that really do happen, you know. I could tell you stories of what I have heard."

Kouga shooed the girl out of his office and then turned to the phone. "Kagome?" He asked.

"Hi, Kouga. How are you doing?" She asked, her voice small. She heard him let out a breath and said, "I am fine, are you alright?"

Kagome felt her body shake. She detested people who cheated on their partners, and though she and Kouga had only just started to go out, she felt bad for letting Sesshomaru kiss her.

"I am fine, I just don't feel well." She mumbled. Man, she felt disgusting.

Kouga knew that she was lying. His heart clenched in his chest. "Kagome, did you and Sesshomaru sleep together?" He asked, his voice quiet. Please, please don't let them have slept together.

Kagome shook her head, the tears now streaming down her face. "No, we didn't do that. I won't do that until marriage. He, um, he kind of kissed me. Kouga, I'm sorry." She sobbed, unable to hold back the sobs anymore.

Kouga was stunned. The bastard dared kiss his girl. He could hear her heart-wrenching sobs and he began to whisper calming words to her until her sobs grew quiet. When she finally quieted down, he asked, "Did you want him to kiss you?"

"Well, he kind of walked in on me while I was changing and some things were said, and then he just kissed me. I ended it and told him that I was seeing you and that I don't do that to people that I care for." She said, unknowingly boosting Kouga's ego a bit.

"Wait. So, the great Sesshomaru kissed you and you told him that you couldn't do anything because you were seeing me. What did he say?" Kouga asked, proud of Kagome for her loyalty to him.

"He didn't say anything. He just nodded and walked out of the room. Kouga, I know that you are angry, but please believe me, I don't go around kissing other men." She said, her voice shaking.

"Shhh, calm down, honey. I'm not angry. I am glad that you told me. I will deal with him tomorrow." Kouga said, his mind already planning all of the little ways to pay Sesshomaru back for his disrespect.

Kagome gasped. "Kouga, please don't. He didn't mean anything by it. It was done in the heat of the moment. Just let it go, ok? It's over." She pleaded. She didn't care if she were begging, but damn it, her life was screwed up enough without having her boss and the guy she was sort-of seeing fighting over her.

Kouga sighed. He really wanted to tell Sesshomaru off. However, the desperation in her voice made him stop and reconsider. Fine. He would not say a damn word, but he was going to make some things clear to Sesshomaru in the morning about those damn restrictions that he placed upon Kagome.

Kagome and Kouga talked for a while and then wished each other a goodnight. When she hung up the phone, she heard a knock on her door and went to answer it. Sesshomaru was standing on the other side and he looked as though he had just done something very naughty.

"I suppose with that honor of yours, Makasuno knows that we kissed. Let me guess…he was upset." Sesshomaru said, already knowing what the answer was. After all, this was Makasuno.

Kagome shook her head. "No, he isn't upset at all. He actually found something humorous about it." She said, her head cocking to the side.

Sesshomaru stiffened. He could just bet he knew exactly what Makasuno found so amusing. However, now he was in the game and Makasuno was about to be history.

"Kagome, this weekend, there is a charity function at my country club. We will be attending and you will be on my arm. Hojo and his fiancé will be there and you may visit with your friend while Hojo and I play tennis. He and I will be a team, so you may cheer both of us." Sesshomaru said, his voice firm and leaving no room for arguments.

Kagome's mouth dropped open. She had always wanted to go and see what Hojo's club looked like. She nodded vigorously and smiled at the thought of seeing Yumi. Sesshomaru moved past Kagome and sat down in the chair beside her bed.

"Why are you smiling?" He asked. Kagome giggled a bit and then sat on her bed and explained to him what she and Yumi talked about at the restaurant. When she was done, Kagome wondered if Yumi had gotten a hold of Eri yet. She could bet that Eri was not a happy lady.

"Why do you dislike this Eri so much?" Sesshomaru asked. He was curious. Inu Yasha and Kikyo were the only ones Kagome ever showed any dislike for. So, whatever this girl did, it must have been bad.

"Eri and I used to be friends. She began to like Inu Yasha and even tried to sleep with him, but was caught and my friend, Ayame, threw her clothing out of the window. After that incident, Eri had apologized and we tried to be friendly again. Hell, I even had her in my wedding, trying to forgive and forget, but when Inu Yasha left me, she called me up a few days later and told me that I was simply not woman enough to handle a man like Inu Yasha and that I got what I deserved. I ended the friendship, called her a whore, and slammed the phone down in her ear. Ayame is still looking for her." Kagome said, giggling.

"This Ayame sounds like she is a very feisty young lady." Sesshomaru commented, thinking that perhaps this Ayame would be better suited for Makasuno.

"You have no idea. She can't seem to keep a boyfriend because she is so mouthy. She says that she will just stop looking and hopefully, a man will one day fall out of the sky and into her bed. But, then she says that with her luck, the guy will be just as mouthy and arrogant." Kagome snickered, her hand coming up to her mouth.

Sesshomaru smirked. Yep, this Ayame was perfect for Makasuno. Looks like he would have to arrange to have them meet.

He stood up when Kagome yawned. He bid her a goodnight and quickly left her room before he was tempted to do anything else with her.

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru left her room. She grinned at the memory of Ayame's last boyfriend clutching his balls after Ayame sent a well-placed kick to the center of his universe. Obviously, Ayame did not agree that a threesome between him, her, and his ex-girlfriend was such a good idea. After she had broken up with him, Ayame camped on her couch for an entire day, eating chocolate ice cream and watching sappy movies. For Kagome, those were the best times of her life.

She got into bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. She sighed happily, glad that Kouga was not upset with her. She could not help how Sesshomaru made her feel, but no matter what she felt, she would not be anyone's whore. She couldn't understand why some women would allow themselves to be used in such ways. They must have miserable lives.

* * *

Kikyo grinned. As soon as that jerk, Inu Yasha left, she grabbed her cell phone and looked at her incoming calls. She found Naraku's number and she decided to give him a call.

To say that he was surprised was an understatement. But, when she asked if he wanted to have some fun, he was stunned. Never one to give up on free pussy, he agreed and told her to come to his house.

Kikyo quickly slid on a tight skirt and a tube top. After donning a pair of high heels, she looked at her reflection and grinned. She was looking good enough to eat.

She grabbed her purse and then wrote Inu Yasha a message that a friend had called and she went out for drinks. Giggling at her own cleverness, Kikyo left the house and got into her car. She started the engine and pulled out of the driveway. She did not notice the car pull out behind her.

She drove to Naraku's home and was glad to find him waiting on her. She was in need of a great fuck and he would provide her with what she needed, seeing as how her husband just wasn't cutting it anymore. A woman can only fake an orgasm for so long before she starts to need the real thing.

Naraku pulled Kikyo into his house and quickly threw her over his shoulder. He did not even say "hello' to her. But, she was not interested in pleasantries, she wanted what was between his legs and from the way he moved, he was also interested in what she had to offer.

They had tumbled through his sheets for almost two hours before they finally stopped to rest. Naraku's appetite was nearly insatiable, and she grinned in satisfaction. This was much better than Inu Yasha.

"Naraku, why do we keep doing this?" She asked, her fingers playing in the light patch of hair upon his chest.

Naraku knew exactly what the bitch was doing. "I fuck you because you are similar looking to Kagome. That is the only reason." He said, smirking.

Kikyo slowly sat up. "Wait. You are only fucking me because I look like that bitch? I look nothing like her." She screeched.

Naraku gave her a bored look. "You're right. You don't look like her. Kagome is beautiful no matter what she does or wears. You, on the other hand, need a lot of help with make up and clothing that reveals way too much to entice men to come over to you. Do you know why you are so easy to lay? You are so quick to find something better that you forget to weigh your options. Look at Sesshomaru, for example. He has more money than he can spend, and yet, he doesn't spend it, at least not on himself. I know that he indulged you quite a bit before you betrayed him, and now, he is gone and your pathetic excuse for a husband is losing his company and the shirt on his back, so now, you want to jump ship and find someone else to take care of you. Let me tell you, sweetheart, it won't be me." He replied, firmly.

Kikyo slid out of the bed, the juices from their previous sessions leaking down her thighs. She pointed at Naraku and hissed, "Do you know why you are not with anyone, Naraku? You can't keep a woman interested in you long enough for a serious relationship. That is why you bounce from one whore to the other, screwing them and then dumping them as fast as you can. You just don't want to hear their rejection."

Naraku smirked. "You might be right, and guess what? You are simply the latest in a long line of whores that I have dumped. Get your shit and get out of my home, bitch. I have better things to do than to listen to your whining." He snapped, his hand reaching for his trousers.

Kikyo's body was shaking in anger. She grabbed up her clothing and stomped into the bathroom. She quickly cleaned herself up and then dressed. When she came out of the bathroom, Naraku was not anywhere in the room, but Kikyo's eyes widened when she saw that his wallet was laying on the dresser.

She looked around and then grabbed the wallet up and stuffed it into her purse. Call her a whore, would he? She would show him. She straightened her shoulders and walked down the stairs. She could hear angry voices and found Naraku arguing with a man who looked as if he could be Naraku's brother.

The man glanced up and saw Kikyo coming down the stairs. His angry expression softened and he said, "Hello, there. How are you tonight, my dear?"

Kikyo giggled. She nodded at him and said, "I am fine, thank you. Now, if you will excuse me, I am leaving. Naraku, rot in hell."

"After you, my dearest Kikyo." Naraku muttered, his eyes locked onto the face of his brother.

Kikyo walked out of the house and headed for her car. However, a male voice called out to her and she stopped. That other man was walking over to her and he smiled down at her.

"Let me guess…Naraku used you and made you think that he wanted you, right?" He asked, his eyes sympathetic.

Kikyo wanted to smirk. "I am guessing that you are pretty knowledgeable about his game. Yeah, you hit the nail right on the head. I can't believe I fell for his lines. He knows that I am going through a horrible marriage and he used that to seduce me." She said, her voice soft.

The man made a growling sound in the back of his throat. "Naraku has always done that to women. It's like he tries to see exactly how many women he can destroy before the year is out. I am surprised that he doesn't have a condom line named after him." The man said, laughing.

Kikyo giggled and extended her hand. "My name is Kikyo Takashiro. And, who might you be?" She asked.

The man took her hand and kissed the back of it. "My name is Muso Onigumo. It is nice to meet you, Kikyo. May I interest you in having a late dinner with me? I promise you, you will not be disappointed." He said, his eyes twinkling.

Kikyo nodded. Why not. It isn't like she got to eat that fucking burger. She felt Muso take her arm and he led her over to his car. Kikyo's eyes went wide. His car was much nicer than hers and it was clear he came from some heavy money. Hmmm, it looked as though Inu Yasha was about to be on his own. Now, she had to sucker this guy into wanting to be with her.

Kikyo put on her best innocent face and watched as he climbed in the car. Neither noticed that Naraku was now standing outside, watching them with a smirk on his face. As his brother drove off, Naraku's mind came up with a plan and he went back inside. He whistled as he walked upstairs and then whistled as he dressed. He reached for his wallet, and found that it was gone. He glared at the dresser and then realized what must have happened. That bitch took his wallet. Oh, yeah. This was going to be very sweet.

He walked downstairs and grabbed his keys. He got into his car and started the engine. He drove down the driveway and onto the street. It was time to pay Inu Yasha a visit.

* * *

Kouga grunted and moaned. Finally, he had reached his peak and he sighed. The images that had been running through his head were enough to help bring him to a quick and powerful climax.

Shaking his head, Kouga allowed the hot water to wash off the evidence of his desire and he closed his eyes. He needed to get Kagome alone again. This time, he would kiss her and make her forget all about that peck Sesshomaru had given to her.

He opened up his blue eyes and smirked. Kagome had managed to do what so many women before her couldn't. She had refused Sesshomaru Takashiro's affections. This was something that he was going to hold over Takashiro's head for a very long time.

He quickly turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. He quickly dried off and walked over to his bed. He looked around and wondered if Kagome would like the way he decorated the room. Shrugging, he flipped off the light and settled himself into the bed, his thoughts on Kagome as he closed his eyes. He grinned as vivid images of his woman beneath him came flashing to him. His dreams would no doubt be sweet.

* * *

Sesshomaru dried his body off and he looked in the mirror. He searched for any imperfections that would have caused Kagome to reject him. Finding none, he came to the conclusion that the woman was extremely loyal to those she cared about and it was clear that she cared about Makasuno, but from what Sesshomaru saw, her feelings were not as intense as Makasuno's, in fact, he could tell that Kagome was trying to keep things very slow and light, even though she told him that she and Makasuno were seeing each other. Perhaps the young lady was just confused and needed to experience a taste of what romance truly was. He could give her that. He would take this weekend at the country club and devote his time between mingling and wooing Kagome. It would not be hard to sway her from Makasuno.

He got into his bed and smirked. He wondered if Kagome was asleep and if she were dreaming of him. He would not put it past her, after all, what woman would not dream of him? He was very handsome and rich. He was the total package. He could shower her with gifts and take care of her better than anyone else.

Satisfied that he was exactly what Kagome needed, Sesshomaru snuggled down into his covers. Tomorrow, he would inform Makasuno not to make any plans with Kagome for the coming weekend, because she was going to be indisposed of. He knew that Makasuno would throw a fit, but who in the hell cared? And after she saw the sleeping arrangements, Sesshomaru could just bet that it would only be a matter of time before he was between Kagome's legs, pounding into her like a madman and relishing in her moans of pleasure while her nails raked down his back as she lost control. He wanted to see her in the throws of her orgasm. He was sure that she would be a sight to see, and only he would see her like that.

Kagome was his. Period. No questions or arguments. She was going to know where she stood with him by the end of the weekend and she would tell Makasuno to fuck off, or better yet, he would do it. He liked to see people suffer, and Makasuno suffering would make his day.

Closing his eyes, Sesshomaru sighed and allowed his body to drift off to sleep. This was the best decision that he had ever made.

* * *

Naraku left Inu Yasha's home with a large grin and a black eye. So, he got punched. Bid deal. Technically, he had it coming, but to know that he just fucked Kikyo up made the punch well worth it. He had been honest when he told Inu Yasha that all he wanted from Kikyo was that mound between her legs and now that he was finished with her, Inu Yasha could have her back, if he could get her talons off of his brother. The look on Takashiro's face was priceless. At first, he was shocked to see Naraku and then grew angry as he heard Naraku's confession. Finally, rage set in as Naraku told him about the little conversation that he and Kikyo had. The younger man huffed and told him that his brother could keep Kikyo, and she could bleed him dry. Naraku smirked and let himself out of the house while Inu Yasha began to rip Kikyo's pictures off the wall, screaming that she was nothing but a whore.

Now, as he drove back to his home, he smiled at how angry Kikyo would be when she learned that his brother, Muso, was not rich. Nor was he working. It was Naraku that kept Muso in a life of luxury. And it was Muso who kept him in information regarding his enemies. It was an excellent partnership, so when Muso appeared at his door earlier, Naraku could not resist in gaining his brother's help and he knew that his brother would go along with it.

When he pulled into the driveway, Naraku saw Muso and Kikyo in an embrace. He smiled and cut off the engine and got out of his car. He sauntered up to the pair and grinned.

"Kikyo, Inu Yasha is looking for you. He was pretty upset to know that you occupied my bed this evening." Naraku said, smirking.

Kikyo paled. She gulped and then looked over at Muso, who was glaring at his brother. "Why are you doing this, Naraku? You used this precious woman and then go to her abusive husband and get her into more trouble. Are you looking to get her killed?" Muso demanded, his eyes flashing angrily.

Naraku began to laugh uncontrollably. "Inu Yasha? Abusive? Are you kidding me? The only one in that relationship that is abusive is the bitch standing behind you. She used to fuck Inu Yasha's older brother, who was engaged to this beauty named Kagome, but Kikyo thought that perhaps Inu Yasha could provide her a better life and then started up an affair with him. They were caught in the act by Sesshomaru and Kikyo got dumped. She then got her husband to dump Kagome for her and they eloped on the day that Inu Yasha was to marry Kagome. You see, the woman behind you is not an innocent creature. She is a whore. A pure, unadulterated slut." He sneered, his red eyes glistening in amusement.

Kikyo's mouth dropped open. She shook her head. "Sesshomaru was a womanizer. He was seeing other women behind my back. I had to get out of that relationship. As for me stealing Inu Yasha from Kagome, well, he was not happy. He said that she was bossy, mean, and never showed him any kind of affection. Truth be told, she was a bitch." She said, her voice pleading.

Muso looked confused. He could not understand what in the hell was going on. Who is this Kagome? However, Naraku snickered and said, "Kagome is not a bitch. Everything I have seen about that young lady is quite enchanting. I saw her at the ball with Makasuno. She is anything but cold. She cuddled with Makasuno and looked quite happy in his arms. The fact of the matter, Kikyo, is that you are not worthy of anyone's love. You had it all with Sesshomaru, but pissed it away. Inu Yasha offered you a home and family, but you are only interested in the dick that has the fatter wallet. Hell, you even tried to entice me into being with you, but I simply can't imagine myself committing to such a whore. Sure, you're fun to fuck, but take away that, and there isn't much else about you that I find interesting. Oh, by the way, if you think that my little brother here will be able to care for you, think again. He lives off my money and was cut off as of today. I will take care of his basic living needs, but that is it. He will have to work, and from the way everything looks, so will you. By the way, Kikyo. I want my wallet back."

Kikyo glanced over at Muso, and the look on his face told Kikyo that Naraku was not lying. Great, she just spent her evening with a man who didn't have a dime to his name except what his brother gave to him. She shook her head and sighed.

"I don't have your wallet, Naraku. You probably misplaced it somewhere and are now blaming me for losing it. Anyways, I had better get home. Inu Yasha will be wanting to speak with me. Muso, I had a nice time. You have my number." She said, turning to walk back to her car, mentally making a note to refuse this deadbeat's calls.

Muso watched her leave. He glanced at his brother and smiled. "So, you owe me. Now, tell me about that hot little bitch that has your interest." He said, his face twisting into a perverted leer. "Oh, and I want my car cleaned. I don't want any traces of her around. Now, let's talk about my fee for that information you wanted."

Naraku grinned. His little brother had made him proud. He was almost as ruthless as he was.


	13. The Seduction Begins

The rest of the week flew by for Kagome. It had been a good week, but she had to tell Kouga that she would not be available for the weekend. Surprisingly, he seemed ok with it and asked if he could take her to dinner on Thursday night and then they could talk. So, after she agreed, she had the unpleasant task of informing Sesshomaru of her date. He was not very happy.

"There is no reason for you to be with him without an escort. Inform Makasuno that you will have dinner here." Sesshomaru demanded, his displeasure obvious.

Kagome shook her head. "Listen, I am going to be with you at your club all weekend and he only wants to see me for dinner. Give it a rest, already. I know that you can't stand Kouga, and the feeling is pretty much mutual. However, if he can accept me being around you, please try and do the same whenever I go out with him. I agreed to live at your home, but I never agreed for you to lord over me." She said as she straightened her blouse.

Whatever Sesshomaru was going to say next was forgotten as Jaken entered his study and informed them that Kouga had arrived. Kagome grinned and flashed Sesshomaru a warning look before exiting the study to greet her date. Sesshomaru gritted his teeth and got up. He walked out of the study and approached the laughing couple. He glared at Makasuno before saying, "Have her back here at a decent hour. We are leaving for the club in the morning and I want her to be well rested."

Kouga rolled his eyes and then narrowed them. He did not like what he was seeing. Sesshomaru was staring at Kagome with great interest and didn't bother to conceal it. Huffing, Kouga took Kagome's hand and led her to the door.

"Don't wait up for us, Takashiro. We all know how you get when you haven't gotten enough sleep." Kouga sneered, his blue eyes flashing in anger.

Sesshomaru glared at the man before him and then looked down at Kagome's happy face. He held back his biting words to Makasuno and instead said, "I will see you when you get home. Try and have a good time, though I know that it will be difficult especially with who your date is."

Kouga fought the urge to flip the bastard off. However, Kagome's tugging on his arm reminded him that he needed to keep his cool and instead shot Sesshomaru a look that promised certain pain the next time they were alone.

After they left, Sesshomaru chuckled and went back into his study. He picked up the phone and dialed the club. He wanted to check and see if the accommodations were taken care of. Normally, he would have done things a bit differently, but seeing as how he intended on having Kagome for himself, he saw no reason not to continue with his current plans.

When assured that everything was taken care of, Sesshomaru hung up and allowed a satisfied smirk to cross his handsome features. By the time he got done with her, Kagome would never want to look at Makasuno again.

Sesshomaru called for Jaken and when the small man was before him, Sesshomaru ordered for him to begin packing Kagome's clothing. The man bowed and quickly departed to do what was ordered, but a thought came to Sesshomaru's mind and he stood up and walked up the stairs and into Kagome's room. The old man was muttering some kind of nonsense and did not see Sesshomaru behind him until he cleared his throat. Jaken jumped and quickly apologized, but was ignored as Sesshomaru began to paw through Kagome's clothing.

Shaking his head, a sly smile played on his lips. It looked as though Kagome would get a taste of how generous he could be to a woman he wanted. She needed new clothing and he would see to it that she had the appropriate attire for this occasion. He strolled over to her dresser and opened the top drawer. He reached in a pulled out a pair of soft lacy panties.

Jaken watched with wide eyes as his employer stared at the frilly piece of material in his hand before shaking his head. The younger man quickly placed the garment back into the drawer and said, "Tomorrow we will be stopping off to do some shopping before we go to the club, so there is really no need to pack those things. You are excused, Jaken. I will have her pack her own lingerie."

Jaken nodded and quickly scurried from the room. He had never seen his boss this intent about a woman, not even that wretched Kikyo. For the first time in a very long time, Sesshomaru-Sama looked, well, happy.

Sesshomaru waited until Jaken was gone before reaching back into the drawer and grasping the panties that he had been holding. Without another thought, Sesshomaru stuffed it into his pocket and closed the drawer. He strolled out of Kagome's room and headed back downstairs to wait for Kagome's return. It would be Makasuno's head should they return late.

* * *

Kagome laughed. She could not help it as Kouga told her stories about his cousins and niece. Instead of going to a restaurant, Kouga asked if she would mind going back to his home for some home cooking. When she agreed, Kouga warned her that his little niece was famous for burning things, but that he would make it up to her.

When they got to his home, Kouga quickly walked around to her side and opened the door. He helped Kagome out of the car and led her to his front door. Before he could even touch the doorknob, the door swung open and Ginta glared at him.

"You have got to tell Rin that she is not allowed to cook anymore. You should see the shit that she is cooking. Kouga, I think that she is trying to kill us off and collect on the life insurance." He said, his voice wavering.

Kouga cocked an eyebrow and shook his head. He turned to Kagome and said, "Kagome, this is my cousin and assistant, Ginta. The guy with the Mohawk coming up behind him is his brother and my other cousin, Hakkaku. He is in charge of security. Rin is my niece and is the daughter of our little sister, but she passed away a few years ago." He explained.

Kagome smiled and said hello to the two young men who were looking her up and down. They looked at each other and then nodded at Kouga. Obviously, they approved of their friend's choice in women.

Kouga led Kagome into the house, and they were both assaulted with the smell of burning meat. Kouga rushed forward and found his niece talking on the telephone, doing her homework, and trying to make dinner. He walked around, snapped off the stove, grabbed the phone from her and said, "I'm sorry, but Rin can't talk anymore. She is on cleanup duty and until she cleans my kitchen, she won't be available to talk about who has the cutest backside or which girl is the biggest bitch. Goodnight."

He hung up the phone and glared at his niece, who was glaring back at him. "For your information, Uncle Kouga, I was not talking about who has the cutest butt. After all, all my friends say that particular honor goes to you, so what's the point. Anyways, Nina called Tea, who called Yuki, who said that Hana said that I was supposedly going out with this guy named Kageromaru. That is a lie. I don't have any interest in that freak." Rin said, her bottom lip poking out.

Kouga felt his mind grow hazy as he listened to his niece's chatter. Finally, he shook his head and said, "You were not paying attention to what you were doing and because of it, dinner is burnt, so now what are we going to do for dinner. You are the one who insisted that I bring Kagome over for dinner."

Rin gasped and turned to look at Kagome. She quickly walked over to Kagome and began to circle her, ignoring her uncle's groan. Finally, she snapped her head up and narrowed her eyes.

"You're right, Uncle Kouga. She is very pretty. I can see why you are always talking about her." She said, her face breaking into a smile.

Ginta and Hakkaku laughed and only laughed harder when Kouga glared at them. Finally, Kouga said, "Rin, Ginta and Hakkaku would love to taste some of your fine cuisine. Serve them up and Kagome and I will worry about ourselves. Bon appetite, boys."

Kagome laughed as both young men sported horrified looks and felt Kouga grab her arm. He walked her down the hall and into the entertainment room. Closing the door behind them, Kouga could no longer resist and pulled Kagome into his arms before claiming her lips with his.

As they kissed, Kouga's mind grew hazy with need and he felt his cock stiffen. When Kagome broke the kiss, Kouga was grateful. Had he continued to kiss her, he would have lowered her to the floor and would not have stopped until she screamed his name after he delivered to her an orgasm that she would not soon forget.

Kagome was confused. She had been kissing Kouga, but her mind flashed back to the kiss that Sesshomaru had given to her. She quickly broke the kiss and blushed. She had felt Kouga's excitement through their clothing and knew that he needed some distance to calm himself.

Kouga took in a couple of deep breaths. Damn, she tasted good. He grinned at the flustered young woman and said, "Kagome, I apologize. I did not mean to act so bold, it is just that I will not be able to see you over the weekend, and I don't want you to forget about me."

Kagome blushed. "Oh, I couldn't forget about you if I tried, Kouga." She replied, giggling.

Kouga shook his head and took off his coat and tie. He sighed and said, "Well, what are we going to do for dinner? I could let us both take a risk and eat what Rin cooked, unless you have a better idea."

Kagome thought about it. "Well, I really don't want to go out to one of those stuffy restaurants, at least not tonight. How about we order pizza?" She asked.

Kouga's eyes lit up. Now that sounded like a good idea. Nodding, he strolled over to the phone and picked it up. He rolled his eyes and said, "Rin, get off the damn phone, now."

Kagome laughed, her mind reminding her of when her mother used to say those exact words to her when she needed to make a call. When Kouga picked the phone back up, he grinned and then dialed the number to a pizza place. He ordered two large pizzas, one for them and another for Rin, Ginta, and Hakkaku. He hung up and asked, "So, do you want to watch a movie? I have a huge selection. Go and pick one out and while we wait for the pizza, we can talk."

Kagome nodded and walked over to the wall that held the movies. She found a comedy that she had wanted to see and she pulled it out of its place. She turned and walked back over to Kouga and grinned.

"This one." She said, handing him the movie. Kouga nodded and set it down beside him. He patted the seat next to him and watched as Kagome settled herself next to him. He cleared his throat and asked, "How do you like living with Sesshomaru?"

Kagome shrugged. "It's ok, I suppose. But, he is acting pretty strange. Anytime I mention you, his eyebrow twitches a bit. Sometimes, he acts like he is jealous, but other times, he acts like he can't stand me." She replied.

Kouga lowered his head a bit and then said, "Kagome, have you spoken to Sesshomaru about the sleeping arrangements at the club? Even though it makes me ill to think it, I do believe that Sesshomaru is beginning to have feelings for you and may use this weekend as a way to act on those feelings. Promise me that you won't allow him to pressure you into anything that you are uncomfortable with, especially if he wants to do anything of a sexual nature with you."

Kagome stared at Kouga for a minute and saw that he was actually worried. She grinned and leaned over to kiss his cheek.

"Why, Kouga. Are you trying to say that you think that Sesshomaru will attempt to seduce me into bed?" She teased.

Kouga leaned into her kiss, but then said, "Kagome, I really care a lot about you, and I don't want to see you tricked into something that you will regret. I am going to be honest when I say that I want you to be my girl, but I also know that you are still hurting, so I am not going to push you into any situations or a relationship that you are not ready for, but just because I feel that way, doesn't mean that Sesshomaru will feel the same. I know how Sesshomaru is, and I have seen and heard about how he used to be before he got with Kikyo. I will not stand by and watch as he takes you and uses you for his own sick little game."

Kagome sighed and took Kouga's face in her hands. She made him look at her and then placed her forehead against his. She gave him a soft smile and then replied, "Kouga, you don't have to worry about me and Sesshomaru doing anything that would compromise my principles. I am going to tell you something, and since we are speaking frankly, I am going to be brutally honest with you. Inu Yasha and I had been together for a very long time, but we have never been intimate. I suppose that is the reason why Kikyo seduced him so easily, but I refuse to have sex with anyone until I feel that I am ready, and I honestly don't think I will be ready until my wedding night. I have seen my girlfriends go off and sleep with every man they can get their hands on, and now all they have to show for it are broken homes and children who see their fathers on the weekends. I want, no, I need something that I know is solid. Until then, I won't be intimate with anyone, Sesshomaru included."

For several minutes they sat in silence. Kouga soaked up Kagome's words and promised himself that he would be the man who gave her that commitment. Kagome allowed herself to revel in the fact that someone cared so much about her that he was willing to humiliate himself and tell her how he felt. However, Kagome still had some very mixed feelings about Sesshomaru. The kiss that he had given to her had been something that she was finding hard not to forget and to be honest, she really didn't want to forget it.

Their peace was broken when the doorbell rang. Kouga hopped up and went to answer the door, but had to pry Rin away from the delivery boy who she obviously found to be very cute.

After he paid, Kouga yelled for Ginta and Hakkaku and gave them their pizza and told them to share with Rin. They thanked Kouga and headed back to the kitchen to help Rin with her mess. Kouga carried the pizza into the entertainment room and then went to get plates and sodas for him and Kagome. When he saw that the mess had doubled, he glared at his niece and shook his head before telling her that she had until the movie was over to have it clean or else she would be spending the weekend at home. After hearing about how unfair and cruel he was being, he shrugged and told her to get over it.

He walked back to the entertainment room to find Kagome setting up the movie. She had taken her heels off and was now glaring at the remote control. Upon hearing him enter the room, she whirled around and held the remote out to him.

"Here, I will set us up if you take care of the movie. This remote hates me." She said, disgust clear in her voice.

Kouga laughed and nodded. While he got the movie to play, Kagome filled their plates with pizza and grinned as she sat down. Soon, both were engrossed in the movie and oblivious to everything else.

* * *

Kikyo groaned and stared at the ceiling. She wanted to scream at Inu Yasha for disrespecting her in such a way. It was cruel. It was heartless. It was downright mean as hell and she wasn't going to take it anymore.

She got up and stomped out of her room. She walked into the living room and stood in front of her husband, her hands upon her hips.

"What you did to me today was horrendous. Do you realize that I am now the laughing stock of our friends?" She asked, a scowl crossing her pretty features.

Inu Yasha shrugged. "I really would not worry about today. You have been a laughing stock since that incident with Naraku was spread all over the news. Today was nothing compared to that." He said, his face stony and hard.

Kikyo's mouth dropped open. She glared at her husband and said, "Canceling my credit cards was low. You had no reason to do that. And, to top it all off, I was informed in front of several people that my card had been canceled. Damn it, Inu Yasha. I was humiliated." She said, shaking her head.

"Actually, my dear, I had every right to cancel them. We can no longer afford such luxuries and I refuse to spend beyond our means. I no longer have a company. Your ex and Hojo made sure of that. Now, quit your bitching and sit down. I can't see through you and that giant caboose that you call an ass." He snapped, his golden eyes hardening at his wife.

"I DO NOT HAVE A BIG ASS!" She screeched, stomping her foot and breaking her heel in the process. "Damn it, see what you made me do, you insufferable asshole."

Inu Yasha shrugged and stared at the television. When Kikyo saw that she would no longer get a response from him, she stormed back to their bedroom and slammed the door shut.

So, Sesshomaru was responsible for her current situation, was he? Well, she would need to have a talk with him. Yanking off her shoes, Kikyo quickly changed into an outfit that she knew Sesshomaru loved and then pulled on a pair of pumps. Finally, she pulled her hair loose and grabbed her purse. It was time to go and break a heart. She was going to seduce Sesshomaru into coming back to her. Fuck Inu Yasha. Kagome could have him back.

She opened the bedroom door and walked towards the door. She heard Inu Yasha ask where she was going and she snapped, "Why?"

Inu Yasha allowed a cruel smirk to cross his lips and he said, "Oh, I just wanted to know which street corner you be will occupying tonight so that if I need you, I can find you."

Kikyo hissed at her husband and opened the door. She walked through it and then slammed it as hard as she could. That fucker dared to insult her even though he was the one who had just been proven to be a loser by having his company swept out from underneath him.

She got into her car and never noticed that her husband was at the window, phone in his hand and a mischievous grin upon his face. Kikyo was about to get a very nasty surprise when she got home.

* * *

Sesshomaru finished up several documents that he had been working on and occasionally stopped to do his favorite pastime: Think about Kagome.

He had to wonder if Makasuno was keeping his hands to himself and if she was having a good time. However, he wanted that good time to be with her clothing on and her feet firmly upon the ground. Should he find out otherwise, he would have to consider giving his attorney a call because he would probably be arrested for murder.

He knew that Kagome had never been with a man. It was obvious in the way she had reacted the night he had kissed her. Her shyness had enchanted him and he found that he was excited with the prospect of teaching her the ways of physical love. He could just imagine the way his name would slip past her luscious lips as he brought her to completion. This was what he had been missing with Kikyo. Kikyo was nothing, if not easy, but Kagome was the exact opposite. She had stepped back from him and denied her excitement for him, something that no woman before her had done, and to him, she was the ultimate challenge. Kikyo, however, on their first date, had offered to pleasure him and he was never one to deny himself pleasure. It was after that date, he had decided that Kikyo was pretty enough to be on his arm and the fact that she was so eager to please him made her presence tolerable. However, that changed that day he came home to find her in his brother's arms and in his bed. Had it not been for Kikyo jumping between them, he would have beaten his brother to a bloody pulp. But, instead, he threw Kikyo out and told her never to darken his doorstep again.

When a knock was heard on his study door, he called for the person to enter, thinking it was Jaken, but found that he was now staring at Kikyo, a seductive smile plastered upon her lips. Now, he could say that his bad night had just gotten worse.

"Good evening, my love." She said, quietly closing the door behind her.

* * *

Ginta and Hakkaku wrestled around on the floor, their hands and feet were all over the place. Kagome and Kouga were curled up on the couch, watching both men as they fought for the last piece of pizza. It was obvious that out of all the males, Kouga was the strongest, but he good-naturedly told his cousins that the one who pinned the other, got the last slice.

Both males had waited for Kagome to tell them to go, and now they were involved in a match that was quickly causing both males to lose their breath. Just as they began to slow down, Rin came skipping into the room and eyed the slice of pizza. Without a word, she grabbed it and began to munch on it, causing both males to stop and stare at her. She grinned and blew both of them a kiss before turning to Kagome.

"Umm, how good are you at cooking?" Rin asked, shyly. She hated to interrupt her uncle's date, but she was in desperate need of help.

Kagome cocked an eyebrow and said, "I am pretty good. Why?"

"Well, I take home economics and for a grade, we have to make something and bring it in tomorrow. That was why I was cooking earlier, and I wanted to try it out on other people before I served it to my friends." Rin explained.

"Oh, so we were to be your guinea pigs so you didn't give your friends food poisoning. How considerate." Kouga mumbled.

Rin grinned and nodded. "Yep. But, as you saw earlier, I failed miserably. I even tried to feed that stuff to the dog, but he sniffed it and began to bark at it before running off with his tail between his legs. I still can't get him go come out of his doghouse. So, I thought that perhaps I could make cookies, but this time, I thought that I would ask for help. Since you are a girl, I was wondering if you would help me." She said, her eyes wide and hopeful.

Kagome smiled and asked, "What kind are you wanting to make?"

"I was thinking about chocolate chip. But, I need for one of the guys to go and get the stuff. Do you know what kind of stuff we will need?" Rin asked.

Kagome nodded. She glanced over at Kouga, who was smiling at her. She gave him a hopeful grin and then asked, "I don't suppose you want to run Rin and me to the store, do you?"

Kouga let out a tortured sigh. "Alright, but as payment, I want the first cookie and a kiss." He said.

Rin nodded. "Fine. You can have that cookie and here." She said as she leaned over and pecked her uncle on the cheek. "There. Now you have been paid."

Kagome laughed out loud at Kouga's expression and stood up. She grabbed her heels and purse. Together, she and Rin walked out of the entertainment room and went to the front door.

Kouga shook his head. Rin was not the one he wanted a kiss from. Ginta and Hakkaku grinned at each other and then Ginta said, "She is a very special girl. You really picked yourself a good one this time, Kouga."

Kouga nodded and heard Rin yell at him to hurry up. He grabbed his keys and followed the women outside.

Soon, the trio returned and the girls went into the kitchen. Kagome instructed Rin to get out some bowls and pans. Soon, they had the batter mixed and ready to spoon onto the pans. Kouga had taken a seat on one of the stools and watched with wide eyes as the woman he had fallen in love with interacted with his niece. It had been so long since Rin liked a girl he was dating, and now, she seemed to really take to Kagome. It was as if they were all a family.

Rin kept sneaking little glances at her uncle and Kagome. It was clear that they liked each other, but it seemed that her uncle's feelings were a bit deeper than Kagome's. She had heard Ginta and Hakkaku talking and knew that Kagome had been hurt really badly by the idiot that she was supposed to marry and was now shy with relationships. However, if there was anyone to ease her out of her shell, it would be her uncle and the way he was staring at Kagome, Rin knew that it would be only a matter of time until her uncle began talking marriage to Kagome. He had even mentioned to Ginta that he had seen a ring that would be perfect on Kagome's finger.

When Kagome announced that the first batch was done, Rin eased the pan out of the oven and placed the other pan in. Kagome scooped out the cookies onto a cooling rack and grinned at Kouga.

"You can have your cookie in a minute, but let it cool. Even tough guys like you can get burned." She said, her eyes twinkling.

Kouga smirked. "Tell me about it." He said. After a few minutes, he saw Kagome take the first cookie that she scooped out and walked around the island to him. She smiled and said, "Here you go. Here is the second part of your payment."

Kouga smiled and took the cookie, but also wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist and said, "Actually, you still owe me a kiss. Rin's was nice, but I would prefer yours."

Kagome grinned and felt his lips gently stroke hers. Suddenly, Rin said, "Will you two knock it off? I swear, I am going to lose my dinner."

Kagome giggled as Kouga sighed. "Remind me to do that to you when you go on your first date." He said, his tone teasing.

Rin stared at him with a horrified expression, but then looked at the door when Ginta came sailing through.

"Kouga, you have got to come and check this shit out. There is a girl on the tube that can bend all the way back and lick her own calves. It is pretty weird." He said, his face twisting in disgust.

Kouga got up and shuffled out of the room, interested in seeing what his cousin was talking about.

Rin grinned and shook her head. She glanced over at Kagome and said, "My uncle really likes you. He was pretty angry when that other man carried you out of here. Was that your boyfriend?"

Kagome laughed. "No. My boss. He is kind of watching out for my best interests. It was because of his brother that I happened to be in his employ." She explained, while scooping out another batch of cookies.

"Oh. That's cool. He is pretty handsome. I wish that when I get older I attract a guy as handsome as he is. Does his brother look anything like him?" Rin asked.

Kagome thought about it for a moment and then said, "Their hair and eyes are the same color, but everything else is totally different. Sesshomaru-Sama is much more mature and in control, where Inu Yasha is the exact opposite. I am pretty sure that the boys in your school act really stupid and immature, right? Well, Inu Yasha is pretty much on their level"

Rin giggled, but then sobered quickly. "I have never seen Uncle Kouga so happy. He comes home in such a great mood and every time he talks to you, he acts like a lovesick puppy. Do you like my uncle, Kagome?" She asked. She studied the older woman and grinned when Kagome blushed.

"Kouga is unlike any other man I have ever met. He is passionate, loving, strong, and unpredictable. I suppose he can be a bit immature, but at times, it is pretty cute. So, yes…I do like your uncle." Kagome said, her grin spreading as she talked.

Rin smiled. "Good. I'm glad. Well, this is the last batch. Do you want a bag of cookies to take home?" She asked. When Kagome nodded, Rin got a baggie out and filled it. She handed it to Kagome and grinned. "Tell your Sesshomaru-Sama that I helped make those." She said, her face dreamy.

Kagome nodded and walked out of the kitchen, leaving Rin to happily mutter that now her weekend was open for business.

Kagome found Kouga with his cousins and she smiled. They were now watching some sports program and she cleared her throat. When Kouga looked up, he held his hand out to her, and she stepped forward, placed her bag of cookies on top of her purse, and took the hand that was offered to her. He pulled her into his lap and snuggled her against his chest. Soon, Kagome was engrossed in the program and sighed when she felt Kouga's talented hands rub soothing circles on her back.

Kouga noticed that his cousins kept glancing at him and Kagome. Every now and then, they would nudge each other and then nodded over at the couple. Kouga tried not to grin, but this felt good. Because of this night, he felt that he could make it through the weekend, just as long as she called him every so often from the club. He was quickly becoming addicted to her being near him, and he was finding it hard to let her go.

After about an hour, Kouga looked at the clock and noticed that it was past ten. He nudged Kagome and whispered that he needed to get her back to Sesshomaru. Nodding, she slipped out of his lap and stood up, wishing Ginta and Hakkaku a good night. Kouga stood up and stretched before following Kagome out of the entertainment room.

They walked outside and he opened the door to his car. Once she was inside, Kouga shut her door and walked to his side and got in. Soon, they were on their way back to Sesshomaru's home.

As he drove, Kouga took Kagome's hand in his and gave it a kiss. "I really had a great time tonight, Kagome. I can't wait until you get back." He said, his fingers lacing with hers.

Kagome nodded. "I had a blast. Your family is hilarious and your niece is such a sweetheart. She loves you a lot." She said.

Kouga grinned. "Yeah, after her mother died, Rin came to us and refused to talk. It took a while, but we got her to open back up. Sometimes, she still has nightmares about what happened, but those nightmares are slowly fading, thank Kami." He replied.

"May I ask what happened to her mother?" Kagome asked, wincing at how nosey she sounded. But, Kouga appeared thoughtful and then said, "Rin and her mother did not live with Rin's father. He was an awful man who thought my sister looked better with bruises all over her body. One night, they got into an argument and he decided to beat my sister and choked her until she stopped breathing. He did not know that Rin saw the entire thing. Rin's last words that night were to the emergency operator, and she told the woman that her daddy had hurt her mommy's neck. When the police brought her to my door, Rin was shaking and pale. I tried to get her to tell me what happened, but she would burst into tears and hide her face. For a while, one of us had to sit up with her all night long until she felt safe enough to fall asleep on her own. Her father was charged with murder and was sent to prison for a very long time. He should be thankful that I didn't get my hands on him or else he would not have to worry about being in jail."

Kagome shook her head. "Well, she seems very well adjusted. You have done a very good job with her." She said, her mouth forming into a smile.

Kouga glanced at Kagome and replied, "Yeah, we are a close family. When one of us gets hurt, the others circle around and protect the injured member. We are vicious when an outsider comes in and starts trouble. Unfortunately, many of my previous girlfriends did not like the fact that I am committed to my family and they decided that they would rather have a man who was more focused on them."

Kagome shook her head. "Well, then it's their loss. From what I saw, any woman would be lucky to join up with your family." She said.

Kouga laughed and gave her hand a squeeze. That was exactly what he wanted to hear. Yep, she would fit right in with him and his family.

As they pulled into Sesshomaru's driveway, Kagome's face turned pale and she shook her head. "Uh oh." She muttered. When Kouga looked over at her, she pointed at the car on the side of the driveway and said, "That is Kikyo's car. I remember seeing it a couple of times when she and Inu Yasha were fooling around."

Kouga gritted his teeth and quickly parked. He and Kagome got out of the car and he instantly took her hand in his. Together, they walked to the house, and Kagome opened the door to hear Kikyo yelling at the top of her lungs.

* * *

Kikyo gave Sesshomaru a smoldering look before she threw her purse down in a chair.

"Well, are you going to offer a lady a drink?" She asked, her eyelashes batting at him. Sesshomaru sighed and said, "I would, but Kagome is not here at the moment. Why are you here, Kikyo?"

Kikyo scowled at the mention of Kagome's name. She rolled her eyes. "What in the hell is so special about that little bitch? Is it because she is a virgin? Does the thought of popping her cherry excite you, Sesshomaru? Let me tell you this, I am pretty sure that Kouga Makasuno has already had that particular honor, so you might as well give it up." She said, crossing her arms across her chest.

Sesshomaru stood up. He slowly walked around his desk and glared at the woman before him. "Unlike you, Kikyo, Kagome does not need to spread her legs to get noticed. She is a creature who is able to enchant anyone she comes in contact with simply by being herself. Never once has Kagome put on some act that was meant to impress a bunch of snot-nosed fools." He replied, his eyes narrowing.

Kikyo snorted. "Right. If she is so great, why isn't she married, yet? I mean, if she has all of these adoring people after her, why is she still single?" She asked, her eyes rolling.

Sesshomaru shook his head. "Because, unlike you, Kagome doesn't need a man's help to make it in this world. Now, if you would be so kind as to get the hell out of my home, I need to get ready for bed." He said.

Kikyo smiled seductively. "Do you remember how I used to help you get ready for bed? How long, Sesshomaru, has it been since you have had a good fuck? I bet that I can help you on your way to heaven." She said, her hands going to the buttons on her dress.

Sesshomaru watched as Kikyo unbuttoned her dress and allowed it to fall to the ground. He narrowed his eyes as the female before him reached behind her and unsnapped her bra, letting that slide down her arms and onto the floor.

"Would you like to see more, Sess? I will gladly show you." She said, her fingers playing on the edge of her panties.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "Seeing as how my tiny dick did not please you the last time we were together, I am not interested in disappointing you again. Get your clothing on and get out of my home." He ordered.

Kikyo glared at him. "I was only joking when I told Inu Yasha that. Besides, we both know differently. Come on, Sess. For old times sake. Why don't you let me make you feel good." She said in a soft voice.

Kikyo walked over to her ex lover and placed her hand upon his chest. She leaned up on her tiptoes and slowly brought her lips closer to his, but before they touched, she was pushed back and fell onto her bottom.

"Thank you, Kikyo. That made me feel good. Now, you have one minute to dress and get out of my home before I throw you out myself." Sesshomaru said, his hands clenched into fists.

Kikyo quickly stood up and grabbed her bra. She put it on and then grabbed her dress. She glared at Sesshomaru as she hurriedly buttoned the dress up and then pointed at him.

"YOU ARE A WORTHLESS PIECE OF TRASH, SESSHOMARU TAKASHIRO. YOU WERE A WASTE OF MY TIME AND THE ONLY THING YOU HAVE GOING FOR YOU IS YOUR MONEY. NO WOMAN WILL EVER WANT YOU FOR ANY OTHER REASON EXECPT FOR THAT, AND YOU KNOW WHAT ELSE I THINK…" Kikyo screamed, but was interrupted when Kagome said, "I think that you had better leave before I decide to pay you back for everything that you have done to me, you little slut."

Kikyo turned and stared at Kagome, who was standing in the doorway with a very good-looking man behind her. Kikyo narrowed her eyes and got a good look at Kouga Makasuno. He was gorgeous. She brought her attention back to Kagome when Kagome began to close in on her.

"What are you doing here, Kikyo? Inu Yasha too afraid to stick his dick inside something that has obviously been occupied by many other men, so you decide to try your hand with Sesshomaru-Sama once again? Let me tell you something, he would not stoop so low. Get out of here, now." Kagome said, her eyes flashing.

Kikyo chuckled. "You can't do shit to me, bitch. I would love to see you try." She sneered, but was quickly silenced when Kagome's hand snaked out and smacked Kikyo across the face with as much force as possible. Kikyo fell to the ground and grabbed her cheek. She looked up to see Kouga holding Kagome around her waist and glare down at her.

"Damn, Takashiro. I thought Kagura was bad, but this bitch is even worse. Why in the hell did you ever get with her?" He asked, his blue eyes narrowing in disgust.

Sesshomaru did not answer. Instead, he reached down and yanked Kikyo up off the floor and hauled her out of the study. He marched her into the hall and to the front door. After he opened it, he threw her outside.

"If you come back to my home, Kikyo, I will have you arrested. You will not approach me again." He said, his golden eyes hard and cold.

Kikyo slowly got up. The throbbing in her cheek seemed to intensify, and she gulped as Kagome drew near. Sesshomaru held out his arm to prevent Kagome from going near the woman, but Kagome had other plans.

Kikyo had forgotten her purse, and Kagome threw it at her. "Here, I wouldn't want you to have to come back and claim that you forgot something." She sneered.

Kikyo picked up her purse and pointed a finger at Sesshomaru. "You will regret this, Sesshomaru. I hope that the next woman you are with, takes you for everything you have." She said before turning and stomping away.

Sesshomaru felt his body grow cold, but then felt Kagome's hand pat his arm. He glanced down to see her smile up at him and then heard her say, "Don't worry. No one could be as bad as she is. With my help, you won't be stuck with some gold digger, I promise."

Sesshomaru wanted to smile at her statement. How could he tell her that she was the woman that he wanted? He sighed and closed the door, turning to find himself staring into a pair of blue eyes.

"Kagome, I would like to speak with Sesshomaru for a moment. Could you give us a minute? I promise that I will say good night before I leave." Kouga said, his smile brightening his face.

Kagome nodded. "Fine. I am going to go and get ready for bed. Just come up before you leave." She said as she turned to walk up the stairs.

When it was just the two of them, Kouga glared at Sesshomaru. "Listen, asshole. You and I both know that you are attracted to Kagome. Don't fucking try anything. She isn't ready to be fucking anyone right now and I won't let you guilt her into it. If I find out that you have managed to con your way into her panties, I will personally see to it that your life is nothing but a living hell." He said.

Sesshomaru shrugged. "You have no say in who she sleeps with. However, I will agree that she is not ready for a sexual relationship, that doesn't mean that she isn't ready for a relationship. However, I don't need to guilt women to take their clothing off for me, that happens naturally. Enjoy yourself while you can, Makasuno, your time with Kagome is limited." He said as he brushed past the angry man to go to the stairs.

"Come. You promised to tell her good night so do not keep her waiting. This will be the last time that you are allowed near her room." Sesshomaru said, leading the way to Kagome's door.

Knocking, Sesshomaru waited for Kagome to tell him to enter and then he slowly opened the door. The men found Kagome sitting on her bed, eating a cookie. She grinned at them and asked, "Do you guys want a cookie?"

Kouga chuckled and brushed past Sesshomaru. He took a cookie and popped it into his mouth. Anything his woman made, he would gladly eat, and thankfully, she had told Rin the truth. She was a pretty good cook.

Sesshomaru watched as Kouga pulled Kagome off of the bed and wrapped his arms around her. He turned his head towards Sesshomaru and asked, "Do you mind? I would like to say goodbye in private."

Gritting his teeth, Sesshomaru turned and walked out of the room. As soon as he was gone, Kouga pulled back a bit and looked down at the woman in his arms. She was in a white sleeping gown and had pulled her hair back. The gown itself was silky and showed off her cleavage perfectly. He leaned down and kissed her neck before allowing his lips to travel up to hers. The kiss was slow and gentle. He would not rush her. He had plenty of time, despite what Takashiro said. When he broke the kiss, he pulled out his wallet and handed Kagome a card.

"This is the number to my office. I will be working there on Saturday and should you need me for anything, you call. Oh, remember what we were talking about earlier, well, should you start to feel uncomfortable, call me and I will come and pick you up. And, I expect a call when you get back. It is going to kill me not to see your sweet face, but if you call, that should sustain me until the next time we see each other." He said, his lips tickling her ear.

Kagome giggled and nodded. She felt him kiss the top of her head and then pull back. "Ok, well…I had better get back home. Rin should have finished cleaning the kitchen and gone to bed and the other two numbskulls should also be in bed. Remember what I said, you can call whenever you want." Kouga said as he released her from his arms.

Kagome grinned up at Kouga and nodded again. She watched as he waved at her before leaving her room. She sighed and sat back down on the bed.

It wasn't too long before Sesshomaru stood at her door and knocked to enter. Since the door was still open, Kagome simply smiled and nodded. He walked over to her bed and said, "Makasuno has left. You need to go to bed, Kagome. We have a long day ahead of us."

Kagome cocked her head, and then her eyes widened. "Oh, I totally forgot about packing." She said, jumping up and heading for her closet. Sesshomaru grabbed a hold of her arm and pulled her back. She stumbled a bit, but was caught by Sesshomaru, who held her to his chest.

When Kagome tried to move, his hold tightened slightly and she gave up. It was just too late to argue with him.

"You do not need to pack clothing, Kagome. Before we go to the club, we are going shopping so you will have the appropriate clothing to wear. Pack only your lingerie, unless you want new undergarments to go with your new outfits." He said, smirking when Kagome stiffened in his hold.

Kagome scowled and then turned to glare at him. "How am I supposed to pack anything if you won't let go?" She asked.

He would have chuckled, but he did not want to seem amused. He was still cautious about his decision and wanted to keep the upper hand. However, he did let her go and watched as she walked over to the drawer that held her undergarments. She opened the drawer and began to pull out various items, but then she stopped and a puzzled look crossed her face.

Sesshomaru studied her for a moment before asking, "What is the matter, Kagome?"

Kagome looked at him and then said, "This is going to sound stupid, but my favorite pair of panties are missing. They were in there this afternoon, I know, I put them there. I wonder what happened to them."

Sesshomaru shook his head. "It is not important. Panties are panties. Just pick some and put it in your bag." He instructed, his face not showing any emotion.

Kagome shook her head and mumbled something that he could not hear. He turned around and quickly walked to his room. Once he was safely inside, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the missing panties.

With a smirk, he lifted the flimsy material to his nose and took in a deep breath. He closed his eyes and for the hundredth time that day, he scolded himself on getting too attached, especially so quickly. However, he simply could not stop himself from falling and now here he was and he was out of control.

He placed the panties into his dresser drawer and then stripped himself of his clothing. He quickly showered and soon found himself in his bed, his eyes closed, and his mind wandering. He could not wait for the morning.

* * *

Kikyo hated to be humiliated. Her cheek was throbbing and she cursed Kagome for delivering the undeserved blow. She looked down at her dress and was horrified to see stains upon it. Shaking her head, she mentally cursed Sesshomaru for throwing her to the ground and now she would have to throw the dress away. Once anything of hers got stained, she would not wear it again. After all, she had an image to maintain.

She pulled into her driveway and groaned when she saw Inu Yasha sitting on the front porch. He had a beer in his hand and a large folder in the other. He waited as Kikyo cut off her engine and he stood up.

Smirking, Inu Yasha made his way over to her car, placed the folder on the hood of her car, and waited for her to get out. "What in the hell do you want?" She hissed, her eyes narrowing.

"How are you doing, my love? Did you have a bad night? Did Onigumo refuse you and that is why you are home so early?" He asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Kikyo glared at her husband. "For your information, I did not go see Naraku. Now, get the fuck out of my way. I am tired and want to go to bed." She said, brushing past him.

However, when she got to the door, she found it locked. She whirled around and said, "Oh, real mature. Did you forget that I have a key to the house?"

Kikyo placed her key into the lock and tried to turn the key, but it would not budge. She yanked the key out of the lock and glared at Inu Yasha when he started to laugh.

"Gee, Kikyo. You seem to be having some trouble. Let me help you out. Your key will not work. I had the locks changed." He said, his eyes lighting up in amusement.

"And why would you do that? This is my home too." She said, trying to remain calm.

Inu Yasha shook his head. "Not anymore. You see, I found several things out about you, Kikyo, and none of them were flattering. I know that it was Naraku whose car almost hit you and I know that he took you to his home and fucked the hell out of you. You also went to his home the night you left a note for me saying that you were going with a friend for a drink, but that friend turned out to be Naraku. So, I have decided that I have played the fool long enough and I am tired of you. We are through, Kikyo. You may come by tomorrow to get your belongings, but for tonight, you will leave my property. You have no rights to this home seeing as how I owned it before we married. And, Myoga wanted me to remind you about that agreement that you signed before we married. If we divorce do to an infidelity on your part, you get nothing. He told me to tell you that from now on, read what you are signing." He sneered, his golden eyes narrowing at his now ex.

Kikyo's face went ashen. She shook her head and said, "No. That can't be. It isn't fair."

Inu Yasha shrugged. "All I ever wanted was a wife and kids. You promised to give that to me and all you have done is given me a headache. I don't want you anymore, Kikyo. Oh, and if you want to know how I found out about what you have been up to, I hired a private investigator who snapped some very interesting pictures of you, pictures that I intend to pull out during our divorce. Once everyone gets a look at these, your case will not even turn a single head. By the way, Naraku says hi, and that he wants his wallet back. A whore and a thief. Two great words to describe you, bitch." He spat, his hand digging into his pocket for his house key. "Get off of my property, you piece of trash."

Kikyo staggered back as though she had been slapped. She shivered at the hateful words that spewed from her husband's mouth and watched as he opened the door and stepped inside. She turned to look at her car and saw that he had left the folder on her hood. She picked the folder up and began to look through it, her eyes watering as she gazed upon pictures of herself, Naraku, and Muso. She then saw the premarital agreement that she signed and she skimmed the agreement, her jaw dropping as she came to a highlighted portion. She read that if she was ever caught having an affair, she would be in violation of the agreement and would not be eligible for any spousal benefits should there be a divorce, meaning that he did not have to pay her a single fucking dime.

She got into her car and started the engine. She smirked and drove to the nearest bank, her debit card ready to use. However, when she inserted it into the teller and entered her pin, the teller told her that her card was not valid and that she would have to contact her bank during business hours. Kikyo stared at the ATM machine for several minutes and then tried to get her card back, but the machine had confiscated it. She heard a man yell at her to hurry up and she whirled around and glared at the offender, who in turn flipped her off.

She quickly ran to her car and got in. She felt the familiar pang of emptiness and she shook her head. She drove around for almost three hours until she finally stopped in a park and cut her engine. She sighed and locked her doors. That night, she would have to sleep in her car and in the morning, she would call Kaguya and tell her what happened. Inu Yasha would not get away with this.

* * *

Morning came pretty quickly and Kagome found that she was almost overwhelmed. Jaken had come into her room, screeching at her to hurry and get ready. Groaning, Kagome got up and stumbled into the bathroom to take a shower.

When she was finally dressed, she walked downstairs and found Sesshomaru waiting on her. His golden eyes swept over her body and he nodded his approval at her attire. He told her to eat her breakfast quickly so that they could get to the store and then hurry to the club. Kagome nodded and ate her breakfast in record time, leaving Sesshomaru to wonder if she even bothered to chew.

Finally, they were in his car and on their way to the store that Sesshomaru wanted to go to. Kagome sighed and knew that she would probably make a serious dent in her bank account at the store that he was taking her to, but it would be worth it to have some fun with Yumi.

Sesshomaru pulled into a parking place and got out. Kagome opened her door and yelped when he took a hold of her arm. He wrapped her arm over his and led her into the store, a superior smirk crossing his face when a salesman suddenly approached them. The young man was very timid and asked if he could be of any help.

Sesshomaru gently pushed Kagome forward and said, "We need clothing for this young lady. We are going to be staying at The Royal West country club and she needs attire that will fit in there. Money is no object, and I expect perfection."

The young man gulped and nodded. He guided Kagome away from Sesshomaru and saw the tall man sit down in a chair. He quickly took Kagome's measurements and then brought out several different outfits for her to choose from.

Sesshomaru stood up and walked over to Kagome's side. He nodded at several different dresses and finally pointed to one in particular.

"I would like to see her try that dress on." He said, his tone leaving no room for arguments.

"Of course. This way, miss." The young man said. Kagome followed the man to a dressing room and was joined by two women. They helped Kagome undress and then helped her into the dress that Sesshomaru had selected. They stepped away and allowed Kagome to emerge from the dressing room.

Sesshomaru pulled the young man aside and told him that he wanted Kagome fitted with shoes and accessories. He then told the young man that he wanted Kagome to have new lingerie and negligees to sleep in. The young man nodded and said, "Your wife is a beautiful woman, Mr. Takashiro. I promise that we will make sure that everything we find for her is up to your standards."

Sesshomaru simply nodded, not caring to correct the young man on his assumption that Kagome was his wife. She was his. It was that simple. She was his as he was hers. He would not back down from what belonged to him.

When Kagome stepped out, Sesshomaru's normally cold eyes softened as he stared at Kagome. Her dress was ivory colored and though it showed off her curves, it was very feminine and did not show too much skin. It looked as though it was made for her.

Nodding his approval, he said, "Yes. That dress is perfect. You will wear that one to the club."

Kagome sighed and looked down at herself. The dress was pure silk and was very soft. She prayed that she did not get it dirty. Soon, the young man was back and he had several more dresses, blouses, and slacks for her to try on. Kagome blushed when he placed several bra and panty sets into her arms and asked her to pick out the ones that she liked. Finally, Kagome was dressed in the first dress with a pair of matching high heels. She stepped out and was led to a chair. One of the women quickly pulled her hair up and off of her neck. By the time she was done, Kagome looked like a totally different woman.

Sesshomaru told the young man to ring up the total for Kagome's new wardrobe and did not blink an eye when given the total. Instead, he reached for his wallet and pulled out his credit card.

When Kagome joined him, he could hardly keep his eyes off of her and made the decision to stop at a jewelry store. A set of pearls would go nicely with her dress. While they waited, a loud voice broke the peacefulness of the store, causing Kagome and Sesshomaru to turn and look at the source.

Kikyo stood at a counter and was yelling at the clerk. She grabbed the card from the girl's hand and said, "Don't give me that bullshit about the card being cancelled. I am Kikyo Takashiro. My husband is Inu Yasha Takashiro and this card should not be canceled, now make it work or get somebody who knows what they are doing and have them do it. I need a new dress."

Kagome wrinkled her nose at the display. Sesshomaru glanced down and then wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist. He pulled her to his side, not caring if she was uncomfortable, and watched as the girl tried to run the card through again. However, the result was the same, causing Kikyo to curse at the girl and told her to call her manager.

The young man coughed a bit and caught Sesshomaru's attention. He smiled and handed the card back to Sesshomaru. "Here you go, Mr. Takashiro. All I need from you is a signature and you are all set to go." He said, his eyes shining.

Sesshomaru nodded and quickly signed his name on the credit card slip. He told the young man that they would need assistance with their purchases, and the young man nodded and called to a couple of the ladies who had helped Kagome.

They gathered the bags and Sesshomaru quickly wrapped Kagome's arm around his once again and led her to the exit, hoping not to catch Kikyo's eye, but luck was not with him and she called out, "Well, well. Sesshomaru and Kagome. What a nice surprise."

Kikyo glared at her former lover and then looked at Kagome, who was glaring at her. Kikyo's eyes widened when she saw Kagome's dress. She had been begging Inu Yasha for that particular dress for almost a month and he had told her that it was too expensive, and now that same dress was being worn by Kagome.

"So, is she your new flavor? What happened to that Kouga guy, Kagome? Did you realize that Sesshomaru had more money and went after him instead?" She asked, her voice dripping with venom.

Kagome was about to snap at Kikyo, but Sesshomaru cut in and said, "Kagome is accompanying me to The Royal West and needed some new clothing, something that you seem to be in dire need of, Kikyo. What happened? Did my little brother run out of money to give you?"

Kikyo's jaw hardened and she hissed, "No, he did not. And it is none of your business." She could not believe her ears. Sesshomaru was taking that little bitch to his club, somewhere that he had refused to take her. He had told her that he was not interested in taking her to his club. She had always assumed that it was because he did not want people to talk about their relationship, but now, she could tell that her assumption was incorrect.

Sesshomaru nodded in agreement. "You are right. It is none of my business. Come, Kagome. We have more pressing matters to attend to at the moment, and I am sure that Kikyo doesn't need anymore witnesses to her vile public behavior." He said as he led Kagome from the store.

Kagome smirked. She loved the look of shock that crossed Kikyo's face. It was nice to see the bitch speechless for once.

After her purchases were packed into her luggage, thanks to the sales ladies, Sesshomaru tipped the young man and the young ladies well and told them that their manager would be getting a call from him to praise him on his employees. The young man waved at Kagome and wished them a good weekend.

After they pulled back on the street, Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru and said, "Thank you very much. I would not have known how to dress at your club."

Sesshomaru tilted his head and said, "You and Yumi will have a good time. Anything you want, you may place it on my expense account. You need not ask my permission for anything. You will be on my arm during social gatherings and I ask that you do not run off. I use these times to make new business acquaintances and having a woman as charming as yourself on my arm will be good for my image."

Kagome nodded. If that was all he wanted, then she could do that. After all, he did just buy her a new wardrobe.

When he stopped at a jewelry store, he cut off the engine and looked over at Kagome. He saw her reach for the door and told her to stay where she was. He got out and went to her door, and opened it for her. Who would have guessed that Sesshomaru Takashiro could be such a gentleman?

They spent nearly half an hour in the store, and then came out with a couple more bags. Kagome looked dazed, but now had a delicate string of pearls adorning her neck and a pair of pearl earrings to match. Sesshomaru chuckled and mentally told himself that Kagome had better get used to this. He was a man who liked to spoil his woman, and he now considered her to be his woman, even if she was not aware of it. But, he still needed to get Makasuno out of the way, and he knew that Kagome had a tender spot in her heart for him, so hurting him was not an option. He would just deal with Makasuno when they got back from the club.

Once inside the car, Sesshomaru started the engine and took off. As he glanced over at Kagome, he smirked and knew that they would be the talk of the club. He could not wait to see the look on Hojo's face when he announced his intentions of making Kagome his. He was sure that the young man would probably kneel over from shock. Kagome was the first woman that he ever considered taking as his own.

As he drove, his mind wandered about what the weekend had in store for him and Kagome. He could not wait to see her reaction to the sleeping arrangements.

* * *

Kikyo watched with envious eyes as Sesshomaru led Kagome out of the store. It was clear to her now more than ever that Sesshomaru had eyes for the frosty little bitch. It simply was not fair. Kagome did not deserve a man like Sesshomaru. She would never know what to do with so much money. She could almost bet that Kagome had blushed as Sesshomaru paid for her clothing.

"They certainly are a handsome couple. Their marriage is one to be envied." A woman said to her friend as they walked by.

Kikyo huffed in anger. "They are not married." She said through clenched teeth. The young man who had helped Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks and cocked his head to the side.

"Really? When I told him that his wife was beautiful, he did not correct me, so I assumed that they were married. He certainly acts like they are. Not too many men would spend that kind of money on a girlfriend." He said.

Kikyo's face grew red as she tried hard not to explode, but a tap on her shoulder brought her attention back to her situation.

"I am sorry, Mrs. Takashiro, but I have called the credit card company and this card has been cancelled. Do you perhaps have another card you would like to try?" The manager asked, his amusement barely concealed. He knew Kikyo and did not like her at all. She was nothing but a spoiled pain in the ass.

Kikyo glared at the man and then shook her head. With as much dignity as she could muster, she held her head up high and walked out of the store. She made her way to her car and stopped when she noticed that she had a large dent in the back of her car and a taillight was broken. She looked around frantically and then rushed to the car to see if the offender left a note on her car, but she found nothing. She gave a huge sigh and got in her car. She started the engine and decided to head for the house. She and Inu Yasha needed to have a long talk.

* * *

Kagome stared in awe at the beautiful sight before her. Sesshomaru's club was much prettier than she had imagined. As they drove, Kagome looked around and marveled at all of the pretty flowers and well manicured shrubbery. When a large house appeared, Sesshomaru cleared his throat.

"I should go ahead and warn you. The rooms were all booked, but I managed to secure us a room. However, we will need to discuss how we will work the sleeping arrangements." He said, trying his damnedest not to smirk.

Kagome glanced at him nervously. She took in a deep breath and whispered, "Ok." Oh, yeah. Kouga was not going to like this one bit.

Sesshomaru nodded. "There is only one bed. I am not the sort of man to let a woman sleep on the floor, but I am also not partial to sleeping on the floor either, so I have a suggestion. Both of us are adults and are mature. We will share the bed and make the best of this situation." He said as he glanced over at her.

Kagome slowly nodded. Ok, she could handle this. Yep, she, Kagome Higurashi could handle anything.

When Sesshomaru parked the car, a young man opened his door and said, "Good afternoon, Mr. Takashiro. We hope you and your lovely wife enjoy your stay."

Kagome's mouth dropped open. His wife? Where? Her door opened and Sesshomaru helped Kagome out of the car. He nodded at the young man when told that he would bring their luggage up to their room.

Sesshomaru led Kagome into the large house, and took note that she was stunned over being called his wife. He was greatly amused. Most women would have squealed and gone along with it, but Kagome was at a loss for words, something that was becoming normal for her.

They approached a large desk and the young woman looked up. "Good afternoon and welcome to The Royal West. Do you have a reservation?" She asked.

Sesshomaru nodded. "Sesshomaru Takashiro." He replied, his hand letting go of Kagome's upper arm to snake around her waist. Kagome glance down and then took in a deep breath. See, she was handling it.

"Ah, yes. You are in suite 405. The honeymoon suite. Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Takashiro." The young lady said, her face blushing an attractive pink.

Kagome's mouth flopped open and felt Sesshomaru cuddle her close. He thanked the young lady and accepted the key before hurrying Kagome to the elevator. Once inside, Kagome asked, "Why is everyone under the impression that you and I are married? We only work together, so won't that cause people to talk?"

Sesshomaru shrugged. "Let them think whatever they want. Actually, it is a pretty good idea that they believe us to be husband and wife. I will not be approached by silly women who want my money, and you will not be hit on by obnoxious men who want to get you into their bed. So, it all works out." He said, his face its normal mask of indifference.

Kagome shook her head and felt the elevator stop. Sesshomaru led her out and down the hall to a door. He unlocked the door and opened it. Pushing Kagome inside, he closed the door behind him and looked around, nodding in satisfaction. This room would do perfectly.

Kagome stared at the bed and wanted to groan. Nope, she was not going to be able to handle this at all. The damn bed was covered in silk and rose petals, clearly meant for a real married couple. She looked behind her and found Sesshomaru to be staring at her. She quickly looked back at the bed and closed her eyes. This was going to be some weekend.


	14. A Taste Of Things To Come

A/N: Ok, Kiddies...from here on out, it gets Mature!! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. This fic has been labeled as mature.

* * *

Sesshomaru smirked as he watched Kagome stare at the bed. He could almost hear her thoughts and silently praised himself on his clever plan. He cleared his throat and walked up behind her.

"I told Hojo that we would meet them for lunch. We shall go down and see if they have arrived yet." He said, his hands coming to rest upon Kagome's shoulders. When she nodded, he took her hand in his and led her to the door. When he opened it, a young man stood on the other side and had a smile on his lips.

"Hello. Are you Mr. and Mrs. Takashiro?" He asked, his green eyes shining. When Sesshomaru nodded, the young man said, "I have your luggage. Where would you like me to put it?"

Sesshomaru pointed to a corner of the room and watched as the young man carried the suitcases in. When he was done, Sesshomaru pulled out his wallet and tipped the young man. When they were alone, Sesshomaru told Kagome that she could unpack when they returned to the room, but for now to leave her things be. Nodding, Kagome followed Sesshomaru out of the room and felt him grasp her hand. Many questions flowed through Kagome's mind as he led her to the elevator. The most prominent was what exactly was going to happen during bedtime?

When they arrived at the ground floor, Sesshomaru led Kagome off of the elevator and into the dining room. There were several couples there and Kagome's eyes lit up when she saw Yumi. She waved and then pointed over at Yumi and Hojo.

"I see them." She said, a smile lighting her face. Sesshomaru nodded and led her over to the table. Hojo quickly stood up and lifted an eyebrow. Sesshomaru had Kagome's hand in his and from Hojo's point of view, Takashiro was acting very possessive over Kagome.

When he had called and explained that Kagome would be joining him and that he wanted to speak to Hojo about an important matter, Hojo could only guess what he wanted to discuss, however, from the scene before him, he was pretty sure what was going on. Takashiro had feelings for Kagome and was going to inform him about them, meaning that Makasuno may be a thing of the past.

When they got to the table, Hojo quickly got up and wrapped Kagome into a warm hug. "You know, I think that you and Yumi have to be the two most beautiful women here. If we are not careful, someone may just steal the both of you away from us." He joked.

Kagome and Yumi laughed, while Sesshomaru mentally pictured how he would deal with the offender should anyone try and take Kagome from him. He quickly shook off his thoughts and held out Kagome's chair. When she was seated, he sat down next to her and took in a deep breath.

Soon, they ordered their lunches and were sipping on wine. Sesshomaru and Hojo were engaged in a deep discussion about Inu Yasha and how they were going to start dismantling his company while Kagome and Yumi discussed current gossip among their friends.

"Ayame has been looking for you. I told her that I would be seeing you this weekend and she insisted that you give her a call. I hope you don't mind, but I told her about Kouga Makasuno. She gasped and said that he is a sexy beast." Yumi said, laughing.

Kagome giggled. She knew Ayame's taste in men and knew that Kouga would probably rank really high on her list. "Well, I think that I will give her a call after lunch. I miss her, but have been so busy lately that I keep forgetting to call and let her know where I am." She said.

Yumi nodded. "Oh, Eri and I had words a couple of days ago. Want to know what happened?" She asked, her eyes twinkling.

Kagome nodded and watched as Yumi's grin widened. "Well, I confronted Eri about what she said, and Eri began to tell me that what she told me was accurate, but that she may have embellished things a bit. I told her that I did not desire to continue a friendship with her and that I would appreciate it if she lost my phone number. She cursed me out and slammed the phone down in my ear. I think she may have been upset." She said, rolling her eyes.

Kagome shook her head. Well, it served Eri right. The witch was always trying to cause trouble. Much like Kikyo. Kagome smirked and motioned for Yumi to come closer to her. She recounted the scene in the clothing store and Yumi burst out laughing, disturbing their male companions.

Yumi blushed and then shrugged at Hojo. He smiled at her and shook his head. It was nice to see Yumi really enjoying herself. Sesshomaru cleared his throat and gained his attention once again.

When the meal was served, Kagome watched Yumi carefully. Something was not right. Yumi was not acting like her energetic self. The woman ate very little and seemed a bit pale. Hojo kept leaning over and whispering to her, but Yumi would only shake her head and smile at him before patting his hand.

Sesshomaru looked over at Kagome and found that she was staring intently at her friend. He gently nudged her foot with his, earning himself a glance from her. He motioned to her plate and watched as she blushed. Nodding, Kagome turned her attention to her plate.

After lunch, Hojo stood up and announced that he and Yumi were going to their room to take a nap. Yumi smiled at Kagome and told her that they would catch up after dinner. Kagome grinned and nodded, then watched as Hojo helped Yumi to stand up and walk away from the table.

Sesshomaru stood up and offered Kagome his hand. After she took it, he said, "Hojo had a very good idea. A nap sounds really good right now, and I think that a short rest would help refresh the both of us, especially from the morning that we have had."

Kagome nodded. She was kind of wiped out. She followed him out of the dining room and to the elevator. They got on and when the door closed, Sesshomaru gently tugged on Kagome's arm, bringing her to his chest. He wrapped his arms around her small frame and rested his chin on her head.

Kagome did not even try to resist him. It would have been pointless. She was not naive, nor was she stupid. It was clear to her that Sesshomaru had feelings for her, but she was confused as to what her feelings for him were. Sure, he was handsome and gave her much to think about, especially when he bent over. Wait, did she really just think that? Good lord. If she did not stop that line of thinking, she would not leave the club with her virginity in tact. Ok, perhaps it would be best if she just stopped thinking about him, at least for a couple of hours.

When the elevator arrived at their floor, Sesshomaru led Kagome to their room and opened the door. Kagome walked over to the bed and sat down. She pulled off her heels and sighed. Flats and sneakers were more her speed. She watched as Sesshomaru got rid of his shoes as well and walked over to their luggage. He pulled one of the suitcases down and opened it. He searched through the clothing until he suddenly pulled back and handed something to Kagome.

"Here. I don't think you want to sleep in the nude or in that dress, so put that on." He said, his fingers reaching for his tie.

Kagome nodded and stood up. She walked into the bathroom and felt her cheeks flaming. She quickly undressed and then held up the garment that Sesshomaru handed to her. It was a very silky white negligee. She blushed even harder and then shook her head. She was not going to be a baby about this. She put the negligee on and pulled her hair down. The transformation was stunning. There she stood, her dark hair falling over her shoulders and onto the white negligee that came down to her upper thighs. It was very revealing and Kagome could not help but wonder if Sesshomaru would like it. She scowled at her reflection and reminded herself that she and Kouga were kind of seeing each other. She took in a deep breath and gathered her dress and bra.

Opening the door, Kagome held her head high and walked out. She went over to a chair and placed her dress and bra onto it before turning to look at the bed. Sesshomaru was already in the bed and was not wearing a shirt. Kagome would have drooled right there, but the fear of humiliating herself stopped that and she quickly got into the bed beside Sesshomaru. She lay on her back and yanked the covers all the way up to her chin.

Sesshomaru's face did not budge an inch, but on the inside, he was boiling. The woman was beyond words. The way she looked in the negligee was indescribable and he found himself at a loss for words. Kagome was nothing short of beautiful.

He nearly chuckled as he watched her pull the covers up to her chin. He settled himself on his back and then looked over at Kagome.

"Tonight, we will be attending social hour with Hojo and his fiancé. You will be on my arm for the entire time. More than likely, they will refer to you as my wife. Let them. I do not desire to have a bunch of middle aged women trying to seduce me, nor do I like the idea of the men attempting to seduce you." He said, his golden eyes landing on Kagome.

Kagome slowly nodded. Her body felt heavy and her eyes were threatening to close. She felt Sesshomaru move over towards her and he then slid his arm underneath her. He brought her close to his body and tucked her head under his chin. Kagome sighed and allowed herself to drift. At the moment, she just did not give a damn.

Sesshomaru's face was its usual stoic mask, but when Kagome relaxed in his arms, he allowed a tiny smirk to cross his lips. It was exciting to him that Kagome allowed him to hold her, but he also knew that she was tired and that exhaustion probably played a large role in her submissiveness. He could not wait until it was time for bed. He would give her something to dream about. Sesshomaru kissed the top of Kagome's head and then allowed his eyes to close. This day had turned out to be one of the best days of his life.

* * *

Kikyo stormed up to the front door and began to pound on it. When it finally opened, a very cheerful Inu Yasha greeted her.

"Good morning, Kikyo. Did you sleep well? I slept better last night than I have in ages. I had that huge bed all to myself and you know what, I loved every single minute of it." He said, his grin lighting up his entire face.

Kikyo glared at him and pushed past him. He stumbled backwards and then reached out for her arm.

"You can't just come barging back in here." He snapped, his good mood quickly disappearing.

Kikyo shrugged. "My attorney will be here in five minutes with the police. I told her about that premarital agreement and she told me that it was not valid. You see, there is not a witness signature nor is there a notary stamp upon it. Myoga screwed up, you stupid little fuck. I will claim that I never signed such an agreement and that you had someone forge my signature in order to fuck me over. I can work tears very well and when I explain to the judge about my cruel and abusive husband who beat on me, I will be awarded so much money so quickly that it will make your head spin. Did you honestly think that I would not preserve the evidence of your abuse? You are a true dumbass." She said, her eyes narrowing.

Inu Yasha glared at her for a moment, but then walked over to the coffee table. He snatched up his copy of the agreement and looked it over. He paled and then glanced over at Kikyo.

"Get your shit together, you little fool. You are the one who is going to be escorted off the property. After what you did to me last night, don't think for an instant that I won't stop until I have you crying and begging for mercy." She snapped.

Inu Yasha's fists balled up, but a knock on the door stopped him from following through with any plans of violence. Kikyo grinned and nearly skipped to the door. She opened it and said, "Kaguya, you are looking very pretty today."

A woman with very long hair and flashing eyes stepped through the door and then looked at him. She smirked and said, "You have ten minutes to gather your belongings and leave. Otherwise, you will be in violation of this court order of protection. When your wife told me that you hit her, I was stunned. A great big man like you should never resort to violence."

Inu Yasha shook his head and went to the phone. He dialed Myoga's number and cursed when he got the voice mail. He glared at the women and said, "Don't think this is over, Kikyo. Enjoy your little victory, bitch."

Kaguya shook her head. "Mr. Takashiro, are you threatening my client? If you are, I will inform you that to do so is in direct violation of the protection order, and I am sure that you do not want the police officers that have been so gracious as to accompany me to haul you out of here in handcuffs." She sneered.

Kikyo faked an innocent look and turned to Kaguya. "He cut off my credit cards and canceled my bank card. He made me sleep in my car at the park last night and I was so terrified." She said, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

Kaguya smiled softly at her client. "Don't worry, Kikyo. This man, and I use the term very loosely, will never do this again. His lawyer won't be able to save his sorry hide after I get done with him." She cooed.

Kikyo nodded, and looked at Inu Yasha, whose face was a mask of rage. He turned on his heel and went to the bedroom. He quickly gathered his belongings and then stormed down the hall. He glared at Kaguya and said, "When I get finished with you, lady, you won't be allowed to practice law in kiddy court."

Kaguya rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Whatever you say, Mr. Takashiro. Now, if you don't mind leaving so my client can recover from the trauma that you have put her through." She said.

Kikyo watched as her husband left the house. She grinned at her lawyer, who assured her that her cards would be reinstated immediately. Kikyo smirked as she watched Inu Yasha pull out of the driveway and drive down the street. That will teach that smug bastard exactly who the bitch was in their relationship.

After Kaguya and the police left her home, Kikyo squealed in delight and ran to the bedroom. She stripped off her dress and undergarments before hopping into the shower. She allowed the hot water to roll off her body and her thoughts quickly turned to Sesshomaru and Kagome.

That little bitch had somehow managed to draw her ex-lover's attention and now he was spoiling her with new clothing. She could almost bet that Sesshomaru had insisted on getting some piece of jewelry to go with that dress that Kagome was wearing. He was never one to go half-way. She would really have to work to get into his good graces once again, but what could she do?

After her shower, Kikyo stepped out and quickly dried off. She yawned and walked to the bed, throwing the covers back and slipping into the bed. She sighed and closed her eyes. She grinned as sleep began to overtake her. Dreams of a life filled with expensive shoes, dresses, and jewelry filled her mind as she slumbered. She had made a great mistake in leaving Sesshomaru. A mistake she would start correcting as soon as she got up.

* * *

Kouga sighed and looked out the window of his office. He had done a lot of thinking and he realized that no matter what he did, Sesshomaru would always be in the way. It was clear to him that Kagome saw him as a friend, and that she was still struggling with how she was treated in her former relationship. The best thing to do was remain relaxed and allow her to be the one who controlled the speed of their relationship. Yeah, that was exactly what he would do.

He could not help but wonder what they were doing at that moment. He knew that Sesshomaru would probably try something with Kagome, but he was not too worried. Kagome was still a bit wary of romance and he could just bet that should he try to instigate sex between them, he would be turned down. He could only imagine the look upon Takashiro's face when Kagome told him no.

He glanced down at his phone and mentally willed it to ring. He wanted to hear Kagome's sweet voice. He missed her and he could not help but wish that she was with him at the moment.

His attention was directed to the door when Ginta opened it and poked his head through. "Kouga, your appointment is here." He said, his eyes narrowing at his cousin.

Kouga nodded and straightened his tie. This was going to be a very long day.

* * *

Sesshomaru slowly opened his eyes and allowed a small yawn to escape his lips. He felt Kagome shift beside him and he turned his head to glance down at her. Her face was totally relaxed and she had a soft smile upon her lips. Her hand was resting upon his chest, right above his heart.

Covering her hand with his, he closed his eyes once again and took in a deep breath. This was better than he had ever expected. He had wondered what she would feel like as she was pressed up against his body, and though he was happy with his current position, his new goal was to feel her body next to his without a single stitch on. He could imagine her firm breasts pressed up against him as her leg was thrown over his bare thigh. This was exactly where she belonged, at his side and in his bed.

He opened his eyes and looked over at the clock. They had an hour before dinner was to be served and he wanted to make sure that they had plenty of time to get ready. He looked down and gently kissed Kagome's forehead.

"Kagome, it's time to get up." He said, his voice soft. When she began to stir, he watched in amazement as the object of his obsession lifted her head and slowly opened her eyes.

"Hi." Kagome whispered, her body still fighting to go back to sleep. She felt a large hand smooth the hair from her eyes. When she looked up at Sesshomaru, he tilted his head and said, "We need to get ready for dinner."

Kagome nodded and tried to move, but his arm refused to let her go. Instead, he tightened his hold on her and brought his hand to her chin. Before she could ask him what he was doing, his warm lips descended upon hers and engaged her in a mind-numbing kiss.

He really did not plan on kissing her, but the feel of her in his arms and her sweet face looking up at him was simply too tempting for him to resist. When he kissed her, his eyes closed and he began to nibble on her lips. When he brought his tongue into play, he pressed it against her lips and easily slipped inside.

Kagome moaned and felt his tongue stroke hers. She knew that this was not right, but at the moment, she could not help but be seduced. She felt him shift and lower her onto her back with him hovering over her. Without thinking, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her, her own tongue now playing with his.

Sesshomaru heard her moan and wanted to smirk. He had never desired a woman as he desired his Kagome. She was pure. She was untouched. And, best of all, she was his. He finally broke the kiss, though it was so difficult to do, and rested his forehead against hers. Both took in deep breaths and when he had rested enough, he opened his eyes to look down into hers.

"Let us get ready. We have all night to play, Kagome." He said, his voice soft and promising.

Kagome gulped and quickly released him from her hold. She wiggled out from underneath him and got out of the bed. Her face held a slight blush and she walked over to the luggage. She found a dress that had caught her eye and then picked out the shoes that went with it. Grabbing fresh panties, a bra, and her shower items, she walked to the bathroom and quickly closed the doors, praying that he did not get a wild hair up his ass and decide to join her. She needed to think.

Sesshomaru licked his lips and savored the taste of his woman. She was sweeter than any anything he had ever had, and he could not wait to taste the morsel that rested between her legs. That was sure to be just as tasty.

He stood up and walked over to his suitcase. He opened it and pulled out a pair of slacks, shirt, and tie. He looked over at the bathroom door and debated on whether or not to join Kagome in the shower. Shaking his head, he decided against it. He did not want to rush her, at least not at this point. He wanted her to crave his kiss, his touch, and his affections before he made love to her. He needed to show her that he was the one she was to come to for pleasure and support.

He quickly dressed and grabbed up his brush. Running it through his long hair, he smirked as he watched it fall into place. He knew he was handsome. That was undeniable. His attention was broken when his cell phone began to ring. He strolled over to the nightstand and grabbed the phone. He looked at the ID and then rolled his eyes. He pushed the button and said, "Hello, Inu Yasha."

* * *

Inu Yasha stormed out of Myoga's office and quickly walked over to his truck. Kikyo's fucking attorney had really screwed him over. The old fucker had forgotten to get a notary to witness their signatures and now he was fucked royally.

He started the engine and sat for a minute before finally coming to a decision. He needed help. Even though he knew that Sesshomaru hated him, he also knew that his brother would love a chance to fuck Kikyo over, so perhaps they could trade services.

As he drove, he thought about all of the times he and Kikyo screwed around behind Kagome and Sesshomaru's backs, reveling in the secrecy and danger of their relationship. They knew that if they were caught, they would face some serious consequences, but they simply could not keep their hands off of each other. Now, he regretted the affair.

When he finally reached Sesshomaru's home, he climbed out and went to the door, this time knocking. When the door opened, Inu Yasha said, "I need to speak to my brother. Get him."

Jaken smirked at the young man. "Your brother is out of town and at his club. You are out of luck." He sneered. He never did care for his employer's younger brother.

Inu Yasha shook his head. "Fine. Then let me speak to Kagome or did she finally go home?" He asked.

Jaken chuckled. "The young lady has accompanied Sesshomaru-Sama to the club and is probably screaming his name right about now. It is no secret that he desires her, and vice versa." He said, enjoying the way the young man's face twisted into a mask of fury.

"That bastard. I'll kill him if he touches her." He bellowed, turning on his heel and storming over to his truck.

He got in and whipped out his cell phone. He quickly dialed his brother's cell phone, knowing that the giant asshole could not resist answering it. When Sesshomaru picked up the line, he heard his brother say, "Hello, Inu Yasha."

"Shut the fuck up. I am driving out to your club to pick Kagome up. She has no business being there with you. You are probably prancing around and telling everyone that she is your new flame." He snarled.

Sesshomaru chuckled. "Actually, people seem to think that Kagome is my wife and we have agreed not to correct them. It will be nice to mingle without worrying about people throwing themselves at us. We do make a very handsome couple, don't you think?" He asked, enjoying the way his brother's breathing grew ragged.

"You bastard. She doesn't deserve to be used. She is still recovering from what happened between us. I won't allow you to hurt her." Inu Yasha said, his voice desperate.

Sesshomaru felt his body grow cold. Is that what his brother thought? That he was using Kagome. When he finally did speak, his voice was low and cold.

"It would serve you well in the future to never speak about me using Kagome. I have no interest in using her. Quite the opposite, in fact. She fits me, and I fit her. Do not try and come between us or you will regret it." Sesshomaru threatened.

Inu Yasha's eyes went wide. Never before had he ever heard his brother make such a proclamation. He closed his eyes.

"Fine. I won't do anything, on one condition. I need your help." Inu Yasha said, his voice wavering. He didn't care anymore. He was desperate and needed to escape Kikyo as quickly as possible.

Sesshomaru was quite for a minute and then said, "Speak quickly." He could just bet that it had something to do with that bitch, Kikyo.

"Help me get away from Kikyo without losing the shirt off of my back. Sesshomaru, she has got this lawyer from hell and they have managed to get me thrown out of my own house." He said, hoping that for once, his brother would take pity on him.

Sesshomaru listened and finally said, "Go to a hotel and then call Jaken with your room number. Tell him that I will be calling in the morning to retrieve the number. You are to stay in your room until I call you."

Inu Yasha nodded. He let out a deep breath and said, "Fine. I will talk to you tomorrow." He heard the click in his ear, signaling that Sesshomaru was done speaking with him and he placed his phone down in the passenger's seat. He prayed that his brother would not take Kagome's sweet nature and warp it for his own selfish desires, but he would no longer interfere. He wanted to get away from Kikyo and if he would do anything to make that wish come true.

* * *

Sesshomaru heard the door open, and quickly set his phone down. His eyes softened when Kagome stepped out. She had chosen a soft blue dress that showed her figure off perfectly. She was his equal in every single way.

He stood up and walked over to her. He held out his hand and made her turn around so that he could see the entire dress. Kagome's mind flashed back to the night of the party when Kouga made her do the exact same thing. She felt guilty for kissing Sesshomaru and she did not know if she should call Kouga and ask him to come and get her, or if she should simply just suck it up and enjoy herself. After all, she did enjoy the kiss. Hopefully, he would forget about his earlier promise and they could just go to sleep, like normal people.

After she had turned for him, Sesshomaru nodded in satisfaction and then led her to the door. He grabbed the keys off of the dresser and stuffed them into his pocket. He opened the door for Kagome and let her walk out first. He locked the door and closed it behind him. He grasped her hand and together they walked towards the elevator.

As the elevator came into sight, Kagome gasped and grinned. Hojo and Yumi were also waiting on the elevator.

"Fancy meeting the two of you here." Hojo said, his eyes straying down to the linked hands of Sesshomaru and Kagome.

Sesshomaru looked bored. "Tonight, we will have to deal with a man that my father had the pleasure of dealing with. He is highly unpleasant, so I would advise that you keep a close eye on your fiancé's backside. He is a hentai and doesn't hesitate to prove it." He warned.

Hojo's eyes darkened for a moment, and he nodded. "Thank you for the heads up. So, will you be joining us tonight for dinner?" He asked.

Sesshomaru shook his head. "Tonight, Kagome and I will dine alone. We will meet up during social hour." He said, his tone leaving no room for arguments.

Hojo nodded. Yep, Makasuno was a thing of the past and he prayed that Kagome let him down easy. The man was clearly in love with her, much like the man standing at her side. He had to admit that Sesshomaru was a better match for Kagome. She could handle him in ways that no other woman could.

When the elevator arrived, the couples stepped on and Hojo pressed the button for the ground floor. Kagome watched Yumi as her face turned pale. She reached out and asked, "Yumi? Are you ok?"

Yumi gave Kagome a weak smile. "Yeah. I am just fine. Don't worry about me." She replied as Hojo's arm tightened around her waist.

Kagome watched as Hojo hovered over Yumi and she narrowed her eyes. Something was not right. She felt Sesshomaru's arm wrap around her waist and pull her back into his chest. She felt his lips upon her neck and slightly tilted her head. This was not good at all, but it felt so right.

Hojo looked up to find that Sesshomaru had wrapped his arm around Kagome and was now kissing her neck. It was clear that both had strong feelings for the other. However, he would need to pull Sesshomaru aside to tell him not to press Kagome into a situation that she was not ready for. He knew Kagome and knew that she probably felt guilty over Makasuno. He knew that she was very fond of the man, and did not want to hurt him. However, someone was going to have their heart broken and from the looks of things, it was Makasuno's heart that was up on the chopping block.

The doors of the elevator opened and the occupants quickly exited. Sesshomaru kept Kagome close to his side and walked her into the dining room. He told the hostess that he needed a table for two and was immediately shown to a table that was hidden from prying eyes.

Holding out her chair for her, Sesshomaru watched as Kagome settled herself before he went to his own chair. Kagome fidgeted in her seat but quickly stilled when he cleared his throat.

He knew what she was thinking about. He also knew the turmoil that was going on in her mind. She did not want to hurt Makasuno, but it could not be avoided. He would not share her any longer. After this weekend, Makasuno would be a memory.

When the waitress came over, she smiled at the couple and asked if she could get them something to drink. Sesshomaru nodded and ordered a bottle of wine. The young woman nodded and hurried off, intent on getting the wine to them as quickly as possible. She had left behind menus and Kagome picked one up. She thumbed through it and then felt Sesshomaru gently take it from her hands.

"Do not worry about the menu, Kagome. I will order for us." He said, enjoying the way her face twisted into a pout. He would have chuckled, but he kept his cool exterior and sat back when the waitress came back to the table with the bottle of wine. She showed the bottle to him and when he nodded, she popped the cork and poured the wine into the glasses. When she was done, she asked if they were ready to order, and Sesshomaru quickly told her what they wanted. After the waitress left, Sesshomaru lifted his glass to his lips. The wine was spectacular.

Kagome stared at the wine for a moment, trying to decide if she should indulge herself. She jumped when Sesshomaru asked, "Kagome, what is wrong?"

Kagome gave him a shaky smile. "Alcohol and I do not get along and I really don't feel like humiliating myself or you tonight." She explained.

Sesshomaru nodded. "Do not worry. I will not allow you to drink enough to get drunk. Enjoy yourself, Kagome. You have earned this." He said, his voice soothing her nerves.

Kagome nodded and took a sip of her wine. She loved that it actually tasted sweet. She watched as Sesshomaru looked around and then lean forward.

"After dinner, we will adjourn to the common room. Think of it as a smaller version of a ballroom. We will mingle with several people and after we make our rounds, we will accompany Hojo and his fiancé for the rest of the evening. I use this time to make new business contacts. You will be by my side and will charm possible contacts." He said, his hand covering hers.

Kagome blushed and nodded. He finally pulled his hand away from her when the waitress appeared with their meal.

They ate in comfortable silence. Kagome kept sneaking peaks over at her companion and she found that she rather enjoyed his company. He did not try and instigate some sort of stupid conversation that revolved around him. Instead, he was content to just let silence prevail and she found that comforting.

When they had finished their meal, Sesshomaru called the waitress over and told her to charge the meal on his account. The waitress nodded and quickly wrote down his information on the ticket. When she was finished, she smiled at both of them.

"Have a good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Takashiro." She said, a smile lighting up her pretty face.

Kagome's face was flaming as Sesshomaru nodded. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"Come, my dear. Hojo and his fiancé are waiting for us." He said, his lips gliding over the sensitive skin of her ear.

He had noticed that she had barely touched her wine, but he would make sure that she had a glass of champagne while they mingled. He wanted her relaxed when they went to bed. If she were tense, he would have to work harder than necessary. Once he got her going, he was sure that he could help her see that he was the only one whose hands should be upon her body.

As they entered the common room, he noticed that many people turned to stare at them. Many of the men were licking their lips and staring at Kagome. Many of the women were glaring at Kagome, envy clearly displayed on their faces. Sesshomaru tightened his hold on Kagome and whispered, "While we are here, you will call me by my name. It would draw suspicion if you called me "Sesshomaru-Sama"."

Kagome nodded and looked around. She saw Yumi and Hojo speaking with an older couple and laughing. Her attention was quickly drawn to Sesshomaru when he stopped walking. His face was hard and his demeanor was cold. He stopped a waiter and took a glass of champagne and handed it to Kagome. Once she had hers, he too, picked up a glass and began to move towards a group of men, who were leering in their direction.

"Ah, Sesshomaru. We are so glad that you could make it." An older man with pure gray hair said.

Sesshomaru nodded. "Thank you for inviting us." He said, his eyes narrowing as he watched the older man stare at Kagome.

"Your wife is very beautiful, Sesshomaru." The man said, envy clear in his voice.

Sesshomaru slowly nodded, not liking the fact that the man before him wanted what he had. "Yes, Kagome is very beautiful. That is just one of the many reasons why I chose her. I understand that you sold Hojo Kuama your shares in my brother's company. Tell me, why would you do such a thing? I am grateful, of course, but I am curious." He said, his golden eyes trained on the man before him.

Kagome pretty much blocked out everything after that. She kept taking sips of her champagne and looked around occasionally. She noticed that many people kept staring over at her and she wanted nothing more than to grab Yumi and go sit in a corner and talk. Sesshomaru's arm tightened slightly and Kagome was jerked back to the conversation.

"Well, this has been a most interesting conversation. Sesshomaru, I do hope your lovely wife will save a dance for me." The man said, his smile tight.

Sesshomaru snorted. "We shall see." He said, his tone telling the man that there was no way in hell that he would get his chance to dance with Kagome.

For the rest of the evening, they mingled. Kagome answered many questions, but kept her answers short and to the point, something that obviously pleased Sesshomaru. He kept leaning down to her and murmuring at how well she was doing. She only nodded and smiled. She felt like one of those show dogs that was seen on television. Her face was starting to ache from her smiling so much.

When they finally got to Hojo and Yumi, Sesshomaru led Kagome to a chair and pulled it out for her. He helped her sit down and then placed his hands upon her shoulders. He felt her tense a bit, but then relaxed as he started to massage the muscles. Once she relaxed, he looked over at Hojo.

"We need to speak. Let the women enjoy some time to themselves, but this matter cannot wait." He said. When Hojo nodded, Sesshomaru gently squeezed her shoulders and told Kagome that he would be back, and to wait for him. When she nodded, Sesshomaru and Hojo moved away from the table and began to talk.

Kagome shook her head and looked at Yumi. She looked horrible. "Ok, something is wrong. You know it, and I know it so tell me." She said.

Yumi gave Kagome a shaky smile. "Promise not to tell anyone?" She asked. When Kagome nodded, Yumi said, "I am pregnant. Before you go and scold me about our promise about waiting, I couldn't. I love him so much that I could not stop myself and I don't regret it. We haven't told anyone yet, but we are getting married this weekend. That is why Hojo was so excited about Sesshomaru bringing you to the club. He is going to ask Sesshomaru to be a witness to our marriage, and I want you to be my maid of honor. After we marry, then we will tell people about the baby."

Kagome sat in stunned silence. Finally, she opened her mouth and said, "Yumi, I am not going to scold you. To be honest, I think that it is great. Besides, as long as you are happy, then that is all that matters, right? So, yes, I will be your maid of honor."

Yumi gasped and clasped Kagome's hand. "I am so glad to hear you say that. I was scared that with what happened with Inu Yasha, you would shy away from a wedding." She said.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I really can't understand why people are so worried about my poor little feelings. I am not made of glass and people break up everyday. I wonder if Hojo had a little talk with Kouga and that is why he has been so careful around me." She said as she thoughtfully tapped her chin with her finger.

Yumi cocked her head. "What do you mean?" She asked. She had a feeling that she knew what Kagome was talking about, but she was curious as to what Kagome was thinking, and besides, she wanted the dirt on what was going on with Kouga, her, and Sesshomaru.

"Well, Kouga and I have kissed a few times and each time, it's like he has been holding himself back. Take the other night for example. He kissed me and for once, it was passionate, and I could feel him through our clothes, but, when I pulled back, he began taking deep breaths, like he was trying to calm himself. Of course, I didn't want anything sexual to happen, but it still seemed kind of weird, you know." Kagome said.

Yumi grinned. "And what about Sesshomaru? You two seem to be getting along very well." She replied, loving the way Kagome's cheeks blushed a bright red.

"Sesshomaru is an enigma. One minute he is cold as ice, but in the next, he is hitting on me and making me feel things that I should not be feeling." She said, her eyes trained on the very nice table cloth that adorned the table that they were sitting at.

Yumi smirked. "So, has he made any moves on you?" She asked, knowing full well that something was going on, but what was anyone's guess.

"He kissed me." Kagome whispered. She looked up and saw Yumi nodding her head. "Good. It is about damn time that you had some excitement in your life. From what Hojo said, how Sesshomaru is acting with you is totally different than how he acted with that bitch, Kikyo. Hojo said that Sesshomaru is clearly taken with you, and in my opinion, you should explore what he has to offer. I am sure that Kouga is a very nice guy, but I can tell that you are just not interested in him, but when you talk about Sesshomaru, your eyes twinkle and you blush. You want him just as much as he wants you." Yumi said, patting her friend's hand.

Kagome grinned and then saw the men walking back over towards them. Hojo reached down and helped Yumi to her feet. "Well, please excuse us, but Yumi needs to get to bed, and it is late." He said.

Kagome nodded and Sesshomaru reached for Yumi's hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it. "Congratulation, Yumi." He said. When Yumi nodded, he released her hand and watched as Hojo led her out of the common room.

Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome and decided that it was time to adjourn to their room as well. He helped Kagome to her feet and felt her sway a bit.

"Are you alright, Kagome?" He asked, his voice soft and concerned. He watched as she smiled up at him and felt her squeeze his hand. "I'm fine. I think that all I need is a good night's sleep." She replied.

He nodded and nearly smiled. If she wanted sleep, she would have to wait. He had plans for her.

Leading her out of the common room, Sesshomaru walked towards the elevators and pressed the button. As they waited for the car, Sesshomaru leaned down and pressed his mouth onto Kagome's neck. He nibbled the soft skin and took note that Kagome's breathing started to quicken, telling him that she was indeed enjoying his affections. When the car arrived, he removed his lips and quickly pushed her in and pressed the button for their floor. As soon as the doors closed, he pressed her up against the wall and engaged her in a kiss that nearly made him moan in satisfaction.

Kagome was not really sure about what was happening, all she knew was that it felt good. As she kissed him, she allowed her hands to tangle themselves in his hair and pulled him closer to her. She felt his hands roam over her body, and when they came into contact with her breasts, she quickly broke the kiss.

Sesshomaru did not know what had come over him, but knew that it felt so damn good. As they kissed, he allowed his hands to travel up and gently caressed her breasts. She quickly broke the kiss, but the look upon her face told him that she was more surprised than offended.

The doors finally opened and he grasped her arm. He quickly led her to their room and unlocked the door, intent on showing Kagome things that she had never known before.

Once they were in the room, he closed and locked the door. Turning towards her, he brought his fingers up to his tie and began to remove it. He watched as Kagome slowly backed up and he finally allowed a smirk to appear on his lips.

"Do not be frightened of me, Kagome. I only wish to give you something that you deserve." He said, his golden eyes soft and warm.

Kagome took in a deep breath and slowly let it out. She felt him wrap his arm around her waist and walk her backwards until the back of her knees hit the bed. Slowly, he lowered her onto the bed and then lowered himself down until his mouth was just inches away from hers. He stared at her for a moment, basking in the beauty of her face, but then broke his trance and descended upon her lips. For him, this moment was something that he had been dreaming about for a while, and now that it was here, he wanted more.

* * *

Kouga sighed and watched as the waitress ran around to the other tables that were under her care. Finally, she seemed to notice him and came over to take his order.

"Good evening, my name is Ayame and I will be your waitress this evening." She said, her green eyes staring down into his blue ones.

Kouga scowled and said, "Well, it took you long enough. Let me get a beer and one of those large cheeseburgers."

Ayame took in a deep breath and said, "I apologize for your wait, sir. Would you like fries with your burger?"

"Did I say I wanted fries? No, I don't believe that I did." Kouga snapped, his irritation growing.

Ayame glared at him and then stomped away. Kami help her, she was going to snap. She did not need this horse shit tonight.

Kouga grabbed his phone and glared at it. He had hoped that Kagome would call, but his phone had been quiet all day, so now he was a bit irritated. When the waitress brought his beer, she set it down in front of him with a mug and said, "You burger will be out in a few moments."

Kouga's gaze snapped up at her and he said, "No duh. Just hurry up and get it out here. I don't have all night."

Ayame felt her face flush as the familiar stirrings of anger set in. However, she somehow managed to turn on her heel and walked towards the kitchen. This asshole needed to hurry up and leave. When his burger finally came up, Ayame snatched the plate and placed a tight-lipped smile upon her face. She marched over to the table and set the plate down in front of Kouga.

"Here you are, sir. Enjoy." She said before turning to walk away. She nearly got three feet, but then stopped when she heard him call out to her.

"This burger is medium-well. I wanted medium-rare. Take this shit back and tell the cook to get me a medium-rare burger." He ordered. Kouga watched as the young woman slowly turned and walked back over to him. She glared down at him and said, "You did not ask for medium-rare, sir."

Kouga glared right back at her. "Then you must be deaf because I did ask for medium-rare. I tell you what, I will write it down for the cook and you can deliver the written message since you don't seem able to deliver the message verbally." He snapped.

Ok, that did it for Ayame. One minute Kouga was staring up at the girl, and the next minute, the girl snatched up his beer and splashed it in his face.

"You listen to me, you arrogant asshole. I am not some little idiot that you can insult just because you are having a bad day. I am not your punching bag, nor am I some pathetic woman who will take your shit, so don't treat me like I am." Ayame yelled, drawing the attention of her manager and the other customers.

The manager rushed over and watched as Ayame ripped off her apron. "I'm sorry, Jinenji, but I can't take it, not anymore. I quit." She said. She glared down at Kouga, who was wiping his face off with a napkin. Smirking, Ayame leaned down and said, "Here, you haven't touched your burger." With those words, she pushed the plate into Kouga's lap, causing him to jump up and wipe the contents of the burger off of his expensive suit.

"Bitch." He hissed. Ayame glanced over her shoulder and smiled. "Yes, I am and you are a dickhead." She replied, causing several mothers to quickly cover their children's ears.

Ayame held her head high as she went to retrieve her purse and quickly left the restaurant. She could not wait to tell Kagome and Yumi about the prick that she had just met. She could only pray that she never crossed paths with him again.

Kouga slammed his hands upon the table and declared that he was leaving. The manager nodded and told him not to worry about the check. Stomping from the restaurant, Kouga walked over to his car and got in. He started up the engine and began the long drive home. This had just not been his day.

* * *

She had tried on several occasions to get into touch with Sesshomaru, but all that the receptionist would tell her was that he was staying at the club and that he and his wife had asked not to be disturbed.

Slamming down the phone, Kikyo screamed in anger. Kagome was not Sesshomaru's wife. What was so hard to understand about that? Shaking her head, she stomped over to the window and stared at the crescent moon that hung in the sky. It wasn't fair. She should be the one on Sesshomaru's arm at that damn club. Kagome was nothing but a little girl playing an adult game.

Kagome didn't know how to satisfy Sesshomaru like she did. On many nights, she had him panting as they fucked. Now it looked as though he thought that he could do better with Kagome, and that made Kikyo's skin crawl. The thought of that bitch touching her man made Kikyo see red. Sure, she had taken Inu Yasha from Kagome, but now she could have him back. Kagome would never know what to do with a man like Sesshomaru. A man like him needed a woman who could match him in every way, and Kagome was simply too naïve to give him anything but a headache.

Tomorrow, she would drive up to the club and confront Sesshomaru and Kagome. It was time that he return to her, and leave Kagome in the dust, right where she belonged.

* * *

His mouth plundered hers as his hands removed the dress that she was wearing. When his hands came into contact with the bra she was wearing, he felt her tense and he decided that for now, this was enough.

He felt her hands fumbling with the buttons on his shirt and then felt her push the material off of his shoulders. Once his chest was bare, her fingers gently ran down and passed over his nipples, causing him to groan in pleasure.

He had removed their shoes as soon as he had placed her onto the bed and now his hands reached for his belt. After it came undone, he quickly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. He needed to get them off quickly.

Placing his hands on her knees, he gently pushed them apart, allowing room for himself between her thighs. Her eyes widened, but before she could mutter a refusal, his lips had once again claimed hers, silencing anything she was about to say. He felt her fingers run through his hair as he slid his hand up her thigh towards her breast. He stroked the covered breast and broke the kiss to watch her face for any sign of discomfort.

Kagome felt his hand press against her breast. She looked up at him and found that he was watching her. She took in a deep breath and felt his other hand move up until it rested underneath her neck.

Using the hand that lay underneath her neck, he gently lifted her up a bit and allowed the hand on her breast to travel around until it found the clasp. When he felt her lips upon his neck, he quickly released the clasp and felt the bra loosen. He placed her back onto the bed and sat up a bit.

Kagome blushed. He had undone her bra and was now slowly removing it. As he pulled the material away from her, her breasts bounced slightly as they were released from their confines. She felt her blush deepen and tried to lift her arms to cover herself, but Sesshomaru's hand caught her arm.

"No. I will not allow you to hide from me, Kagome." He said, as his gaze locked onto her breasts. "You are perfect." He whispered, his mouth lowering down to a pert nipple.

Kagome opened her mouth to tell him to wait a moment, her mind frantic as the sensations that he was delivering to her were beginning to override her good senses, but the moment his mouth made contact with her breast, all arguments flew south for the winter.

Sesshomaru began to gently thrust his hips against Kagome, causing the woman underneath him to cry out. He could almost smell the arousal in the air and he found that with Kagome, all of his needs took a backseat to hers. He wanted nothing more than to pleasure her, and he was thrilled to know that he was indeed giving her that pleasure.

Kagome's hands clenched his hair. His touches were driving her crazy and though a part of her wanted him to slow down, the part of her that was woman wanted nothing more than for him to fill her, complete her. However, the decision was taken out of her hands when he lifted his head to look at her.

"Look at me, Kagome." He said. He watched as she calmed down a bit and open her eyes. She looked at him, and he found that her eyes were unfocused and hazy. He had obviously done a good job in giving her a taste of what he had to offer.

"I want you, Kagome. Not just in bed, but in every aspect. Tell me that you want me. Tell me that you feel for me just as I feel for you." He commanded, his tone soft, yet demanding. Even in the throws of passion he still had to be in control.

Kagome's mouth opened. Any thoughts she had of Kouga disappeared and she sealed her fate.

"I want you, Sesshomaru."


	15. She Will Be Loved PT 1

"I want you, Sesshomaru."

As he held Kagome in his arms, he could not help but replay those four little words in his mind. To know that she wanted him the way he wanted her made him wonder why in the hell he took so long to make his move. Had he known that she desired him, he would have never let her go out with Makasuno. They had wasted so much precious time when they could have been together.

However, it did not matter anymore. As far as he was concerned, his single days were over as were hers. The minute she told him that she wanted him, he felt a sense of peace he had not known, not since he was a boy.

Now, as they held each other in the bed, he began to mentally make plans to move her from her apartment and into his home permanently. He didn't think that it would be that big of a problem, but he would point out to her that she would no longer have to waste her money on rent. She would probably argue with him over it, but that was what he expected. After all, she did not like for others to tell her what to do, so he would have to chose his words very carefully.

When she began to stir, he allowed his arms to slacken a bit and watched as she opened her eyes. He rarely smiled. He really had nothing to smile at or about. However, as she lifted her head and looked up at him, he gave her a small smile, a chink finally showing in his armor.

"Good morning, Kagome." Sesshomaru said, his golden eyes drinking in her sweet face. When she blushed, he reached over and gently pushed back the hair that was threatening to fall in her eyes.

"Morning." Kagome replied. She grinned up at him and then looked down at her position. She realized that she was topless. Suddenly, the memory of what had gone on the previous night came rushing back to her and she blushed. Not even Inu Yasha had gotten that far with her and they had been together for years.

Sesshomaru chuckled and cuddled her close. "Do not be embarrassed, my Kagome. From this point on, you will learn what true pleasure is, and I will gladly be your teacher." He murmured, his lips gently caressing her ear.

Kagome shivered and felt him begin to roll her onto her back. She could not remember how they came to be in bed, but from the look on his face, he was very interested in continuing what had been started.

Sesshomaru threw off the covers and looked down at his woman. She was only wearing panties, and he smirked as his hands began to play with the flimsy material. He glanced up and saw that she was frightened.

"Kagome, I am not going to hurt you, I promise. I simply wish to look upon your body." He said, his voice soft and comforting.

Kagome took in a deep breath. She had told him that she wanted him, and now, he was intent on, well, she really did not know what he was intent on, but he was intent on something and she had a feeling it was going to involve her legs being spread.

His lips fell to her stomach and he began to lightly kiss the tender skin. He used his tongue and traced a path from her belly button to the edge of her panties. His fingers hooked the flimsy material and slowly began to draw it down. He lifted her backside slightly and felt her hands fall upon his shoulders, but she did not stop him. Instead, she watched him carefully and felt her panties travel down her legs and was finally flung to the side. Now, she was completely nude.

Sesshomaru took in a deep breath. Never before had he seen such perfection. He lowered his lips to her belly once more and kissed her, his senses going into overload. He heard her gasp and smirked. Glancing up at her, he said, "Feeling anxious, are we? Do not worry, my Kagome. By the time we go to sleep tonight, we will know each other in the most intimate of ways."

Kagome really did not know how to take that statement. She felt his lips traveling slowly down and then felt his hands gently spread her thighs. She immediately stiffened. She had a good idea as to what he was about to do, but really did not know if she wanted him to do it. However, she was saved when the phone rang.

Sesshomaru's eyes snapped over to the phone. Glaring at it, he quickly moved off of Kagome and snatched the phone up.

"What." He demanded, angry over being disturbed during his time with Kagome. He looked over at her and saw that she was flushed and curious. His attention turned to the caller when they began to explain why they had disturbed him.

"I see. I will be right down and I will deal with her." He bit out gruffly before slamming the phone down. He looked at Kagome and shook his head.

"I will be back. It seems that Kikyo has decided to grace us with her annoying presence. I am going to deal with her and have her thrown off the premises. Take a shower and get ready for the day. Hojo and I are going to be playing tennis, so you and your friend can relax and enjoy yourself." Sesshomaru said as he pulled on a pair of slacks.

Kagome watched as he quickly dressed and then came to kneel at her side. He leaned down and kissed her, his mouth easily dominating hers. When they broke apart, he walked to the door and quickly exited the room.

Kagome sighed and got out of the bed. She glanced down at herself and found that there were love bites all over her breasts. Groaning, she walked to the bathroom and closed the door. A nice hot shower would sooth her nerves. She had a feeling that she would not be a virgin after this night.

Stepping into the shower, Kagome turned on the water and shrieked when the cold water hit her skin. She really needed that to cool off after dealing with Sesshomaru's ministrations.

* * *

Kikyo had woken up early and decided that Kagome had been with her man long enough. She quickly dressed and left the house. She climbed into her car and cursed the idiot that caused damage to her car.

She started the engine and pulled away from the house. As she drove, she thought of all the ways she would make things up to Sesshomaru. She would start by getting on her knees for him. That always made him happy. Then, she would push him onto his back and straddle him, giving him the best ride of his entire life. By the time she was finished with him, he would never want to look at Kagome ever again.

It took almost two hours, but when she finally reached the gates of the club, she smirked, sure in her ability to get Sesshomaru to come back to her. After all, who would want a frigid little bitch like Kagome when they could have a hot little number like her?

Parking her car, she narrowed her eyes when she saw Sesshomaru's car. He would probably insist on driving Kagome back to her apartment, but she would suggest that Kouga come and get her. After all, she really did not want to waste any precious time worrying about Kagome's way home when she could be fucking her sugar daddy.

She strolled into the main lobby and then walked up to the reception desk. The entire place screamed of money, money that she was born to be a part of.

"May I help you?" A young girl behind the reception desk asked her. Kikyo nodded and said, "Please ring Sesshomaru Takashiro's room and tell him that Kikyo Takashiro is here."

The girl blinked and slowly nodded. She looked up the room number in the computer, but then glanced at Kikyo.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. Mr. Takashiro and his wife have asked not to be disturbed unless it was an emergency." She said, her tone apologetic.

Kikyo lifted her nose in the air. "They are not married. Get on that damn phone and tell him that I am here. Trust me, he will not get angry." She snapped, her eyes flashing.

The girl gulped and nodded. She quickly dialed the number to the room and jumped when she heard a man snap, "What."

"I apologize for interrupting you, Mr. Takashiro, but you have a guest by the name of Kikyo Takashiro here to see you and she says that it is quite urgent that she speak to you." She said, her voice small.

She listened for a moment and then cringed when the phone was slammed down in her ear. She glanced over at Kikyo, and gave her a shaky smile.

"He is on his way, ma'am." She said. Kikyo nodded in satisfaction and walked over to one of the chairs that sat in the lobby. She smiled to herself as she imagined herself walking through the halls on Sesshomaru's arm, smiling at all of the women who were eyeing her man. She knew that she could handle herself around these people. She was far better suited for Sesshomaru and he was about to admit that fact to himself.

Her daydream was quickly ended when she saw Sesshomaru emerge from an elevator. He glanced around and then finally caught sight of her. Strolling towards her, his face was anything but welcoming.

As soon as he got close enough to her, he grabbed her arm and hauled her outside. He walked her to her car and then turned her to face him.

"Why are you here, Kikyo? I told you that I do not associate myself with whores and do not want you around me. Do I need to procure a restraining order against you?" He asked, his grip tightening on her arm.

Kikyo whined in pain. "Please, I just want to talk to you." She gasped. He loosed his grip and glared down at her. "Speak quickly." He demanded.

Kikyo gulped and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I made a huge mistake and I regret it with every breath I draw. I never should have gotten mixed up with Inu Yasha, and I never should have been dishonest with you. I miss you and I do love you. Please. Please tell me that there is a chance that you still love me." She said, tears streaming down her face.

Sesshomaru stared at her for a moment and then began to chuckle. When she looked up at him, he said, "Kikyo, do you take me for a fool? You got mixed up with Inu Yasha because you believed him to have a fatter wallet than me. You were dishonest with me because you were scared that if you were caught, then I would dump your sorry ass, and when I did catch you fucking in the home that I pay for, you had the nerve to insult me and laugh in my face. However, I will answer your question. No. There is no chance in hell that I love you because I have come to the realization that what I felt for you was nothing more than lustful convenience. You were an eager bedmate who cost me a lot of money, but in the end, I was lucky. My brother, however, is not as lucky as I. Go home, Kikyo. I no longer have any need of your services."

Kikyo looked as though she had been slapped in the face. She paled and grabbed his arm. "Look, I know that you are angry, and that is understandable, but if you think that Kagome can give you what you need, you are greatly mistaken. Sure, I suppose she is a nice girl, but she is an inexperienced girl. She knows nothing as far as relationships go, and she is still a virgin. A virgin, Sesshomaru. She has no idea how to satisfy a man. Do you honestly think that she could ever keep up with you?" She asked, her eyes pleading.

"Kikyo, what Kagome and I do in our bed is not your concern. If you will recall, when I met you, you were also very inexperienced, but now you say that inexperience is a bad thing. Yes, Kagome is a virgin and I will take great pleasure in showing her exactly how love should be both in bed and out. Now, leave or I will have you thrown out." He said, breaking Kikyo's hold on his arm.

Kikyo stood silent for a moment and then tearfully asked, "Why are you allowing people to refer to Kagome as your wife? You are not even married, for fuck's sake. Everyone has this insane idea that she is your wife and I think that it is in very bad taste to allow the idea to continue."

Sesshomaru smirked. "Kagome is mine. She is my responsibility, my woman, and now my lover. Do not concern yourself with my affairs. They are none of your business." He said, flicking his long hair over his shoulder.

Kikyo's mouth dropped open in astonishment. He had never acted so possessive over her. She narrowed her eyes and snapped, "I am sure that Kouga Makasuno will be shocked to hear that you think that Kagome is yours. Perhaps I should tell him that you and Kagome are sharing a bed."

Sesshomaru shrugged. "Go ahead. That is one less phone call that Kagome will have to make. Makasuno already knows that I desire Kagome and after last night, I know that she desires me as well. We are now a couple, Kikyo." He said.

Kikyo was about to make another comment but a new voice stopped her. "Is there a problem, Mr. Takashiro?" The young man asked.

Sesshomaru nodded. "Yes. I want this female escorted off the grounds immediately. She has come here to cause trouble for me and my Kagome. I do not want my woman upset because of this woman." He said, turning to walk back to the large house.

The young man nodded. "Ma'am. You will need to leave. Please." He said, his eyes narrowing as if he was daring her to challenge him.

Kikyo glared at the young man, but then got into her car. She started the engine and pulled out of the space she had been occupying. She drove through the gates of the club and began to sob. It was just not fair. Kagome did not deserve any of the Takashiro money, but there she was, in Sesshomaru's bed and now in his heart. She really despised Kagome.

* * *

Kagome brushed her hair and smiled at her reflection. She felt much better after her shower and now that she was dressed, she felt ready to take on the world, or at least Sesshomaru.

She glanced over at the phone and took in a deep breath. She had made a decision and knew that it was only right. She sat down on the bed and grabbed her purse. She pulled out the card that Kouga gave to her and stared at the number. Finally, she picked the phone up and dialed the number. It rang five times and just as she was about to hang up, Kouga picked up the line.

"Hello?" He snapped, his tone irritated. Kagome gulped and took in a deep breath. "Hi, Kouga." She said.

Immediately his tone softened. "Kagome, how are you?" He asked. He had been worried about her and now that she was on the phone, his mood had changed from sullen to happy.

"I am fine, Kouga. Listen, when I return I need to speak with you. We need to talk." She whispered. She kept telling herself that this was for the best and that Kouga did not deserve to be led on. She would never do to him what Inu Yasha had done to her. This was for the best.

"Kagome, just tell me the truth, ok. Do you have feelings for Takashiro?" Kouga asked, already knowing what the answer was, but he needed to hear it from her. Though he loved her, he had done some thinking and came to the decision not to get upset if she wanted to date Takashiro. It just meant that he would have to work harder to win her affections, and he already knew that she cared deeply for him, so he was confident that after she saw what kind of a man Takashiro was, she would come running back to him, and he would take her with open arms.

Kagome could no longer hold back the guilty tears. She began to cry and after hearing his soothing words of comfort, she said, "I'm sorry, Kouga. I really am. I can't help it, but yes, I do have feelings for Sesshomaru. I know that you are probably angry with me, but I can't lead you on, not when I feel this way about someone else."

Kouga chuckled, though inside it hurt to do so. "Kagome, I already suspected that you were attracted to Takashiro. I tell you what, when you get back, let's go out to dinner and discuss this. I am not angry, in fact, I am glad that you care enough about me to let me know." He said, his blue eyes misting over a bit. Damn, this was so hard.

"I'm sorry. I thought that it was just a crush, and would go away, but it hasn't and I really like being with him. But, yes. I will go out with you to dinner, and we can talk." She replied, wiping her tears away with the back of her hand.

Kouga sighed in relief. Just wait until Takashiro gets back. There would be hell to pay for making her go through this bullshit. However, now was not the time to place blame. Now was the time to reassure her that he still cared about her.

"Good. I'm glad. At the very least, we can be friends. Good friends. But, as a friend, Kagome, take my advice. If you are going to sleep with Takashiro, please use protection. Until you know what is going to happen in your life, you don't want to take the chance that you might get pregnant. And, I want you to be protected due to the fact that he has been with that Kikyo, and there is no telling what she is carrying around, you know." He said.

Kagome slowly nodded. "Thank you, Kouga. I will definitely consider your advice. Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I will admit that I am a little sad, but then again, we were not in an exclusive relationship and I have no right to make you feel badly for what your heart feels. You have fun, my sweet. Have fun and give me a call later tonight or tomorrow morning. I want to hear all about how much fun you are having and want to tell you about the nutcase I met last night. She puts the itch in bitch, I tell ya." He said, laughing.

Kagome giggled and felt better. "Ok, it's a date. I will call you at your home. Thank you, Kouga. You don't know how much this means to me." She said.

Kouga laughed. "Don't worry, a man like me never gives up, and I don't mind waiting for you. Once you compare us, you will come running back to me, I guarantee it." He said.

"You are hopeless, you know that?" She asked, laughing. She heard Kouga laughing and then heard him reply, "Well, when a woman like you comes my way, I am willing to do anything to keep you, even if it is only as friends. I will see you when you get back, and be ready for some really good food."

"Oh, so Rin is going to be cooking for us again, huh." She teased, knowing that Kouga must have turned pale.

"Hell no. I would like to see my golden years, thank you." He replied. They chatted for a few more minutes and then hung up.

* * *

Kouga stared at the phone in his hand and had to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat. What was that old saying about if you love something set it free and if it came back to you, it was meant to be yours? He hoped that Kagome would come back to him. She was perfect for him in every single way. He could not believe that he had just basically given her his blessing to date Takashiro, but he knew that making her feel guilty would do nothing except hurt her in the end, and that was not what he wanted. For now, he would be her friend. Yes, that was what he would do. He would sit by and watch as Takashiro let her down and he would then pick her back up and dust her off. After all, what are friends for?

* * *

Kagome placed the receiver in its cradle and took in a deep breath. She quickly turned when she heard Sesshomaru say, "I gather he took the news well."

Grinning, Kagome said, "He wasn't even mad. In fact, he would like to get together for dinner and discuss this matter, but other than that, he seems to be taking it well. He said at the least we can be friends, and that is all I was really looking for when I met him."

Sesshomaru nodded. A thought came to his mind and he smirked. "I have an idea. Why don't we invite Kouga and that friend of yours, Ayame, to dinner? That way, you and she can catch up and Kouga and I can discuss business." He said, his face devoid of any emotion.

Kagome looked thoughtful. "You know what, that is an excellent idea. Ayame has been looking for someone that she can get to know, and Kouga is an excellent choice. I know that he would never do anything to her that would hurt or offend her." She said, her face lighting up in excitement.

Sesshomaru chuckled. He crossed the room and pulled Kagome into his arms. "For you, my Kagome, I will tolerate anything. Go to this dinner with Makasuno, but then you are all mine. I want you to let go of other commitments so that we are free and clear to enjoy each other without regrets." He whispered, his lips only an inch away from hers. He was shocked when it was Kagome who closed the distance between them, but quickly closed his eyes to savor the moment. His arm held her tight against him as his other hand began to run through her hair. This is where she belonged, right here in his arms.

When she broke the kiss, she giggled and then pouted. "I don't suppose that I could convince you to take me to breakfast? As much as I am enjoying myself, I am really hungry." She said.

Sesshomaru nodded. Taking her hand, he led her to the door and out of the room. He closed the door behind them and together they walked to the elevator. As they waited, he pulled her against him once again and lowered his lips to her neck. Neither noticed Hojo and Yumi walking towards them.

Yumi shot Hojo a mischievous look and called out, "Careful Kagome or else you could end up like me."

Kagome yelped and glared at Yumi. "I don't hear you complaining about it." She challenged, playfully.

Yumi nodded. "And you never will, my dear." She replied as she playfully gave Kagome a little push. She looked up at the tall man beside Kagome and gave him a grin. When he nodded down at her, she looked at her husband to be.

Hojo could not get over how loving Takashiro was being with Kagome, and Kagome seemed to be enjoying the attention. Shaking his head, he extended his hand.

"So, can we count on you to be a witness for us tonight?" He asked, already knowing that Sesshomaru would, just to make Kagome happy.

Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome and then at Hojo. He nodded. "Yes. Now, I do believe that our lovely ladies are hungry and need to eat. After all, the bride will need all of her energy to walk down that aisle tonight." He said.

Yumi laughed. "You got that right, buster." She said, her grin wide enough to split her face. She reached out and took Kagome's hand. She could not wait to drag her to the club's salon. Then, she would be all over Kagome and find out why she was so happy. Could it be that Kagome was finally deflowered?

When the car finally arrived, the women got in and waited for their male companions to join them. The door closed and Yumi pressed the button for the ground floor. As the car descended, Hojo wrapped his arms around Yumi and asked her if she was alright. When she nodded, she smiled. "Hojo, I am not going to break, I promise. Now, quit hovering over me." She said.

Hojo sighed. He gave her a small smile and said, "I know that. I just don't want to miss a single minute of your pregnancy. Forgive me?"

Yumi giggled and hugged him. Kagome shook her head at the scene and felt Sesshomaru pull her back into his arms. She sighed happily and closed her eyes. She felt Sesshomaru's lips upon her cheek and leaned into his kiss.

Sesshomaru felt content. He watched the scene between Hojo and his woman and he could not help but wonder if he would act the same way with Kagome should she get pregnant. However, first he had to get her to relax long enough to make love to her before he worried about getting her pregnant. After all, this was a new relationship and though he knew that he was falling in love with her, he did not want to rush into a lifetime commitment until he was positive that Kagome was ready for one.

The minute the doors opened, Yumi rushed out. Apparently, the sudden stop caused her stomach to get upset and she rushed for the nearest ladies room. Kagome patted Hojo's shoulder and gave him a smile.

"Why don't you guys go get us a table, and I will check on Yumi." She said, grinning at the anxious father-to-be.

"Alright. Come and get me if she needs me." He called after her. Kagome simply waved her hand in the air to indicate that she heard him. When she got to the restroom, she heard Yumi and shuddered. Pushing open the door, she walked to the stall that Yumi was in and gently knocked on it.

"Yumi, are you alright?" She asked. When Yumi's retching finally stopped, she slowly opened the door and nearly fell into Kagome's arms. Startled, Kagome yelped and then dragged Yumi to a chair that sat in a corner. What it's purpose was, Kagome did not know, but at the moment, she was glad that it was there.

"Yumi, I am going to go and get Hojo, ok?" She asked. She was about to leave, but Yumi caught her hand and said, "Don't. I will be fine. It's just morning sickness, Kagome. Just wait until you go through it, then you will understand."

Kagome sighed a breath of relief. She patted Yumi's shoulder and then walked over to the sink and grabbed a paper towel. She poured cold water over it and then walked back to Yumi. She wiped her friend's face down and then saw Yumi's embarrassed expression.

"Hey, look at it this way, when I do get pregnant, you can do this for me." Kagome said, her tone light. After hearing that, Yumi chuckled and said, "Deal. Ok, I feel better now. Let me rinse my mouth out and then we can go."

Kagome nodded and watched as Yumi walked over to the sink. Once she was done, they walked to the dining room and found Sesshomaru glaring at Hojo. Raising her eyebrow, Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and asked, "Are you alright?"

Tearing his glare away from Hojo, and said, "He should be thankful that he is a friend of yours. I have never had the pleasure of impregnating anyone, so I am the last person who should be asked as to what to expect from a pregnant woman. However, Kuama seems to think that I am an expert in the area and has been bombarding me with questions ever since you left us to go and check on your friend."

Kagome giggled and patted his arm. "Oh, he is just excited. Just wait until you have a baby on the way and see how you act." She teased.

Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow up and leaned over to whisper, "Are you suggesting that you would like to be the one to gift me with such a prize? I can make it happen, if that is what you desire."

Kagome blushed several shades of red and shook her head. She heard him chuckle softly and then heard him say, "Well, perhaps at a later date." Before he straightened, he kissed Kagome's cheek and allowed his hand to fall upon her thigh. She felt his hand slide underneath her dress and stroke the soft skin. When she looked over at his face, he held nothing but a calm expression. Ok, now she knew he was up to something.

Breakfast had been almost uneventful. However, while she was eating her scrambled eggs, his hand began to slide up her thigh and stopped when his fingers came into contact with the silk of her panties. He allowed no emotion on his face as he gently stroked her and she could not help but moan softly.

"Kagome, are you alright? You look flushed." Yumi said, her eyes shining with concern. She reached out and patted Kagome's hand.

Kagome smiled weakly. "I'm fine, really. I think that I just need some air." She said, shooting Sesshomaru a warning look.

Sesshomaru nodded. "Yes, I think that some fresh air will do both of us some good. Come, Kagome. We will wait for your friends outside." He said, standing up and taking Kagome's hand.

Hojo nodded, and Yumi smirked. Needed some air, her ass. She had noticed that Sesshomaru's hand had not once strayed from under the table. Now Kagome was really in for it.

Sesshomaru and Kagome walked outside. They walked for a short distance and found themselves in a very large garden. Kagome gasped at the beauty that surrounded her and she moved forward to smell one of the flowers. She could not believe that such a place existed.

"It's so pretty here." She exclaimed. She jumped slightly when she felt his hands upon her shoulders.

"Yes, it is. Tell me, would you like something like this at our home?" He asked. He wanted nothing more than to see her happy and if flowers made her happy, then he would get her flowers.

"I do love gardens. It would be nice to sit outside on a summer's evening and have the fragrance of the flowers floating through the air." She said, her expression dreamy.

Sesshomaru nodded. He turned her slowly around and dipped his head. He could not stop kissing her. He had never had this problem before, but here he was and he was acting like some love-sick little fool.

Their heads snapped up when a throat cleared. Sesshomaru glanced up and found Hojo and Yumi staring at them. Yumi stepped forward and said, "I made appointments for us at the club's salon. We are going to have a day of beauty, my friend."

Kagome grinned and nodded. She felt Sesshomaru's arm go around her waist and sighed happily. It felt so nice to have someone want her as much as Sesshomaru seemed to want her.

Sesshomaru looked over at Hojo. "Are you ready to destroy our competition?" He asked. When Hojo nodded, Sesshomaru released Kagome. He bent down and kissed her lips softly before reminding her, "Remember, anything you want, put it on my account."

Kagome nodded and felt Yumi take her arm. "Come on. You have all night to see him. Right now, this time is just for us girls." Yumi said, giggling.

Hojo and Sesshomaru watched as their women left their view. When they were alone, Hojo's face became serious and he turned to Sesshomaru.

"What are you doing? If you are looking for an easy lay, go to Kikyo, but Kagome is not going to be used by anyone." He said, his eyes studying the man before him carefully.

Sesshomaru glared down at Hojo. "I will say this only one time, and it is because Kagome cares for you so much that I even say this much. I want Kagome. I have wanted her for a while. I will not give her up. No one, not you, Makasuno, Inu Yasha, or even one of the great Kamis will ever take her from me. She is my present and future." He said, his teeth clenched.

Hojo slowly nodded. He sighed and said, "Before anything happens, she needs to break things off with Kouga. She is not the type to cheat on people and the guilt will eat at her."

Sesshomaru smirked. "Makasuno already knows. She called him this morning. It seems that they have agreed to be friends, and he wishes to take her to dinner to talk things over, so for this one time, I will allow it. Makasuno needs to move on to a woman more his speed. Kagome is already taken." He said, his tone smug.

Hojo shrugged. It this was what Kagome wanted, then he would not stand in her way. After all, Sesshomaru Takashiro was considered to be a very good catch and he knew that Takashiro would take care of Kagome like the way she deserved. So, now that he knew that Kagome was in good hands and that her heart was taken care of, he could now fully concentrate on Yumi and their baby. It was a really good feeling.

Sesshomaru turned and began to walk down the path that led to the tennis courts. He smirked and hoped that Kagome would be ready for him at bedtime.

* * *

Kagome sighed happily as the young woman washed her hair. She had been shocked to see how large the salon actually was and was stunned when Yumi laughed.

"They had this place built for the wives of the businessmen to run to so that they would not be bored to death listening to how high stocks were rising and who was on the way out of the elite circle. Gradually, this place became a small spa." She explained.

Kagome nodded and followed Yumi. She heard several of the other women whisper that she was Sesshomaru's wife and that she was a very lucky woman. Blushing, Kagome watched as Yumi was escorted over to one of the sinks and Kagome was quickly taken to the one next to Yumi.

After they had their hair washed and were led to chairs, Yumi sighed and then asked, "So, how are you going to break the news to Kouga?"

"Well, I kind of already did it. I called him this morning and explained the situation. I must say, I am shocked at how calm he was. He wants to go out to dinner and discuss this matter, and to be honest, I think he knew that this was going to happen, but I also think that he is hoping that Sesshomaru will do something that will make me run screaming right back into his arms. I honestly don't see Kouga as anything more than a friend, and each time we kissed, well, I really did not feel anything." She replied.

Yumi grinned. "Well, what is going on between you and Sesshomaru? Truthfully." She said.

Kagome blushed and nodded at the woman who approached her. She told the woman that she wanted a trim and asked if the woman could put her hair up in a nice bun. The woman smiled and said, "That will look lovely on you, Mrs. Takashiro."

Kagome smiled and then looked at Yumi, who was grinning. "Oh, quit grinning like that." She scolded lightly. She then looked at the woman who was doing Yumi's hair and said, "Did you know that Yumi here is getting married this evening? Tonight, she will be Mrs. Hojo Kuama."

Yumi giggled. "I do love the sound of that." She said. The lady who was doing her hair smiled and congratulated her.

Soon, their hair was done and they were now waiting to do their nails. Yumi turned to Kagome and whispered, "Ok, now answer my question. What is going on between you and Sesshomaru?"

Kagome took in a deep breath. "Yumi, I have never had a night like the one I had last night. He did things to me that I would never have allowed Inu Yasha to do before we were married. With Sesshomaru, it feels so natural. I can't explain it. Sure, he still gets on my nerves with his domineering attitude, but damn, he is so, oh I can't even begin to describe it. Oh, but when I talked with Kouga this morning, he actually told me to use protection with Sesshomaru. It's like everyone can tell that we are sexually attracted to each other." She said, a frown marring her pretty face.

Yumi laughed. "Well, it's not like you two don't make it obvious, or anything. Kagome, I have never seen you allow someone to kiss and hold you so much in public, and don't think that I did not see where his hand was this morning. Listen, if you are worried about people thinking ill of you for deciding not to wait, then don't worry. Look at me. I am already pregnant." She said.

Kagome grinned and replied, "And I am sure that you wore a smile every step of the way."

Both women grew silent as the nail technicians sat down and began to tend to their nails. Yumi smirked and told Kagome that after their hands, their feet were next. Kagome sighed and allowed herself to be pampered. It felt so good.

* * *

Sesshomaru wiped the sweat off of his brow and glared at his opponent. The asshole before him had a bad habit of yelling insults at his opponents when the game was not going his way. He also liked to hurl accusations of cheating at his opponent. Shaking his head, he looked over at Hojo, who was also glaring at his opponent.

"So, I hear you got married, Takashiro. Was the girl desperate for a husband that she had to chose the most boring and self-centered bastard known to man?" He yelled. He looked over at his partner and smirked.

"My Kagome is never desperate. The only one desperate here is you. Where is your woman, Hirono? Did she finally see you as the cheating punk that you are and decide to leave you before you gave her a disease that cannot be cured?" Sesshomaru shot back, his hand gripping the ball hard.

Hirono grunted. "I never needed that bitch. All she was good for was to fuck and then I sent her on her merry little way." He replied.

Hojo snorted. "Ah, and the translation to that statement would be that his wife finally got tired of his one-inch dick and decided to go find herself a real man. Preferably one who could keep it up longer than a minute." He said.

Hirono's face grew red as the small crowd laughed. He glared at Hojo and then turned to Sesshomaru. "Are you going to serve that damn ball or are you waiting for winter?" He demanded.

Sesshomaru shrugged and threw the ball into the air. Even though he was anxious for Sesshomaru to start the match, his attention was divided when a couple of very pretty women came into view and sat down in the stands. He never saw Sesshomaru hit the ball with his racket, and had no way of defending his 'little friend' when the ball came careening over the net and into his groin.

Hirono dropped his racket and screamed in pain. He clutched his throbbing cock and balls before crumpling to the ground. Sesshomaru smirked over at Hojo.

"It looks like we win by default." He sneered, his golden eyes straying over to the fallen form of his adversary. Oh, he loved the smell of victory.

Hojo jogged over and held out his hand. "That was a good shot." He said, grinning. Sesshomaru nodded and then saw two very beautiful women walking towards him.

"I must say, when you set out to win something, you go all out." Kagome teased. She allowed her eyes to travel over his body and unconsciously licked her lips. She watched as Sesshomaru stepped forward and wrap his arm around her waist.

"I can think of other things to do with that tongue of yours instead of licking your lips." He whispered, his own tongue darting out and licking the edge of her ear.

Hojo glanced at his watch. They had been playing tennis for a couple of hours and now it was time to get ready for the ceremony.

"Well, Yumi and I need to go and get ready. Let's meet by the elevator about five o'clock." He said. When Sesshomaru and Kagome nodded, he looked down at Yumi and grinned. "You look so beautiful, sweetheart. I can't wait until after the ceremony." He said, his arm tight around Yumi's waist.

Kagome watched as her friends walked away and felt Sesshomaru grasp her hand. "Come. I need a shower and to dress. After all, it would not do for the witness to show up in a pair of shorts and sweaty." He said, his golden eyes trained on her dark ones.

Kagome nodded and walked with him back to the main house. She smiled and felt him tighten his grip on her hand. When they were finally in their room, Sesshomaru locked the door and then looked over at Kagome, who was removing her shoes.

"Join me." He said as he stripped off his shirt. He saw Kagome's mouth open and heard her say, "I can't. I just had my hair done."

Sesshomaru reached up and quickly undid the bun. He watched as the dark silky strands flowed through his fingers like water and then looked down into her eyes.

"I guess that you will just have to suffer, my Kagome." He said as his lips fell onto hers. When he heard Kagome moan, he allowed his fingers to reach around and unzip the dress. He gently pushed the material down and then reached for the clasp of her bra. Once it was unlatched, he broke the kiss and removed it from her body. Finally, his fingers found her panties and those, too, were removed. Now, Kagome stood before him unadorned. He quickly stripped himself of his remaining clothing and then lifted Kagome into his arms. But, instead of going into the bathroom, he walked over to the bed and placed her upon it.

"A taste, Kagome. A single taste is what I need to get through until tonight." He said softly. His mouth traveled down her body until he came to the apex of her thighs. At first, Kagome was not sure what to do, quickly got the hang of his motions and soon, her eyes closed and she allowed him to do to her body whatever he wanted. He played her body as if it were an instrument and he was the master. Gods, this man was going to be the death of her.

Finally, Kagome screamed his name and he felt her body grow taut. Kagome's breath was ragged and she was attempting to catch her breath when he looked up at her and then moved until his body was directly over hers.

His eyes were soft as he leaned down and kissed her, allowing her to taster her own flavor on his lips and tongue. The kiss was slow but deep. He could not believe how he felt. His body was humming and he had not even gotten off yet. Breaking the kiss, he allowed his thumb to brush across her cheek and smiled down at her when she opened her eyes.

"It is time to shower. What I plan for you will make this seem like nothing, my sweet." He promised. He chuckled when her eyes widened and he slowly stood up. He offered her his hand and then led her into the bathroom. He closed the door and felt his cock twitch as he watched Kagome bend over to start the shower. Cocking an eyebrow, he slowly moved towards her. It was going to be a long shower.

* * *

Kikyo had finally gotten back home and threw herself down onto her bed, her tears staining her face. She kicked off her shoes and then screamed, "IT'S NOT FAIR, DAMN IT!!"

And it wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that the love of her life and the richest man she ever knew was with that half-wit, Kagome. Nor was it fair that here she was, a good-looking woman with so much going for her and she was alone.

A thought suddenly popped into her head and she grabbed her purse. Well, beggars can't be choosers, and she was lonely. She pulled out a number and quickly grabbed her cell phone. She quickly dialed the number and then said, "Hello, Muso?"

After several minutes of talking, they agreed to meet and then they hung up. Kikyo squealed and jumped off the bed, Sesshomaru quickly forgotten, at least for the moment, and she dashed into the bathroom. She wanted to look hot and available. After all, she was now a single woman with needs, and Muso was going to fill those needs, at least for the moment.

After her shower, she quickly dried off and dressed. She pulled on a pair of high-heeled boots and then turned to look in her mirror. She had pulled her hair back into a low ponytail and her makeup was done to perfection.

Muso had told her to meet him at a club and though it was in a bad part of town, she had agreed. After all, a piece of dick was a piece of dick and she was horny as hell.

She grabbed her purse and cell phone and walked out into the hall. She stopped to grab her keys and trotted happily to the door. Once she was outside and checked to make sure that the door was locked, she walked to her car and got in.

She drove to the club and was looking around. Muso had told her to stand by her car and he would come up to her. However, she stood beside her car for nearly twenty minutes and finally she saw someone walking towards her. She straightened up and smiled, but then saw that it was not Muso.

"Hey, how's it going?" The man asked, his handsome face lighting up in a smile. When Kikyo smiled back, the young man asked, "Are you waiting for someone?"

Kikyo gave him a shy smile and said, "Well, play your cards right, and it might be you that I have been waiting for."

The young man smiled. "Really? And what would I have to do to get with you? Let's see….you look like you are a high maintenance kind of girl, so I would guess that you would cost a pretty penny." He said, his voice low and sultry.

Kikyo giggled. "You know it." She said as she flipped her long hair over her shoulder. The young man stepped back and gave her a critical look-over. Finally, he smiled and said, "I bet you would go for about a hundred bucks."

Kikyo snorted. "Guess again. I am worth five hundred." She said, her face going totally serious.

The young man cocked his eyebrow and then said, "So, if I gave you five hundred, you would be with me."

Kikyo grinned. "Sure, hon. Why not." She said. The young man smiled and then said, "Good, that is just what I wanted to hear. Please turn around, miss, and place your hands behind your head."

Kikyo laughed. "Look junior, this has been cute and all, but I really don't like bondage shit." She said.

The young man shook his head. "Neither do I, nor do I like prostitutes. You are under arrest, so please don't make this difficult." He said, his face loosing all traces of humor.

Kikyo paled and shook her head. Suddenly, the parking area was filled with flashing blue lights and suddenly she was grabbed and thrown against her car. She cried out as her arms were twisted behind her and a pair of cuffs were slapped on her wrists.

"Wait, this is a mistake. It's not what you think." She cried out, as a female officer began to pat her down.

"Sure it isn't. Look, this is a high prostitution area, lady, and you told an undercover officer that for five hundred dollars he could have you. That sounded like a deal to me." The female officer said as she turned Kikyo around to face her.

Kikyo began to cry. All she had done was flirt with a cute guy, and now she was being arrested. Suddenly, Muso appeared and he had on his arm a very attractive young woman.

He smirked at Kikyo and then said, "Look, honey. Isn't that Kikyo Takashiro? I can't believe that she is a prostitute. I can't wait to tell my brother, Naraku."

Kikyo's mouth dropped open. She had been set up. She hung her head. Once Naraku heard about this, she was positive that Inu Yasha would hear about it as well. She could kiss her ass goodbye.

As she was placed into the police car, she looked over and saw Muso on his cell phone, and laughing. Clearly, her life was about to get even more difficult.

* * *

Kagome smiled as she listened to Yumi and Hojo recite their vows. She could not help but feel envious when she heard the gentleman who was performing the ceremony pronounce them as man and wife.

As Hojo and Yumi kissed, Kagome smiled and bowed her head. It was nice to see someone's dreams had come true. She felt an arm wrap around her shoulders and then smiled up at Sesshomaru.

He knew what was running through her head. Even though she proclaimed that she was fine, it was hard on her to watch as her friend basked in the happiness that should have been hers a year ago. He walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her, silently lending her his support. She smiled up at him and then turned to look at the couple as they broke apart from their kiss.

"Congratulations, you two." She said, quickly walking over to her friends and giving them both a hug.

Yumi wrapped her arms around Kagome. "Are you alright? I know that this must have been hard on you." She said.

Kagome pushed down every emotion that she had, and smiled brightly. "Of course, I am alright. Come on, this is supposed to be the greatest night of your life. Don't worry about me." She admonished.

Yumi sighed happily. She looked over at her new husband and watched as he and Sesshomaru shook hands. Finally, Hojo announced that he wanted to celebrate and told them that he was taking them to dinner and a movie.

Yumi rolled her eyes and grinned at Kagome. The two women laughed at Hojo's eagerness to show off his bride, but then Yumi said, "You know what, why don't we go out to dinner some other time. Right now, all I want to do is go back to our room and order room service."

Hojo opened his mouth to argue, but then snapped it shut. Room service sounded like a better idea. He could just imagine all of the things they could do while they waited for their dinner. He glanced at Sesshomaru and Kagome, and then said, "Well, Yumi has twisted my arm and is making me do room service. Sorry, guys." He quickly gathered Yumi in his arms and made his way towards the main house.

Kagome shook her head and then felt Sesshomaru wrap his arms around her. "Your friend had a really good idea. I think that we should follow their example, don't you?" He asked.

Kagome slowly nodded and then felt him lift her in his arms. He slowly began to walk towards the main house and said, "After all, it is only right that a husband show his wife how much she means to him and since everyone already thinks that we are married, it is only right that I give you a night to remember."

Kagome shook her head and then said, "You know, if people ever heard about us playing house, they might actually think that we are actually married."

Sesshomaru shrugged. "Let them. I can think of worse things they could think about us. After all, as far as I am concerned, we are together. I have no plans on letting you go, and I don't think that you are interested in letting me go either, so it all works out." He said, his face as stoic as ever.

Kagome sighed. She could just hear Nazuna if she ever found out about this. Talk about a whirlwind romance.

When they approached the door, Sesshomaru gently placed her on her feet and opened the door for her. They walked into the hall and saw Hojo and Yumi huddled next to a phone. Both were laughing so hard that tears were streaming down their faces.

Sesshomaru tugged on her hand and together they walked over to find out what was so damn funny.

Kagome tapped Yumi on her shoulder and when she turned, Yumi gasped and threw her arms around Kagome.

"Guess who Hojo is talking to." She said, tears still running down her pretty face. When Kagome shrugged, she said, "Naraku Onigumo. Guess why he called. Ok, you will never guess this, so prepare yourself. Kikyo Takashiro was arrested for prostitution. She told the cop that she would take five hundred dollars to fuck him, or something like that."

Kagome's mouth dropped open. She looked up at Sesshomaru, who actually looked amused.

"Well, we knew she was a whore and this just proves it. Yumi, tell Hojo that we said goodnight." Sesshomaru said, smirking.

Yumi nodded and then said, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do, Kagome." She laughed when Kagome looked at her and asked, "What is there that you haven't done with Hojo, Yumi?"

Waving, Kagome allowed Sesshomaru to lead her to the elevator and when the car arrived, they stepped in and Kagome pressed the button for their floor. The ride to their floor was a quiet one, and when the doors opened, they walked in comfortable silence to their door.

After Sesshomaru unlocked the door and then opened it, he stopped Kagome before she could walk through and hoisted her back up into his arms.

"What are you doing?" She asked, confusion evident on her face. When she heard him chuckle, she glanced at him curiously and then smiled when he said, "I am simply carrying you over the threshold."

She blushed and then sighed. She had never imagined that he could be so romantic, but here he was, and it was clear that her first impressions of him were way off. However, he was still an irritating ass, but she could manage, she supposed.

Sesshomaru smirked when she relaxed in his arms. He was about to give his 'wife' a night to remember. His wife. He actually liked the sound of that. Without a word, he kicked the door closed and gave her a smile that told Kagome that her night was just about to begin.


	16. She Will Be Loved PT 2

Inu Yasha listened as Naraku Onigumo told him the latest news on his wife. Smirking, he thanked Onigumo and then hung up. Kikyo had been arrested for prostitution and now he had leverage on her.

He glared down at the phone and wondered why in the hell Sesshomaru had not called him, but he already knew the answer should he ask. Sesshomaru would tell him that it was none of his business why he did not call and that he should be grateful for his big brother's help.

Sighing, Inu Yasha grabbed his cell phone and settled on his bed. He just knew that Kikyo would call him to come and bail her out of jail. Sure enough, his cell phone rang and he grinned. He flipped the phone open and said, "Hello."

Kikyo sobbed and said, "Inu Yasha, it's me. I need your help." She could not contain her tears and began to cry hard.

Inu Yasha really hated it when women cried. However, he had to remind himself that because of the woman on the other end of the phone, the one woman who never judged him had shed many tears, and he had cared less. Now, it was payback time.

"What do you want, Kikyo?" He asked, enjoying the game. When she finally quit sobbing, she whispered, "I need you to come and bail me out. I was arrested tonight."

"Oh, really? For what?" He asked, his smirk already lighting up his face. He could hear her sigh and then say, "I was arrested for prostitution. I swear, it was a mistake. I was only flirting with him."

"I see. Well, after what you did to me yesterday, I have no reason to come and help you. I would say that karma is coming and biting you in your ass. Good night, Kikyo." Inu Yasha said, merrily. He quickly hung up and grinned. He could not wait to let Myoga know what had transpired.

* * *

Naraku toasted his brother's success. He had successfully conned Kikyo into meeting him and by her own words, she had managed to get herself arrested. This was going to be so much fun. He had called the young man, Kageromaru, and let him know what had happened. Needless to say, Kikyo would once again grace the cover of the paper.

Sighing, Naraku sat back in his chair and stared at the ceiling. He wondered what Kagome was doing at that moment. She had been on his mind a lot lately, and he figured that it was time to do something about it. He would take her out to dinner and then bring her back to his home. From there, well, he would let the alcohol do its job and then take her into his bed. From the looks of her, she was probably a screamer.

Picking up the phone, Naraku dialed information and asked for Kagome's phone number. Luckily, there was only one Kagome Higurashi and once he had the number, he hung up and dialed the phone number he was given. He listened as the phone rang and finally, her answering machine picked up. Sighing, Naraku listened for the beep, and when it finally came, he said, "Kagome, this is Naraku Onigumo. I took the liberty of gaining your number through information and I would like to ask you out for a night on the town. If you would, please give me a call at my office on Monday, and we can discuss the possibility of getting together."

Once done, he hung up and grinned. He would love nothing more than to make Kagome his next flavor. He had been with many women, but Kagome would be extra special. He could actually see himself in a relationship with her, of course, he would still have his flings, but it would be Kagome who he came home to. She would receive the one thing no other woman would ever receive from him, his devotion. Well, most of his devotion.

Satisfied in his decision, Naraku leaned back in his chair and silently congratulated himself on turning over a new leaf. Things were going to get very interesting.

* * *

Sesshomaru's lips swept over Kagome's neck and gently nipped at her collarbone. Upon hearing his woman moan, Sesshomaru lifted his head to look into her dark eyes. Without saying a word, he allowed his fingers to finish peeling off her dress and then began to strip her of her bra. He loved how responsive she was to his touches and could not wait to see how she would react to having him inside of her tight, little body.

Kagome closed her eyes and gave up trying. She gave up trying to fool herself into thinking that she did not want to fuck the man on top of her. She was tired of denying herself pleasure, and from what Yumi had told her, sex was spectacular. She felt her panties slowly peel away and she eagerly lifted her backside to help him. Once she was bare, she opened her eyes and saw that he was now concentrating on his own clothing. Sitting up, Kagome's fingers went to his belt and she grinned up at him as she released the buckle. Once it was undone, Kagome unbuttoned the button and slowly slid the zipper down. She pushed her hands between the material of his pants and boxers and slid the pants down.

Sesshomaru smirked at her eagerness to help him undress and he quickly got rid of his shirt and tie. Now, all he was clad in was his boxers. His erection was already saluting him and he grasped Kagome's hands. He guided them to the band of his boxers and helped her push the material down over his hips. Now, he was just as nude as she, and he decided that it was time to begin teaching her how to please him, a task that he knew would bring both of them great pleasure.

Kagome had never felt such pleasure. He knew where to touch, to taste, and to stroke. Finally, when they joined and her pain passed, she quickly forgot about everything that had brought them to this point and only concentrated on the man above her. To have such intense feelings for another person made the experience much more intense and when she finally climaxed and heard him soft groan of release, she closed her eyes and felt sated for the first time in her life.

However, her body was sore. Her thighs were on fire and she felt as though she needed sleep. Sesshomaru must have sensed her need because he gently eased her down until she was cuddled up beside him. Both were breathing heavily and finally, Sesshomaru turned to look at his lover.

"Are you well, Kagome?" He asked, his voice unusually tender. He watched her carefully for any signs of regrets, and to his relief, he found none.

"Yeah, I'm ok. But, we forgot to use protection." Kagome said, softly. She felt her face flame and heard Sesshomaru chuckle.

"Do not worry yourself over it. Should you become pregnant, you already know that you are taken care of. For now, let us just relax." He said. He felt Kagome nod and heard her yawn. He knew that it would only be minutes before she fell into dreams, and he waited quietly.

Sure enough, Kagome fell asleep and snuggled deeper into his embrace. Sesshomaru lay beside her quietly for almost half an hour and then gently eased her off of him. He had unfinished business to take care of and now that Kagome belonged to him completely, he wanted to get his ass of a brother out of the picture for good. He watched as she scrunched up her face in displeasure of losing his warmth, but then she flipped over to her other side and sighed.

Sesshomaru would have smiled at the scene, but he was now busy contemplating how he was going to get rid of his brother. He slipped out of bed and grabbed his boxer shorts. Once he had them on, he walked over to the bed and covered Kagome. Grabbing his cell phone, he padded into the bathroom and shut the door.

Sesshomaru dialed his home and listened as Jaken answered the phone. Not wasting time, Sesshomaru demanded the number of the hotel that his brother was staying at. Jaken quickly gave him the information, and then heard a click in his ear. Clearly, his employer was not in a good mood.

Sesshomaru dialed the phone number provided and then asked for his brother's room when his call was answered. On the third ring, Inu Yasha's sleepy voice answered.

Sesshomaru was not in the mood to make small talk and quickly got to the point. "Inu Yasha, I am going to allow you to use my personal attorney to help you with Kikyo. I will warn you, she does not put up with bullshit, so do not try and fuck with her. Her name is Yuki Suyano. I will speak with her on Monday and have her give you a call." He said, his voice hard.

Inu Yasha sighed, but then a thought occurred to him. "Why would you need a divorce attorney?" He asked.

Sesshomaru sighed. "Yuki and I knew each other in college and she advises me from time to time on different legal matters. Now, make sure you write every thing down and keep a low profile. Do not do like Kikyo and get yourself arrested." He warned.

Inu Yasha laughed. "So, you also heard about that. Well, it could not have happened to a more deserving person." He said.

Sesshomaru snorted. "Well, do not follow in her footsteps and stay away from her." He said. Satisfied that he met his end of the deal, he hung up and opened the bathroom door. He looked over at Kagome and smirked. She was still asleep and from the look on her face, her dreams were sweet.

Sesshomaru placed his phone on the dresser and then slid his boxers off. He climbed back into the bed and turned off the lamp that sat on the nightstand. He covered his body and then molded himself up against Kagome's back. He pulled her into his body and wrapped his arms around her tired form.

Closing his eyes, Sesshomaru allowed the earlier events to invade his mind and he fell asleep to images of him and his Kagome making love. His dreams for that night were sweeter than they had been in a very long time.

* * *

Kikyo sighed and rested her head on her hands. She was sitting in a holding cell and looked up when her cell was approached. Kaguya stood in front of her cell and was glaring at her.

"Are you trying to fuck your case up? Kikyo, this has to be the stupidest move I have ever seen anyone make." She hissed, her eyes narrowing in disgust.

Kikyo stood up, tears forming in her eyes. "I swear, Kaguya. I was not doing what they think I was doing. I was there to meet Muso Onigumo, but he set me up. A very good-looking guy approached me and when he started to flirt with me, I flirted back. I was not going to accept any money from him, I swear." She pleaded.

Kaguya shook her head. "You are lucky that I was able to call in a few favors and got you released. I told my friend in the prosecuting attorney's office that this was all a huge misunderstanding, and that you will gladly pay a fine for your bad judgment. Luckily, he owed me a favor and is dropping charges against you, but now we have to worry about your arrest being front page news." She sighed. This woman was quickly becoming a nuisance.

Kikyo gulped and nodded. She whispered her thanks to Kaguya and watched as a uniformed officer walked over and unlocked her cell.

After nearly an hour, Kikyo sat in her car and was now driving towards her house. This night had been one of the worst nights of her life and she had a lot of time to reflect on her actions. She finally came to a conclusion and she decided that this was all Kagome's fault.

Had that little bitch not usurped Sesshomaru's attention, she would be in his bed and she would no longer have any worries. However, now she had to deal with an asshole for a husband, a bitchy lawyer, a useless mother, and to top it all off, she had not been shopping for some time and she was craving a good mall excursion.

When she got home, she unlocked the door and let herself into the house. She saw that she had a message on the answering machine and she hit the button to hear the message.

"Ah, Kikyo. I hear that you had an unfortunate incident with the law. Muso tells me that you are now harassing him to go out with you and I must inform you that if you should call my home or my brother ever again, I will be forced to take legal action against you. Now that I have said my piece, I bid you a pleasant night." Naraku's smug voice said. Loud laughter could be heard in the background and Kikyo heard Muso ask if Naraku was now satisfied over the wallet incident. Naraku told his brother that he was far from done and that Kikyo would pay for stealing from him. Suddenly, the answering machine clicked off, and Kikyo stood silent. Finally, she smirked and walked to the bedroom. She opened her dresser and pulled out Naraku's wallet. So, he and Muso wanted to play, did they? Well, she could play as well.

Grabbing a tape recorder, Kikyo quickly hit the message button again and recorded Naraku's message, and she made sure to capture his and Muso's conversation as well. Once she had the recording, she walked back into her bedroom and changed clothes.

Dressed in a pair of jeans and a dark shirt, she hurried out of her home and made sure to have the wallet tucked into the back of her jeans. She was about to strike back at those who harmed her, and Naraku and his brother were first on the list.

* * *

Kagome awoke and was very aware of the soreness that rested between her legs. She grimaced a bit and then felt Sesshomaru tighten his arms around her.

"Good morning, my Kagome." Sesshomaru whispered quietly. He felt her struggle to turn in his arms and he slackened his arms. Once she was turned, he pressed a kiss to her forehead and said, "We will be returning home today. We have a busy day ahead of us tomorrow."

Kagome sighed and nodded. She had really enjoyed herself over the weekend. She was going to hate going back to the office. But, she was a working girl and liked having money to spend on whatever she wanted.

Sesshomaru felt her sigh and he smirked. Apparently, she had enjoyed herself and made a mental note to take her to a couple of other places he knew. His little female would definitely enjoy herself at his condo on the beach. He could just imagine her sunbathing naked while he watched over her. Her body glistening in the sunlight as she relaxed before him, splayed out as the sounds of the water crashing on the beach flowed to his ears.

Both were brought back to reality when a knock was heard on the door. Sesshomaru grumbled and released Kagome from his arms. He stood up and grabbed his boxers. After he put the boxers on, he walked to the door and unlocked it. Flinging it open, Sesshomaru glared at Hojo.

Hojo was startled to see Sesshomaru clad only in his boxers. He could see that Kagome was still in the bed and from the looks of things, Kagome was no longer untouched.

"Speak quickly." Sesshomaru demanded, his hostility obvious. He only had a few precious hours left to enjoy before the long drive home, and now he was having his time wasted.

Hojo cleared his throat. "I wanted to let both of you know that Yumi and I are leaving. She is not feeling well and wants to go home. Sesshomaru, I will see you tomorrow, and Kagome, please give us a call later this evening." He said, his eyes never leaving Sesshomaru's face. He would not embarrass Kagome by looking at her, and he was pretty sure that if he continued to look over at Kagome, Sesshomaru would show him why he was a man not to be messed with.

Sesshomaru grunted and nodded. He closed the door and then stalked back to the bed. His golden eyes trained on Kagome's dark eyes, he smirked and began to pull at the covers. His erection was growing and he needed to be inside of her again. Being the man of action that he was, he didn't waste anymore time.

When they finally pulled away, both attempting to catch their breaths, Kagome noticed that for the first time, Sesshomaru didn't have the scowl that he normally wore, and promptly told him so. Sesshomaru's eyebrow lifted and before she could say another word, he had rolled off the bed, grabbed her arms, and thew her over his shoulder.

Kagome giggled as he carried her into the bathroom and slammed the door shut with his foot. She was pretty sure that their shower would be very interesting.

* * *

Kikyo stretched and yawned loudly. She opened her eyes and then smirked. Today, she would teach the Onigumos that it was not nice to mess with her.

Slipping out of bed, she walked to the shower and quickly washed her hair and body. After she dried off and dressed, Kikyo applied her make-up and did her hair. Once she was sure that she was ready, she smiled at herself and then gathered her purse, tape recorder, and keys. Once the door was locked, she walked over to her car and climbed in.

She drove to the police station and once inside, she schooled her face to look as though she were upset and asked to speak with an officer. She was shocked when the officer that approached her was the same one who had arrested her.

* * *

Suikotsu Namaru had just come on duty and was called to speak with a young woman who wanted to make a complaint. Sighing, he walked over to where a bunch of benches sat and found himself staring down at a very familiar looking woman.

He narrowed his eyes and glared at the young woman. When she finally noticed him, her eyes widened and she sighed. Standing up, she began to walk over to him and quietly asked, "Are you supposed to be the officer to take my complaint?"

Suikotsu huffed and nodded. "Listen, if you are here to make a complaint about me, you can just get over it. You might have been only flirting, but let's get this straight, I think you were out looking for a lot more than to flirt with a strange male." He said through clenched teeth.

Kikyo wanted to slap the shit out of the young man, but she needed to keep her cool. Finally, she nodded. "You're right. I was there looking for something more. I was there to meet a man who I had gone out with on a previous occasion, but he and his brother set me up. When you approached me, I didn't think and I flirted shamelessly, but I never intended on sleeping with you, nor did I want any of your money. Now, if we are done with the pleasantries, will you please listen to my complaint?" She asked, her voice small.

Suikotsu did not know what to say. From the looks of things, she was telling the truth. He silently nodded and motioned for her to follow him. His partner, Renkotsu, was sitting at his desk and was on the phone attempting to get a lead on the case that they were currently working on.

Suikotsu told Kikyo to sit down and motioned for Renkotsu to join them. Once the bald man hung up the phone, both men sat down and looked at Kikyo.

Clearing her throat, Kikyo began. "As I explained to your out in the waiting area, I was waiting for a man by the name of Muso Onigumo. He and I had dinner a few days ago, and he had given me his phone number. I was previously involved with his brother, Naraku, but that did not work out. However, I thought that Muso was different from his brother, but I was wrong. Apparently, I have been wrong about many things. Last night, after I was released, Naraku called and gloated my arrest. Then, when he thought that he hung up the phone, he and Muso began laughing and then started talking about punishing me over a lost wallet. I swear that I did not take the wallet and when I went out with Muso that first time, when he led me to his car, he pulled something out of his back pocket and stuffed it under his seat. I also learned last night that Muso has been working for his brother and attempting to discredit me because my soon-to-be ex-husband and Naraku are rivals in the business world." She explained.

Suikotsu and Renkotsu looked at each other and then Renkotsu kindly asked, "Do you have proof of your claims?"

Kikyo nodded and pulled out the tape recorder. She hit play and nearly smirked as both cops listened intently to the message. Finally, the conversation was over and Renkotsu looked at his partner. Motioning for Suikotsu to follow him, Renkotsu leaned over and whispered, "This is our ticket in. We have been waiting to hit Naraku Onigumo and here is our way to do it. We can use the excuse that this woman is in fear for her safety and that there is a possibility that Muso Onigumo has stolen property in his possession. That is enough reason for a search warrant."

Suikotsu nodded. He looked over at Kikyo and could not help but think that she was a very pretty woman. He walked over to where Kikyo sat and said, "We will go and check it out. We will explain to Mr. Onigumo that he is not to contact you again. We will also look into whether or not Muso Onigumo took this missing wallet, but I have a feeling that you have been set up."

Kikyo gave a soft laugh. "Well, what else is new? May I go? I need to go grocery shopping." She said, her voice soft.

Suikotsu nodded and grinned. "Yeah, you are free to go. Here, take my card and call me if either of the Onigumos rear their ugly heads." He said, handing a card to Kikyo.

Kikyo took the card and read the name. "Suikotsu. What a nice name. Well, thank you very much for helping me. Have a good day." She said, her dark eyes shining with gratitude.

Suikotsu felt a blush spread over his cheeks and nodded. He watched her leave, and then felt Renkotsu smack him on his shoulder. "You know, with all of the mood swings that you go through, I would swear that you have that multiple personality disorder." He joked.

Suikotsu grinned. "She is pretty, isn't she? I wonder if she would ever consider going to dinner with me." He mused.

Renkotsu laughed. "A girl like her? Nah. She is probably used to going to those expensive restaurants that have waiters who expect at least a fifty dollar tip." He said, rubbing his chin.

"Maybe. Ah, let's just forget about it. So, you want to go and pay Onigumo a visit?" Suikotsu asked.

Renkotsu nodded. It was time to go and ruin someone's day.

* * *

The drive home was long, but enjoyable. Sesshomaru had asked Kagome about her family and found that only her mother and brother were alive. Though they were close, Kagome rarely got to see them. He made another mental note to take her to see her family.

When they arrived home, Sesshomaru honked the horn and watched as Jaken hurried over to Kagome's side of the car and opened her door. After he put the car in park, Sesshomaru looked at Jaken and said, "Place our luggage in the master bedroom and then move the rest of Kagome's belongings in there as well. From this point on, she is the lady of this manor."

Kagome's cheeks flamed as Jaken nodded. She looked over at Sesshomaru and could see the hungry look in his eyes and she had a feeling that he was not hungry for food. She watched as he walked around the car and then felt his arms wrap around her form. He picked her up and carried her through the open door. Once inside, he told Kagome to look around and then whispered, "This is all yours, my Kagome. This is your home now, and I expect you to enjoy yourself."

Kagome shook her head and turned to face him. "What about my apartment? All of my things are there, and don't you think that we are moving too fast?" She asked.

Sesshomaru shook his head. "I am a man who knows what he wants, and what I want is you. Now that I have you, I want you near me at all times. Next weekend, we will have people go and get your items. Now, forget about returning to that apartment. This is home and I want you to take the rest of the day and put your clothing up in our closet while I go over some files for tomorrow's meetings." He ordered.

Kagome nodded and headed for the stairs. She knew by experience that arguing with him would be pointless. She soon found herself in the master bedroom and watched as Jaken carried the luggage in. The short man kind of gave her a sharp glare, but said nothing.

Once she was alone, she lifted one of the suitcases onto the bed and opened it. It took nearly an hour, but finally, all of the suitcases had been unpacked and Kagome had found a small place in the bathroom for her hair products and make-up. Granted, she hardly wore make-up, but on occasion, she still liked to wear it.

After she was done, Kagome looked over at the phone beside the bed and grinned. She hopped onto the bed and kicked off her shoes. She lifted the receiver and dialed Ayame's number. Once her friend picked up, Kagome said, "Guess who."

"Kagome? How in the hell are ya?" Ayame squealed. Both women laughed and began to chatter about what had been happening in their lives since they last saw each other. Ayame told her about meeting Eri and introducing the girl to her fist. Eri had made the big mistake of mouthing off to the fiery redhead and Ayame did not hesitate to show Eri how she earned the title of biggest bitch on campus. Kagome laughed when Ayame told her that Eri's nose had been broken, and when she tried to report her to the police, Ayame's sister had told the cops that Ayame had been at home during the time of the crime. So, now Eri was hiding and afraid that Ayame would retaliate for being reported to the police.

Kagome told Ayame that she had finally lost her virginity. She thought that Ayame would scold her, but instead, Ayame said, "Well, it is about damn time. So, who is the lucky stud?"

Kagome giggled. "Sesshomaru Taisho. I am kind of living with him now. And, that is one of the reasons why I am calling. I want to invite you over to have dinner sometime this week. I am going to be inviting another friend and want you two to meet." She explained.

"Ah, so what you are really doing is trying to set me up. Do I seem that desperate to you?" Ayame demanded.

"Well, yes." Kagome said. She heard Ayame sigh and then say, "Damn. I was afraid of that. Is it really that obvious? Well, is this guy worth meeting?"

"Oh, yeah. He is such a cutie, and he really loves his family. He is a bit rude at times, but overall, he is a winner. Ayame, you are going to love him when you meet him. Now, how is your waitressing job going?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, lord. Let me tell you what happened. I ended up quitting after my temper got the better of me. Ok, this is what happened. Some arrogant asshole comes strolling into the restaurant and takes a serious attitude with me. I didn't do a damn thing to him and he snaps at me like I am his damn slave. Anyways, the fucker ordered a burger and when I brought it to him, he got rude and said that he wanted it medium-rare. Kagome, he never said that he wanted it medium-rare. So, then we got into a yelling match and I splashed him with his mug of beer. Then, I pushed his plate into his lap and told Jinengi that I quit. I feel badly for Jinengi, but I won't take abuse of any kind. So, the asshole called me a bitch and I called him a dickhead before stomping out." Ayame said, her tone smug. "And it was such a nice suit too. I bet that he is still trying to get those grease stains out."

Kagome shook her head and laughed. "Well, I am sure that he deserved it. So, are you working?" She asked.

"Yep. I work with gramps and I really enjoy it. Well, Kagome, it has been fun, but I gotta go. Gramps needs me and I am kind of running behind. Call me tomorrow and we will set up definite plans for dinner, ok." Ayame asked.

"Yep. Take care, Ayame." Kagome said. When Ayame said goodbye, the women hung up and Kagome smiled. Yeah, Ayame was simply going to have a hard time keeping her hands off of Kouga. It was certainly going to be an interesting night.


	17. Back To The Grindstone

Kagome walked down the stairs, a book in hand, and headed for the living room. She glanced around and began to look at some of the pictures that adorned the walls. She saw a picture of Sesshomaru with a man who looked to be an older version of him. She could only assume that the man was Sesshomaru's father. She saw another picture of a woman holding a small child and could tell that the child was Sesshomaru. Even as a child, he glared. Giggling, she turned and walked over to one of large couches. She had slipped off her shoes upstairs and curled up at the end of the couch. She opened her book and flipped to the page where she had left off. Soon, she was totally engrossed in the story and did not notice that Sesshomaru had come into the room.

He stood at the entrance of the living room, observing his woman, but then he decided to join her on the couch. He walked in quietly, and came up behind her. Smirking, he knelt down behind her and licked her ear.

Kagome felt something wet slide against her ear and she yelped. She whipped around to find Sesshomaru looking at her with what she could guess was his version of an amused look. She shook her head and wiggled her finger at him playfully.

"Don't you know that it is not nice to sneak up on a person?" She asked, her eyes twinkling. He did not answer, but instead, reached over and took her book from her hands. He flipped through a few pages and then handed the book back to her. Clearly, what she was reading held no interest for him at all.

Sesshomaru stood up and moved to sit on the couch. He had never really came and sat in the living room. Normally, he would hide in his study while Kikyo had entertained. However, he sat down and looked around the room. He looked over at Kagome and noticed that she was staring at him. Finally, she asked, "Are you hungry? I can make us something to eat."

Sesshomaru shook his head. "Jaken is already preparing dinner. We need to discuss how we are going to handle each other at work. I cannot show you any favoritism. If that is going to be a problem, then we will need to discuss other options as far as employment goes." He said, his golden eyes trained on her darker ones.

Kagome shrugged. "Look. I don't know about you, but I am not planning on altering my work style just because you and I are sleeping together. No offense, but I would rather people not know that you and I are together. It would make work uncomfortable, and I like how things are going, so if you don't mind, while we are at work, I would prefer to just act like we normally do." She said.

Sesshomaru nodded. That was an excellent idea. Even though there was no way in hell that he was going to let Kagome leave his bed, he could not jeopardize his company's work atmosphere. He reached over and took her hand in his. He brought it up and gently kissed it. He heard Kagome sigh and he looked up at her sweet face. He tugged on her hand and felt her move forward, her book fell to the floor, forgotten.

Pulling her into his lap, Sesshomaru situated her so that she was straddling him and he kissed her deeply. Soon, both were so caught up in each other that neither had heard Jaken announce dinner.

Jaken had set the dining table and then brought the plates out. He had prepared Sesshomaru-Sama's favorite meal and then walked towards the living room. He called out to the couple, but it was clear to him that they had not heard him. From the looks of things, if they kept up what they were doing, they would start something that would not finish until both were nude and sweating. Clearing his throat, he spoke louder and finally caught their attention. He told the two lovers that dinner was served and then retreated back to the kitchen. He was glad for his employer, but was also concerned that this young lady would be like the last. Well, only time would tell.

Instead of releasing Kagome from his grasp, Sesshomaru stood up and wrapped his arms underneath Kagome's backside. He carried her from the living room and into the dining room. He set her down in her chair and then sat down in his chair. He watched as Kagome placed her napkin in her lap and he found that he could not take his eyes off of her. However, he somehow managed to pry his eyes away and quickly began to eat. He would wait until bed to satisfy his urges for Kagome.

Dinner was a quiet affair. Once it was over, Kagome stood up and took the plates into the kitchen, however, Sesshomaru followed her and once the dishes were in the sink, he wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered, "I have a few more documents to read, so why don't you go and take a bath and I will join you in a little while."

Kagome sighed happily. A bath sounded heavenly. Nodding, she untangled herself from his embrace and walked to the stairs. Once Kagome was gone from sight, he walked into his study and picked up the document that he had been reading. He glared at it for a moment, but found that he simply could not concentrate. His mind kept wandering to Kagome, who was probably nude and relaxing in the bathtub while he sat in the study. Flinging the document down, he gave a frustrated sigh. Shaking his head, he reached over and snapped the lamp off. He would read the damn thing in his office. For now, all he wanted to do was be near his Kagome. Walking out of his study, he made his way to the stairs and walked towards his bedroom. If all went well, he would see just how loudly he could make his woman scream.

* * *

Inu Yasha grinned as he waited for his drink. He had decided to go out for dinner and had finally gotten in touch with Myoga. He had apologized to Inu Yasha for not being there for him when he needed help, but explained that he was doing some digging on Kaguya Lee. The old man began to chuckle as he told his client of all the things that Ms. Lee was involved in. However, Myoga told him that he would get the restraining order lifted and that he would be able to go back to his house by Monday evening. After they had hung up, Inu Yasha decided that he would ask Myoga to work with this new lawyer that Sesshomaru had told him about. Perhaps she could give them a greater edge over Kikyo and her bitch lawyer.

Now, as he sat waiting for his drink, he caught a flash of silver. He began to grin as a familiar face came towards him. It was that girl, Shiori. She had pulled her hair back and looked very pretty. When she came to his table, she smiled at him and placed his drink down before him.

"Have you decided on what you would like to order?" She asked, a wide smile plastered on her face.

Inu Yasha nodded. "I want the steak and potato. Shiori. That's your name, right?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

Shiori's violet eyes widened and she slowly nodded. He chuckled at her confusion and said, "My ex was nearly run over by a car that day when it started to rain."

Shiori's eyes widened and she nodded. "Ok, I remember you now. How have you been?" She asked. Her eyes traveled over the male before her and she had to admit that he was a very nice looking man.

"I am great. I was hoping to see you here tonight. I was wondering if you would like to go to a movie with me sometime." He replied as he crossed his fingers underneath the table. He really liked the way the girl before him looked and he hoped that she would agree to go out with him.

"Ummm, what about your wife?" She asked. She had heard him call the wife his ex, but she had to be sure. She was not the type to run around with a married man.

"We are divorcing. I want a good woman and the one I married was anything but. So, how about that movie?" He asked, his face breaking out into a bright smile.

Shiori nodded and quickly wrote down her phone number. When she walked away from him, a large grin was plastered on her face and she began to hum. Things were certainly looking up for her.

* * *

Kikyo glared at her reflection and then sighed. She really needed to get a facial. She had bags underneath her eyes and she knew that she looked older than what she really was. Turning from the mirror, Kikyo began to think about that detective and had to wonder what he thought of her. His attitude towards her had definitely changed when she began to tell him about her dealings with the Onigumos and by the time she had left, he was actually friendly.

Shaking her head, she grinned. She had to wonder how Naraku and Muso's day was going. Well, whatever happened, they deserved what they got. After all, people who messed with her got a nasty bite in the end. She wished that she could be there when they found the wallet in Muso's car. She was sure that she had fully paid the asshole back for setting her up.

As she walked into the living room, Kikyo realized that she was very lonely. She picked up a frame that held a picture of her and Inu Yasha that was taken right after they had married. She ran her fingers over her husband's image and felt tears form in her eyes. Damn Inu Yasha. If he had only just given to her what she asked, they would still be happy together and not in this mess, but he had to go and mess up by allowing Sesshomaru to overthrow him and his company, and now, she would have to scramble to find a suitable replacement.

Thinking about Sesshomaru also made Kikyo think about Kagome. She could feel the stirrings of jealousy as she thought about what had happened at the club. She had been humiliated and now, she could almost bet that Kagome had taken her place as Sesshomaru's lover. It just was not fair. Sesshomaru had more money than Kagome could ever spend and she would probably not take advantage of his resources. If she were in Kagome's shoes, she would be out shopping and getting her hair done, but the little bitch was probably the type that enjoyed reading or watching some stupid movie. Kagome did not deserve Sesshomaru.

Kikyo turned on the television and flipped the channel to watch the local news. She sat back and listened to the reports of the current tragedies that had happened during the weekend, but then, something caught her interest. A breaking story was announced and Naraku Onigumo's image came onto the screen. As Kikyo listened, she learned that the two detectives that had helped her had gone to Naraku's home and executed a search warrant on him. During their search, they found several documents that led them to believe that Naraku was involved in some serious criminal dealings. He had been arrested and taken in for questioning in a missing person case that involved a former business associate of his. The look on Naraku's face as he was led to the police car make Kikyo shiver. He looked positively evil. However, he had gotten what he deserved and she hoped that they threw the book at him.

She found that she was absolutely giddy with excitement and decided to order dinner for herself. She needed to celebrate.

* * *

Naraku glared at the two detectives who continued to question him. Finally, his attorney came and told the detectives that his client would no longer cooperate with them and that he wanted a moment alone with his client.

After the detectives had left, Hakudoshi glanced over at his client and shook his head. "Do you understand that you are in serious trouble, Naraku? Thanks to the complaint that was filed against you, their search warrant was valid and there is nothing I can do to get the evidence thrown out." He said, his long white hair falling over his shoulder as he spoke.

Naraku's eyes grew wide. "What complaint? Who had the fucking balls to file a complaint against me?" He demanded, his red eyes narrowing. When he learned their name, they would die a very slow and painful death.

Hakudoshi glared at his client, but then sighed. "Apparently, you made some sort of phone call to a Mrs. Kikyo Takashiro and she recorded the message and claimed that she was in fear of her safety because you accused her of stealing your wallet. She is the one who made the complaint." He said, his voice lowering to a whisper. "Naraku, do not go after her. You don't need any more trouble."

Naraku chuckled. "I would not dream of going after that over-used cunt. However, she did steal my wallet." He said, his arms crossing over his chest.

"No, she didn't. They found your wallet underneath the driver's side seat in your brother's car." Hakudoshi replied.

Naraku pursed his lips. He and Muso had been set up. That Takashiro bitch had set them up and now she was going to pay, but he would have to get his best man to do the job. Unfortunately, he would not be able to be present. If all went well, he would be on a date with the lovely Kagome Higurashi when the deed went down, thus cementing his alibi and hopefully, a brand new relationship.

Hakudoshi got up from the table and walked out of the room. Within moments, he came back and motioned for Naraku to stand up. "Though they have evidence, it is considered circumstantial and they have decided not to keep you, but you must stay within the city in case you are needed for further questioning. However, I will handle all of that and will only call you if necessary." He said, a grin lighting up his features.

Naraku nodded and grabbed his coat. He walked out of the interrogation room and glared at the bald detective that had placed the handcuffs on his wrists. When the younger detective joined his partner, Naraku gave them a smirk and said, "Pray that I do not decide to sue you and your partner for assault. You had no reason to manhandle me and I have every intention to see to it that your superiors hear about your conduct."

The younger detective shrugged and said, "Let me rush home and put on my boots so that I can shake in them. You got lucky, creep, but that luck won't last."

Grinning, Naraku shrugged and shook his head. He walked past them and down the hall. Once he was out of sight, Suikotsu glared at the small man who was defending Naraku and snapped, "You know just as we do that he is guilty."

Hakudoshi shrugged. "Everyone deserves to be defended. Produce a body or direct evidence that my client had any involvement, and then we will talk. Until then, go fuck yourselves." He sneered.

After the small man left, Suikotsu turned to look at Renkotsu and said, "I have a feeling that if he finds out that she had anything to do with this, Mrs. Takashiro's life may be in danger."

Renkotsu nodded. "I think that you are right. Perhaps you should go and see her to let her know of the possible danger." He said.

Suikotsu grinned. He eagerly nodded and walked away. After coming to the conclusion that there had been a huge misunderstanding and that she had learned her lesson about what not to say to a stranger, he had thought about her a lot. He had to wonder if the rumors he had heard were true. Was she really getting divorced? If so, then perhaps he had a shot.

As he walked out of the precinct, he began to whistle as he walked to his car. He hoped that Kikyo did not mind him coming by so late.

* * *

When he walked into the bedroom, he could see the steam that had drifted out from the bathroom. He quickly got rid of his clothing and he quietly approached the open bathroom door. He looked in and found Kagome sitting in the large bathtub with her eyes closed. Smirking, he quietly made his way over to her and then slowly got in.

As soon as he touched the hot water, he fought the urge to hiss. He had obviously found someone who shared his appreciation of extremely hot baths. He lowered himself down and when he had adjusted to the temperature, he reached for her.

Kagome's eyes quickly opened when she felt a pair of hands upon her waist. She smiled softly and allowed Sesshomaru to bring her to him, straddling his lap. The hungry look in his eyes told her that he was now ready for dessert and she slowly lowered her lips until she was just barely touching him, but instead of kissing him, she allowed her lips to softly brush his and then pulled back.

Sesshomaru grunted in frustration. She was teasing him. He tightened his arms and pressed her firmly against his chest, letting her know that he needed satisfaction. His cock was throbbing and he wanted to play out a fantasy that he had held for a long time. He was going to make love to her in the tub, the hot water caressing their bodies as their juices joined the steaming water. He lifted his head and eagerly sought her lips, but his female seemed to take delight in teasing him, however, he would not be denied.

He made sure to touch every inch of her, caressing her as he continued to dominate her. When he finally could take no more, he allowed their bodies to join and soon found himself pushed into his climax with Kagome following. To say that he was completely satisfied would be a complete understatement.

After he gently lifted her off of him, Sesshomaru stood up and helped Kagome out of the tub. He led her to the shower and took his sweet time washing her body, making sure that she was clean. Once they had both washed, Sesshomaru handed Kagome a towel and then dried himself off.

Kagome watched as he dried his body and she could not help but stare at how defined his body was. Shaking her head, and chastising herself for acting like a lovesick puppy, she dried off and then heard him announce that he was going to turn on the evening news and for her to join him in bed.

Nodding, Kagome followed Sesshomaru and watched as he walked over and turned down the sheets and comforter. He reached around and grasped her hand and pulled her forward. He made her get into the bed and covered her body before walking around and getting in his side. Grabbing the remote control, he flipped the television on and found the channel that the nightly news would be broadcasted on.

Kagome sighed and then told him that she was going to call her answering machine and check her messages, but he was too engrossed in what was on the television to answer her, so all she got from him was a nod.

Reaching over, Kagome grasped the phone and dialed her phone number. Once the machine clicked on, Kagome entered the security code and listened to her messages. One was from her mother telling her that her brother had just been promoted in at his after-school job. She then listened to a message from Kouga reminding her that they had a date for dinner and that he was not going to let her out of it, even if it was a date between friends. He asked her to call him at work on Monday and let him know the best time to get together. Finally, she got Naraku's message and her eyes went wide. She paled and then glanced over at Sesshomaru, who was now watching her. Without a word, he reached over and took the phone from her. He listened to the last part of the message and then handed Kagome the phone and told her, "I will deal with him tomorrow. For now, just hang up the phone and come over here."

Kagome did as she was told and then found herself locked in his arms, her head resting on his broad shoulder. She could feel Sesshomaru tense up and she looked up at him, but his eyes were trained on the television. He pressed the volume button on the remote and listened as the reporter on the television reported that Naraku Onigumo had been arrested and taken to the police precinct for questioning, but that he had been let go for a lack of evidence.

His jaw tight, Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome and said, "I don't want you alone with Onigumo. If he approaches you, I want to know about it immediately."

Nodding, Kagome fought back a yawn and felt his arm around her tighten. She heard him whisper for her to go to sleep and Kagome sighed. It had been a very long day and sleep sounded like a good idea.

Sesshomaru stayed awake for nearly an hour after Kagome dozed off. He could feel his blood beginning to boil at the thought that yet another man wanted his female. First it was Makasuno, then his ass of a brother wanted to get back with her, and now he had to deal with Onigumo setting his slimy sights on her. Well, he would deal with Onigumo in the morning and he would make it clear to everyone that Kagome was no longer single. He was not letting her go, no matter what.

* * *

Morning came, and Kagome awoke to the sound of Sesshomaru's alarm clock. She yawned and opened her eyes, but was startled that Sesshomaru was not in bed. She reached over and turned off the alarm and found a note upon his pillow. She opened the note and then huffed. Even after the romantic weekend, he had decided to revert to his 'ass' mode. Well, if he was going to be an ass, she was going to be a bitch, just like before they went to the club.

Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, she stretched and then proceeded to walk into the bathroom. After a quick shower, she dressed and did her make-up and hair. Before she put her shoes on, she quickly made the bed and then slipped the low heels on. She trotted down the stairs and found that Jaken had placed a plate of food on the table. She smiled at the old man and said, "This looks delicious. Thank you, Jaken."

The old man blinked. Neither Sesshomaru or that vile bitch, Kikyo, had never thanked him so this was something new for him. He gave Kagome a nod and announced that he would go up and make the bed, but once again, Kagome stunned him.

"Oh, I already did that, but if you want, you can make sure that I did it right." She said as she lifted a forkful of eggs to her mouth. She nearly giggled as Jaken's mouth hung open in surprise and he shook his head. However, he turned and made his way to the master bedroom and nodded his approval. She had, indeed, made the bed, and even though it was not done the way that it was usually made, she had tried and that in itself boosted Jaken's opinion of Kagome.

He quickly straightened the bed and then walked back downstairs only to find that Kagome was at the door, looking in her purse. She was mumbling about something and then looked at Jaken.

"Did Sesshomaru take my keys and put them somewhere? I need to get to work and I can't find my car keys. I know that I had put them in here, but I can't seem to find them." She said, her pretty mouth turning into a frown.

Jaken cleared his throat. "Mr. Takashiro took your keys and told me to tell you that you are not to drive that death contraption that you call a car. Instead, you are to drive one of his cars and that vehicle will be yours to do with as you please." He said, amused at the incredulous look upon Kagome's face. He walked over to a small board that held a number of keys and selected the keys to one of the luxury cars. Mr. Takashiro had made sure to specify which car he wanted Kagome to drive and it amazed Jaken that his employer would actually give her his prized black Jaguar. He had not even allowed that bitch, Kikyo, to drive it, let alone touch it. However, this was the car that Kagome was to have and once the keys were in his hand, he offered to escort Kagome to the vehicle.

They walked to the massive garage and Jaken led Kagome over to the car that had been nicknamed, "Black Beauty". He handed Kagome the keys and said, "Your chariot awaits, Ms. Higurashi."

Kagome blinked, but then laughed. "Ms. Higurashi is my mom. You can call me Kagome, ok?" She asked.

Jaken shook his head and shrugged. "Whatever pleases you, Kagome. Have a good day at work." He said, turning and walking away. As he entered the house, he turned to see Kagome drive up the driveway and turn onto the street. Sighing, he shook his head once again and had to wonder if the young woman had done something to his employer to make him leave his senses. He walked to the dining table, but was shocked to find it empty. He walked into the kitchen and found Kagome's plate, silverware, and glass in the sink and he thought that he would kneel over from heart failure. Perhaps this young woman was not going to be that big of a problem.

Humming to himself, Jaken went about his other duties and allowed the new couple to slip from his mind.

* * *

When she finally made it to the office, Kagome parked in her usual space and saw that Sesshomaru was already at work. She looked at her watch and grinned. She was still a few minutes early. She walked into the building and rode the elevator up to her floor and grinned at Nazuna.

"So, how was the wedding?" Kagome asked, her eyes twinkling. She quickly dropped the smile when Nazuna's lips twisted into a scowl.

"Well, it went fine up until the bride's uncle, a drunkard by the name of Mushin, decided that the bar was more interesting and spent a great deal of time getting loaded and hitting on all of the young women there. He finally ended up hitting on the wrong woman and found himself kissing the dance floor. After he got up, he looked at the woman, who was the groom's mother and proceeded to call her every single name in the book, and that ended up causing the groom and his four brothers to jump on Mushin. The police were called and the bride and groom got into such a loud fight that the bride burst into tears and told the groom that she wanted an annulment. After she said that, she hiked up her dress and ran out of the reception room and has not been seen since. The groom is still searching for her." She said, shaking her head in disgust.

Kagome gave her friend a sympathetic smile. "I am sure that they will work things out. When things cool down, they will be able to sit down and talk things over." She said.

Nazuna shrugged. "Who knows, but you know that dress that I bought for it? Well, while all of the fighting was going on, some asshole got the bright idea to start a food fight and now my dress is ruined, but I did manage to sucker punch the jerk who ruined it." She replied, giggling.

"Well, as long as there is a bright side." Kagome said, laughing. She waved at Nazuna and walked into her office. After she put her purse up, she grabbed the files that Sesshomaru would need and walked out of her office and over to his. Taking in a deep breath, she knocked and then let herself into his office.

Sesshomaru looked up and watched as Kagome entered his office. She walked towards him and gave him a smile.

"I have the files for your meetings, Sesshomaru-Sama." She said, handing the files over to him.

Sesshomaru flipped through the files and nodded. "Very good, Kagome. I am expecting a visit from my attorney this morning, so when she gets here, bring her on into my office." He said, his golden eyes darting down to the documents before him.

"Yes, Sesshomaru-Sama." Kagome said, turning and walking to the door. She did not see his eyes look up at her. They followed the sway of her hips and finally closed after she left the office. Taking in a deep breath, Sesshomaru wondered if it was such a good idea for him and Kagome to work together. Every single time he saw her, all he wanted to do was lay her down and make her scream his name. He even wondered if she were wearing any panties underneath her skirt. Shaking his head in frustration, he looked down and made himself concentrate on the document before him.

For a couple of hours, the office was very quiet. Kagome had called Kouga and they had agreed on going to dinner the following night since Sesshomaru had a late meeting with a client. Kagome took that time to invite Kouga over to dinner.

"I invited a very good friend of mine as well, and I think that Sesshomaru will be inviting Hojo and Yumi." She said, crossing her fingers and praying that he would say yes.

For a couple of minutes, Kouga was quiet. Then, he said, "I'll be happy to attend. I am sure that Sesshomaru is just dying to see me, and who am I to refuse him that honor?" He said, laughing.

Kagome giggled and then said, "I think that we will all have a good time." Kouga agreed and then snickered.

"Let me tell you about the piece of work that I ran into a couple of nights ago. I went to go get something to eat, and this little bitch comes over to the table and takes my order. I will admit that I was in a bad mood, but she did not help matters at all. Anyways, after she brought me my burger, I told her that it was not cooked the way I wanted it and told her to take it back to the kitchen. She got an attitude and started to yell at me, and then threw the burger into my lap, ruining a very good suit. Then, she quits and walks out of the restaurant, but not before she called me a dickhead." He said. Hell, just thinking about the redheaded nightmare made his blood boil.

Kagome sighed. "Well, I suppose her quitting saved someone else from enduring her attitude, so think of it as doing someone else a favor. Listen, Kouga. I have to go. I will talk to you tomorrow night when I meet you at the restaurant." She said. After he agreed, Kagome hung up and walked to her door. She had heard the chime of the elevator bell and waited for the person to exit the elevator car.

The woman who stepped out caught Kagome's attention. With her long, black hair, bright green eyes, and slender body, Kagome was envious of the woman. She was a very beautiful creature and she walked with a confidence that told Kagome that she knew that she was beautiful.

Squaring her shoulders, Kagome smiled at the woman, who regarded her with a cool glance and said, "I am here to see Sesshomaru Takashiro. Be a good little girl and let him know that I am here."

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "Do you have an appointment?" She asked, her stomach gurgling uneasily. Please. Please don't let this be the attorney that Sesshomaru was supposed to see.

Yuki sighed. "I don't need an appointment. I am his attorney. Now that you are informed, why not get your ass in gear and let him know that I am here." She snapped, her patience wearing thin.

Kagome glared at the woman, and was about to approach her, but Sesshomaru's office door opened and he gave Kagome a cool glare.

"I thought that I told you to escort Yuki in once she arrived." He said, his eyes narrowing. He watched as Kagome slowly turned her furious gaze onto him and said, "My apologies. She did not inform me that she was your attorney until a moment ago."

Yuki snorted. "Where do you find these girls, Sesshomaru? This one is about as intelligent as a box of rocks." She said, her green eyes glaring daggers at Kagome.

Kagome clenched her fists and then looked at Sesshomaru. He just stood there, and then said, "Indeed." He motioned for Yuki to follow him into his office and watched as she shot Kagome a smirk. His golden eyes darted over to Kagome, who looked as though she had been slapped in the face. Then, she turned and walked into her office and quietly closed her door.

Sesshomaru stared at her door for a moment, but then turned and addressed his old friend. He knew that he would have a very hard time with Kagome, and he could only guess how she would act with him after this.

After a couple of hours of discussion, Yuki agreed to help Inu Yasha. After their meeting, she stood up and watched as Sesshomaru approached her. He escorted her to the door and opened it to see Kagome and Nazuna talking.

Yuki narrowed her eyes at Kagome. She grinned and looked up at Sesshomaru. His eyes were trained on Kagome and she decided to see how far she could take things until he stepped in. It was a favorite pastime of theirs back in the days, and she was sure that she could reduce the girl to tears.

Stepping forward, she snapped, "Don't you have anything better to do than to stand around and gossip? Are you always so productive?"

Kagome leveled a cool gaze upon the woman and said, "I don't believe that you sign the paychecks around here, so it isn't any of your business."

Yuki lifted an eyebrow. Smirking, she said, "You know, if you worked for me and spoke to a client like that, you would be fired on the spot."

"You know, if I worked for you and had to endure the verbal abuse that continues to spew from your mouth, I'd quit." Kagome replied. She turned and looked at the woman before her. It was clear that the woman was trying to goad her into a fight, and she would be damned if she backed down.

Yuki looked the girl up and down. She was well dressed and was a pretty little thing, but it escaped her as to why Sesshomaru would hire her, unless he had some personal interest in her. "Well, it is clear to me that Sesshomaru did not hire you for your manners or intelligence, so it must be because you have a large chest and will put out quite easily." She sneered. She missed the look of rage that passed over Sesshomaru's face.

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "Please do not confuse me for yourself. I am far from easy and as far as my manners go, I give respect to those who deserve it and you are not one of those people." She snapped.

Now, Yuki was pissed. She glared at Kagome and snapped, "I bet that you only graduated high school and never even attempted college. What happened, the professors refuse your offer of sex for grades?"

Kagome allowed a smile to cross her lips. "Actually, I did graduate from college and have a master's degree in business management, and no, I have never had to sleep with anyone for my grades. I am only working for Sesshomaru-Sama because I want to, not because I have to." She said. "Tell me, are you so hungry for attention that you have to attack one of your client's employees? I guess all of your other clients, if you have any others, saw the true bitch that you are and took their business elsewhere."

That did it. Yuki whirled around and looked at Sesshomaru. "Well? Are you not going to fire her for what she said to me? Are you actually going to let her talk to me like that?" She demanded.

Sesshomaru was about to tell her that she had deserved every word, but he decided against it. Inu Yasha needed her help, and even at the risk of upsetting Kagome, he said, "I agree. Her mouth is a little too fresh. Kagome, gather your things and go home for the day. I will speak with you about your behavior later."

Kagome could not believe her ears. Glaring at him, Kagome walked past Yuki and fought the urge to slap the woman across her face. She heard Yuki tell Sesshomaru goodbye and then heard the elevator chime when the car arrived. Tears were streaming down Kagome's face and she heard Sesshomaru close the door to her office.

"Kagome." He said, softly. He walked up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders, but was surprised when she yanked away from him. Kagome turned around and allowed her hand to fly, smacking him across the face with such force that his head snapped to the side.

"How dare you, you asshole. You fucking used me this past weekend, and made me think that you actually cared about me. I should have listened to Kouga. He warned me about you, and I refused to listen." She said, her body shaking.

Sesshomaru reached out again and grabbed her upper arms. "Kagome, you will listen to me. I had to let Yuki think that I was angry with you. She is doing me a favor and I cannot have her finding out that I agreed with every single word that you said to her. Besides, we agreed that we were going to act as we normally would while at the office." He said, his voice low and calm.

"Yes, we did agree that, but when have you ever allowed anyone to verbally abuse me?" She asked, her dark eyes glaring up at him.

Sesshomaru simply stared down at the woman before him. She was right, and he knew it, but she would not make him weak. Not here, not in his world. Sighing, he stepped away and said, "Go on back to the house. We will talk when I get home."

Kagome stared at him. "I am not going back to your house. I am going to my apartment and will see you when I calm down. Now, if you will excuse me, I am leaving." She said, grabbing her purse. She attempted to walk past him, but his strong hand gripped her arm.

"Do not attempt to play games with me, Kagome. You will not win." He said, his tone hard.

"I am not the one playing games, Sesshomaru. I did nothing to deserve that bitch to attack me, and instead of correcting her behavior, you condoned it. I will not take anyone's abuse, and so help me, if I see her again, I will not hesitate to put that little bitch in her place." She said, her hot tears sliding down her cheeks. She was so angry at the moment that she could not see straight.

Sesshomaru stared down at the tiny woman in his grip. Her shaking body told him that she was not able to drive at the moment and he needed to calm her down. Without a word, Sesshomaru gently brought Kagome into his chest and wrapped his arms around her.

"I regret that you were harmed, Kagome. But, please understand that I need Yuki's help and that it is important that I coddle her at the moment." He whispered. It was the closest that he would ever come to an apology. He never apologized, even if he was in the wrong.

Kagome gave in and began to sob. She had never been treated so harshly, and it stunned her that this woman would attack her for no reason. As she cried, his arms tightened around her and he placed his cheek upon her head. He slowly rocked her and whispered that he was not angry with her and that she was not in trouble with him, though he knew that he had dug himself in deep with her.

Once her sobs had decreased, he felt her pull away. He lowered his eyes to hers and gently wiped her tears away with the pads of his thumbs.

"Go back to our home, Kagome. We will talk when I return home. Go home and wait for me." He said, his voice soft and soothing.

Kagome sighed, her resolve broken. Nodding, she felt him kiss the top of her head and then gently push her to the door. She opened the door and walked to the elevator. When the car arrived, she stepped in and pushed the button for the ground floor. She didn't even spare Sesshomaru a backwards glance.

Sesshomaru knew that he was in the wrong. But, he had to get Inu Yasha to stay away from Kagome and to do that, he had to help him win against Kikyo. However, he and Yuki were going to have a talk about her mouth. She had no right to question Kagome's virtue.

He glanced over at Nazuna and saw her shaking her head in disgust. He snorted and turned on his heel to go back into his office. As if he cared what she thought. Once inside, he walked over to his phone and dialed his home. When Jaken picked up, Sesshomaru said, "Kagome is on her way home. Prepare lunch for her and then turn down the bed. Inform her that I called and requested that she take a nap. She has had a bad day, and I don't want her upset any further than what she is."

Jaken quickly agreed and hung up the phone. Sesshomaru turned his attention to the paperwork before him, but Kagome's words kept echoing in his ears and he angrily threw his pen down. He could not help but think that he was losing his sanity as thoughts of leaving the office and returning home to comfort Kagome entered his mind. He would have to get a grip on himself.

When the phone rang, he picked up the receiver and heard Nazuna tell him that Naraku Onigumo had arrived. He hung the phone up and allowed a smirk to cross his lips. This was going to be good.

* * *

All the way home, Kagome sniffled. She would admit it, her feelings were hurt. She could understand that he needed the bitch's help, but did he honestly have to allow the woman to totally humiliate her?

When she arrived at the massive house, she drove into the garage, and parked the car. She felt defeated and walked to the front door.

After she stepped inside, she found Jaken waiting for her, a smile on his lips. The old man looked at her, and motioned for her to sit down.

"When my mother was upset, she said nothing beats the blues like a good meal and a nap." He said, his voice soft.

Kagome only nodded. Her heart hurt and she felt the lump form in her throat. Jaken came back to the dining room and placed a plate before her. He had made chicken and rice for her. She gave him a shaky smile and began to eat. She managed to eat at least half of the meal and then pushed the plate away.

Jaken came back downstairs and said, "I have prepared a bath for you to relax in and the bed has been turned down. Go relax, Kagome." He watched as Kagome slowly stood up and could see the tears in her eyes. Taking in a deep breath, Jaken said, "Kagome, remember this, despite his words and his actions at times, he really does care for you, perhaps even love you. He is at times very rude and uncaring, but with you, he has allowed himself to show more emotion that he has shown in the last five years. Please be patient with him. I promise you, things will look a lot better when you wake up, you'll see."

Kagome nodded and turned to walk up the stairs. She walked into the master bedroom and found that Jaken had laid out a dark blue negligee for her to wear. True to his word, he had turned down the bed and had prepared a bath for her, and to her delight, he had poured a good amount of bubble bath in for her. Her mood lightening, she quickly stripped out of her clothing and stepped into the water. Sighing, she relaxed and let the bubbles and aroma take her cares away.

* * *

Naraku glared at the young secretary as he stormed out of Sesshomaru's office. He walked over to the elevator and then stepped inside when the doors opened. Once the doors closed, he allowed his fists to clench and he bellowed, "FUCK YOU, TAKASHIRO!!"

Though it helped a little, Naraku was still highly pissed. He waited until he had made it to his car to continue his rant. After he was safely inside his car, he gripped the steering wheel and silently promised Takashiro a painful lesson in respect.

His mind went back to the conversation in the office and his grip tightened. He had walked into Takashiro's office and smirked.

_"So, where is that pretty little assistant of yours? She makes the tiresome visits to this office much more tolerable." Naraku said, crossing his arms._

Takashiro returned the smirk. "Kagome is not here. She is at home and taking a personal day off. I know that you contacted her for a date and let me inform you that your request has been denied. You will not contaminate her with your vile dealings." He said, his golden eyes narrowing in contempt.

Chuckling, Naraku replied, "So you know that I was arrested, but I have not been charged. I am afraid that this has all been a misunderstanding and can only blame this blight against my name on two very eager to make rank detectives. Kagome is safe with me. In fact, I intend on making her the first woman to enjoy a relationship with me."

Shaking his head, Takashiro said, "Kagome is not available. She is out of your league and I won't allow her to lower herself for the likes of you. Stay away from her, Onigumo. Go find that whore, Kikyo. We both know that she is more your speed anyways."

Leaping up, Naraku glared at the other man. He was quickly reaching his limit of patience and it pissed him off that Takashiro was speaking for his assistant. "She can decide for herself." He spat.

Smiling grimly, Takashiro shook his head. "I have decided for her. This meeting is over. Leave my office and building. Should you need to speak with me, let Kuama know and he will arrange a meeting. Do not contact Kagome ever again." He said, his golden eyes hard.

Flipping the man off, Naraku walked to the door and said, "This is not over, Takashiro. This isn't over by a long shot. Kagome will belong to me and I promise you that if you should interfere, I will make your life a living hell."

Takashiro did not respond, nor did Naraku give him a chance to, and he left. Now, as he drove to his office, he reached for his phone and dialed the number of a man who had on a number of occasions, done jobs for him that made his life much easier. Before he could deal with Takashiro, he needed to deal with that slut, Kikyo.

"Goshinki, I have a job for you and it will pay double." Naraku said, his red eyes shining. One down, one to go.

* * *

Sesshomaru dialed Yuki's number. Now that he had dealt with Onigumo, he needed Yuki to be clear on who she could and could not attack. When her secretary picked up, he was quickly put through to Yuki.

Yuki had been expecting his call. If he acted the way she thought he would, it would confirm her suspicions. He had stared at that assistant of his a bit too long and took way too much time in responding to her request.

"Good afternoon, Sess. Did you have something you wanted to say to me?" She asked, her voice as sweet as could be.

"You will never speak to my staff in the way that you did this morning." He said, his tone dripping with poison.

Yuki laughed. "I knew it. You are sweet on that girl, Kagome. Why don't you just come out and say so? She is a very pretty girl, Sess, and if you don't speak up for her, even against me, she may look elsewhere for a man who will." She warned, her green eyes sparkling with mischief.

"I take it that you set me up." He said, dryly. When he heard Yuki's laugh, he sighed and said, "We are a bit too old for these games, Yuki."

Yuki smirked. "Speak for yourself, hon. And, wasn't it just last year that you scared off that young man who asked me to go on a cruise with him? What was your reason again? Oh, yes. His nose was too wide and he walked funny. Don't scold me for something that you are guilty of." She said.

"What gave me away?" He asked, genuinely curious. If she caught him so easily, others might as well.

"Well, you could hardly pull your eyes away from her and you spoke to her as though she were your equal. And the fact that when she and I traded barbs, you sat back and let it happen. Had she been anyone else, you would have fired her on the spot." Yuki replied, her tone now telling him that she were growing tired of the conversation.

"Do not ever pull anything like that again." He said. Yuki giggled and asked, "So, how angry is she at me? I know that I really gave it to her, but if she is going to survive in our world, she had better get used to it. What I gave to her is nothing compared to what she will get from one of your many admirers."

Sesshomaru was silent. He knew that she was right. Sighing, he told Yuki that he would speak to her later, but she quickly said, "Sesshomaru, you know that irregardless of our past, you should have spoken up for her. She probably feels betrayed at the moment, and I can bet that you are not going to have a very pleasant night."

Sesshomaru did not say a word. He felt his body grow cold and realized that he had, indeed, betrayed Kagome. He heard Yuki wish him a good day, and then heard the click that told him that she had hung up. He stared at the door before him and then slowly returned the phone receiver to its cradle.

Standing up, he strolled to the door and opened it. He glanced down at Nazuna and said, "I am leaving for the day. I will see you in the morning, Nazuna."

"Have a good day, Sesshomaru-Sama." Nazuna replied, a small smile lighting up her face. Oh, yeah. Something was up between Kagome and their boss. However, she would not pry, but instead, she would keep watch. Grinning, she watched as Sesshomaru stepped into the elevator and pressed a button. It looked like work was about to get a whole lot more interesting.


	18. Stalking His Prey

By the time Sesshomaru returned home, Jaken was already preparing dinner. He glanced over at the stairs and heard Jaken say, "Ms. Kagome is upstairs. I believe that she is still asleep."

Nodding, Sesshomaru ascended the stairs and walked towards his room. He quietly opened the door and allowed his golden gaze to settle on the slumbering form of Kagome. He could hear her soft, even breaths and he sighed.

He knew that he was in deep shit. The fact that she had slapped him across his face would have normally driven him into a furious rage, but on this occasion, he knew that he deserved the blow. After all, he had delivered a blow of his own to her, and turn about was fair play, but for someone so small, she packed a lot of strength behind her slap, and it had actually hurt him.

Rubbing his cheek, Sesshomaru turned and walked back downstairs to his study. He sat at his desk and stared at the smooth surface, his mind going a mile a minute. With Kikyo, all he had to do was buy her a present to smooth things over with her, and it never failed to work, but with Kagome, Sesshomaru was pretty sure that she would be very difficult to appease and he doubted that he could buy his way back into her good graces.

But, a thought crossed his mind. Why should he have to try to appease her? Sure, he wanted her, but he was still the one in charge and would not bow down to her. If she wanted to give him the silent treatment, then so be it. He really did not like to talk all that much anyways, so it would not bother him. He would simply sit back and allow Kagome to make the first move, and then, he would make his.

Satisfied with his decision, Sesshomaru quickly logged onto his computer and began to type, a smirk gracing his perfect lips.

* * *

Kagome awoke feeling a bit better. Jaken had been right. A nap did seem to help her. However, something was bothering her. Why in the hell did she not call Sesshomaru on his behavior in front of that Yuki bitch? It seemed as though lately, she was trying to be on her best behavior around him. Well, not any longer.

Her therapist had once told her that her personality type was one that sought approval from those around her and that it would take extra work on her part to break away from that habit. So, now all she needed to do was get it out of her mind that she needed Sesshomaru. She did not want to need anyone. She wanted to be with him, but she would not die if he up and left her. No, no more pushover Kagome.

Happy with her decision, Kagome pushed back the covers and threw her feet over the side of the bed. She got up and made her way into the bathroom to wash up. She dressed quickly and then walked out of the bedroom and headed for the stairs. She was no longer going to ask permission to do a damn thing. She was going out and if Sesshomaru had a problem with it, then he could go to hell.

She found Jaken in the kitchen and smiled at him. "I am going out, Jaken. When Sesshomaru returns, tell him not to wait up for me." She said.

Jaken slowly nodded. "Sesshomaru-Sama is here, Kagome. He is in his study." He whispered, already knowing that his employer would not like hearing that his woman was leaving the house.

Shrugging, Kagome said, "Ok, then I will tell him myself. Thanks." She waved at the older man and made her way to Sesshomaru's study. She did not even bother to knock. He claimed that this was her home now, and she was going to start acting like it.  
Sesshomaru looked up in slight surprise. He found Kagome standing in the open door and saw her straighten her posture. Apparently, she was getting ready for something, and he could just bet that he was not going to like it.

"I am leaving for a while. I do not know what time I will be back, and I will call if I am going to be later than ten." Kagome said, her eyes narrowing at her lover, as if daring him to challenge her.

Sesshomaru took up that challenge and stood up. "Where are you going, Kagome?" He asked, his tone low.

"Out. Now, if you will please excuse me, I am running a bit late. I will see you later." She replied as she turned on her heel and walked to the door.

Sesshomaru gritted his teeth and followed the dark-haired woman. Clearly, she was still very angry awith him, but he refused to give into her.

He watched as she grabbed up her purse and heard Jaken say that he would have her dinner waiting for her when she returned. Smiling, Kagome thanked Jaken and then glanced over at Sesshomaru.

"Oh, for goodness sakes, I am going to Sango and Miroku's house. There. Are you happy?" She snapped, her hands on her hips.

"Quite." Sesshomaru replied, his stoic mask firmly in place, and a bored tone set in his voice. Boy, he was really on his game today.

Shrugging, Kagome turned and walked to the door. Within moments, he could hear the engine of her car come to life and he quickly grabbed up his own keys. He could just bet that she was going to go and see Makasuno. If she were, then he would destroy him and prove to Kagome once and for all who the better and more powerful man was. No one took what belonged to him without consequences.

* * *

"Do you understand what you are to do?" Naraku asked, his red eyes glittering dangerously.

"Yes. I am to go and put this Kikyo Takashiro woman out of commission. Then, I am to go and deal with Sesshomaru Takashiro, but I am not allowed to touch Kagome Higurashi, the woman who lives with him." Goshinki said, rolling his eyes.

"Good. However, if you have to, you may subdue Kagome if she gets in your way. I would prefer for you to drug her or use chloroform on her. This way, she will only sleep and she won't be in the way when you get rid of Takashiro." Naraku said, a grin lighting up his face.

"Do you want me to bring her to you? If I drug her, then it would be easy to move her." Goshinki said.

Naraku thought for a moment. It sounded good, but he did not want to force Kagome to him, at least, not yet. However, in the future, it might become necessary. He shook his head at the towering man before him, and then through a large wad of money at him.

"Here. This is the first half of your payment. Get rid of that Kikyo bitch. She has caused me enough trouble and I won't allow her to cause me any further grief. Oh, and Goshinki, make it painful." Naraku said, his red eyes glittering maliciously.

Goshinki slowly nodded and then turned on his heel. He walked down the long corridor and finally came to the elevator. Once he was inside, he shuddered. For several months, he and Naraku had been meeting at this rundown hotel whenever Naraku needed someone out of his way, and to be honest, the man creeped Goshinki out. He was pure evil.

He could not help but feel sorry for this Kagome woman. It was clear that Naraku had an intense attraction to her, but for what he was planning, it was downright crazy. He thought that if he could get rid of his competition, then Kagome would come running into Naraku's arms. However, Goshinki seriously doubted that any sane woman would want anything to do with Naraku.

Sighing, Goshinki stuffed the money into his pocket and waited for the elevator door to open. He unfolded the piece of paper and picture that Naraku had given to him. After he studied both, he smiled. Kikyo Takashiro would be a bad memory before the week was over.

* * *

Kikyo sighed and stretched. She had taken a long nap and felt ready to take on the world. She glanced over at the clock and slowly got up. She made her way out of her bedroom and walked down the hall. She glanced over at her answering machine and saw the light blinking.

When she pressed the button to play her messages, she rolled her eyes when she heard the detective's voice. He told her that he had stopped by the previous night, but she had probably already gone to bed. He told her that he would be stopping by after his shift and that he had to speak to her about Naraku.

Her breath hitched in her throat. What in the hell had happened? Did Naraku manage to find out that she was the one who reported him? Paling, Kikyo picked up the phone and dialed Inu Yasha's cell phone.

She listened as the phone rang and finally, he picked up. "What in the hell do you want?" He hissed, his voice laced with venom.

Kikyo gulped. "Listen, I need to speak with you, and I need to see you tonight. Will you please come over?" She asked, her voice shaking.

"No. I am not coming over. You have a restraining order on me, remember? But, don't worry. Once my attorneys deal with you and that bitch that you hired, I will be returning the favor, I promise." Inu Yasha replied, his tone smug.

"I don't care about that right now. Please, I need to see you." Kikyo cried, her body now shaking. Ok, she was now officially scared. Who knew what Naraku would do to her if he found out that she was the one who make a report against him.

"I am on a date and I am not leaving it. Clean up your own mess, you little slut. I am finished with you." He snapped.

Kikyo jumped when she heard a click in her ear and knew that he had hung up on her. Hanging her head, she set the phone down. For a moment, she was quiet, but then she screamed, "A DATE?!"

* * *

Sesshomaru had followed her around for nearly a couple of hours. At first, he was sure that she had decided to run around on him behind his back, but after watching her, he came to the conclusion that she was making him lose his good senses.

She had gone to a restaurant and left with a take-out box. She then drove back to her old apartment and walked over to her neighbor's door. After handing the elderly woman the box, they made a bit of conversation before Kagome waved at her and walked back to her car.

Finally, he followed her to her friend's house and actually sat in his car for nearly three hours. True to her word, at ten, she called and said, "I am getting ready to leave so I will be home in an hour."

Sesshomaru shook his head. "Fine. I, too, had to leave and will have Jaken warm up our dinners." He said.

After hanging up with his woman, Sesshomaru cringed. He had become what he did not want to become. He was becoming a stalker, but at least he knew that Kagome was not cheating on him. That, in itself, made him feel much better. Now, he could get back to normal. It had been a while since he terrorized anyone, so perhaps he needed to take a walk around the building in the morning and see just what kind of amusement he could find. After all, many people were scared of him and he liked how they shook at the sound of his voice. Happy to have his clear mind back, he straightened his shoulders and made the decision not to doubt Kagome again.

Driving back to his home, Sesshomaru began to think about Onigumo. That man would probably not give up. He would more than likely double his efforts to get close to Kagome and that did not sit well with him. He would have to decide on how to deal with Onigumo.

* * *

Kagome and Sango giggled as Miroku rubbed his sore head. For the third time that night, he had fondled Sango's backside and met the palm of her hand. Finally, he huffed and said, "Fine. I won't touch you. At least not while Kagome is here, but after she leaves, your ass is all mine."  
Sango shrugged and then glanced over at Kagome. Before Miroku had come home, Kagome had told her what had happened and she was sympathetic for her friend, but in a way, Kagome was also at fault.

When Miroku left the room, Sango sighed and said, "Now, before we were interrupted, we were talking about Sesshomaru. Kagome, I hate to say this, but when it comes to men, you have never been a strong woman. Men like women who can stand on their own two feet. Sure, some men go for weak women, but do you see any of those men sticking around after the 'damsel in distress' act is over? Guys like women who can stick up for themselves and until you start doing so, Sesshomaru is going to walk all over you. Besides, who is he anyways? Your father? He can't tell you who to talk to or who to see, and if it had been me who had dealt with that Yuki woman, well, she would be in the hospital and I would probably be in jail."

Kagome slowly nodded. She had also come to the conclusion that she was weak when it came to Sesshomaru, but she had also decided to work on that. It would just take time. After a couple of hours of chatting and laughing, Kagome checked her watch and saw that it was nearly ten. She borrowed Sango's phone and called the house, but Jaken said that Sesshomaru had left the house right after she did. So, she called his cell phone and sure enough, he picked up. She told him that she would be on her way shortly and he promised to have dinner warming.

After hugging her friends goodbye, and delivering a slap to Miroku's cheek for fondling her, Kagome found herself in her car. She hummed all of the way home and when she finally parked, she took in a deep breath and got out of the black vehicle.

She walked into the house and saw Sesshomaru sitting at the head of the table, his fingers tapping impatiently. She gave him a smile and quickly took her seat.

"I trust that you had a nice time." He said, his golden eyes locked onto her dark ones. When she nodded, he motioned for Jaken to bring in the plates.

The older man brought out the plates and placed them in front of Sesshomaru and Kagome. As before, Kagome thanked him and quickly picked up her fork. Not saying a word, Sesshomaru lifted his fork and quickly allowed it to pierce a piece of shrimp and brought it to his mouth.  
Grimacing, Sesshomaru pushed the plate away from him and called for Jaken. The meal was horrible. Kagome, however, kept eating. She did not want to hurt Jaken's feelings, so she ate what she could.

When the older man came into the dining room, Sesshomaru pointed at his plate and said, "That is unacceptable. What were you thinking when you served that to us?"

Jaken took in a deep breath. He could not understand what his employer was complaining about. Just as he was about to reply, Kagome's face suddenly turned green and she quickly clamped her hand to her mouth and jumped from her seat. Darting from the dining room, she managed to get into the first-floor bathroom before her entire dinner decided to reappear.

Sesshomaru quickly stood up and glared at Jaken. "If she is not able to come to work tomorrow, you will be the one taking care of her until I return home. Am I clear, Jaken?" He asked, his voice hard.

Jaken weakly nodded and he watched as Sesshomaru made his way to the bathroom door. After a few moments, Sesshomaru walked towards the stairs, Kagome firmly nestled in his arms. He stopped when he saw Jaken and said, "She is in your care until she gets better. Get her something to sooth her stomach."

Nodding, Jaken scurried off and went in search of the pink medicine that he used whenever he had just been yelled at by his employer. When he found it, he quickly took it upstairs and knocked on the master bedroom door. When he entered, he found Kagome in bed and she looked miserable.

Once she had taken the medicine, Sesshomaru glared at the old man and sent him away for the evening. As he made his way to his bedroom, Jaken sighed. He needed to get to bed right away. He was sure that the next day would be hell on his nerves. He needed a vacation.


	19. Putting The Plan Into Action

Kagome groaned and closed her eyes. Her body was shaking and she could barely keep anything down. Silently, she cursed Jaken and his cooking. Because of him, she had prayed to the porcelain god for nearly an hour before she was finally able to stand up. Sesshomaru had not said a word. Instead, he had helped her into the shower and had washed her hair and her body, but quickly got her out when she began to shake uncontrollably. Yep, Jaken had given her food poisoning and had it not been for the way he had taken care of her earlier in the day, she would have stomped him into the ground, well, she would once she got to feeling better.

Sesshomaru silently thought of ways to make Jaken's life a living hell. There was no way in hell that he was going to get to enjoy a round of make-up sex. No, his Kagome was so ill that she could barely walk and it pissed him off that he would be denied. Well, he would deal with Jaken later. At the moment, the only thing that mattered was getting Kagome better.

Once she was in bed, Sesshomaru heard a knock on the door and he snapped for Jaken to enter. The old man crept over to Kagome and held out his hand. Kagome eyed the small cup warily, but then recognized the pink liquid. She reached out and grasped the medicine cup, but was shaking so badly that Sesshomaru took the cup from her and fed her the medicine.

"If she is not able to go to work in the morning, she will be your responsibility until I return home. You are to have a doctor come and see her. Oh, and Jaken, we will speak of your cooking prowess later." Sesshomaru promised, his golden gaze boring holes into his faithful servant.

Nodding, Jaken rushed out of the room. He was thankful that his head was still attached to his body. He knew how protective Sesshomaru was of Kagome and though he still acted like an ass at times, her well-being was all that mattered to his cold employer.

Once Jaken had left the room, Sesshomaru quickly undressed and slipped into the bed with Kagome. He turned his lamp off and quickly wrapped himself around her, sharing his body heat with her. As he pulled her back towards his chest, he whispered, "Kagome, never again will this Sesshomaru treat you in such a manner as I did this morning. You have my word. For now, go to sleep and we can speak of this matter when you are feeling better."

Kagome's stomach still felt queasy. She could feel the bed move every single time he moved and it was not helping her stomach. In the darkness of the room, Sesshomaru moved one too many times and the sound of retching was heard.

With a sigh, Sesshomaru dryly said, "I can see that we will be needing Jaken's assistance and I will be needing a shower."

Kagome did not respond. She groaned and allowed him to lift her up. This was clearly going to be a long night.

* * *

Kikyo stared out the window, cursing Inu Yasha for going out with another woman behind her back. Just who in the hell did he think he was? She was Kikyo Takashiro. She was loved and admired. She was desired by powerful men and envied by their women. Men wanted her and women wanted to be her. So, how could her own husband turn his eyes away from her?

Huffing in aggravation, Kikyo turned and walked over to the phone. She had since forgotten her fright of Naraku and she was determined to not let anyone push her around. Just as she was about to lift the receiver, she heard a noise from outside her window.

Spinning on her heel, Kikyo walked over to the window and lifted the blinds. She did not see anything out of the ordinary and decided that she was hearing things. She walked back over to the phone and dialed Inu Yasha's phone again. She was going to give him a piece of her mind.

* * *

Goshinki sighed with relief as Kikyo returned to what she was doing. He had been watching and listening to the woman rant for nearly two hours and he had a fucking migraine that just would not quit.

He now knew why Naraku wanted to get rid of the bitch. She was too pig-headed and crazy for anyone to talk sense in to. However, this night was just for spying. He had heard her comment about how every man desired her. Snorting, he thought, 'Men don't desire you, sweetheart. This simply want to fuck you and then run off to something bigger and that is more of a challenge.'

He watched as she dialed a number and then he sat back to listen in on her conversation. Luckily or unluckily, depending on what she was babbling about, she had left the window open and he could hear everything.

When her call was finally picked up, she screamed into the phone, "HOW DARE YOU GO OUT ON A DATE WHEN I AM IN DANGER. YOU HAD BETTER GET YOUR SORRY ASS OVER HERE AND HELP ME. YOU PROMISED ME, INU YASHA, AND I WON'T LET YOU FORGET IT."

Goshinki winced as her screams hit his ears. That woman was in serious need of an ass beating. However, he was hired to kill, not discipline. He watched as her face turned from red to pale and then back to red.

"What do you mean that she is a lot more of a woman than I am? I am the best when it comes to pleasing a man in bed." Kikyo snapped. "Oh, very funny. No, for your information, I have not had that many partners and no, I have never been one for 'supporting the team when I was in high school' as you so sweetly put it, you sick asshole."

Goshinki tried to contain his mirth. He had been thinking that she had become so good at pleasing men by screwing around a lot, and apparently, her ex-husband was thinking along those same lines. He listened eagerly as Kikyo screamed that she hated the man on the other end of the phone and then slammed the phone down as hard as she could.

Having heard enough, Goshinki came to the conclusion that Kikyo would not be missed should she take a sudden vacation. A permanent vacation. He quietly slipped away and headed down the street to his car. He had made sure to use the shadows to his advantage and once he was in his car, he picked up his phone. He shuddered at the thought of talking to the man, but he squared his shoulders and dialed.

* * *

Naraku sat in his large bathtub and allowed his eyes to close. All of his plans were coming together and he had managed to clean his dirty laundry up so that those two wanna-be detectives could not slam him with anything.

He sank a bit deeper into the water and allowed his mind to fill with vivid images of Kagome. Kagome Higurashi would be the only woman to enjoy a relationship with him. It was a huge step for him, but he did not mind. She was worth the sacrifice of his bachelor status.

He could see himself coming home from a hard day's work and her being at the door to greet him. She would be wearing nothing but a smile, ready for him to take her to the bed and ravish the hell out of her.

Naraku's eyes snapped open when he heard his phone ring. Lazily, he reached out and grasped the phone. He answered on the third ring and was pleased to hear Goshinki's voice.

"I have everything that I need on Kikyo Takashiro. Personally, I don't know how you or any other man could stand to be around her. She is the most aggravating woman I have ever seen." Goshinki said, his voice low.

Narkau sighed. "It doesn't matter. As planned, she will be history by the end of the week. Now, let's speak about Sesshomaru Takashiro. I want his death to be painful. He is also not to be taken lightly." He warned.

Goshinki snorted. "Don't worry. I have dealt with stronger men than him." He boasted. However, he, too, had heard about Sesshomaru Takashiro, and he was a bit intimidated. They said that the man knew how to defend himself and was extremely fast. Goshinki knew that he would have to be on his toes.

"Whatever. Remember, Kagome is not to be harmed. I have thought this over, and I want her drugged. I don't want her to witness anything that could traumatize her. I can't have my woman mentally scarred when she could be making love with me." Naraku said, his voice dreamy.

"Yeah, I know. Don't worry. I have something that will put her into a nice, deep slumber. She won't remember what happened." Goshinki promised.

Satisfied, Naraku bid Goshinki a good night and then hung up on him. Once he set the phone down, Naraku's eyes turned to the door. When it opened, Naraku smirked.

"Come join me. I need release, and you are the lucky lady that will give it to me, Kagura." He said.

* * *

Kagome awoke to find herself stretched out in bed. She looked over to where Sesshomaru was supposed to be, but he was gone. She glanced over at the clock and saw that it was a little after nine.

Gasping, she quickly sat up, but was instantly clutching her stomach. She felt her world spin and somehow, she made it into the bathroom. Jaken found her kneeling over the toilet and gently pulled back her hair.

"I have called for a doctor. She will be here shortly and hopefully, we can take care of your sickness." He said, his voice mercifully soft.

Kagome nodded and felt a robe slide over her shoulders. Dear lord, she was mortified. She was nude and had Jaken hovering over her. Her cheeks flamed and she felt his hand upon her back.

"Don't worry, Kagome. Your hair is covering you, and I am not that kind of man to look upon a woman when she is ill. You don't need to be embarrassed. Now, let's get you back to bed and propped up so that you may enjoy some entertainment while you wait for the doctor." Jaken said, taking her arm.

Kagome allowed the old man to lead her back to the bed and he waited for her to settle before covering her with the sheet and blanket. He handed her the remote control and promised to be up with some tea and broth.

As Kagome sat on the bed, she felt the need for sleep beginning to take over and as she was about to drift off, her cell phone rang. Reaching over, she picked it up and saw that it was Kouga who had called her.

When she answered, Kouga's voice was concerned. "Kagome, are you alright? Do you need me to come over?" He asked.

"No, I am fine, just a bit sick. I am being taken care of, I promise. How are you, Kouga?" She asked, weakly.

Kouga chuckled. "A lot better than you, apparently. Listen, I know that we have that dinner date tonight, but I am going to cancel. There is no way in hell that you are getting out of bed. So, I will see you at your little dinner party, ok?" He asked.

Kagome smiled. "Yeah, that sounds good. I'm sorry, Kouga." She replied. After hearing him reassure her that he was fine with canceling, Kagome hung up and watched as Jaken opened the bedroom door. He slowly walked over to Kagome and laid a tray across her lap. She looked down and found a bowl of steaming broth, crackers, and a cup of hot tea waiting for her. Jaken told her to enjoy her meal and then left her.

As she took small sips of the broth, Kagome's stomach began to quiet down and she sighed in relief. After an hour, Jaken returned and announced that the doctor had arrived. He was glad to see that she had finished her tea and broth.

The doctor was very quick and thorough. Once she was finished examining Kagome, she announced that Kagome did have food poisoning, but that the worst seemed to be over. All she needed now was bed rest and that she could return to work by Thursday. After thanking the doctor, Jaken led her out and closed the bedroom door.

Kagome snuggled deep into the covers and shut off the television. She had today, tomorrow, and the next day off. She could only imagine what Sesshomaru would say.

* * *

He was pissed. No, he was beyond pissed. The temp agency had sent him over a moron to fill Kagome's place and the girl had managed to spill whiteout all over his new suit. After she grabbed a handful of tissues, she had wiped at the mess and managed to smear the whiteout all over his expensive attire. Finally had reached the end of his patience. He threw the girl out of his office building and called the agency. He yelled at the woman who had sent the girl over and told her that he will be spreading the word that their agency was not worth the time to deal with.

After he hung up with the woman, he walked to the door and yanked it open. He saw Nazuna glance up and her eyes grew wide. He glared down at her and snapped, "What?"

Nazuna slowly shook her head. It was just too good to pass up. "Sir, the whiteout goes on the paper, not on your suit." She said. She was trying hard not to laugh, but seeing him with smears all down his expensive suit was extremely funny.

Sesshomaru normally would have made a snappy comeback, but he was so enraged at the moment that he simply turned and stormed back into his office. He heard his phone ring and he yanked it up. He was about to tell Nazuna off, but she quickly announced that Jaken was on the phone with news about Kagome.

Taking a deep breath, Sesshomaru hit the button that connected him to Jaken and coolly asked, "What did the doctor say, Jaken?"

Jaken took in a deep breath. His employer was clearly having a bad day. "The doctor said that Kagome does in fact have food poisoning and that she is to stay in bed. She may return to work on Thursday." He said, his voice small.

Sesshomaru fought the urge to throw a temper tantrum. Instead, he told Jaken that he would be returning home shortly and to have lunch prepared for him. When he got off the phone, Sesshomaru stood up and took off his suit jacket. The stench from the whiteout was making his head hurt. He strolled to the door, his jacket over his arm, and walked out of his office. He glanced down at Nazuna, who held a startled expression on her face, before a mischievous grin appeared.

"Sesshomaru-Sama, you may want to walk with your jacket hiding your, um, lower region." She suggested.

Fearing the worst, and getting it, Sesshomaru discovered that some of that damn whiteout had fallen onto the crotch of his pants and now, he had a large white spot for all to see. Hmmm, he had to wonder if he could sue the company that makes whiteout for all of the humiliation that he had gone through because of their product.

After he decided to take Nazuna's advice, Sesshomaru managed to make it down to his car and began the drive home. Two more days until his Kagome would be back at his side, where she belonged. With her beside him, he was unstoppable.

When he reached his home, he no longer worried about his appearance and walked into his house. He quickly moved to sit at the head of his table, and when Jaken appeared with his lunch, the old man quickly placed the plate in front of Sesshomaru and bowed low.

"Sesshomaru-Sama, I apologize for making Miss Kagome ill. It was not my intention and I have called the store that I bought the seafood from to complain about their product. I will never use anything from that particular store ever again." Jaken promised, hoping that his job was still in tact.

Sesshomaru thought a moment, and then lifted a forkful of food to his lips. He took a bite and nodded in satisfaction. He glanced over at the old man, who had been with him for several years, and then finally said, "I will leave that decision up to Kagome. It will be her that you deal with."

Jaken wanted to sigh with relief. He had a feeling that Kagome would forgive him and had even thanked him for bringing her lunch. Yes, his job was safe. He quickly scurried into the kitchen and set to work with the dinner preparations.

* * *

Finishing his lunch, Sesshomaru left the table and made his way up to the bedroom. When he entered, his Kagome was propped up on pillows and watching the television. Her face was pale and she looked miserable.

"Hi. Are you home for the day?" She asked, her voice wavering. She inwardly winced at how pathetic she sounded.

"Yes. That fool that they sent over from the temp agency kindly destroyed my suit, so I decided to take the rest of the day off. How are you feeling?" He replied, his golden eyes trained on hers.

Kagome shrugged. "I feel like I have been kicked in the stomach. Jaken has been taking very good care of me." She said.

Sesshomaru nodded as he shrugged out of the rest of his suit. When he stood only in his boxers and socks, he held up his ruined pair of pants and glared at the large stain that rested on the crotch. Disgusted, he threw the pants to the ground and removed his socks and boxers.

Without a second thought, Sesshomaru went into the bathroom and took a shower, intent on washing that stench off of him. Whiteout was simply nauseating. Once again, thoughts of a hefty lawsuit filled his mind, but he shook his head and quickly got out. Eager to join his woman in bed, Sesshomaru dried off and walked out of the bathroom. Soon, the happy couple lay in bed, her head resting on his shoulder as his hands gently caressed her shoulders and belly.

After a short while, Sesshomaru looked down and found that Kagome had fallen asleep. Resting his head upon hers, Sesshomaru reached for the remote control and quickly changed it before yet another talk show came on and bored him to tears. How women could stand to watch that senseless dribble was beyond him.

After a couple of hours in his arms, Kagome finally stirred and opened her eyes just as Jaken knocked. When told to enter, the old man brought in Kagome's tray and then brought in a tray for Sesshomaru. While Kagome had her tea and broth, Sesshomaru enjoyed a simple chicken dish.

Kagome finished up her light meal and glanced out the window. It had already grown dark and she wondered where the day had gone. She heard Sesshomaru chuckle and she glanced over at him, a questioning look marring her beautiful features.

"It just occurred to me that you were to dine with Kouga on this evening. I am sure that he will be upset that you were unable to attend." He smirked.

Kagome shrugged. "Actually, he was the one who canceled it. He knows that I am sick and he said that he can wait until the dinner party to see me." She replied, absently.

If he had been anyone else, he would have pouted. He really wanted Makasuno upset. How he hated that man. However, he pushed down the feelings of jealousy and casually asked, "When did you speak to Kouga?"

Kagome quirked her eyebrow up and said, "He called earlier. Why does it matter? Don't tell me that you are still jealous about Kouga? We have never done anything except kiss, well, he kissed me, but I assure you that he instigated it all. Let it go, already."

Sesshomaru turned his eyes away from the woman beside him. "I am not jealous. I do not get jealous." He grumbled.

"Yeah, right. And Kikyo is the total picture of innocence." She mumbled. She hid a grin when her lover snorted and felt him nudge a bit closer to her. "Tonight, try to keep the contents of your stomach to yourself, if you don't mind." He said, amused at the blush that spread across her cheeks.

"Well, quit moving around and I will. It was because of all that moving around you did that made my stomach upset, so blame yourself." She replied.

Sesshomaru sighed and quickly tucked Kagome's head underneath his chin. She was a fiery one, his Kagome. After watching a few programs, Sesshomaru noticed that Kagome had grown silent and still. Taking that to mean that she was asleep, he reached behind him and turned off his lamp. After he shut off the television, he closed his eyes and did his best to drift off to sleep.

* * *

A dark figure made its way around the perimeter of the Takashiro estate. It had quickly learned the layout of the house and its only task now was to get inside. He had been careful in his plan to kill Takashiro.

Goshinki chuckled. He had discovered that Sesshomaru only kept one servant around, and that servant was an old man. It would be easy to subdue him. Making his way to the side door, Goshinki carefully picked the lock and made his way into the house. He had already disabled the security system and he had something very special for Kagome in his pocket. Because he did pity the woman for being Naraku's chosen, he did not want her to hurt nor did he want her to remember the terrifying events that were about to take place. However, he would leave behind the syringe so that when the authorities came, they would see that Kagome had been a victim and had not perpetrated the crime that was about to take place.

He walked into the large house and quietly made his way up the stairs. He could hear the soft snores that were coming from the master bedroom and he smirked. This was going to be easier then he thought.

Slowly opening the door, Goshinki peered inside and saw a woman spread out on the bed. He lifted an eyebrow when he saw that she was alone. Damn. Well, he would simply have to prowl the house and shoot Takashiro once he found him. He had so wanted to slit the bastard's throat.

Sighing in disappointment, Goshinki moved to the bed and quickly removed the syringe. He stepped forward and leaned over Kagome, but stopped when her eyes fluttered and opened. Suddenly, the game had changed.

Kagome sucked in a deep breath and screamed for Sesshomaru. The strange man quickly covered her mouth and yanked her neck to the side. She whimpered when she felt him insert a needle into her and then pull her into his arms.

Goshinki leaned over, his mouth to her ear, and whispered, "Shhh, don't worry. In a moment, you won't feel anything. When you wake up, you won't remember anything. I know that you are worried that I am planning on raping you, but be assured that will not happen. I don't need to rape women. Go to sleep and forget all about me."

Kagome felt her body drift. Her eyes rolled up into the back of her head and she softly groaned. When her eyes closed, she knew nothing more and she happily embraced the darkness.

Goshinki slowly lowered Kagome to the bed. His eyes snapped up when he heard footsteps coming towards the room. He quickly covered Kagome and hid in the shadows, waiting for his prey.

When the door opened, a figured stepped through and a voice whispered, "Kagome, are you alright?"

Snorting, Goshinki lifted his gun and aimed at the man in the doorway. Too bad that Takashiro would never know what hit him.


	20. The Sleeping Beauty

He didn't like it. It was too damn quiet. As he sat in his study, his golden eyes went to the monitors that he had placed in the corner of his room. His eyes widening, he realized that the monitors were snowy, meaning that there was either a problem with the security system, or they had an intruder that had fucked with the system.

Standing up, Sesshomaru strolled to his door. Being cautious, he opened it slowly and when he saw that the coast was clear, he stepped forward. His long strides were soundless as he approached a glass case that held his most prized possession.

A sword that had been forged in the feudal era, had been given to him on his twenty-first birthday. It was rumored to be a sword of evil, but he did not care. All he knew was that if there was an intruder, he was going to shove his sword up the intruder's ass and let him lick the sharp tip.

Sesshomaru turned and headed towards the stairs, his first thought to make sure that Kagome was safe and still asleep. He did not need a frightened female on his hands at the moment, and with her still being ill, he had no doubt that she would want him with her.

Just as his foot touched the first step, a shot rang out followed by a loud screech. Bolting up the stairs, Sesshomaru's only thought was that his woman was safe and that by the end of the night, the intruder's blood would be upon his sword.

* * *

Jaken had decided that he would make one last call on Kagome. He silently walked up the stairs, and reached the door. With a deep breath, and a hope that she did not get upset with him for looking in on her so often, he quietly opened the door a little, and whispered, "Kagome, are you alright?"

He saw a small flash of light in the corner and stepped back, surprised. Just as he stepped back, a shot rang out and he felt the hot air of the expended bullet graze his cheek, causing him to shriek. Turning, Jaken stumbled for the stairs and screamed, "SESSHOMARU-SAMA, THERE IS AN INTRUDER IN THE MASTER BEDROOM WITH MISS KAGOME!"

Before he could draw another breath, Sesshomaru dashed past him, a sword held tightly in his hand, and quickly went to the bedroom. Without a thought, Sesshomaru burst into the room and snapped on the lights. The confrontation he had wanted would have to wait because the cowardly bastard had opened up the window and had made a hasty escape.

Scowling, Sesshomaru glanced at the bed and fought to roll his eyes. Kagome was sound asleep, and her breathing was deep. Clearly, she had slept through the entire attack. Stalking over to the bed, Sesshomaru nudged Kagome and quickly lost his patience when she did not stir. Setting the sword down, he grasped both of Kagome's shoulders and shook her, though not gently. When that failed to wake her, Sesshomaru reared his hand back, preparing to slap her across her face to wake her up, but stopped when his eyes strayed to the nightstand.

Resting on a book that Kagome had been reading was a syringe. It had been clearly used and Sesshomaru felt his body grow cold. The bastard that had snuck into his home had injected Kagome with something. Without bothering to call an ambulance, Sesshomaru threw back the covers and lifted Kagome's body into his arms. He managed to grab her robe and slipped it on her nude body before grabbing the syringe and carrying his woman out of their room and down the stairs.

Jaken paled when he saw Kagome in Sesshomaru's arms. For a moment, he thought that she was dead, but his employer quickly dispelled that notion and said, "Call the police, Jaken. Tell them to meet me at the hospital. Kagome has been drugged and she needs medical attention."

Nodding dumbly, Jaken stumbled to the phone and dialed the number. When the woman came on the line, Jaken quickly told her what was happening and she said that the police would be at the hospital, waiting on Sesshomaru.

Thanking the lady, Jaken hung up and he shivered. He had nearly been shot. Darkness hit Jaken as he realized that he had nearly met his maker and he ended up falling to the floor in a little heap.

* * *

Goshinki glared at his cell phone and wondered if he should make the call. Taking in a deep breath, he dialed the number and waited for the line to be picked up. When it finally was, Goshinki said, "Takashiro still lives. The asshole sent his little servant up to check on the girl and managed to escape my bullet, but don't worry, he will still be dead by the end of the week."

"What of Kagome? Tell me, is she alright?" Naraku asked, his voice soft. He was so angry at the moment, if he did not exert some sort of control, he would snap the neck of the bitch who was currently pleasuring him.

"The girl is fine. She won't remember me or anything else that happened tonight. Look at it this way, she gets a night of peaceful slumber and will wake up feeling better than she had in years." Goshinki said, his fists clenched.

After slowly letting out the breath he had been holding, Naraku said, "Good. Now we know that the stuff with work. However, there will be a change in plans. The next time you see her, you are to inject her and then bring her to me. I will deal with her, myself."

"Fine. I will call you back after I deal with Kikyo." Goshinki said, his fist slowly unclenching. This had not gone so badly after all.

"Yes, that will do. Oh, Goshinki, if you ever fail me again, I will personally see to it that you never work another day ever again. Do we understand each other, my friend?" Naraku asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, we do. Have a good night." Goshinki said. He hung up the phone and fought the urge to puke. Damn that Onigumo. He could fuck him over and there was nothing to lead anyone to Naraku's door should he try and point a finger at him. Naraku Onigumo had his ass, and he knew it.

Walking to his car, Goshinki resolved to drive to Kikyo's place and deal with her at once. Then, Naraku could back off, and he could get a peaceful night's sleep.

* * *

Bankotsu had just clocked in when his beeper went off. Sighing, he grabbed his stethoscope and ran to the emergency room. It did not take much for him to recognize Sesshomaru Takashiro.

When he and Kikyo were still friends, he and Jakotsu had dined at Sesshomaru's home, and Jakotsu had joined in a business endeavor with Sesshomaru. Over all, Bankotsu thought that he was a good guy, but a bit stiff.

His dark eyes traveled to the woman that lay in Sesshomaru's arms. It was clear that something was wrong. With all of Sesshomaru's loud orders and the noise around her, the woman should be awake and alert, but she did not move from the protective cocoon of his arms.

Stepping closer to the couple, Bankotsu saw that Sesshomaru was speaking with a nurse and a police detective. When he approached, Sesshomaru's golden eyes darted over to him and he turned towards him.

"Help her. She was drugged when an intruder snuck into my home. I can't get her to wake up." Sesshomaru said, his frustration apparent.

"Do you know what she was injected with?" Bankotsu asked, his hand lifting to brush Kagome's hair back from her face.

"No, but he did leave behind this." Sesshomaru replied, his hand extending with the syringe.

"Take that to the lab and have them check the contents, and tell them that I want the results stat." Bankotsu said. He watched as the nurse took the syringe and fled down the hall. When she was gone, Bankotsu motioned for Sesshomaru to hand Kagome over to him and said, "I need for you to go and sit in the waiting room. I can't have you hanging over my shoulder as I check her over. Please, trust me to do my job while you go and talk with the detective."

Sighing, Sesshomaru nodded and followed the detective. Before he left the room, he turned slightly and said, "Kagome. Her name is Kagome Higurashi and she is mine. Make sure that she is treated well."

Bankotsu nodded, and when he and Kagome were alone, he glanced down at the slumbering young woman and grinned. Not even Kikyo had managed to get Sesshomaru to proclaim her as his.

He walked into an examination room and ordered a nurse to join him. The girl was clearly nude underneath her robe and he was going to have to remove it to check to see if there were other wounds.

When his exam was over, he smiled at the young woman, who was now clad in a hospital gown and her robe. The nurse had tucked her into the bed and had placed a blanket over her. He was almost positive that she had been given something to induce sleep, but until the results came back, there was nothing he could do but let her do just that…sleep.

After telling the nurse to come and get him when the results came back, Bankotsu squared his shoulders and walked towards the waiting room. He needed to speak with Sesshomaru.

* * *

Kikyo sighed and rubbed her eyes. This had been the worst day of her life. She had stepped on the scale and had discovered that she had gained nearly seven pounds. She would have to stop eating such fatty foods.

She glanced out her window and wondered why that cute detective had not come by. Oh, yeah. She had told him that she was simply not interested in guys like him. She had said that she needed a man who could give her the world, and he was simply not in her league. After he had left, she had pranced into her kitchen and grabbed the carton of ice cream and had proceeded to eat most of the container.

Now, she was wondering if she had made the right choice. He was a good looking man, and she supposed that he could always get a second job to support her. Glancing over at her phone, she slowly eased up and walked over to it. She had laid his card next to the phone and she picked up the receiver.

She dialed the number and waited for him to pick up. When his voice mail came on, she sighed.

"Suikotsu, this is Kikyo Takashiro. Listen, I wanted to apologize to you for how I acted the other night. I am afraid that I am finding it hard to let go of past behaviors. However, if you are still interested, I would like to go out to dinner with you. I wish that I could go back and not say those stupid words, but please know that I did not mean them, and that it was simply reflex for me. Please give me a call back, ok?" Kikyo asked.

When she hung up, Kikyo smiled. He would call, of course. He would call and she would use him for a while until she found a replacement.

As she began to laugh, her lights flickered and Kikyo quickly shut up. She groaned when the room went totally dark. Damn it, she did not need this now. The damn fuse probably blew.

Sighing, Kikyo walked into the kitchen and went to the drawer that she knew held a flashlight. Once she had it turned on, she walked over to the door that led to the basement. Wrinkling her nose, she made her way down the steps and walked over to the box. To her confusion, the switch had been turned off. Rolling her eyes, Kikyo flipped the main switch back on and sighed in relief when the basement light came on.

When she was back upstairs, she looked around her apartment and decided that it was time to get something to eat. She went to the freezer, and grabbed her trusty ice cream carton. Cookie dough ice cream was food for the gods, and since she knew that she was worshipped as a goddess of love by many men, she figured it was alright to eat her weight in the delicious cream. She could always go to the gym next week.

As she dined on her treat, Kikyo was unaware that she had company in her house. She never saw the figure sneak up on her, nor was she aware of the rope in his hands tightening. All she was concerned with was finishing her ice cream up so that she could get to bed. After all, she needed her beauty sleep.

Goshinki snuck up behind the oblivious woman. The way she was putting that ice cream away made him want to forgo ice cream for the rest of his life. He was shocked that she was not making little 'oinking' noises as she ate. However, he needed to get this over with and so, without further ado, he made his move.

At first, she had been stunned, but then she began to buck against him in an attempt to make him lose his balance. They struggled for several minutes, but she finally was able to grab a hold of her flashlight and began to hit him with it. He lost his already weakened grip on the rope, and she hit him in the head with the heavy flashlight before making her way to the front door. Flinging the door open, she began to scream for help, and Goshinki knew that if he was going to salvage this night, he had to act fast.

Running after the bitch, Goshinki managed to knock her down and grabbed a large rock that had been lying close to them. She continued to scream, but he quickly silenced her with a savage blow to the head. He was about to hit her again, but when he saw that a door was opening on the house that was directly in front of him, he quickly got off of Kikyo and ran as fast as he could. He had taken the rock with him and he knew that he had to get out of the vicinity quickly. He hoped that his first blow had done the trick. However, the bitch's head was probably hard as steel and he would have to go after her again.

Naraku would not be pleased about this.

* * *

Bankotsu walked quietly over to where Sesshomaru and the detective were sitting. As he listened to Sesshomaru's account of what had happened, Bankotsu finally understood that the Kagome he was treating was the same Kagome whose fiancé Kikyo had stolen. A sly grin crossed his lips and he shook his head. He was glad that Sesshomaru and Kagome had found each other due to their former lovers mistakes. It was clear that Kagome was good for the tall businessman.

Soon, Bankotsu and Sesshomaru were locked in a discussion and it was explained that they would have to wait for the results of the test. As Bankotsu stood up, he saw an ambulance pull up and he quickly waited for the EMTs to roll the stretcher in with his next customer.

His breath hitched when he saw that it was Kikyo who was lying on the stretcher, her head and shirt covered in blood. The young police officer explained that she had been attacked inside of her home and that a neighbor did not get a good description of her assailant.

Nodding, Bankotsu walked to the back and groaned. The EMTs had placed Kikyo in the same room as Kagome. This would surely be interesting if either woman should awake.

After he quickly assessed Kikyo's injuries as being non-threatening, he told the nurse that he wanted Kikyo to stay over night for observation. Hopefully, this blow to the head would have jarred something in her mind and she would begin to act right, but knowing Kikyo, she would never change.

Bankotsu walked over and began to check on Kagome when a nurse walked into the room holding a piece of paper. It was Kagome's test results. After scanning the paper, Bankotsu nodded slowly. He had been right. The drug that Kagome had been given was not harmful, but it did induce a deep sleep. Now that he knew what she had been given, he could now breath a bit easier and knew that it was safe to send her home so that she could rest in comfort.

Signaling to a nurse, he waited until she came over and said, "Go and get Mr. Takashiro from the waiting room. Ms. Higurashi will be able to return home this evening."

Nodding, the nurse did as she was told and quickly escorted the angered man to Kagome's bedside. When they were alone, Sesshomaru huffed.

"Are you sure that she should be discharged?" He questioned, his tone cold. He glared at the amused doctor, but then sighed.

"For the first time in my life, I was scared. I have never been scared before and I hate how it feels. I am not in control and now that I know that someone came after her, all I want to do is lock her up and seal her away from the rest of the world so that nothing bad can ever hurt her ever again." Sesshomaru said, quietly.

Bankotsu did not say a word. A confession of this momentum was something that proud men like him never spoke out loud. However, he did his best to reassure Sesshomaru that Kagome was perfectly fine and that all she needed was to sleep.

As he signed the paperwork for her to be released, Sesshomaru saw Kikyo move around a bit and he narrowed his eyes. He hated the fact that the bitch was in the same room with his Kagome. However, he would not allow her to upset him. No. Kagome was the most important thing. The future mother to his children was who he needed to focus on and he would not give Kikyo the time of day.

Kikyo slowly opened her eyes to see a pale-faced nurse staring at her. "I will let the doctor know that you are awake." The nurse whispered.

Kikyo simply sighed and leaned back against the pillow. She began to look around and her breath caught in her throat. Standing only a few feet away was Sesshomaru, and he was signing some papers. Surely, if he were here, then he must have heard about her attack and had come to her side. A seductive smile crossed her lips and just as she was about to call out to him to let him know that she was awake, the nurse came in and told him that she would wheel her out to his car.

Her? Her! That bitch, Kagome, was in the same room? Kikyo shook her head in disgust after realizing that they had put her into a common room. Did they not know that she was Kikyo Takashiro and she should have been given a private room? Her eyes watched as Sesshomaru handed the clipboard to the nurse and then followed another nurse as she slowly wheeled Kagome from the room. Kikyo watched and waited for Sesshomaru to turn and look at her, but when he was gone from sight, she huffed and allowed her lower lip to stick out.

"You know, if you keep doing that, one day, you are going to trip over it." Bankotsu said, dryly. He had come to the room and had seen Kikyo's hopeful expression when she had seen Sesshomaru. Sighing, he walked over to her bedside and gave her a look.

"When are you going to get it through your head that he has moved on? Let him be, Kikyo. You blew it and now, he has fallen in love with that precious woman. Let him be happy and get over yourself." Bankotsu said, his tone hard.

Kikyo glared up at him, but then lifted her nose in the air and asked in her most superior voice, "Why am I not in a single room? Why did they put me in a room that held another person?"

"Because you have no insurance and no way to pay the bill. Sesshomaru was more than happy to pay Kagome's bills, but never once did he demand a private room for her. I think that he learned his lessons about spoiling the women in his life." Bankotsu replied.

Shrugging, Kikyo asked, "Has Inu Yasha been notified that I am here? Have the police been notified?"

"Yes, and from what the nurse told me after she hung up with your husband, he will not be coming. Of course, with his loud mouth, I clearly heard him tell the nurse to do everyone a favor and just put you out of your misery, but don't worry, I think that he was joking. As for the police, yes, they have also been notified, and they will be in to speak with you shortly." Bankotsu said, his eyes trained on hers.

Before he left the room, Bankotsu looked down at Kikyo and quietly asked, "Tell me, Kikyo. Now that you have managed to push everyone away, what do you have left? Don't you see that you have totally screwed yourself over? Can't you come off of your high horse?"

Rolling her eyes, Kikyo replied, "Don't worry about me. I have not screwed myself over, thank you very much. And as for my 'high horse', it is none of your business. Now, get the police in here."

Shaking his head, Bankotsu opened the door and walked out of the room. When he left, his words rang in Kikyo's ears. She gritted her teeth and looked down at her hands. He was right. She had done an excellent job of alienating herself.


	21. A Bit Of Afternoon Delight

A/N: I know, I know....I've been bad. But, I am trying to get all of the chapters up so that we can move on. You will notice two characters from Yu Yu Hakusho. I don't own anything related to that anime or to IY. That being said, let us continue

* * *

By the time Sesshomaru returned home, he realized that he was in desperate need of sleep. He would tell Jaken to call Nazuna and tell her not to expect him to be in and to cancel all of his appointments for the day.

To his great displeasure, someone had alerted the media to the break in at his home and as he had walked out of the emergency room with Kagome being wheeled out behind him, a dozen or so flashes had gone off. He silently cursed the media for their lack of sensitivity, but then sighed. This was the price of being a high-profile businessman.

He had whisked Kagome away from the media's eye as fast as he could and knew that when he looked at his morning paper, he and Kagome would be all over the front page. So, not only was he going to have to deal with the press, he would probably have to deal with Kuama and Makasuno as well. Both men read the paper and would be furious that they had not been informed that Kagome had been attacked. Well, it was none of their business. Kagome was his woman and those two morons could go to hell.

Once he and Kagome were inside the house, Sesshomaru stepped over an unconscious Jaken, who was snoring blissfully away, and made his way up the stairs. As he walked to the bedroom, Kagome stirred a bit in his arms, but then settled after he laid her down on the bed.

Too tired to take a shower, Sesshomaru slipped into the bed and curled himself around Kagome, silently vowing to never allow another person to harm her again. Closing his eyes, he allowed his weary body to drift.

* * *

When morning came, Jaken fielded several phone calls from the media. He had awoken to find that he was still on the ground and not in his nice, soft bed. The kink in his neck reminded him of why he fainted and he softly cursed the intruder as he walked to the kitchen.

When he had flipped on the television, his employer's face was plastered on all of the major news channels and Jaken fought to roll his eyes. The only reason why people were so interested in Sesshomaru-Sama was because he liked to keep his life private, so that of course, intrigued people.

Just as he was about to crack open the first egg, the front door slammed opened and Jaken saw two very angry men glaring at him.

"Where is he? Where is Sesshomaru?" Kouga roared, his fists clenched. He could not believe that Kagome had been attacked and that he had not been called. He glanced over at the stairs and quickly walked towards them. Hojo followed silently behind Kouga. Sure, he was very angry that Sesshomaru had not called to inform him that Kagome had been hurt, but he was furious that he had to find out through his morning paper. His mind working overtime, Hojo could not help but imagine the worst since the paper did not say how extensive Kagome's injuries were, if she had any. All the papers said was that she was unconscious and had been released from the hospital.

Kouga quickly found the master bedroom. Knowing that Kagome and Sesshomaru were now together, he prepared himself to find the couple naked and in each other's arms. He reached out and grasped the doorknob and then turned it. He watched as the door opened and he along with Hojo stepped into the room. The room was darkened, but he could see that Sesshomaru and Kagome were asleep. Just as he was about to yell at Sesshomaru to wake up, Jaken decided to do it for him.

"How dare you come up here, you idiot? Who do you think that you are?" Jaken demanded, his little hands upon his hips.

As the three men glared at each other, they did not see Sesshomaru turn onto his back and open his eyes. At first, he was curious as to why Makasuno, Kuama, and Jaken were in his room, but then he did not care. This was his and Kagome's private domicile and they were intruding.

"I would suggest that all three of you vacate this room before I throw you out." Sesshomaru said as he sat up. Not caring that he was nude, Sesshomaru flung off the covers and stood up, his thick manhood exposed for inspection.

At first, all three men gawked, but then Kouga shook his head and said, "Why didn't you call and tell me what happened? Damn it, you know that I have feelings for her, and that she cares for me. Are you that fucking insecure that you have to hide her from me?"

Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow. "I am not insecure about anything. Kagome was my first priority and my only priority. As for not calling you, deal with it." He replied, his hand reaching for his pants.

Kagome heard the loud voices. Even though her body and mind demanded that she get more sleep, she cracked open an eye and whispered, "What's wrong? Why are you yelling?"

Upon hearing her soft voice, all four men quickly shut their mouths and stared at her. She was struggling to sit up, but failing miserably. Sesshomaru quickly went to her side and helped her into a sitting position, but kept his arm around her to prevent her from falling back down to the bed.

Hojo stepped forward. He had never seen Kagome look this badly, not even after Inu Yasha had left her. However, he put on a gentle smile and asked, "How do you feel, Kagome?"

Kagome stared at her long time friend for a moment before shaking her head. "Why are you here, Hojo? Did something happen to Yumi?" She asked, her voice groggy. She could barely keep her eyes open, but something had obviously happened and she wanted to know what.

"No. Nothing happened to Yumi. I am here to see how you are doing." Hojo replied, tone soft.

"I don't think that I will ever eat any kind of seafood that Jaken prepares again, but other than that, I am fine." Kagome mumbled.

Hojo and Kouga glanced at each other and then looked at Sesshomaru for an explanation. Sesshomaru gazed at Kagome for a moment, and then asked, "Do you not recall what happened last evening?"

Kagome yawned, her body begging for sleep and she shrugged. "Yeah. Jaken made dinner and it made me sick. I don't remember too much after that." She said, her eyes slowly starting to close.

"I see." Sesshomaru replied. He watched as Kagome relaxed in his arms and then laid her back down on her pillow. He quickly covered her up and then motioned for the men to leave his room.

Once outside, Sesshomaru clenched his fist. "Kagome was attacked in our bedroom last night and injected with something that made her sleep. Apparently, it has also effectively erased her memory of the prior day's events." He said.

Kouga fought the urge to scream at Sesshomaru for his lack of security. Now was not the time. He had to get out of there before he took a swing at Takashiro. "So, she is ok. Right?" He asked, his teeth clenched.

"Yes. All she needs is sleep." Sesshomaru replied, his golden eyes locked with Kouga's blue ones.

"Fine. I am going to go home, but let me tell you this. The next time she is harmed and you don't inform me, I will come and take her from you. I don't give a fuck if you are dating her, if you can't protect her, then I will." Kouga hissed. Before Sesshomaru could reply, Kouga turned on his heel and stormed down the hall, leaving Hojo and Sesshomaru to stare after him.

Hojo shrugged. "You could have at least called me. You know that I have very strong ties to her." He said quietly.

Sesshomaru shook his head. "You have a wife and a baby on the way to think about. Kagome is my responsibility and I will not answer to anyone, least of all to Makasuno or you. Now, please leave my home so that I may care for my woman." He said, his tone even.

Nodding, Hojo turned and followed Kouga. He paused at the top of the stairs and watched as Sesshomaru crept back into the bedroom. Sighing, Hojo walked down the stairs and allowed a grin to cross his face. Sesshomaru Takashiro had finally decided to settle down and it did wonders for him.

As he got into his car, he could hear Kouga's teeth grinding together, and he sighed. This was going to be a long drive.

* * *

Three days passed and Kagome was back on her feet, and ready to go back to work. She had pulled Jaken aside and together they had planned the meal for the dinner party she was throwing.

Jaken had suggested spinach, but Kagome quickly shook her head. Ayame simply did not eat spinach. She had once said that spinach was rabbit food and that she was not a rabbit.

So, they decided on steaks, potatoes, and a side salad to complete the meal. Kagome knew that Yumi would appreciate the salad and that Hojo and Kouga would love the steaks. Kagome reminded Jaken to pick up some steak sauce since Ayame liked to drown her meat in it.

Now that her party was planned, Kagome was sitting at her desk and dealing with Yura. Apparently, the woman had grown very frustrated over Kagura's lack of work and she was now seeking Kagura's termination.

"I am not going to take much more of her abuse, Kagome. She keeps making remarks that I must give pretty good head to make Sesshomaru-Sama give me a promotion." Yura seethed, her normally combed hair a mess from running her hand through it.

Kagome gritted her teeth. When she finally got the urge to go downstairs and beat the shit out of Kagura out of her system, she said, "I will speak with Sesshomaru-Sama and we will decide what to do about Kagura by the end of today."

Yura stood up and smoothed her skirt. "Thanks, Kagome. By the way, do you know who that hottie on the second floor is? I wonder if he is related to Sesshomaru-Sama since he has the silver hair." She mused.

Kagome cocked her head. "Is his hair long and down to his waist?" She asked. When Yura nodded, Kagome grinned. "No, he isn't related to Sesshomaru-Sama. His name is Youko Kurama and he is new head of security. From what I hear, the man is a genius and that Sesshomaru-Sama chose him because he is just as sneaky as a thief and that he came highly recommended by his former employer." She explained.

Yura grinned. "Hmm, perhaps I should go down and welcome him to the company. After all, I would not want him to think that we are an unfriendly group here." She said, her eyes twinkling.

Kagome grinned and waved as Yura exited her office. However, once the woman was gone, Kagome stood up and marched straight into Sesshomaru's office. When she was inside, she saw him at his desk, his head bent in concentration.

"What is it, Kagome? Are you feeling alright?" Sesshomaru asked, his eyes still upon his work.

"I will be once you give me the ok to fire Kagura." Kagome hissed, her eyes flashing. At the tone of her voice, Sesshomaru finally looked up. He motioned for her to come over to him and when she at his side, he took her dainty hand in his and asked, "What has Kagura done to upset you so?"

"Yura came into my office and told me that Kagura keeps making remarks about Yura giving you head and that is why she got the promotion. It is making Yura mad, and it is pissing me off." Kagome said.

Sesshomaru would have smirked at Kagome's apparent jealousy, but instead, he said, "Call Kagura and have her come to my office. Sexual harassment of any kind is not tolerated and I will terminate her. Does that please you?"

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru lifted her hand and placed his mouth upon the soft skin. She closed her eyes as his lips moved sensuously over the back of her hand and to her fingers. Without a word, Sesshomaru allowed her index finger to slip into his mouth and he suckled on the appendage, his tongue wrapping around it and caressing it before he moved to the next finger.

Kagome sighed. She could already feel the wetness upon her panties and she closed her eyes. This man was too sinful to be real. It amazed her that he had stayed single for so long.

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome's face relaxed and her eyes closed. He brought his hands to her waist and he guided her to sit on the edge of his desk. His long-time fantasy was about to come true.

Kagome allowed herself to be lifted onto the desk. She glanced nervously at the door and heard Sesshomaru chuckle. "Don't worry, Kagome. She won't bother us. There is nothing that is going to keep me away from my prize, so just relax." He murmured, his eyes trained upon the hem of her skirt.

Needless to say, his fantasy had become a reality and soon, it would become a favorite pasttime.

Kagome's head dropped onto his broad shoulder and she tried to catch her breath, her body shaking from all of the excitement. When she got herself together, she pulled back and looked down into her lover's face.

"Well, that was certainly unexpected." She said, grinning. She watched as his eyes lit up and a mischievous grin spread across his lips.

"If you enjoyed that, perhaps you would care to go for round two?" He asked, his hips thrusting upwards. He nearly chuckled at the shocked expression that crossed her face.

"Are you serious? Put that thing away. I need to get back to my desk and get my work done. Besides, you still have to deal with Kagura." She reminded him, her eyes twinkling.

Sesshomaru's face grew hard. "Yes, I do believe that Kagura has outlived her usefulness. Kagome, return to your office and call Yura. Have her send Kagura up here to my office." He said.

Kagome nodded and quickly straightened her clothing. With a backwards smirk, she walked to the door and opened it. She gave Nazuna a bright smile and walked into her office.

Nazuna simply shook her head. She silently got up and walked to Sesshomaru's door. She knocked lightly and was told to enter. When she opened the door, she saw her boss look at her and she said, "Sesshomaru-Sama, I apologize for bothering you, but would you like for me to call maintenance and have them check the intercom button on your phone? It was on for several minutes and I just thought that perhaps it was broken."

Sesshomaru stared at his long-time secretary and said, "Discretion, Nazuna. Discretion." When she nodded, his sighed. 'If Kagome finds out that we had an audience, she will never want to fuck in this office again.' He thought.

Shaking his head, he turned to his work and awaited Kagura's arrival.

* * *

Yura grinned and then glanced over at Kagura's desk. As usual, the bitch was filing her nails and talking to Tsubaki. She thanked Kagome and hung up her phone. Grinning, she walked out of her office and over to Kagura's desk.

Kagura's red eyes narrowed and she hissed, "What in the hell do you want, you tramp?" She watched as Yura's grin got wider.

"Sesshomaru-Sama wants to see you. He says that it is urgent and that you are to come to his office right away." Yura replied, her mirth barely contained.

Kagura smirked at Tsubaki. "See, Sesshomaru-Sama probably realizes that he made a mistake in promoting this bubble-brain and now he is going to beg me to replace her. Perhaps I will make him grovel a bit before I accept. Pack your shit, Yura. I plan on reestablishing myself as soon as I come back." She sneered.

Yura simply nodded. "Ok, Kagura. Whatever you say." She replied. She watched as the arrogant woman sauntered off and then looked at Tsubaki, who shrugged.

"She's getting canned, isn't she?" Tsubaki asked, her eyes narrowing. Yura grinned and nodded. Tsubaki sighed. "Finally. And here I thought that I wasted all of that money on a voodoo doll in Kagura's likeness. I swear that thing has more pins in it than a seamstress's pin cushion." She muttered as she flipped her long white hair over her shoulder.

Both women began to giggle, but was quickly quieted when the new head of security walked by. Both women glanced at each other and then dashed forward to catch a glimpse of the treat that was hidden beneath a pair of trousers.

Tsubaki bit her lip and sighed. "That is no man. That is a god. Man, he can secure me anytime." She said, her eyes following the taunt backside of the new silver-haired hottie.

Yura nodded. "Kagome said that his name is Youko Kurama. If you will excuse me, I need to go and be friendly." She said, grinning.

Tsubaki shook her head. She watched as Yura walked in the direction that Youko had taken and she felt a pang of jealousy. Oh, well. She had Goshinki and even though he was very secretive about his job, he kept her in nice things. So, being the smart woman that she was, she was not about to give up her gravy train.

As she walked to her desk, Tsubaki began to wonder what was going on inside of Sesshomaru's office. She was sure that Kagura would not be a happy woman once their boss got done with her.

* * *

Goshinki flinched as Naraku's fist hit his chin. The man had a wicked right hook and Goshinki knew that his jaw would need medical attention.

"You stupid asshole. Do you realize what you have done? By attacking both Kagome and Kikyo on the same night, the police might figure out that they both know their attacker. So help me, Goshinki, if you fuck me over, I will not be merciful when I kill you off." Naraku hissed.

"Boss, I did what I could. I can't help it if Kikyo Takashiro's head is made of steel. The bitch simply caught me off guard. And, how was I to know that Sesshomaru would panic and take the girl to the hospital? I am not a mind reader." Goshinki muttered.

Naraku glared at the man before him. "Listen to me. Listen well. I want Kagome Higurashi in my possession by the end of the week. I don't care how you get her, but I want her unconscious and brought to my home. I want Kikyo dealt with by the end of business day tomorrow. As far as Sesshomaru Takashiro goes, we will deal with him after we get Kagome." He said, his tone quiet.

Goshinki stared at the man and then sighed. "The girl was terrified, Naraku. You said that you did not want any harm to come to her, but she was scared to death. Leave her alone. Look, I'll give you back part of your money, but let the girl be." He said, his eyes straying to the ground.

Naraku studied Goshinki for a minute. "Let me get this straight. You want me to forget about Kagome. Hmmmm. No. She is mine and I want her. Get her for me or I will deliver pictures to the police of you at the docks with Mushin. After what you did to that poor old guy, I would be surprised if you don't get the death penalty." He said softly.

Goshinki paled. He could not let that happen. He could not go to jail and he could not lose Tsubaki. Not now. Fine. Kagome Higurashi would have to be his sacrificial lamb. Nodding, he watched as Naraku relaxed a bit.

"Good. Now that we understand each other I want you to ensure that Kagome's journey to me is a comfortable one and if I find out that you have in any way manhandled her, you won't be a very happy man. That being said, get the fuck out of my house and do your damn job." Naraku snapped.

Goshinki quickly stood up and rushed out of Naraku's study. After he left, Naraku watched as Muso came sauntering into the room.

"So, when do I make my move?" He asked, his eyes twinkling. He watched as his brother leaned back and heard him say, "Once Kagome is in my possession, and both Kikyo and Takashiro are dead, you will eliminate Goshinki. Make sure to get rid of his body like you did the others."

Muso nodded and took a bite of his apple. He turned and walked out of the study and headed upstairs. He could not wait to see what this Kagome chick looked like.

* * *

Kikyo could not believe that Inu Yasha refused to come and get her from the hospital. What a dickhead. After all she had done for him and this was how he was going to be. Well, she was going to make his life a living hell once she recovered.

She groaned as the taxi driver pulled up to her house and demanded payment. Hissing at the rude man, she shoved the money in his hand and then waited for her change. When she received it, he asked her if he was going to get a tip and she snidely said, "Yes. Women don't like men who smell as though they have been rolling around in pig shit, so go home, take a shower, and perhaps some woman will be desperate enough to give you a glance." She quickly got out of the taxi and hurried to the door. She heard the driver bellow, "BITCH!" at her before he slammed his foot on the gas pedal and peeled down her street.

She let herself into the house and found that Suikotsu had come by and had dropped a note into her mailbox. He had told her that he would be honored to take her to dinner and that he would be expecting a call from her. Smirking, she quickly went to her phone and dialed his number.

After a couple of rings, he picked up and they quickly made plans to go out. When she hung up, she said, "Take that, Inu Yasha!"

Skipping to her closet, she pulled out one of her favorite outfits and quickly tried it on. However, her beloved outfit was a bit too tight and she grunted as she tried to yank up the zipper.

"What in the hell?" She snarled as she struggled with the difficult zipper. Finally, it managed to zip and she grinned. She turned and sat down, but quickly found that it was hard to breath. She knew what was going on. Inu Yasha probably took her outfit and washed it in the washing machine instead of taking it to the dry cleaners. The prick shrunk it to get back at her. How mature!

However, Suikotsu was on his way and she did not have time to worry about her ex-husband. Tonight, she was going to get lucky.

* * *

Kagura dabbed at her eyes and sniffled. She had never been so humiliated. That Yura bitch had set her up and now, she was out of a job. Oh, that bitch was going to pay.

As she made her way down to her desk, she saw Yura and Tsubaki, along with a few of the other girls, watching her intently. She fought the urge to flip them off, but instead, she began to gather her belongings.

When she had everything in a box that one of the maintenance guys had brought up, she walked towards the elevators and pushed the button to go down. She could hear the snickering that was going on behind her back and she closed her eyes.

She could still hear Sesshomaru's voice as he told her that he had decided that she was no longer employed at his company. He had said that sexual harassment of any kind was not tolerated and that she had stepped over the line. When she had tried to explain her behavior, he simply held up his hand and told her that she had an hour to collect her belongings before he had her removed from the premises.

Once she was in the elevator and the doors were beginning to close, loud laughter could be heard and Kagura hung her head. It was not fair. Yura is the one who deserved to be here, not her. Well, she would not take this lying down. She would go straight to Naraku and give him the files that he had requested. Sesshomaru Takashiro would rue the day that he fucked with her. She could not wait to see him fall.

* * *

Kikyo rolled her eyes as she and Suikotsu waited for the server to come to their table. The detective was obviously nervous and she could understand why. After all, she was Kikyo Takashiro and her beauty always made men nervous. However, she was beginning to get quite bored with his nice-guy attitude.

When the server finally did arrive, Kikyo waited for Suikotsu to tell her off, but instead, he simply smiled at the young woman and gave her their drink orders. Shaking her head, Kikyo decided that if he could not impress her in bed later, then she would have to tell him to hit the road.

After they ordered, they made small talk. Suikotsu talked about how he grew up in the states and had a rather large family. He then told her why he had become a detective and that his dream was to one day return to college and get his law degree.

"There are simply too many criminals out there and not enough good guys. I want to be the one to put them away and keep them away. So, what about you? What are your goals?" He asked, his dark eyes trained on Kikyo's.

Kikyo stifled a yawn and said, "Well, I love to shop. I could spend all day in the mall. After all, a woman like me needs to have certain needs met."

Suikotsu slowly shook his head. This woman clearly had him fooled. It was obvious to him that she was nothing more than a gold digger and he quickly made up his mind not to mention that he stood to inherit several millions of dollars within the next year due to a family member's passing. Nope. He was certainly not going to be taken for a ride.

As Kikyo talked about how much her nails cost, Suikotsu made the mental note to stop by Kagome Higurashi's place of employment to question her about the attack. He was curious as to how much she remembered, and because her boyfriend, Sesshomaru Takashiro would not allow the media to talk to her, he was pretty much going in blind. With any luck, Kagome would not be as difficult to deal with as her boyfriend.

After they were served, Kikyo continued to ramble on about things that she deemed important. Suikotsu quickly lost his appetite as he watched the woman before him shovel in forkful after forkful of food. The woman ate like she had not eaten in several months and her table manners were horrid. She talked as she chewed and little pieces of food would fly out and a couple of times, he had to duck a few of those chunks. Gods, he could not wait for this night to be over.

He could hear the murmurs of the people around them and he knew that his face was flaming. Never again would he take Kikyo Takashiro out. He was simply not that desperate. Just once he would like to meet a nice woman who behaved like a woman. He waited patiently for Kikyo to finish and cringed when she snapped her fingers for the server to come over to them. She ordered a dessert and he wanted to groan. He really wanted to take her home. He also needed a stiff drink. Now he could understand why her husband left her. The woman was simply too piggish to deal with.

When she was finally done, he sighed and thanked the merciful heavens. He called for the check and when he got it, he was stunned. It was nearly eighty dollars and most of it was Kikyo's. However, he invited her and so he would pay it. He should have listened to Renkotsu. The man could spot a bitch a mile away. After all, he had been married to three of them, so he was an expert in the field.

Kikyo stood up and heard some snickering. She knew why their were laughing. They obviously saw that she was with a total loser and that she could do better. They were laughing at him. Holding her head high, she quickly latched herself onto his arm and marched him over to the checkout counter. As her date paid, the server who had waited on them came up to her and tapped her on her shoulder.

"Ma'am, you need to know something." She said, her voice timid. Kikyo snorted and tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"I know all that I need to know, little girl. I know that you do not know the first thing about serving other people. I know that the service we received was less than adequate and that you should be grateful that he is the one who tipped you, because if it had been me, I would not have left anything." She sneered, enjoying the look of shock that crossed the girl's face.

The young woman slowly nodded and looked at Suikotsu, who was now glaring at Kikyo. However, she took in a deep breath and said, "I am sorry that I displeased you. Have a good evening."

Kikyo snorted and turned to follow Suikotsu to the door. The cashier glanced at the server and asked, "What were you going to tell her?"

"Oh, just that she has a huge hole in the back of her pants and that fat ass of hers was hanging out of it, but since she wanted to be nasty, then so will I." The server said, a wicked grin lighting up her face.

The cashier smirked. "Good for you." She murmured. Both women returned to their jobs as Kikyo and her big backside faded from their thoughts.

Suikotsu did not say a word as he drove Kikyo home. He couldn't. If he opened his mouth, he would probably be shouting. When they arrived, he quickly got out and opened her door. He walked her up to her front door and then turned to leave.

Kikyo placed her hand on his arm. "What's the rush? Why don't you come inside for a cup of coffee? Besides, it is not even seven, yet." She said, her eyes lowering to the crotch of his pants.

Suikotsu fought the urge to shudder. "No, thank you. It is late and I want to go home. I will not be calling you anymore, Kikyo. Have a nice life." He said, his tone indifferent. He turned on his heel and walked to his car. He heard Kikyo call out his name and he turned to look at her.

"What in the hell is your problem?" She demanded, her eyes narrowed. She watched as the man straightened up and he said, "I have a problem with pretentious people who think that the sun revolves around them. Let me tell you something, honey. No man is going to waste his time on someone like you. I certainly won't. You are a greedy, manipulative, spiteful, not to mention hateful, creature. I feel sorry for you, and thankfully, I found out about you before anything got started. Actually, I feel even more sorry for your husband. Now, good night."

Kikyo's mouth dropped open and she stared at him for a moment before flipping him off and turning on her heel. Suikotsu's eyes widened when he realized that Kikyo had a large tear on the ass of her pants. Now he knew what that sound at the table was. He had just thought that Kikyo had farted and was acting like she hadn't. Well, at least he could enjoy one part of the night. Snickering, he started the engine of his car and pulled out of the driveway. It was time to go and get that drink.

* * *

Ayame sighed. In a couple of days, she would meet the man that Kagome had mentioned and she was nervous. Would he like her? Would she like him? She was so damn terrified of never finding a man to love her that she would accept just about anything. Hell, even that prick that she had yelled at in the restaurant would do. Snorting, Ayame thought, 'I really must be desperate to even consider that idiot.'

However, she quickly turned her attention to her closet and carefully selected her outfit. Once done, she sat on her bed and sighed. She envied both Yumi and Kagome. They had men that loved them unconditionally. She could only hope that Kagome had picked a winner out for her.

Looking out her window, Ayame stared out into the darkened sky. That damn party could not come soon enough.


	22. Unexpected Surprises

Kagome grinned and watched as Nazuna and the cute detective talked. She was thrilled that Nazuna was finally expressing an interest in a guy, and from what she had seen, the detective was a very nice man.

Suikotsu had not expected to meet a woman who caught his attention, at least not right away. He had made a major mistake with Kikyo, but Nazuna seemed to be very genuine and open. After he had questioned Kagome about her attack and had given her his card, he had walked out of her office and was going to leave, but a book on Nazuna's desk had caught her eye.

He was an avid reader of Celtic folklore and he asked if he could look at her book. Nazuna had blushed, but nodded. Soon, they were in a very deep discussion and neither had noticed that Kagome was watching them.

Kagome slipped past the couple and went into Sesshomaru's office. When he looked up, she grinned and said, "I think that Nazuna might have found a boyfriend."

Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow and dryly retorted, "I was not aware that besides running a multi-million dollar corporation, that I was also running a dating service."

Kagome scowled at him and snapped, "Oh, relax. She is talking to that nice detective that had interviewed me."

Sesshomaru stood up. "Why did you not come and get me?" He demanded, his body rigid. He walked from behind his desk and made his way to the door. When he opened it, he saw the detective and Nazuna talking. He cleared his throat and looked at the detective.

"May I ask why you have chosen to come to my place of business to question Kagome?" He asked, his tone curt. He watched as the detective lowered a book onto Nazuna's desk and approach him.

"With all due respect, Mr. Takashiro, I am only doing my job and my job is to question the victims of a crime. Since you would not allow her to be questioned the day after her attack, I decided to come here. I am sure that you would like us to find the man responsible for her attack, but we can't do that if you stop us from talking to Ms. Higurashi." Suikotsu explained, his eyes never leaving Sesshomaru's.

Sesshomaru studied the detective for a moment, but then said, "If you wish to question her again, do so at our residence, not at the office."

Suikotsu nodded and then watched as the taller man walked back into his office. He glanced at Kagome, who smiled and shrugged.

"He is concerned for me. Don't take him too personally." She said, her tone cheerful. Waving at the detective, Kagome went into her office and closed the door a bit. She heard the detective clear his throat and then invite Nazuna out to dinner.

Kagome held her breath. When Nazuna finally said yes, Kagome nodded in approval. The detective was obviously a nice guy and Nazuna certainly needed a nice guy in her life.

When the detective left, Kagome quickly walked out of her office and went over to Nazuna.

"Wow. He is a real cutie, isn't he?" She asked, enjoying the blush that appeared on Nazuna's cheeks.

Nodding, Nazuna grinned and then told Kagome that she would tell her all the details of her date. Both women were quickly silenced when the new head of security emerged from the elevator and headed straight for them.

"I need to speak with Sesshomaru. Now." Youko said, his golden eyes staring at the two females before him.

"That is Sesshomaru-Sama, Mr. Kurama. And, if you will wait a moment, I will see if he has time to see you." Kagome said, her eyes narrowing.

She walked to Sesshomaru's door and opened it. Before she could ask him if he would grant Youko an audience, the man brushed past her and said, "We need to talk. We have had a breech."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and he nodded. Before he could say a word to Kagome, Youko turned towards her and said, "Listen, sweetheart. Go find something else to do. This doesn't concern you."

Kagome bristled at his comment, but when she saw Sesshomaru nod, she glared at Youko before turning around. She muttered about how she was not his sweetheart and that he could go and screw himself. The comment was not missed by either man.

Youko raised his eyebrow and then glanced over at Sesshomaru. "You know, that one has a very smart mouth on her." He said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Sesshomaru glared at Youko and then snapped, "You said that we had a breech, so spit it out already. I don't have time to play around with."

Youko smirked. "No, but you certainly have time to play around with your new assistant, though. Yeah, I know that the two of you are together, and I know that you like to keep your life private, but as I had informed you when I first started, I would be putting hidden cameras everywhere, and there are two in this office. I must say, you and your girlfriend gave me and Kuronue quite a show." He said, his amusement and arousal quite obvious.

Sesshomaru stood up. "You will never, and this goes for your partner as well, repeat what you saw, and so help me, I want the tape with us on it." He snarled, his temper getting the best of him.

Youko reached behind him and pulled up his jacket. "Take it easy. It isn't like I haven't seen a couple going at it before. Geez, lighten up. Anyways, one of my cameras picked up that woman, Kagura, tucking some files into her box as she left. Kuronue followed her and guess who she decided to visit. Naraku Onigumo." He said, shaking his head as he handed over the videotape.

Sesshomaru was silent for a moment, but then nodded. "Do you know what files she took?" He asked.

"They were the files that concerned a deal between you and a gentleman named Sanosuke Tagishi." Youko replied.

Sesshomaru allowed a rare smile cross his face. "I see. So, to get back at me, Kagura thinks that by taking those files to Naraku, she is hurting me. Well, she and Naraku are both in for a rude awakening. Mr. Tagishi and I have been friends for a very long time. He will watch my back." He said.

Youko nodded. "So, do you want the files back or not?" He asked. He watched as Sesshomaru leaned back in his chair.

"No. They will not be of any use to Naraku. In fact, they will help in his downfall. You are dismissed, Youko. Oh, and never call Kagome 'sweetheart'. She is mine and I don't share." Sesshomaru sneered, his golden eyes trained on Youko's.

Shrugging, Youko turned and left the office. As he passed by Kagome, he smirked at her and gave her a suggestive wink. She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, silently telling him that it would be a cold day in hell before she gave him the time of day. Chuckling, he waited for the elevator and when it came, stepped into the car. With a wave at the peeved woman, he watched the doors close and he let out a hearty laugh. Kagome would certainly be fun to mess with.

* * *

Kagome was nervous. The night of the party had finally arrived and she was now waiting on Ayame to arrive. Both women agreed to get ready together, so Kagome told Sesshomaru that he either needed to be ready before Ayame got to the house, or he would have to move his stuff to her old room and get ready there.

When Ayame finally arrived, she looked nervous. Sesshomaru had greeted her and led her upstairs to where Kagome was. When he left the two women, they were talking and laughing about something that he simply had no interest in knowing.

As the women got ready, Hojo and Yumi arrived. After Yumi walked upstairs, Hojo sat down next to Sesshomaru and grinned.

"You know, word around town is that you and Kagome are engaged. Is it true, Sesshomaru?" He asked, not caring if he was being nosey.

Sesshomaru snorted. "At this time, no, we are not. I have no intention on being leashed at the moment, thank you very much." He said, his cold eyes boring into Hojo's.

"My friend, you are already leashed. Your actions towards Kagome are that of a husband, not a boyfriend." Hojo replied.

Before Sesshomaru could reply, Jaken announced that Kouga had arrived and when he appeared, he glared at Sesshomaru.

"Well, let's get this show on the road. Where is Kagome?" Kouga demanded, his irritation already evident.

"Kagome is upstairs with her friends and will be down shortly. My woman wants to look her best and I intend to let her have as much time as she wants, though we all know that she already looks her best no matter what she does." Sesshomaru said, his elegant fingers tapping on his knee.

All three men fell silent as the sound of feminine laughter drifted down from the stairs. Soon, Yumi came into view and she quickly went to her husband's side. Kagome emerged next and grinned at Kouga.

"I am so glad that you came. I can't wait for you to meet my friend. Kouga, you are simply going to love her." Kagome said, beaming.

Kouga made a soft sound in his throat, but managed a grin. He accepted the hug that Kagome offered him and glared over at Sesshomaru, his jealousy apparent.

Sesshomaru smirked at the man, but then grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled her to him. As the couples talked, Ayame finally emerged and she was nervously looking at her feet. She had never really learned how to walk in high heels and she was terrified that she was going to fall. She heard Kagome clear her throat and say, "Kouga, I want you to meet a very close friend of mine, Ayame Tamako. Ayame, this is Kouga Makasuno."

For a moment, both Ayame and Kouga were silent and Kagome grinned. The other two couples watched as Ayame and Kouga sized each other up. Finally, Kouga sneered, "So, did you ever find another job, or has your reputation for assaulting customers blacklisted you from the profession?"

Whatever nervousness Ayame was feeling was gone and she was ready to rumble. "Actually, you are the first person I have ever done that to, and I must say, it was oh-so satisfying. So, I see that your attitude at the restaurant was how you normally act, and I must say, now I know why you were eating alone." Ayame retorted.

Kagome paled and watched as Ayame and Kouga exchanged heated barbs at each other. Hojo and Yumi looked at each other and then looked at Kagome, who was doing an admirable impression of a codfish. Sesshomaru watched gleefully as Ayame continued to get the better of Kouga, and finally, Kouga snapped, "You are such a bitch."

Ayame huffed and yelled, "And you are still a dickhead."

Jaken listened from the kitchen and then rolled his eyes. This was going to be some dinner.

* * *

Naraku looked over the contents of the folders and then nodded at Kagura. "These will do nicely. Very well. I will pay you what you are asking." He said, his red eyes locking with hers.

Kagura shivered as his gaze settled on her and she gave him a seductive grin. "You know, if you really want, you could also give me a bonus, if you know what I mean." She purred, her hands already working the buttons on her blouse.

Naraku watched as the curvy female undressed before him and he allowed a smile to cross his lips. He quickly undressed and followed the woman to his bed. Until he got Kagome into his bed, he could fuck whomever he wanted, and Kagura would be just right for a momentary release.

However, to his disappointment, Kagura turned out to be nothing more than a cold fish in bed and he quickly sent her on her way. He sauntered into the shower and quickly took care of his arousal himself. This was just further proof that he needed Kagome to care for his needs.

Thinking about the long-legged brunette quickly brought a smile to Naraku's lips and he wondered what she was doing at the moment. He could not wait until Goshinki held up his end of the bargain.

* * *

Kagome stared over the table at Yumi. Neither woman could recall ever seeing Ayame so angry. Hell, not even Eri had brought the red headed fireball to such language and now it seemed that Ayame had bellowed every single dirty word known to man.

Sesshomaru watched Makasuno rage at the petite female. It was clear to him that Ayame got underneath Makasuno's skin and if things went well, she would get underneath his sheets as well.

Ayame glared at Kouga and allowed a tight smile to cross her lips. "So, here you are, some kind of supposed bad ass in the advertising industry, and you can't seem to keep a woman interested. Well, let me help you out. Your personality sucks, your too arrogant for your own good, and your way with words makes women want to vomit." She sneered.

Kouga cocked an eyebrow up and shook his head. "How are you again? Thirty-five, right? Gee, now I can understand perfectly why you are such a bitch. Hell, I would be too if I were still a virgin at that age." He retorted.

Ayame felt her cheeks flame. How dare that egocentric, snobby creep say that to her. However, she did not act on her first impulse. Instead, she took in a deep breath and said, "I am not thirty-five. I am only twenty-three and for your information, it is none of your business if I am a virgin or not."

Kouga nodded solemnly. Kagome groaned and knew that Kouga was about to make some comment that would result in Ayame exploding.

"Forgive me. You see, you look much older that what you really are. It must be that your double chin threw me off. Don't worry, sweetheart. There are plenty of guys out there who like heavy women, but I am not one of them." Kouga said, smirking.

Ayame sat in her chair, stunned. Ok, sometimes, the first impulse was the correct one to go with. Her hand quickly reached out and grabbed her glass. She threw her drink across the table and hit Kouga square in the face, causing the man to jump up and bellow, "You dirty bitch. Is that the best you got? Come on, I'll kick your ass and teach you who not to fuck with."

Kagome jumped up and tried to get between the two angry people, but Sesshomaru grabbed her arm, an uncharacteristic grin spread over his lips.

"Now, now. Let's let the two handle their problems on their own." He whispered, his voice silky.

Hojo and Yumi had both wisely moved away from the table and stood beside Kagome and Sesshomaru. They watched as Kouga rubbed at his eyes and Ayame quickly darted around behind him. Suddenly, Ayame jumped up on Kouga's back and began to punch him.

"I AM NOT FAT, YOU ASSHOLE!" Ayame screamed, her nails digging into the fine material of Kouga's shirt.

After a few moments of struggling, Kouga finally managed to get her off of him and onto the floor. He glared at Ayame and pointed at her.

"You know, now I know the real reason why you are single. You are the most insane, uneducated, barbaric woman I have ever met. No, woman is a word that I would use to describe Kagome and Yumi. You, my dear, are an animal. No man will ever want you. Get used to being alone, sweetheart. I sure as hell would not waste my time on someone as stupid as you." Kouga hissed.

For a moment, Ayame allowed his words to sink in. At first, Kagome was afraid that she would go for one of the sharp knives that rested on the table, but instead, she turned on her heel and walked to the front door. Without a word, she opened the door and walked out of the house, and down the driveway.

Kagome was livid. Sure, Ayame had acted irrational, but Kouga had done his best to push all of her buttons and unfortunately, he had managed to find all of the buttons that would hurt Ayame. She yanked herself away from Sesshomaru and slowly approached Kouga.

"Why in the hell are you so intent on being so cruel to her? Kouga, you are the one who started this entire mess tonight and you did it just because you could. Why?" Kagome demanded, her eyes boring holes into Kouga's.

Kouga shifted uncomfortably. "She was asking for it, Kagome. You heard all of the insults that she made towards me. Hell, she even assaulted me. She should be thanking god that I don't have her arrested." He said.

Yumi stepped forward, her hands on her hips. "Honey, if it were me that you spoke to in the manner that you spoke to Ayame, you would still be pulling the salad tongs out of your ear. You have no idea the problems that you have caused for Ayame because of your attitude at that damn restaurant. She needed that job and because she was your server, you decided to take out your frustrations on her, and because of her temperament, she could not let your attitude towards her slide. As far as her being uneducated, Ayame is probably a lot smarter than you. True, at times, she doesn't act like it, but had her parents not died when we were teens, she would have gone on to college. Instead, she dropped out to help her grandfather, who is almost blind. You don't know her, nor do you know anything she has gone through, or the ridicule she has had to endure. You don't know the obstacles that she has had to overcome or the insults that have been flung her way simply because she made the decision to take care of her only living relative. Once he is gone, Ayame will be all alone. Tell me, Kouga. Do you know what it is like to lose everyone in your family? Give Ayame another year. She should be able to tell you what it feels like. Her grandpa probably won't make it to the new year. So before you go around and make assumptions about her, you had better have your shit straight." She hissed.

Kouga was silent for a moment and then looked at Hojo. Kuama simply shrugged. "You did start it, Kouga. And, I will admit, I have known Ayame for a very long time, and I have never seen her get so angry as she was tonight. You insulted her simply to upset her, and I must say, it worked." He said.

Kouga sighed. "Fine. I was in the wrong. Look, I am going to go. I need to get a shower and get into some dry clothes. When the little witch comes back, apologize for me." He said, turning on his heel and heading towards the door.

Not waiting for an answer, he walked out of the house and to his car. Once inside, he shook his head. Damn. He hated to feel guilty. But, he was not the only one in the wrong. Ayame had just as much guilt as he.

As he drove, he noticed a familiar form walking along the road. His eyes narrowed and he sighed. It was that bitch, Ayame. What in the hell was she doing? Did she not know that it was dangerous to walk by herself in the dark?

Pulling over on the side of the road, Kouga put the car into park and quickly got out of his car. He watched as Ayame stopped and turned to look back at him. When she saw that it was him, she immediately stiffened, and turned back around.

"Go away. You said what you wanted to say, so now leave me the hell alone." Ayame said, her voice tired.

Kouga sighed. He stepped closer to the female and looked her up and down. She was not ugly. Not by a long shot. It was just her mouth and attitude. However, now knowing what he knew, he decided to be the bigger person and try to be civil.

"Look, things got heated. I apologize for taking my bad day out on you. It never should have happened and perhaps I did deserve what I got. However, that does not give you the right to jump on my back and hit me." Kouga said, his tone even.

He watched the small redhead as she mulled over his words. He waited for her to turn around and when she did, he was stunned. Gone was the hardened face of the woman who had attacked him. Gone was the sneer and the scathing remarks. In their place was a tear-stained face and a pair of green eyes that told him that everything that Yumi had said was true.

"You know, I can handle being called a bitch. Hell, I know that I am one. I can almost handle being called fat. I know that part is not true, but it still hurts. But, I can't handle being called an animal. I am not an animal. You treated me as though I am the scum on your feet, not worthy of a kind word or thought. I was not going to bring up what happened between you and me when I first saw you tonight. I know that Kagome worked long and hard on this party and I did not want to ruin it for her. Yes, I was wrong to hit you, but you were wrong to attack me first." Ayame said, her eyes finally looking up into his.

Kouga pondered her words for a few minutes, and then sighed. "Fine. We were both wrong and both owe Kagome an apology. Listen, why don't I drive you back to Kagome's and you can pick up your car." He said.

Ayame shook her head. "I don't have a car. I came in a taxi. There is a gas station down the road and I will call for another taxi from there. So, excuse me." She replied. She turned back around and started to walk again. However, she only got a couple of feet before Kouga grasped her arm.

"Ok, I know that we got off on the wrong foot, and that it was mostly my fault. Let me drive you home to prove that I am not all that big of an asshole, as you so claim." Kouga offered.

Ayame narrowed her eyes in thought. She had planned on asking Yumi and Hojo for a ride so that she could save her money so that she could buy her grandpa's medications later in the week. However, never one to pass an opportunity by, and the fact that she did not want to continue walking in heels, she sighed and nodded.

Kouga led Ayame back to his car and opened the passenger door. Once they were both seated, Kouga heard a soft grumble and glanced at Ayame, who blushed and said, "Well, I never did get to eat my dinner."

The tension broken, Kouga laughed and was soon joined by Ayame, who giggled softly. He started the engine and drove down the road to the nearest fast food restaurant. He would never admit this to anyone, but he really enjoyed himself that night.

* * *

Kagome and Yumi talked softly and both agreed to go and visit Ayame as soon as possible. They had tried her cell phone, but it had been disconnected. Kagome could not believe all that Ayame had been forced to endure alone.

"I wish that she would have come to me and talked to me. I could have helped in some way." Kagome said, shaking her head.

"She did not want any one to know. I only found out by accident. Hojo and I have been talking and we are going to offer Ayame's grandfather help. In fact, Hojo had said that he was going to talk to Sesshomaru and see if he would be willing to donate some money or go through his connections to find a doctor who could help Ayame's grandfather." Yumi said, her eyes sad.

Kagome quickly nodded her head. "I will definitely help out. But, Ayame and I are still going to have a very long talk about keeping things from me. I mean, have I not made myself available to you guys?" She asked.

Yumi laughed. "Well, let's see. In the past year, you were left at the alter, you managed to cut the bastard out of your life and apartment, you got a great job with a man who has been known to make grown men weep, and now you are living with that man and have him wrapped around your little finger. So, yep. You have been a very busy lady, Kagome. But, don't worry about it. Ayame and I have never seen you so happy, and we were not willing to give you any more grief that you had already dealt with. I must say though, Kouga deserved what he got this evening." She said.

Kagome nodded. "I just don't understand it. He is normally so sweet and loving." She muttered.

Yumi nodded. "Yeah, I know. I think that he and Ayame simply got off on the wrong foot and have to work this out between them. For now, let's give them space." She said.

Kagome nodded and looked up to see Sesshomaru and Hojo walk into the living room. "We ordered pizza since most of the food was thrown on the floor. And, we have good news. Tell them, Sesshomaru." Hojo prodded, a wide grin gracing his face.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at Kuama's excitement, but then looked at Kagome. "Kuama explained about Ayame's grandfather and I made a call to a friend of mine in America. He is willing to look at the man's case and provide help. From everything that Hojo told the doctor, he is nearly positive that it is his kidneys that are failing. If that is what is going on, he will run a test on Ayame to see if she would be a suitable donor and if she is, he will take a kidney from her and give it to the old man, thus saving his life. But, as I said, tests will have to be run and he will have to be examined. Kuama and I are going to fund his trip to America and we will take care of his expenses. So, this is my good deed that should cover me for the rest of my life." He said, his tone dry.

Kagome squealed and jumped up to give him a hug. "I knew that you would help. Thank you so much, Sesshomaru." She gushed. She planted a large kiss on his cheek and then hugged Hojo.

The quartet settled down and began to discuss other matters and the conversation quickly turned to Inu Yasha and Kikyo.

"Well, have you heard that Inu Yasha is no longer around Kikyo and that he refused to go to the hospital after she was attacked?" Yumi asked, her eyes on Kagome.

Kagome's mouth dropped open. "You're kidding? I guess that even he has his limits and she pushed him past them." She laughed.

Hojo chuckled. "Yeah, he is definitely done. We ran into him a few days ago while we were shopping for baby furniture and he had his arm around a pretty young lady. From the way they were acting, they are a lot more than just friends." He announced.

Yumi nodded. "Yeah, they make a very cute couple. And, I spoke with Satsuki, who lives down the street from Kikyo. She said that Kikyo has really packed on the weight. She said that she came out of the house the other day, and she had somehow managed to pour her ass into a pair of jeans that looked as though they were about to split apart. She continues to wear these little belly shirts and Satsuki said that when her boyfriend went over to return the hammer that he had borrowed from Inu Yasha, Kikyo let him inside the house, and the smell about made him kneel over. Apparently, Kikyo doesn't believe in house cleaning and that there were empty food cartons all over the place and that her garbage can was overflowing. He felt so sorry for her that he took out her trash. He never even got a thank you for his effort. I am sorry, but she is a bitch. A nasty, foul bitch." She spat.

Sesshomaru smirked. He was delighted to hear that karma had finally started to pay Kikyo back for all of her past deeds. He glanced over at Kagome and Hojo's words came rushing forward. He could not help but wonder if Kagome would ever consider becoming engaged again, this time to a man who would not leave her standing at the alter. It was certainly something that he would have to think about, but he had once seen a ring that would look perfect on Kagome's finger, so it might be worthwhile for him to go and take another look at it just to make sure.

It was after midnight when Hojo and Yumi announced that they were tired and were going to leave. Kagome hugged her friends and watched as Sesshomaru shook Hojo's hand. When they were gone, Kagome walked over to Sesshomaru and wrapped her arms around his waist. She looked up and smiled.

"I can't thank you enough for what you are doing to help Ayame and her grandfather. It will be a great help and it may take a lot of the stress off of Ayame." Kagome said.

Sesshomaru nodded. "To make you happy, my Kagome, I would give you the heavens. If your friend needs help, I will do all that I can." He said.

Kagome smiled and watched as he lowered his silver head to hers and gave her a long and sultry kiss, a kiss that held many promises. However, Sesshomaru pulled back and gave her a teasing smirk.

"Tomorrow, do not plan to go into the office. Tomorrow, I have an interesting video that I would like you to see." He said, his tone low.

Kagome grinned. She loved it when he decided to take a personal day off and included her in it. Nazuna had once told her that Sesshomaru had never taken personal days when he was with Kikyo or single, so the fact that he did so now made Kagome feel special.

As the couple got ready for bed, Sesshomaru's thoughts turned to Onigumo. For some reason, he had a sneaking suspicion that Naraku had something to do with the break in and he wanted to know why. After glancing over at Kagome, who was now dressed in a sheer white negligee, Sesshomaru could now give a guess why. Naraku still wanted Kagome and would do anything to obtain her. Well, he would simply step up security and when he caught the bastard, he would rub it in his nose that Kagome did not, would never want him. Onigumo would never get what rightfully belonged to Sesshomaru Takashiro.

After he was settled in his bed, his woman nestled at his side and trapped in his arm, Sesshomaru closed his eyes and allowed himself to relax. He had to admit, he had a very good time this evening.

* * *

Kikyo sighed and shook her head. Her entire wardrobe had somehow shrunk. She could hardly breath in the pants that she was wearing. She had stepped on her scale and had discovered that someone had come in and sabotaged the damn thing. According to the broken scale, she had gained close to twenty-five pounds in a two-month period. That was not possible. She never gained weight. Oh, lords. What if she were pregnant? She and Naraku had never used protection.

A wicked thought suddenly crept into Kikyo's mind. She knew that Naraku Onigumo was loaded and if she were to tell him that she was pregnant with his baby, he would have to give her money to take care of herself.

It really was not that bad of an idea. She needed the money, and though she would never admit it to anyone else, her cash supply was nearly depleted. In fact, when she had gone to withdraw twenty dollars from her account, she had been denied and was told that there were no funds available in her savings account.

Kikyo glanced over at the phone and smirked. She slowly got up and walked over to where the phone sat. She had memorized Naraku's phone number and she grinned. This was going to be sweet. She would demand that he give her two thousand immediately, and then a thousand every week until the baby was born. If she was not pregnant, who cared? After all, it wasn't like Naraku did not have the money. Besides, this would teach him not to fuck women without the use of a condom.

Picking up the phone, Kikyo dialed the number and listened to it ring. After the third ring, Naraku picked up.

She smirked when she heard his voice and she made her voice sound as tearful as possible.

"Naraku, it's Kikyo. Please don't hang up. I have something that I need to tell you, and it's important." Kikyo whimpered. Oh, she should win an Emmy or something.

"What in the fuck do you want, you little bitch? Do you need a sympathy fuck now that your husband is out showing off his newest little honey?" Naraku asked, his tone venomous.

Kikyo narrowed her eyes. She had not heard that Inu Yasha was showing off a new girlfriend. Well, she would have to fix that, wouldn't she?"

"No, I don't need that. I went to the doctor this morning and I found out that I am pregnant, Naraku. I checked the dates and the only man I was with was you. Inu Yasha and I stopped having sex after he found out that you and I were together." Kikyo said.

Naraku was silent for a moment, but when he spoke, his voice was deadly calm. "I see. Tell me, which doctor did you see? I would very much like to speak with him or her." He said, his tone soft.

Kikyo's eyes widened. "I saw my doctor, and she left this afternoon for vacation. She will not be back for a couple of weeks. What are you going to do about this, Naraku?" She demanded.

She could tell that Naraku was trying to decide if she were lying or not. Finally, he said, "I don't believe you. Meet me someplace and take a pregnancy test. I will decide what to do from there."

Kikyo's face paled. "There is no way that I am going to meet you anywhere. Not after you accused me of stealing from you when I did not." She stammered, her hold on her lie beginning to slip.

Naraku chuckled. "Are you that desperate for money, Kikyo? Did Inu Yasha put the screws to you so well that now you are going around and trying to convince men that you carry their child? Let me explain something to you, you little whore. I can't have children. I don't have the ability. If I want a child, I will have to adopt. So, I know that you are lying. Never call my home again unless you want more trouble than you can handle." He sneered.

Kikyo winced when she heard the phone slam down in her ear. She could feel the rapid beating of her heart and she sucked in a deep breath. What in the hell was she going to do? She needed money.

Her eyes narrowed as she thought about Naraku's words. So, Inu Yasha had a new girlfriend, did he? Thought that he could easily discard her, did he? Well, she would do to him what she could not do to Naraku.

Dialing Inu Yasha's number, she calmed herself and prepared herself. When he picked up the phone, Kikyo repeated the lie that she had told Naraku. Like Naraku, Inu Yasha was silent, but then he asked, "Are you sure that it is mine?"

Kikyo sighed. "Yes, Inu Yasha. The baby is yours. I counted the days, and I was not near Naraku when I conceived." She replied.

"Ok, let me call Shiori and tell her that I have to cancel our date tonight. I will be right over and we will decide what to do about this. Kikyo, you had better be telling me the truth. If you are lying, I won't be responsible for my actions." He said, his tone stern.

Kikyo was about to reply, but heard the click in her ear that told her that he had hung up. She grinned and quickly went to shower. As promised, Inu Yasha did arrive and in his hands, he held a home pregnancy test.

Kikyo paled. She had not thought that he would be smart enough to buy a test, but sure enough, here he was, and she was going to have to take the test.

She closed herself in the bathroom and pulled out the contents of the box. She shivered in disgust at the thought of having to pee on a little stick. However, she did as was directed and then waited for the negative results to appear.

One line appeared, and then another line appeared. Her eyes wide, Kikyo grabbed the box and stared at it. She shook her head and felt her knees turn to jelly. One line was negative, but two lines meant that her lie was no longer a lie. She was really pregnant. She was going to be a mother to a snot nosed, screaming brat.

She heard Inu Yasha knock on the door. "Open the damn door, Kikyo. I want to see the results." He said.

Kikyo opened the door and pushed the stick into his hand before walking into the master bedroom and closing the door quietly behind her. Her life, as she knew it, was over.

Inu Yasha stared at the stick for several minutes and then disposed of the test in the garbage can. He walked to the master bedroom and could hear Kikyo sobbing softly. He felt horrible, but there was nothing he could do or say to her except promise to be there for the child. But, he could not be a husband to her ever again. Too much had gone down between them.

He knocked softly and then opened the door. As he walked to the bed, he reached behind him and pulled out his wallet. He counted out several bills and laid them down beside her.

"Here. Take this and come Monday, I will have money wired to your account. Listen to me very carefully, Kikyo. I am still going to go through with the divorce. I am not going to leave Shiori and I want you to know that I have already fallen for her. Unlike you, she does not give me any reason not to trust her. When the baby is born, I want a DNA test, and when I have the results, I will decide what to do from there. You will get a set amount every two weeks, but that is it. I will call you once a week and see how the baby is doing. Make no mistake; I don't care how you feel. Now, I have to go and explain to my girlfriend that I might be a father, so until next week, don't bother contacting me unless there is an emergency." Inu Yasha said.

Kikyo looked up at Inu Yasha through tear-filled eyes. She could not believe how cold he was being to her. She was pregnant and he was acting as though he did not care. How could he simply abandon her? She was going to be one of those women who had to go through pregnancy all alone. He was nothing more than a cruel and heartless bastard.

"Fine. Go and abandon us. See if I care. You knocked me up and now run to another woman. You leave your pregnant wife to go and see your whore. Yes, let's go through the divorce. This way, I can tell the court and anyone who will listen just how vicious you are." Kikyo sobbed, her hand covering her face.

Inu Yasha shook his head. "Is that the best that you have got? Grow up, Kikyo. It's over. It is time to move on. We are not together anymore, so stop acting like we are. Besides, I am not even sure that the baby is mine yet, so I owe you nothing. Be glad that I am offering you some kind of support. Now, good night." He said as he rolled his eyes.

Kikyo watched as her husband left the bedroom and she quickly grabbed up the money that he had left behind. She eagerly counted the money and grinned. He had given her three hundred dollars and he had said that there would be more on the way. Now, she could go grocery shopping and get some pants that fit. A size eight should do. With that stellar performance that she just gave, she knew that Inu Yasha would be very generous with the money that he placed into her account.

Grinning happily, Kikyo quickly got ready and grabbed her purse. It was time to go and spend some money.


End file.
